Dimensional Girls
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: Sometimes Life has changes, and changes can get weird when two worlds combine with one another... May these worlds work together in a peaceful sense to fix the damage between universes? Join Tyronica Nightgale from The Hunters of Justice and the Ultimate Weapon and Ala from Beloved Darkness for the crazy adventures. This is a collab.
1. Life Is Stranger than fiction

(Serial Experimental Lain opening)

 _And you don't seem to understand_ _  
A shame you seemed an honest man_ _  
And all the fears you hold so dear_ _  
Will turn to whisper in your ear_

Ala walked, sighing. Working on trying to find a Maverick that seemed too much of a coward to face her or Axl. She cracked her neck, later stretching.

 _And you know what they say might hurt you_ _  
And you know that it means so much_ _  
And you don't even feel a thing_

Tyro is singing and dancing on the stage that her fans cheered for their favourite idol. The maverick hunters and Axl are watching her. Axl seems enjoy the concert to hear Tyro's song.

 _I am falling, I am fading_ _  
I have lost it all_

Same people,

Same place,

And same reality

Are all the same in their worlds but there's different between them. The characters are the only ones who are different.

 _I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning_ _  
Help me to breathe_ _  
I am hurting, I have lost it all_ _  
I am losing_ _  
Help me to breathe_

Chapter 1 - Life Is Stranger than fiction

~THOJATUW (Tyronica's MMX universe) ~

After Tyro's concert, all the people went home. The maverick hunters went home to the HQ. Tyro and Axl lied down on the heart shaped bed at Tyro's room.

"Maaaaan! I'm so sleepy," Tyro yawned.

"You know it. Are you sure that you have energy to work tomorrow?" Axl asked.

"Of course I'm sure, love. I can fight them with my massive blow," Tyro replied and then smirked. She climbed on the top of Axl.

"Um... You're still having your energy for doing this," Axl blushed as he faced at Tyro.

"Oh... are you tired?" Tyro asked with a lustful tone. She kissed on Axl's neck.

Axl's face became redder than a tomato. "Nope..." he answered. They're kissing and making love in the same time.

~Beloved Darkness (Ala's MMX universe) ~

Ala groaned, climbing up onto steep cement stairs. Following after Axl who had decided to run ahead. "Axl! Come on, wait up! You know I have short legs!" she yelled.

Axl chuckled. "And, that's my fault how? Look, you wanted to come see this place. It's not my fault you're puny." He teased, continuing ahead.

Ala had asked for him to take her to a mountain side for a hike, since she didn't want to go by herself. Though, she didn't realize she'd end up following him up the side that was the hardest to climb.

"There are easier trails you know!" she yelled, he laughed at her now dirtied face, and mangled hair. "Consider this training Soldier!" he yelled.

While Ala and Axl are on the run, a blue glitch appeared on the ground but it's gone. Ala and Axl didn't notice it.

~THOJATUW (Tyronica's universe) ~

"Tyro..."

"Mmm..."

"Tyroooo..."

"Mmmmm... Go to sleep..."

"TYRONICA NIGHTGALE! WAKE THE #$%^ UP!"

"Whooooa!" Tyro fell down on the bed but it was good thing that she covered her naked body by her blanket. Axl didn't hear anything because he's in a good sleep.

"Good thing that I woke you up," the girl in rocker clothes showed up.

"Sora, what are you doing here? Well, it's good that we see each other again but... why are you here?" Tyro asked.

"I'm here because it's a huge emergency. You need to wake Axl up. Sopheria and Hillarie wake the others up too," Sora replied.

"Oh...Okay," Tyro confused but she knows that it's very important. She slapped at Axl's butt. "Wake up, Axl! It's late for work!" she yelled.

"Huh! What?!" Axl got up and looked at the alarm clock. "Tyro, it's two in the morning. Go back to sleep," Axl groaned and went back to sleep.

"If you don't wake up, Sora will draw your face," Tyro said and put her clothes on.

"Wait! Sora is here?" Axl got up again and looked at Sora. Sora giggled to see Axl's reaction. "Sora, you're here. It's only two in the morning. Is there something happen?" he asked.

"No time to explain. No time to complain. Put your clothes on and we're straight to the living room," she said. She left Tyro's room.

~Beloved Darkness (Ala's MMX Universe) ~

Ala sighed in relief. Finally, Axl had stopped rushing ahead, after a possible 3 hours of falling behind him.

"Oh, so now you stop?" she groaned, as she looked around.

"Well... yeah." he muttered, looking behind himself and forward. "I think we're lost." he stated. The complete obvious at that.

"What?" Ala muttered, groaning angrily. "How the hell did you get us lost now?!" she yelled. He sighed, covering the ear piece she consistently yelled in. "Calm down, we'll get out of this.-"

"How Ginger?! How?!" she yelled, not like this was the first time this had ever happened, but Axl had a good way of getting them lost.

"Mm..." he mumbled. "Retrace our steps?" he questioned.

She sighed. "You're just hopeless aren't you?"

"Hey, look it's not my fault the trails are the same color as the dirt..."

"That's because the trails are dirt..." she muttered, rubbing her for head, irritated.

~THOJATUW (Tyronica's MMX universe) ~

Tyro, Axl, X, Zero, Hillarie, Signas, Angelo, Sopheria and Sora were at the living room. Sora is typing on the computer.

"Sora, is there a problem?" X asked.

"That," Sora pointed at the vending machine. The vending machine is glitching in blue and squares. Everyone saw it with a shock.

"The vending machine is glitching. Are we in Sword Art Online?!" Angelo shocked.

"Papa Bear, we're not in SAO. I think Sora is going to explain this," Tyro said. She looked at Sora.

"Sopheria, explain to them," Sora commanded to her sister.

Sopheria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sora sensed something strange in your world and the other world. We don't know why but the glitch will delete anything or anyone without a reason," she explained.

"The glitch? Is it made by mavericks?" Zero asked.

"Apparently, no. It's a demon virus," Sopheria replied.

"So, you said that Sora sensed something strange in our world and the other world. Where's the other world?" Signas asked.

"Well, Commander. I'll show you this," Sora showed the video from the other dimension. They saw a cute female reploid with her black hair and green and red eyes.

"She's cute," Tyro replied with cuteness.

"That's Ala," Sora replied.

"And who's with her?" Hillarie asked.

As they looked even closer, they were shocked that Axl is in the other dimension.

"Holy $# %! Is that me?!" Axl gasped.

~Beloved Darkness (Ala's MMX Universe) ~

Ala sighed once more, following him closely. She flinched at the sounds of owls, and shivered as she zipped her jacket up to her throat. "I can't believe you got us lost..." she muttered, scoffing. Axl grinned. "Fine, I take responsibility for that, but I sense someone's happy to be stuck with me." he teased.

Ala rubbed her arm. "Not even close to the time to play around like that. It's dark, I want to get home, and I'm cold. So hush up." she finished, Axl pouted. "You mean, 'shut up' right?" he asked, "Shut doesn't go up." she muttered; both continuing to walk without any notice.

"Maybe I could ask Alia for coordinates..." Axl muttered...

...Silence...

"You mean you could have called her hours ago?!" Ala yelled.

"Calm down, it would have ruined the atmosphere. What you think I'd get us lost without thinking ahead?"

"I hate you so much tonight..." she mumbled.

"Ouch." Axl muttered, "Such hateful wording. Look, when we get home you can sleep in my room. Alright?" he asked, she smirked, later gripping his arm. "Fine." she replied.

~THOJATUW (Tyronica's MMX universe) ~

"...Um... Am I that dumb?" Axl asked.

"Nope, they got lost," Tyro replied.

"Look!" X pointed at the screen. The tree is glitching again.

"Oh! I see that too," Hillarie said.

"So, Axl is in Ala's dimension. That means X and I are in there too," Zero guessed.

"Correct but Tyro, Hillarie, Sopheria and I weren't there. So, we don't exist there because it's Ala's story," Sora explained.

"Um... I think they're lost. Baby Cake, you should help them," Angelo said to Tyro.

"Hmm... I guess you agreed that I can go there. Sora, are we going to that dimension?" Tyro asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah but you need to changed your outfits. You really need this," she gave loom band bracelets to them.

"A loom band bracelet?" Axl confused.

"Actually, it's an anti-glitch bracelet. I'll show you. If you touch the glitch," Sora went to the glitching vending machine. She touched it but suddenly, the glitch touched her and absorbed her energy. Sora winced and quickly put on her anti-glitch bracelet. The glitch killed itself. "The glitch absorbs your energy slowly and deletes you forever. If I put this, the glitch got killed and you're safe," she explained.

"I see... It's very safe for them," Signas nodded.

After one hour, Tyro, Axl, X, Zero, Hillarie, Sopheria and Sora dressed up in different outfits so that the other dimension didn't notice them. They were wearing their anti-glitch bracelets.

"Baby Cake, be careful out there," Angelo hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry, Papa Bear. I'll be fine," Tyro hugged him back.

"I'm with her by her side, Mr. A." Axl said.

"Commander, can you tell Alia and Iris about this?" Zero asked.

"Of course, they will understand," Signas nodded.

"Thank you, Commander Signas," X thanked.

Sopheria opened the portal for them. "The portal is open. We're going," she said.

"Good Luck, hunters!" Signas and Angelo waved to them.

All of them entered the portal to Ala's universe.

Suddenly, Tyro screamed and fell on the ground. She groaned and got up.

"Ouch! This is not a good landing," she taunted. She looked around but everyone disappeared. "OMG! I think I'm lost. I better find them," she started running. "Hey! Hello! Anyone! Jabba the Pug!" she screamed to hear them but no one's there. "Hmm... I could blame Sora for-Oof!" she bumped at someone and fell on the ground. She rubbed her temple.

"Owie! Sorry about- Holy Sio pao!" Tyro gasped that she bumped at Ala and Axl (BD).

Ala jumped, looking at Tyro. "O-oh, y-you okay?" she asked. "You just bumped into me... you're not lost to are you?" she asked, Axl (BD) raised a brow at Tyro, looking slightly confused on how she had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He later, gripped Ala's shoulder lightly. "Hm?" She looked at him, as he tugged her slightly.

"Don't... just jump to being nice Al." he muttered. "Their fine Axl. I think their just lost..." she replied. "Like we will still be if you don't contact Alia..." she sighed, Axl (BD) groaned."Alright..." he muttered.

Ala sighed, giving a hand out to Tyro, "Hey, here let me help you..." she said.

"Arigato (thanks), Ala-" Tyro gasped that she said Ala's name. She jumped quickly. "Alalalalalalalala! I am super-duper okay to the max!" she cheered. 'Phew! That was close. If I say it, they were shock about this. Okay, Tyro, be yourself and be friendly to them,' she thought in her mind.

"I'm the one who bumped you. Sorry about that. I'm Tyronica Nightgale. It's nice to meet you... Um... don't worry about me. I'm just a girl with fashionable clothes, strawberry hair and big boobs," she said.

Ala looked at her confused, raising a brow in confusion. "Weird... You nearly said my name... unless that's you're cheer or laugh." she muttered, rubbing her head. Axl (BD) wrapped an arm around her tightly. "I'm not sure about this Ala..." he muttered. "They just appeared out of no where... if that's not suspicious than what is?" he asked.

Ala sighed. "I know it seems funny..." she replied."Listen, Tyronica right? It's alright. You didn't do it on purpose." she smiled. "Let's just be thankful you rammed into me, instead of this grumpy one right here." she teased, pointing at Axl (BD), where he pouted. "I'm not grumpy..." he muttered.

Tyro blinked that Axl from Ala's dimension is more different than her Axl.

"Um... Okay. Just call me 'Tyro'. I'm not an enemy. I'm just new here and it seems that you two are lo-" she stopped that she saw a glitch creature behind the forest. "Let's go back home. I will help you find the way. It's veeeeeery dangerous out there," she said.

"How's it dangerous?" Ala asked. "Axl has his gun anyhow, so we're fine..." she muttered, Axl (BD) yawned."And, he's... pretty bored..." she sighed. "I called Alia, so she knows we're coming home soon, I guess we can just have Tyro help for now." Axl (BD) muttered, looking at Tyro with a confused look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, raising a brow.

Tyro noticed him. "Oh! Hahahahaha! You're very lucky that your girlfriend is cute," she giggled. 'Okay, I should tell Axl that his twin brother is very funny.' she thought her mind again.

Ala, Axl (BD) and Tyro walked to the forest together. Suddenly, Tyro's phone is ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tyro, where are you? We're looking all over for you," it was Axl from her dimension who called her.

Tyro knew him but she doesn't want to tell his name because she's with Axl and Ala. "Um... Love, I'm with Axl and Ala. So, please don't be shock," she said.

"Whoa! You found them. Great! So, how did my other self doing?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked with a cheerful mode.

"Well... grumpy and awkward," she replied.

"Huh! I'm not that grumpy," Axl (THOJATUW) pouted.

"No-no! It was their first time to see me. They found something suspicious about me. If they ask me, I'm getting a breakdown."

"Tyro, relax. Say something else. If I'm there, I'll tell them. Sora said that my other me's gun didn't work at the glitch. He needs to wear an Anti-glitch bracelet to kill them."

"Alright, thanks for the warning. I'll protect them. I better go. I love you, love," she said.

"I love you too, Tyro," Axl (THOJATUW) ended the call.

Tyro sighed. Then, she felt something strange again. The wind blew stronger. The trees are glitching everywhere. "This isn't good," Tyro whispered. The huge, glitch, monsterous wolf roared. As Ala, Axl (BD) and Tyro noticed.

"Oh $# %!" Tyro shocked.

 **This is the collab of me and** **ManfredStorms. Read 'The Hunters of Justice and The Ultimate Weapon' and 'Beloved Darkness'. I hope you like it. :)**


	2. Doppelgangers and Dimensional Girls

Chapter 2 – Doppelgangers and Dimensional girls

Axl(BD) looked up at it. "What the hell is that?' He muttered, as he loaded his gun. Ala shuttered, looking at it. "I never saw that wolf before...' she said, looking around at the glitches. Axl(BD) pushed her behind him. Ala, just stay close to me." He stated.

She looked passed Axl(BD), watching the wolf nervously, and he glitches around.

Tyro saw Axl(BD) is protecting Ala. She knew that they're not safe without the anti-glitch bracelet. She took out a pink fan from her bag. She opened her fan.

"Eat this!" She threw her fan like a shuriken at the wolf. The fan hit the wolf's eye with ice "Axl, Ala, run!" she shouted and forced them to run. They ran as fast as they can. The glitch wolf followed them. Tyro saw it. She suddenly stopped. She wielded her two guns and fired them. The wolf got hurt by Tyro's attacks.

Meanwhile at the other side of the forest, Sora and Axl(THOJATUW) were walking in the woods.

"Uugh! We can't find the others," she groaned.

"Well, it's your fault that you forgot to tell me that the portal can separate from other places," Axl(THOJATUW) sighed.

"Don't blame me," Sora pouted.

Suddenly, Axl(THOJATUW)'s eyes turned glowing red as he saw a vision of Tyro. "Sora, Tyro is in trouble. Let's go!" he said. They ran to the forest to find Tyro.

"Sandali lang! (Wait a minute!) Where are-" Sora saw the other Axl(BD) and Ala were running all the sudden. "They're safe and sound," she added.

Tyro changed her guns into long, red sabers. She slashed at the wolf. The wolf dodged. It slapped by his paw but Tyro rolled over to dodge.

Ala eventually stopped, panting heavily. "Can't believe I ran, I could have stopped that thing," Axl(BD) muttered, Ala sighed."You might be right about her Axl... she rushed us out of there so quickly, maybe something weird is going on.' Ala stated. She later walked love to hm.

"Way to ruin our date...' Axl(BD) said.

"You're the one who ruined it.' Ala replied.

"Did I?" He chuckled.

Ala groaned, later noticing Sora..."huh? More lost..?"

"HURRY THE # $/ UP, AXL! THE GLITCH ABSORBS THE FOREST!" Sora shouted.

"I know! I know! We need to help Tyro first," Axl(THOJATUW) said.

The wolf howled and summoned werewolves. Tyro rushed with her two sabers and sliced them with all her might. The werewolf punched her with his claws really hard. Tyro bumped at the tree and collapsed on the ground. She got up slowly and her blood fell down on her right side of head. She has a wound on her left shoulder. The werewolf tried another attack but Axl(THOJATUW) arrived. He shot the werewolf with his shotgun. Tyro is happy to see him again.

"Axl, So glad that you made it," Tyro smiled.

"You're wounded, Tyro but we have bigger fish to fried," Axl(THOJATUW) said.

Sora slashed the werewolves with her chainsaw-gunblade. She spun around and sliced them. In the other hand, Axl(THOJATUW) kept shooting at them. He changed his shotgun into death scythe and slashed them away. Tyro shut down her saber and put it on her back. The other saber is on her hand. She glided to dodge the werewolves' attacks, jumped in the mid-air and slashed them.

Ala began to follow Sora, with Axl behind her. "Did they just call you...?" she asked, Axl(BD) nodded. "I think so..." he replied, as they looked at them, where Axl(BD)'s expression turned into a shocked and confused one... "I-is that... me?!" he yelled. Ala looked in confusion. "But... you're right here with me..." she muttered, watching as they continued to kill off the wolf...

Sora noticed Axl(BD) and Ala are watching. She dashed to them. "Yo! If you want to fight or defend yourselves, wear this," she gave all the anti-glitch bracelets. "Without them, you can't attack them easily," Sora grinned and got back in action.

"I think your twin brother saw you," Tyro muttered.

"My clothes and the weapon that your dad gave to me are more different. Right now, we need back up," Axl(THOJATUW) said. He shot at the werewolves with his shotgun scythe.

Ala examined the bracelet, watching them. "Looks like you're right about them being strange..." she muttered, slipping it on her wrist. Axl(BD) slipped his on as well, looking at it. "Good to know you agree... just be careful." Axl(BD) said, smiling, rushing after the Wolf.

Ala smiled, opening her hands, forming an electric sphere in her hands. "Fine... I hope Puppy likes these..." she muttered, throwing the sphere at the Wolf.

The wolf got shock by Ala's electric spheres. Axl(THOJATUW), Sora and Tyro noticed the werewolves began to blur.

"What the?!" Tyro shocked and saw Ala is the one who attack the wolf. "Axl(THOJATUW), Sora, the wolf's weakness is electricity," she said.

They both nodded.

"Zio!" Sora attacked the werewolves with electric spears.

Axl(THOJATUW) changed his bullets into electric spark. He shot them with it. "Hey, other me! Shoot the werewolves!" he yelled at the other Axl.

Tyro ran towards Ala. "Ala, keep throwing the electric spheres at the wolf," she pointed at the glitch wolf.

Ala looked at the wolves. Nodding. "A-alright." she replied, she tiredly brought up her hands, forming two more. Axl(BD) later changed the bullets in his gun. He grinned. "Alright, time to take them out." he said, shooting a wolf with an electric bullet, after a moment he looked at the other Axl... confused. "'other me'?" he asked.

Ala threw the two spheres at the wolf, causing them to combine when they hit it.

"I'll explain later," Axl(THOJATUW) jumped and slashed the werewolves like a sonic ball.

Sora kept shooting them with electric attacks.

Tyro wielded another saber and charged her final blow. "Keep shooting. The wolf is getting weaker," she looked at Ala.

Ala sighed tiredly, her legs shaking weakly. "Alright..." she muttered tiredly, raising her hands to form another. Axl show more bullets, hitting it.

Tyro completed her charging. She dashed at the wolf and jumped above him. "Shōmei surasshu!" she sliced the wolf with electricity. The wolf exploded and died. The werewolves disappeared.

"Yahoo! They're gone for gold and we all save Mother Nature!" Sora cheered. She saw Ala is tired by using her power. She went closer to her and gave a healing power to feel better. "Thanks for the help, Ala. I didn't know you're an electric type," she smiled.

Tyro panted heavily that she lost her energy and fainted.

"Tyro!" Axl(THOJATUW) ran to her and carried her.

Sora noticed them. "Axl, did the glitch hit her?" she asked.

"No, she was exhausted from the fight. She's very busy at working, fighting mavericks and doing her concert without sleeping in two days," Axl(THOJATUW) replied.

"Ouch! That wasn't very good," Sora shocked.

Ala rubbed her head. "Still don't feel well..." she muttered to herself, getting up."Doesn't matter whether you try to heal me or not, I don't work like that..." she mumbled to them, standing up fully.

Axl(BD) ran over to them, walking over to Ala. "Hey, let me carry you back alright..? You're pretty beat up." he said, she nodded. "Alright." she said, letting him lift her on his back. "You know, she shouldn't be up and running around if she's been awake for that long." he said to the other Axl. "Ala's always told me you aren't much use if you're exhausted." he said, smiling. "Come on I guess... Ala won't exactly like it if I leave you guys here, I guess we go back to base for now..." he muttered, as Ala fell asleep on his shoulder.

Sora noticed that Axl is carrying Ala and the other Axl is carrying Tyro. Now, she's jealous that they have a sweet romantic scene.

"Oh man! I wish I have a gentleman," Sora pouted.

"Don't be jealous about us. Think about Ala and Tyro," Axl said.

"Hmph! Fine. I better use my powers anyway. TELEPORT US BACK TO THE BASE!" she shouted. They all teleported to Maverick Hunter Base. "I noticed that you two got lose. So, I used my powers to teleport us here. I am sooooo lazy to walk, you know," Sora rubbed her temple.

Axl(BD) sighed. "Than stop being lazy, Ala likes taking the long way, even when she's sleeping. I'll be back. Need to drop her off back to her room so she can rest... I guess we could Tyro with her." he finished, starting to walk towards Ala's room. "I doubt she'd mind, she's got a lot of room, her room's mainly for two people."

"Well, okay. Thanks for the help, twin brother," Axl(THOJATUW) chuckled that he called his other self 'twin brother'.

"But we were lost in the forest at night." Sora rolled her eyes.

They're at Ala's room.

"And I knew the way back." Axl(BD) replied, walking into Ala's room, knocking over a guitar in the corner. "Damn it..." he muttered, sighing."I keep telling her not to put it there." he muttered, as he sat her on her bed. Later, picking up the Guitar to lean it back against the wall.

The room had many posters on the walls, and many music CD's on the shelves. Hanging different colored lights hung down from the ceiling, and were bright, a window gave an outlook of the Ocean, where most likely she could watch the sun set. Many books were open on her desk, a laptop sitting wide open as well. Piles of notebooks sat around the desk, and not only the one on the desk.

Sora was pretty amazed to see Ala's room. "Wow! This room is simple and clean. Just like Maxine Caulfield from 'Life is Strange' videogame."

"So, where should I put Tyro?" Axl(THOJATUW) asked.

Axl(BD) pointed over to another bed in the corner. "Sit her over there." he said, watching Ala curl up into a ball on her side. Sighing. "Scared again...?" he asked, sitting at the end of her bed. "Tyro's going to be fine once she rests right?" he asked.

Axl(THOJATUW) nodded. He put Tyro on the other side of Ala's bed. He noticed that Tyro has wounds on her head and shoulder. "Nephilim curaga," he whispered. His eyes are glowing red and cured Tyro's wounds quickly. Axl(THOJATUW) closed his eyes and changed back to normal.

"You should ask me for healing and not losing your energy," Sora reminded him.

"I know but it's my duty to protect her," Axl(THOJATUW) replied.

"As a Nephilim's guardian, I know. Now, the question is... where should I sleep?" Sora raised a brow.

"At the forest."

"Ano?!(What?!)"

Axl(THOJATUW) pinched Sora's cheek. "I'm just kidding. Actually, I don't know. It's your choice," he answered.

"Okie dokie then. I'll sleep with someone's room," Sora went out at Ala's room.

Axl(BD) got up. "Come on, we should leave them to rest..." he said, walking towards the door quietly."Ala's going to hate me for leaving her alone though, hopefully not for long." he chuckled. Opening the door later to leave the room.

"Sure, other me. Lead the way to your room," Axl(THOJATUW) smiled. He kissed Tyro's forehead and followed Axl (BD).

At X's room, Sora tip toed towards X. She saw X is sleeping in the bed and smiled. She changed herself into a white kitten and jumped on X's bed. She slept peacefully.

Ala later awoke, realizing she was staring at the ceiling, with one of her legs up and bent, and the other straight. She placed a hand on her forehead, groaning tiredly as she sat up. "Ugh... more nightmares..." she muttered to herself, stretching before getting up, walking over to her desk once her feet were on the ground. She later sat on the chair, after pulling it out, sighing as she sat down. "Time to write again..." she muttered to herself, writing out lyrics on a notebook page. Growling angrily when the pencil broke where she later grabbed another from the pencil box on one of the desk shelves. Continuing to write.

Axl(BD) led the other him to his own room. "Wouldn't you know where the room is?" He asked curiously.

Tyro rolled over and fell on the bed but she's still sleeping.

"Let's see... I know we lived in other dimension. So..." Axl(THOJATUW) tried to find his other self's room. He saw a door with posting warning signs and vandalism. "That one!" He finally found it.

X sighed in his sleep, continuing to rest, without even a notice of Sora on his bed.

Ala jumped looking at her. "O-oh... it's you... guess it wasn't a dream huh? Figures... that damn wolf gave me nightmares..." she mumbled, setting the pencil down.

"Bingo." Axl(BD) replied, smiling.

"Huh?" Tyro woke up and found out that she's in Ala's room. "So, this is your room. Pretty nice," she commented. She saw a guitar. "Hey, Ala! You have nightmare, right? Is that your guitar? Can I play for you?" she asked.

"Yup! Oh! That reminds me. Your room is messy, right?" Axl(THOJATUW) smirked. He knew that his room is the same as his other self."Thanks... Yeah, it's mine... you can if you want. Just be careful okay? Its strings are a bit weak." she replied, walking over to it, picking it up, handing it to her.

Axl(BD) chuckled. "Duh." he replied.

"Okay, I will be very careful," Tyronica nodded and accepted Ala's guitar. She began to play the guitar and started singing.

(Stronger than you - Steven Universe)

 _This is Garnet._

 _Back together._

 _And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better._

 _And every part of me is saying "Go get her."_

 _The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules._

 _Come at me without any of your fancy tools._

 _Let's go, just me and you._

 _Let's go, just one on two._

 _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._

 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

 _I can see you hate the way we intermingle,_

 _But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single,_

 _And you're not gonna stop what we made together._

 _We are gonna stay like this forever._

 _If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer._

 _And we'll always be twice the gem that you are._

 _I am made_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

Axl(THOJATUW) heard Tyro's angelic voice from Ala's room. "Hmm... I guess she's singing for Ala. Let's go to your room, Axl," he said. They went to Axl(BD)'s room.

 _This is who we are._

 _This is who I am._

 _And if you think you can stop me,_

 _Then you need to think again._

 _'Cause I am a feeling,_

 _And I will never end,_

 _And I won't let you hurt my planet,_

 _And I won't let you hurt my friends._

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able._

 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

 _I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,_

 _'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of._

 _Well I am even more than the two of them._

 _Everything they care about is what I am._

 _I am their fury, I am their patience,_

 _I am a conversation._

 _I am made O-o-o-o-of_

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _And it's stronger than you._

 _L-o-o-o-ove._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _L-o-o-o-ove._

 _And it's stronger than you._

Tyro finished the song.

Ala smiled, clapping her hands lightly. "Pretty..." She muttered. "I didn't think you played too..." she said. She smiled, taking the guitar from her.

Tyro giggled. "Oh! It's just a hobby as a pop star. My papa bear teached me how to play instruments, singing and dancing. My boyfie loves it when he wasn't feeling well," she smiled.

The two Axls entered the room. Axl (THOJATUW) looked around. "The posters are different than my dimension. I guess it's awesome-" he stopped at the funeral of his family, Red Alert.

"So you and Axl...?" she asked, sitting the guitar in her lap, strumming the strings.

"What?" Axl(BD) asked, looking at him. "Something wrong?" he asked, "I just like different things I guess." he muttered, looking at his posters.

"Um... yeah... But think that my Axl is your Axl's twin brother. It's cool to have twins. Their hairstyles are very dissimilar but they're both hot," Tyro giggled.

Axl(THOJATUW) didn't reply to his other self because he is staring at the funeral. 'Oh no! This is uncool. His Red Alert is still dead. If Axl saw my dad, what his reaction is?' he wondered in his mind.

Ala blushed. "W-well I wouldn't say that... Axl's more... cute to me..." She said, tightening the strings on the Guitar, playing it, a soft country like tune.

Axl(BD) tilted his head, looking at the Funeral... "Oh... that." he muttered, looking down, sitting on the couch sadly, holding his head.

"Yup! Your Axl is soooo adorable that he's a grumpy cat. My Axl said that he's not grumpy and pouted at me. He is so kawaii!" Tyro laughed.

Axl(BD) saw his other self sat on his bed. He decided to sit down and patted on his other self's back. "We're the same too, Axl but you need to be strong," he said.

"He's not usually grumpy; he just got worried that's all. He's usually fun and happy you know..." she said, humming along with the tune of her guitar, singing shyly.

(Goodbye to my Santa Monica Dream - Angus & Julia Stone)

 _Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream_

 _Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine_

 _You tell me stories of the sea_

 _And the ones you left behind_

 _Goodbye to the roses on your street_

 _Goodbye to the paintings on your wall_

 _Goodbye to the children we'll never meet_

 _And the ones we left behind_

 _And the ones we left behind_

 _I'm somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I'm nowhere, you're nowhere_

 _You're somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I could go there but I don't_

 _Rob's in the kitchen making pizza_

 _Somewhere down in Battery Park_

 _I'm singing songs about the future_

 _Wondering where you are_

 _I could call you on the telephone_

 _But do I really want to know?_

 _You're making love now to the lady down the road_

 _No I don't, I don't want to know_

 _I'm somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I'm nowhere, you're nowhere_

 _You're somewhere, you're somewhere_

 _I could go there but I don;t_

 _Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream_

 _Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine_

 _You will tell me stories of the sea_

 _And the ones you left behind_

 _And the ones we left behind_

Axl(BD) sighed, move his other self's hand away. "I'm fine." he stated, standing up, wandering around the room. "I'm just..." he trailed off, listening to Ala, leaning on the wall."She's the only reason I'm actually able to still be happy." he smiled.

Tyronica was amazed by Ala's singing. "Wow! You should sing together at the concert," she cheered. She suddenly yawned and leaned her head on Ala's shoulder. "Guess that song is so sweet. Our Axls are very happy to hear us singing," she slept.

"Happy that we both have girlfriends. You know what! Tomorrow, we should pull a prank on X and Zero that we're twins. They will ha heart attack for this," Axl(THOJATUW) grinned.

"I-I don't...-" she stopped, realizing she was asleep... "Never mind..." she gently go up, letting Tyro lay down where she could sleep. She walked over to the corner, putting the guitar back in its place. A small blue flame climbed up in front of Tyro's face, its eyes blinked at her curiously.

He grinned. "Yeah sure. Though, I probably won't get sleep, Ala usually comes to bug me when she can't sleep... I'm used to it by now." he smiled, sitting back down. "I guess she can't sleep at night very well." Axl(BD) stated, shrugging. "Wish she was able to peacefully though." he finished.

"Don't worry; our girlfriends sleep together. Tyro was there for girls' night time. She acts like a little sister to anyone. So..." Axl(THOJATUW) lied on the bed and put his hands on the back of his head. "She likes to comfort them if they felt sad or having nightmare. Just like I did," he smiled and closed his eyes.


	3. Greeting Fellows

Chapter 3

Sora the white kitten is still sleeping on X (BD)'s bed. She opened her eyes and yawned.

X (BD) sat up, sighing tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He later looked at her tiredly, squinting in the dark. "Huh...?" he mumbled, getting up.

Sora looked at X (BD) awkwardly. 'Ay naku! X saw me... Well, I have no choice... In 3...2...1...' Sora showed her overload cuteness kitty mode. "Meow."

X (BD) blushed, smiling, petting her head. "C-cute..." he said. Stopping, looking at her. "U-um..."

'Okay, Next!' Sora made beautiful eyes at X (BD) and wriggled. "Meow."

X (BD) raised a brow, even while finding her adorable. "W-wait, who are you...?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Meow?" Sora didn't know what to do because she can't speak to him in her cat form.

X (BD) sighed. "I must be getting old... here I am talking to an animal..." He said, petting her head.

"Meow!" Sora snuggled X (BD)'s hand.

X (BD) smiled, scratching her ears gently.

"Meow~" Sora enjoyed of being a kitty.

X (BD) smiled, picking her up. "Come on, I need to get dressed and get to work. You should head home to wherever you came from." he stated.

Axl (THOJATUW) woke up. He suddenly felt awkward by the weight. He realized Tyro is on the top of him. While his other self is hugging Ala. He checked at Tyro. Tyro is wearing her pink bra and underwear.

"Wah!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Hmm... Morning, my love," Tyro yawned.

"T-t-tyro, where's your clothes?" he asked.

"Hmm... I think I left at my room," she answered.

"Tyro! You left at Ala's room. You shouldn't leave them. I'll be right back," Axl (THOJATUW) took off his jacket and put on Tyro's body. "Just stay there and don't take it off."

He rushed to Ala's room to get Tyro's clothes.

Ala whimpered and whined in her sleep, cuddling close to Axl (BD), who had snorted and sprung up when his other self yelped, looking at Tyro, half asleep. "Huh...? Do I know you?" he mumbled.

"Huh?" Tyro confused.

Then, Axl (THOJATUW) came in to his other self's room and brought Tyro's clothes. "Tyro, here's your clothes and wear-" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked that Ala woke up.

"Let me sleep..." Tyro fell down on the bed again. Axl (THOJATUW)'s jacket slipped to see Tyro's bra.

Axl (BD) yawned. "What's going on?" he asked, petting Ala's head, where she stopped whining in her sleep.

"Um..." Axl (THOJATUW) looked at his other self, Ala and Tyro. "Um... Everything is fine." he grabbed the blanket and covered his other self and Ala from head to toe. "Tyro, wear your clothes or I'll kick you out here," he whispered. After fifteen minutes, Tyro wore her clothes on.

"So, you said that you two are going prank on X and Zero from this dimension. I agreed with that. Where's Sora?" Tyro asked.

"She's someone's room. I think." Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

Axl (BD) shoved the blanket off of himself. "Should we go now?" he asked, later getting up, stretching. "I'll wake up Ala." he said.

"Sure thing!" Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro nodded. They all woke up and went to the hallway.

"So, where should we meet X and Zero? Do you have any ideas?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

Ala yawned. "I dunno... maybe the training hall?" she groaned tiredly. "Didn't get much sleep did you?" Axl (BD) asked. "Not at all..." She replied.

"Lalalalala!" Tyro sings happily.

"I guess Tyro is energetic every day," Axl (THOJATUW) continued. He came up an idea. "Axl, what if we do the style?" he asked with a smirk.

Axl chuckled. "Sure."

Ala smiled. "I'll try and get the energy to help." she said.

At the training hall, Tyro hid herself in her ghost form with her power. Axl (THOJATUW) and his other self find them for pranks.

"So, what should we do, hiding at the pole or under the table?" he asked.

Ala looked around, following Tyro.

Axl (BD) shrugged. "I guess the table for now…"

"Okay!" Axl (THOJATUW) nodded. They hid under the table. "Here's we have to do. I look for Zero and X. You hid yourself under the table except your hand. When I saw them, I say 'Hello!' and you move away from me. When I hide, you pop out of the table and I'll show my legs. They think that you're taller than them. Got it?" he explained the plan.

"Gotcha." Axl (BD) responded, smiling.

Ala sighed. "Looks like they're both the same anyhow, huh Tyro?" she smiled.

"Yup! Yup! I hope Onee-chan is here," Tyro nodded.

In ten minutes, Axl (THOJATUW) changed his clothes into his armour. He's looking for X (BD) and Zero (BD). Finally, X (BD) and Zero (BD) arrived from the training hall. X (BD) is carrying Sora.

"Axl, they're here. Be ready! Just wave your hand and move away!" Axl (THOJATUW) whispered to his other self. He's ready for Action. "You oooooooh! Hello, X! Hello, Zero!" he greeted.

"Onee-chan?" She asked. "Who's that?"

Axl (BD) waved his hand like he were told, later moving away. Leaving X (BD) and Zero (BD) confused.

"Hillarie is my twin sister. Look! X and Zero confused," Tyro pointed at them.

Axl (THOJATUW) hid himself under the table and pulled his legs. "Axl, you're up," he whispered.

She chuckled. "Poor things."

"What's my motivation?" he asked.

"Just pop out and show yourself. I took out my legs now. That's the signal!" Axl (THOJATUW) whispered a little louder.

"Meow!" Sora meowed.

"Alright." Axl (BD) mumbled, as he popped out.

X (BD) began to pet her head, just raising a brow. "Axl, what are you up to?" he asked.

"EPIC FAIL!' Sora shouted.

"Oh! Shut up, Sora!" Axl (THOJATUW) popped out.

"Um... Axls, you two got fail," Tyro said and changed back to normal.

"Oops!" The two Axls shocked.

X (BD) dropped Sora nervously. "A-ah?!"

Axl (BD) groaned, climbing out. "Failure on my part." Ala chuckled, though her chuckle was short lived when someone much larger than Axl (BD) stood behind him, cracking her knuckles. Thorn... Axl (BD) turned around quickly looking at her. "T-Thorn?" he smiled nervously. "H-hey." he said with a nervous chuckle. Thorn looked at the other Axl.

Zero (BD) sighed. "More nonsense..." he mumbled.

"You first, Axl," Axl (THOJATUW) hid behind his other self's back. "Tyro, save meeee!"

Tyro looked at Thorn. In five seconds, "Woooooow! You're so tall! Did you drink a lot of milk? You must be Thorn. You looked like Ala's sister. I wish Onee-chan is here to see you. Did you watch Steven Universe? You looked like Garnet. Let's do training together with Ala. I want to know you better. Please don't hurt my Axl from my dimension. I am very violent person," she is talking to her with a cheerful smile. While, Tyro is still talkative, Axl (BD) ran away.

"Meow!" Sora groaned.

Thorn arched her lip slightly. "Garnet?" she asked. She sighed. "First, I want to understand what's going on before I go training people." she stated. "Now, why are there two of you?" she asked, looking at Axl (BD).

"H-hey look, don't ask me." he muttered nervously.

"Also, Tyro I assume is your name. I as well am a violent person. Don't threaten me in any sense." she stated.

Axl (BD) shuttered. "Please don't Tyro..." he muttered nervously.

Ala giggled.

"Oh! I am sorry. To be honest, I don't want anyone to hurt Axl. You see, I have a-"

"Tyro, I brought pancakes for breakfast," Axl (THOJATUW) came back and brought pancakes for her.

"Yay!" Tyro cheered and went closer to him.

Sora sighed. She can change back to her human form. "It's better not to talk about Tyro's condition. Importantly, we're from the other dimension," she took out her laptop and put it on the table. "There's a demon virus called 'glitch'. It absorbs anything in our worlds slowly and deletes it. We're here to expel the five biggest bosses of glitch. The two Axls, Ala, Tyro and I defeated the wolf glitch. If we don't do anything, our worlds vanished forever. The problem is our allies separated after we entered the portal. Our allies are Hillarie, Sopheria, X's and Zero's other selves. That's why we're here," she explained. She sat on the table and crossed her legs. "Any questions?"

Thorn sighed. "No, because I'll see what the future says about this situation." she stated. Ala sighed, looking at Axl's other self and Tyro. "I'm sorry, she isn't usually like this either." he said.

"That's okay. I know this situation is very dangerous but we had too. I don't want the others are getting harm. My immortality isn't fair but we need to save the people that we care about. If there's a sacrifice, I'll do it," Tyro stated.

"Please don't talk about sacrifices and stuffs. It's not a joke," Axl (THOJATUW) mumbled.

"I know that you don't like this situation but we need more help to save our world and your world. The other self of Commander Signas agreed this. If you don't believe in us, look at the wall," Sora pointed at the wall. The wall is glitching.

Thorn gave a sigh. "I'll plug it up with something for now." she said. "Thorn, please don't go mess with it... please?" Ala pleaded. "I need to close it up Ala, if it's as important as I hear, it needs to me clogged with something for now." she replied.

"Hmm..." Sora was thinking on her mind.

"What are you thinking, Sora?" Tyro asked.

"Oh! I was thinking something. Come with me in private," Sora replied.

Sora and Tyro went out of the training hall. Axl (THOJATUW) looked at Thorn and hid behind his other Axl's back for defense.

While the girls are at outside of the hunters base.

"Tyro... do you think I'm forceful?" Sora asked.

"No, you asked for help. I know Thorn does not believe in us but it was her first time that she saw us," Tyro replied.

"I know but... what if they ignore it and let the people die?"

"Sora, don't think negative. They will believe soon. Besides, you're the goddess that you help the people with your creation powers. We're Nephilim Sisters and we fight for love and justice," Tyro smiled.

"Guess you're right," Sora smiled at her back.

Suddenly, they felt something strange again. The glitches killed three persons with fear and the ground is glitching.

"$# /! The glitch killed them!" Sora hissed.

"Not now!" Tyro shocked.

A large female droid later walked in. Looking at them both with a scoff. "Move it brats!" she yelled. "My business is with the little brat in that room, not with you." she stated, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me, Ravine. If you have nasty manners, you should talk to us nicely like a lady," Sora said with hostile. "If you're going to kill Ala's boyfriend and destroy Ala's love life, you're in danger," she glared at Ravine.

"Sora, you shouldn't say that," Tyro warned.

"Tyro, Sora, I sensed that-" Axl (THOJATUW) stopped and looked at Ravine.

Ravine chuckled. "Great, more of you runts to destroy. Look, I'm just following orders, that brat is in the way of my work. It'll be fun when I destroy that little cute face of his." she grinned, later look at the other Axl. "Oh, so we have another one huh?" she grinned more, cracking her knuckles. "This'll be fun."

Tyro glared at Ravine with her eyes changed crimson. She suddenly dashed and punched at Ravine's face with her ultimate, maximum strength. Ravine hits on the ground. Tyro is on top of her. Her demonic wings are flaming. She punched another one.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU /$##^! IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL AXL, I'LL RIP YOUR RIBS TO HELL!" Tyro shouted with a demonic voice.

"TYRO!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Holy $# ^! This is more dangerous!" Sora feared.

Ravine chuckled, spitting the blood from her mouth onto the floor. "Pretty eager huh?" she lifted one of her legs, sending Tyro flying off of her, releasing the hatch on her sword and taking it from its sheath.

Tyro vanished and appeared at Ravine's back. She charged her dark sphere and punched her hardcore. Ravine flew up to the sky. Tyro summoned her light spears and threw them at her. Axl (THOJATUW) was frightened that Tyro is out of control in battle. While Sora is just standing there to watch them fight.

Ala jumped, looking at them. "Um... is something going on?" she asked, as she walked over to the other Axl and Sora.

Ravine groaned, dodging her attacks, landing on the ground solidly. "You certainly are a conniving brat aren't you?" she stated, spitting blood. "That brat deserves to die, you have no clue as to what she's done." she finished.

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! YOU WILL DIE TO HELL!" Tyro yelled. She landed on the ground. Her demonic wings turned into unbreakable chains. It struggled Ravine's neck, arms and legs.

"LET'S PLAY FATAL FRAME! HAHAHAHA!" Tyro laughed and tortured Ravine.

"Ala, Tyro is going to kill Ravine," Sora answered.

"TYRO!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted with fear.

Ala looked at Tyro, rushing over to her. "Tyro! stop!"

Axl (BD) looked at them nervously.

Suddenly, the girl in gothic lolita dress sliced Tyro's chains and dropped Ravine. Axl (THOJATUW) ran over and hugged Tyro. Tyro tried remove the grip but Axl (THOJATUW) hugged her tighter.

"LET ME GO!" Tyro hissed.

"Tyro! Calm down!" Axl (THOJATUW) yelled.

"I don't know what happened here," Hillarie spoke.

Sora came over. "Ala, if Ravine is doing something $# ^ty to you and Axl, you two should stay away from her," she said.

"Ravine was made by the Doc. She's after me..." she looked down sadly. "Just... leave me alone." she mumbled, walking off. "Ala?" Axl (BD) questioned...

Ravine groaned, getting up, cracking her neck. "I'll have to come back some other time..." she muttered, teleporting out.

"COME BACK HERE, RAVINE!" Tyro didn't stop yelling.

"Tyro, she's gone! She didn't kill me! I'm fine! Please just calm down, my love!" Axl (THOJATUW) yelled.

Tyro stopped. Her demonic wings disappeared and her eyes changed into violet-green. She fainted. "Oh my god... Tyro..." he hugged her tightly.

"Bring Tyro back to the base," Sora commanded to Hillarie.

"What about Ala?" Hillarie asked.

Sora looked at the other Axl to respond.

"She's upset. Look, don't mention Ravine so easily. She reminds her too much of her creator and what happened. I'll take care of her for now..." he stated.

Thorn looked at Sora. "I as well will be tending to her. You need not worry." she said, putting a hand on her hip.

"I agreed." Sora nodded.

Axl (THOJATUW) carried Tyro and went back to the base. The hiss is getting louder. Sora, Axl (BD), Hillarie and Thorn heard it.

"You should go back to the base. I'll handle it," Sora walked away.

"Sora, you shouldn't fight alone," Hillarie warned.

"It's okay. I can do it," Sora waved and left.

Thorn looked at Sora. "You be careful then." she stated, later looking at the other Axl.

While the insane battle is over, Tyro lied at Ala's bed. Axl (THOJATUW) stroked Tyro's hair.

He sighed. "I hope Ala didn't mind," he said.

Ala walked into her room. "I don't care... let her sleep here I guess..." she mumbled, sitting at her desk, laying her head down sadly, sobbing.

Axl (THOJATUW) noticed Ala is crying. He grabbed a tissue box and put on Ala's desk.

"Ala, what's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffled. "Nothing... you've got your own problems, you shouldn't worry about mine..." she muttered, sadness still visible in her voice.

"Okay... Ala, sorry about Tyro almost killed Ravine. She attacked her because Ravine wants to kill me. Tyro lost her temper because of her MPD," Axl (THOJATUW) explained.

Ala hit her hand on the table. "I don't care about Ravine! What part of that do you not understand?! She's the bad guy here! She's here to kill me, to capture me, hurt everyone here! She isn't any form of friend to me, Tyro could kill her all she wanted!" she yelled, getting up, running out of the room, slamming the door.

Axl (THOJATUW) was completely shock that Ala is angry. That means Tyro woke up.

"Axl is that Ala?" she asked.

"Yes," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

"Did she... hate me because I almost killed Ravine?" Tyro sobbed.

"No, she hates Ravine. She doesn't want you to get hurt," Axl (THOJATUW) kissed at Tyro's lips.

Tyro snuggled him. Axl (THOJATUW) patted her back.


	4. A friend needs someone

Chapter 4 – A friend needs someone

Sora kept running away from the glitch snake. Her wounds are bleeding but the glitch snake is getting weaker. Sora stopped and ran back to the glitch snake. She jumped over and revealed her chainsaw gun blade. She slashed at the snake's back but the snake's tail hit her with spikes. Sora fell and rolled over the ground. She groaned and felt weak to get up. The glitch snake pointed at her for the final attack.

Thorn jumped in, grabbing Sora, jumping out of the way of the snake. Sitting her aside later. "Stay low." she commanded. "I'll handle this." she finished.

"Wait! Thorn, you need to wear the anti-glitch bracelet to kill them easily. Without it, it's useless to fight," Sora gave the anti-glitch bracelet to Thorn.

Thorn took the bracelet, putting it over her wrist. "Alright." she said, her arms growing into Gauntlets. "I'll be done soon." she stated.

"Okay," Sora replied. She watched Thorn is fighting the glitch snake. Her eyelids are very heavy and her vision is blurring. She decides to close her eyes but she fell unconscious.

Thorn slammed the Snake into the ground, finishing it off, rushing over to Sora, where she picked her up. "I'll take you back for maintenance." she stated, making her way back to base.

In three hours later, Sora woke up in the room. Her wounds covered in bandages. Sora remembered that Thorn fought the glitch snake and passed out. She rubbed her head.

"Uugh... where am I?" she groaned.

Thorn sat, leaning back in her chair. "Maverick Hunter base Infirmary." she replied.

Sora was pretty surprise that Thorn was with her. "Oh... I see. Thanks for saving me, Thorn. I think you're big sister of Ala, Fortune and Lolli," she smiled.

"We can consider each other sisters, but we're not related you know." She replied.

"That's alright. Related or not, you guys get along," Sora giggled. Someone knocked on the door and opened the door. "Sopheria!" Sora shocked that Sopheria is here and brought a basket of fruits.

"Good thing I found you, sis. I am so worried about you. I thought you got killed by a snake," Sopheria said.

"I don't get killed. I'm half demon, half angel and half human. By the way, Thorn saved me," Sora replied.

Sopheria looked at Thorn. "Um... Thank you for saving my sister," she bowed to her as respect in Japanese culture.

Thorn sighed. "Don't bow." she said. "I suppose it's the job of a Maverick Hunter, even though I am retired." she finished.

"But I'm still thankful to save me." Sopheria smiled.

"Sis, did you find X and Zero?" Sora asked.

"Yeah... They met their other selves," Sopheria answered.

"Huh! When?!"

"We visited here. They're just starring each other like dorks."

"Wow... That's kinda short." Sora sighed. She suddenly reminds of someone. "Thorn, about Ravine, why she wants to kill or capture Ala?" she asked to Thorn.

Thorn gritted her teeth. "It is a personal matter that you don't need to know about." she stated.

"Um... Okay." Sora raised a brow.

"Who's Ravine?" Sopheria asked.

"My pet hamster," Sora lied.

Meanwhile at the Maverick Hunter Base, X (THOJATUW) and Zero (THOJATUW) met their other selves. They starred each other like in one hour.

X (BD) looked utterly confused, and Zero (BD) looked irritated with a slight confused expression...

"The hell?" Zero (BD) muttered.

The two Axls were arrived with different outfits. They saw two Xs and Zeros starred at each other.

"X, Zero, you're here!" Axl (THOJATUW) cheered in ten seconds. "So, which one of you again?" he confused.

"A-ah... I don't really know anymore..." X (BD) mumbled, Zero (BD) sighed. "Those two are yours." Zero (BD) said, pointing to the others.

Axl (BD) chuckled. "X doesn't look too happy." he stated.

"My apologies X. I know it's a weird situation but we're here to hunt the glitch and save our worlds," X (THOJATUW) explained.

"X, they don't know the glitch," Zero (THOJATUW) reminded.

"Well, we, the Axls know already," Axl (THOJATUW) put an elbow around on his other self's shoulders.

"Wow... You two already friends?" Zero (THOJATUW) asked.

"I honestly think X is too far gone for him to focus." Axl (BD) said, chuckling, looking at a still confused X (BD).

Zero (BD) sighed. "Sure seems like they are." he stated.

"Good job, X. You made your other self confuse," Zero (THOJATUW) teased X (THOJATUW).

"Hey! I wasn't confusing him... I should change the subject... Hmm... Do you have girlfriend?" X (THOJATUW) asked.

Axl (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

X (BD) blushed. "N-no." he mumbled... "T-though... maybe I like someone, I dunno." he muttered, kicking his feet slightly. Zero (BD) obviously knew.

Axl (BD) chuckled. "Oh I know who he likes." he said.

Axl (THOJATUW) checked out the other selves' moments. He realized and gasped. "Are you two gay couple?!"

*BAM!*

Zero (THOJATUW) knocked out Axl (THOJATUW) by a punch. "Dammit, Axl! You imagined about Junjou Romantica again," he gritted his teeth.

"Wait...! Are they?" X (THOJATUW) confused.

X (BD) blushed deeper, and Zero (BD) groaned. "No. We're not!" Zero yelled. "H...huh?" X (BD) mumbled.

Axl (BD) laughed.

"Ooooooooh!" X and Zero (THOJATUW) knew it that the yaoiness isn't true.

Tyro came in. "X, Zero, you're- Aaaaaah! What happened to him?!" she pointed at K.O. Axl (THOJATUW).

"Zero hit him." Axl (BD) replied.

X (BD) rubbed his head nervously.

Back at the Maverick Hunter Infirmary, Sora is sleeping on her bed. The dark figure opened the door gently and went in. She closed the door. As she stepped closer to Sora. She pulled out her knife, pointed at Sora and ended her life.

"Pinatay mo sa sarili mo. (You killed yourself.)" The dark figure turned around and saw Sora is leaning on the wall. The dark figure's chest is bleeding and collapsed on the floor. "Nice try, Avarice. I used my illusion to trick you," Sora smirked. She pointed her sword at her merciless glare. "Are you the one that release the glitch?" she asked.

Thorn walked within the room. "Sora...? I heard noises, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yup! I'm fine," Sora smiled at Thorn.

"Sora Starbladzer, you merciless #$#%^, you killed my mistress. I will kill you with my own two hands," Avarice taunted.

"Hey! I killed Velan because she murdered millions of innocent lives. I don't feel merciless towards the demons like you. Tell me; what is your # $%ing reason that you release the glitch, Avarice?" Sora asked.

"You will see in the future, $# %^," Avarice threw a knife at Sora's chest and teleported out.

"Hmph! She's the mastermind for this," Sora removed the knife from her chest and threw it at the trash bin.

Thorn sighed. "Mind explaining what's going on?" she asked.

"Remember what I said about the glitch is going to destroy our worlds, Avarice is the one who released the glitch in the first place. She wants revenge because I killed Velan, my worst enemy and queen of demons. So, she decided to end my life and rule the worlds just like Velan but I can't die because I'm immortal," Sora explained.

Sopheria rushed to the room. "Sora, there's bad news! Forty-five people were deleted by the glitch in this dimension," she reported.

"What the bloody hell! What about Tyro's dimension?" Sora asked.

"Thirty people. The demon slayers told me that the red glitch is coming and it's getting stronger," Sopheria answered.

"%$# ! We should hurry," Sora rushed to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Thorn looked at Sopheria. "Who are those who died? Who died?" She asked.

Sopheria took out her iPhone to read the list. "Let's see... Apollo, Maria, Walter, Clementine, JB, Alison, so on and so forth. It's so many that they died," she answered. She saw something familiar about the name. "Hmm? Ravine?" she clicked the name plate and revealed the photo. "Oh wow! She is a muscle woman," she commented.

Thorn sighed. "I see..." she muttered. "I feel guilty I'll admit..."

Sora went out of the bathroom. She wore gothic dress. "I heard that Ravine got killed," she said.

"Yeah... She's the victim of the glitch incident. Sora, your wounds will open if you fight again," Sopheria said.

"Nah... I drank the antidote that your boyfriend gave me. Let's go!" Sora opened the door.

They went out of the room. At the Maverick Hunters Base, everyone is there. The Xs, Zeros, Axls, Ala, Hillarie, Tyro and Ala are having a good time.

"Guys, I have good news and bad news," Sora spoke up.

"Huh! What's the bad news?" X (THOJATUW) asked.

"The people's deaths are increasing in this dimension and your dimension," Sora answered.

"That can't be good. What about the good news?" Zero (THOJATUW) asked.

"That muscle /$# ^* will never kill Ala, Axl, Axl or Tyro ever again but it's a bad news," Sora replied.

"Don't talk about Ravine like that..." Ala muttered angrily as she closed her fists tightly. "I don't care whether or not she tried to hurt me, don't say s*it about her." She finished, Axl (BD) looked at her nervously. "Ala?" he questioned.

"Sorry but that's the true. She is also a victim of the glitch incident. I don't know about her very well but we should stop the glitch once and for all," Sora mumbled.

"I agreed with you, Sora," X nodded.

"Well, there were three glitch bosses left," Sora said.

"Actually, two," Zero (THOJATUW) corrected.

"Huh?" Sora confused.

"X, Zero and I defeated a huge chicken glitch yesterday and ate it for breakfast," Sopheria explained.

"...Wow! That was cool... So, two glitch bosses left and-"

They heard a huge glass shuttered from the top floor.

"I think we should check it out," Axl (THOJATUW) was curious.

They all went upstairs and found out that it was the commander's office. They rushed to the office and shocked. The huge glitch cockroach is going to attack Signas(BD).

"Holy $# ^! What the flying ipis!" Sora shocked.

"I don't care whether it's true or not... Ravine doesn't deserve to be talked about that way..." she gave them a glare. "Save Signas yourselves." she stated.

"Ala, come on cheer up alright? We need to help Signas." Axl(BD) said, Ala shrugged. "Well I don't care..." she muttered.

Sora ran to save Signas(BD). She kicked the glitch cockroach out of the window. "Protect the commander!" Sora ordered and jumped out of the window.

X(THOJATUW), Zero(THOJATUW), Axl(THOJATUW), Tyro and Sopheria followed her.

"Commander Signas, are you alright?" Hillarie asked.

Ala walked off.

Signas(BD) stood up, brushing himself off. "Yes I'm fine." he replied.

X(BD)and Zero(BD) sighed.

The glitch cockroach absorbed all the people and deleted immediately.

"Oh no! More deaths!" Sora shocked.

"We should give him everything we got," X (THOJATUW) pointed at the glitch cockroach with his buster and blasted at it.

Sora and Ax(THOJATUW) l shot it with guns and shotgun.

Sopheria blasted it with ice spears.

"I don't have a gun," Zero(THOJATUW) sighed.

Axl(BD) tosses Zero(THOJATUW) one of his guns. "Try that for now." he said, with a smile.

X(BD) sighed, charging his buster, blasting it.

Axl(BD) grinned, jumping up, shooting it multiple times, muttering to himself. "I'll have to deal with Ala later..."

"Thanks for the guns, Axl," Zero(THOJATUW) smiled.

"Huh?" Axl(THOJATUW) confused.

"Not you. The other Axl," Zero(THOJATUW) replied and fired at the glitch cockroach.

Everyone kept shooting at the enemy. The glitch cockroach suddenly went closer to them.

"It's getting closer!" Tyro shouted.

After they defeated the Cockroach, Axl(BD) flopped onto the floor tiredly, groaning. "I want to go to bed..." he mumbled.

"Me too!" Axl(THOJATUW) lied on the floor tiredly.

"You can go to sleep. I know we're tired of shooting that flying cockroach but good thing that we survived," X(THOJATUW) smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to the base. If the commander saw us in a double, we should explain to him," Zero(THOJATUW) said. He returned the guns to the other Axl.

"Hey, Axl number 2! You should talk to Ala," Tyro remembered.

They returned to the base except Sopheria and Sora.

"Sora, we have two glitch bosses left," Sopheria said.

"I know... Let them rest for now," Sora sighed. She doesn't want to tell her sister that her wounds didn't heal so quickly but she doesn't care about herself because her true mission is to defeat the glitch and save the worlds but sadly, she didn't save the people. She thinks that she failed.

"I'm not sure if she'd want to talk to me..." Axl(BD) replied, sighing. "She was... pretty upset." he finished. X(BD) smiled. "Well, maybe if you tried she would calm down. Lazy." Zero(BD) stated, Axl(BD) pouted. I'm not lazy!" He yelled.

Fortune looked into the room, smiling. "So, I heard about a Glitch, is this so?" she asked. "O-oh, M-Ms. Fortune." X (BD)stuttered. "H-how are you?" he asked nervously. She smiled once more. "I'm quite well." She replied.

Sora and Sopheria entered the base where everybody is okay. Sora was very tired but she pretended that she wasn't.

"So, what now?" Sopheria asked.

"Dunno, maybe I should go around the base," Sora replied.

"Okay, I'll check the status on the laptop," Sopheria said. She sat down on the couch and opened her laptop.

Sora was wandering around. They saw Tyro and Axl(THOJATUW) were making necklaces.

"Axl, is that too girly to make necklaces?" Sora teased him.

"I volunteered to help Tyro," Axl(THOJATUW) pouted.

"We're making necklaces because I want to give it to Ala," Tyro cheered.

"That's very sweet of you, Tyro but that's too many to give that to her," Sora said.

"Really? Then, what is Ala's favorite color?" Tyro asked.

Axl(BD) looked at the necklaces, sitting down next to Tyro and the other Axl. "She likes White... Purple I think to." he stated, looking at them.

"Oh! Thanks, Axl number two! I think I have white and purple," Tyro wondered. She looked at the necklace. She found a purple flower with white diamond in the middle. She grabbed a small, silver chain and put the pendant in it. "Voila! Now it's done. I better find her," she jumped and ran to find Ala.

"Now, there's my baby girl that I love," Axl(THOJATUW) smiled.

"What are we going to do with the necklace?" Sora asked.

"She's in her room!" Axl(BD) called to Tyro, looking at Sora shrugging. I dunno. He smiled. "I just hope that she feels better.

"Yeah... I hope." Sora sighed but suddenly, Axl(THOJATUW) 's eyes glowed red. "Huh! Axl, your eyes are red?" she confused.

As Tyro ran to Ala's room just like the other Axl said. The red glitch crawled on the floor. Tyro knocked the door.

"Ala, are you here? Can I come in? I have something to give you and I-Huh!" Tyro stopped that she noticed Avarice is standing in the front of her. Avarice smirked and blew the butterflies. The butterflies slashed at Tyro with scars and glitch all over her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tyro screamed in pain as she fell on the ground, bleeding. She's still holding the necklace and let go.

Ala jumped up from her seat, rushing and opening the door, "Tyro?' She called, rushing over to her.

Axl(THOJATUW) gasped that he saw his vision of Tyro. "Holy $# ^! Tyro!" he got up and ran to find her. Sora and the other Axl saw him.

"Axl! Wait up!" Sora rushed to him.

Tyro coughed with blood and groaned in pain. Avarice disappeared.

Axl(BD) got up and followed, finding Ala next to her. "What happened?!" Axl(BD) exclaimed. Ala looked at them. 'Take her into my room for now..." she stated, she looked at the necklace, picking it up, later slipping it into her pocket. "Egypt will seal up her wounds." She said.

"Tyro, hang in there!" Axl(THOJATUW) yelled with worried expression. He carried Tyro and placed on Ala's bed.

Sora looked at Tyro's body closely. She saw red glitch surrounded her. "Oh no..."

Ala followed them, looking at Tyro sadly... "I'm such an a**hole..." she muttered, sitting at her desk roughly. "All my fault..." she mumbled.

Axl(BD) looked at the glitch. "Any way to is it?' He asked.

"Red glitch is stronger than blue. It's a poison to immortals and dies slowly. Tyro is an immortal. So, her life is in danger," Sora explained.

"What?! Is there any cure to stop it?!" Axl(THOJATUW) shouted in panic.

Sora sighed. She raised her hand and absorbed the red glitch to remove it. Her power worked but she felt weak. "Now, you don't need to worry. The red glitch is gone in her body... where's Egypt? I wonder what is he look like. We need to cure Tyro's room," she looked around.

Ala looked over to a Fireplace, crouching in front of it. "Egypt? Come on boy." she said with a smile, falling back as a small fire creatures jumped onto her, a small blue flame with a candle for a body.

Sora and Axl(THOJATUW) were amazed to see Egypt as a small fire creature.

"Aaw! He's soooo cute!" Sora cooed.

"I never seen this before but he looked awesome," Axl(THOJATUW) commented.

"Go warm of Tyro okay?" she asked, Egypt squeaking, jumping up onto the bed, his candle clicking against the floor. His voice, sounding like that of a rubber toy.

Tyro felt warm by Egypt. Sora smiled as she looked at them. "Ah!" she winced that the red glitch zapped her.

"Whoa! Sora, are you okay?" Axl(THOJATUW) asked.

"I'm alright. After I removed the red glitch from Tyro, it's still with me. I really don't care myself because I'm used to it," Sora replied. She looked at Tyro and Egypt. "I still don't know why that Avarice hurt Tyro," she wondered.

"For me, I won't forgive her what she did to my angel. Tyro didn't do anything to her. She went to Ala's room because she's going to give the necklace to Ala," Axl(THOJATUW) sighed.

"Just... get better okay?" Ala asked, looking at Egypt. "Maybe some coal will make it better, huh bud?" she asked, smiling at Egypt as he smiled widely, the inside of his mouth white, like light, Magma drool coming from the side of his mouth. "I guess he's hungry..." she muttered.

"Wow! He eats coal when he's happy," Axl(THOJATUW) amazed.

Tyro winced and opened her eyes. She starred at the ceiling and looked at Axl(THOJATUW), the other Axl, Ala and Sora. "Where am I? What happened to me?" she asked.

"Oh! Tyro, you woke up. We saw you got injured by Avarice," Axl(THOJATUW) asked.

"Hontoni? (Really?) I thought I'm going to be a crimson butterfly just like from Fatal Frame 2," Tyro confused. She looked around and realized something. "OMG! The butterflies stole the necklace that I'm going to give to Ala. Waaah!" Tyro cried like a crybaby.

"Um..." Sora sweat dropped.

"He eats it in general. Damn thing eats everything." Axl(BD) stated to his twin.

"H-hey, Tyro. It's fine..." Ala said, pulling the necklace from her pocket. "This right?" she asked, as Tyro whined, Egypt jumped up, clinging to her face, and in a fast high pitched voice; "Tyro!" he yelled.

"Everything?" Axl(THOJATUW) confused.

"Eh?" Tyro stopped crying.

"What- gah!" Sora got hurt by the red glitch again. "What in the world! He can talk," Sora shocked.

"He stole my boxers and chewed them to pieces." Axl(BD) replied, blushing.

Ala smiled. "Only a little bit. He's still learning." She said, watching as Egypt started to try and eat Tyro's hair.

"... Oh... I see. I hope he won't eat my boxers," Axl(THOJATUW) is hoping for it.

"No, Egypt. Don't eat my hair," Tyro moved her away from Egypt.

"I brought burned cookies that my sister made it for me. I don't really like it but I hope Egypt likes it," Sora pulled out her box of burned cookies.

"I suggest watching whatever you have because he'll either steal it, or eat it, or figure out how to drop it into a bottomless pit somewhere." he replied.

"He might." she stated, looking at the other Axl. "He won't take anything, so long as the clothing isn't silk, or that you don't have anything shiny. Like coins. He took Axl's boxers because they were soft and he wanted something to sleep with and chew." she stated.

Egypt eyed the cookies, as he tilted slightly.

"Oh! I'm glad that my boxers are not silk," Axl(THOJATUW) sighed for relief.

Sora gave the burned cookies to Egypt.

"Ala, do you like my gift that I gave it to you?" Tyro asked.

"It's not only silk he goes for." Axl(BD) replied.

Egypt smiled, biting onto the bag, eating through it.

"Yes, I do." she said with a smile.

"That's great! Because I want to cheer you up and hoping that don't hate me because of Renesmee," she frowned.

"It's not you I hate... it's just what you all said about her that pissed me off..." She muttered, walking over to another door that led to another room. "I'll be back..." she mumbled, going into it.

"Like she said, she doesn't hate you, it's just what you said. Technically, Ravine's like a sister to. When you talk about her, you talk about her creator... she feels like you were talking badly about her and her... dead family." Axl(BD) stated.

"So that's why she's upset. I... really don't hate her dead family... I just don't like Ravine," Sora sighed.

"See, Tyro. Ala doesn't hate you," Axl(THOJATUW) smiled at his girlfriend.

"But I felt guilty about her. Too bad that the glitch got her," Tyro frowned.

"If we defeat the glitch, I'll revive them back, even Ravine if you like," Sora said.

"Good thing that you don't ask about Renesmee," Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"Who's that? I'm not.. Trying to be insensitive." Axl(BD) said.

"Oh! Me and my big mouth!" Axl(THOJATUW) face palmed.

"Next time don't say it," Sora giggled and petted Egypt.

"That's okay, Axl. It's better to know than not to know," Tyro smiled. She looked at the other Axl. "Renesmee is... my demon personality."

Egypt nibbled at Sora's fingers, not even close to burning her. He didn't burn at all.

"A-ah." he stuttered, "Sorry, didn't mean to be insensitive on that." he stated.

"That's okay. I don't mean at all. I have a Multiple Personality Disorder. They're very different but I want them to meet you soon," Tyro smiled.

"Except Renesmee. You already met her since she fights with Ravine," Axl(THOJATUW) muttered.

"Um... Where's Ala? I think he's reaaaaallly hungry right now," Sora looked at Egypt. He's nibbling her fingers.

"She went to hang out in the bathroom." he said as he walked over to a shelf. "Yo, Egypt." he called, as he tossed Coal at him, where Egypt caught it in his mouth, eating it. "Eat that instead." Axl(BD) finished.

"Oh!" Sora is getting it now.

"Axl, I'm not feeling well," Tyro pouted.

"I have a music player," Axl(THOJATUW) pulled out his music player.

"Nooooo, I want you to sing for me," Tyro whined.

"What?! I can't sing," Axl(THOJATUW) lied.

"Yes, you do. You sing a lullaby for me while I was asleep. Then, I heard you in your room and played a guitar. Also, I recorded it and posted it on my facebook. You have one million likes," Tyro giggled.

"Say WHAAAAT?!" Axl(THOJATUW) shocked.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" Sora cheered.

"I highly doubt he can sing, I can't sing and I AM him.' Axl(BD) stated. "You'll have to ask Ala for her Guitar." he finished.

The door opened, and a young boy, who looked a hell of a lot like Axl(BD) walked in. "Dad, where's mom?" he asked.

"HUH!" Axl(THOJATUW) and Sora shocked that they heard what the young boy said to Axl(BD).

"A-a-a-a-Axl, that kid... i-i-i-i-s he your child?" Tyro asked, shaking.

"Yes... wait you two don't have one?" he asked. The boy tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?" he mumbled.

Axl(THOJATUW) and Tyro didn't say anything. They only stayed like statue.

"I better introduce myself," Sora went closer to Axl(BD)'s son. "Hello! I'm Sora. I'm your dad's friend. What's your name?" she asked, smiling.

The boy backed up slightly. "T-too close..." He mumbled. "He's claustrophobic, so don't get too close to him alright Sora?" Axl(BD) asked, the boy looked at her nervously. "R-Ricochet... m-my name's Ricky..." he muttered.

"Oh! Okay, Sorry about that. Wow! It's a lovely name for a handsome, young man," Sora smiled.

Tyro looked at Ricky, then to Axl(BD). "Axl, when did you get married to Ala? When did you two had-" she stopped by Axl(THOJATUW) covered her mouth.

"Don't talk about it, Tyro. He's too young to know," Axl(THOJATUW) reminded.

Ricky blushed.

"One, we're not married, and second I'm a virgin." Axl(BD) replied. "Ricky already knows just about everything, so you don't need to hide it." he finished. "N-not everything..." Ricky muttered.

"Oh my! Why I didn't notice him? I mean he looks so cute," Tyro giggled.

"Me too." Sora nodded.

"So, Ricky was created?" Axl(THOJATUW) asked.

Ricky blushed, hiding his face with his shirt.

"I-I don't... want to talk about it with him around Axl." Axl(BD) replied to his other self.

"Sorry," Axl(THOJATUW) apologized.

Sopheria came in to Ala's room. "Sora, I sensed that-" she looked at Ricky. "Um... who's this little fella?" she asked.

"That's Ricky, Axl's and Ala's son," Tyro answered.

"Huh! Did they-"

"Don't ask, Sophie. Just move away from him. He's afraid of closed spaces," Sora said.

Sopheria moved away from Ricky a little. "So, what I am saying is that I sensed a red glitch," she finished.

"Don't worry, it's- ah!" Sora got hurt by the red glitch again.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" Sopheria shocked.

Ricky looked at Sora, walking over to her. "I-I can help." he muttered.

Axl(BD) raised a brow. "huh?" he muttered.

"Thanks but no, thank you. I can handle it. I cured Tyro. So, you don't need to worry," Sora smiled and stroked Ricky's hair.

"So, that's why you have the red glitch. You know what. You need to get back at Gensoyume. Rakuen will check on you," Sopheria said.

"But what about-"

"We can handle the glitch. You need to some rest," Sopheria finished.

Sora sighed. "Fine," she looked at Ricky. "The red glitch is extremely dangerous. I really don't want to get you harm. I'll give you this," she gave Ricky an anti-glitch charm, a sword loom band. "It's your lucky charm now. Well, see ya later," Sora smiled and walked out of the room.

"Bye, Sora!" Tyro waved.

"Hm...?" Ricky mumbled. He later looked at the other Axl... "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Ricky." Axl(BD) exclaimed through his teeth.

"Um... I'm Axl's twin brother, Aiden," Axl(THOJATUW) answered.

"Aiden?" Tyro confused.

"If I said my real name, he confuses," he whispered.

Tyro blinked and looked at Ricky. "I'm Tyro. Say! Do you want to hear Aiden sings?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Ala is not here yet," Axl(THOJATUW) reminded her.

"I brought a guitar," Sopheria magically appeared her guitar.

Ricky chuckled sarcastically. "You seriously think my Dad, or anything similar to him can sing?" he asked.

Ala walked out of the bathroom, looking at them. "Hey.." she mumbled.

"Your dad and Aiden are the same but they can be different. Oh! Hey, Ala! Now, you can sing, Aiden," Tyro cheered.

"Argh! Alright, Just once," Axl(THOJATUW) borrowed Sopheria's guitar. He took a deep breath and began to play.

(Vulnerable - Second Serenade)

 _Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in_  
 _Because it's cold outside, cold outside, it's cold outside_  
 _Share with me the secrets that you kept in_  
 _Because it's cold inside, cold inside, it's cold inside_

 _And you're slowly shaking finger tips_  
 _Show that you're scared like me so_  
 _Let's pretend we're alone_  
 _And I know you may be scared_  
 _And I know we're unprepared_  
 _But I don't care_

 _Tell me, tell me_  
 _What makes you think that you are invincible?_  
 _I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_  
 _Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_  
 _Impossible_

 _I was born to tell you I love you_  
 _Isn't that a song already?_  
 _I get a B in originality_  
 _And it's true I can't go on without you_  
 _Your smile makes me see clearer_  
 _If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

He played the guitar pretty well and his voice is like an angel to everyone's ears.

 _And you're slowly shaking finger tips_  
 _Show that you're scared like me so_  
 _Let's pretend we're alone_  
 _And I know you may be scared_  
 _And I know we're unprepared_  
 _But I don't care_

 _Tell me, tell me_  
 _What makes you think that you are invincible?_  
 _I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_  
 _Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_  
 _Impossible_

That's why he has one million likes on facebook for Axl(THOJATUW)'s song.

 _Slow down girl - you're not going anywhere_  
 _Just wait around and see_  
 _Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead_  
 _I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything_  
 _Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_  
 _I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need_

 _Tell me, tell me_  
 _What makes you think that you are invincible?_  
 _I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_  
 _Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_  
 _Impossible_

After he finished his song, he suddenly blushed.

"Okay, I'm done. Happy now, Tyro?" he asked.

Ala tilted her head. "What the hell, Axl? You can't do that." she chuckled.

Axl(BD) sighed. "I know that I can't." he replied.

Ricky looked up at the other Axl. "How do you do that?" he asked.

Ala smiled. "You know, Ricky can sing a bit though. Though he only ever does so in Spanish." she finished.

"Really! Cool! I like to hear Ricky sings," Tyro amazed.

"Um... I practiced since I didn't know that my favorite idol, Nica Isabella is Tyro," Axl(THOJATUW) answered and blushed.

*Beep!Beep!*

Sopheria checked on her iPhone. "Oh wow! Axl got three million likes on youtube," she surprised.

"Wait! what the hell?!" Axl(THOJATUW) confused.

"I forgot. I recorded you in my iPhone and posted it on youtube. Everyone saw it. X, Zero, Onee-chan and everyone commented it quickly," Tyro explained.

"AAAAAAAAAH! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU, TYROOOO!"Axl (THOJATUW)dropped the guitar and ran away.

"AXL, I REALLY LOVE YOUUUUUU!" Tyro jumped out and ran to followed him.

Ricky followed.

Axl (BD) sighed. "Should we follow?" he asked, Ala nodded. Egypt hopped up onto her shoulder, as they followed them.


	5. What is important, Bad memories or Life?

Chapter 5 - What is important, Bad memories or Life?

The Xs, The Zeros, Sopheria, Hillarie, Thorn, Lolli, Fortune, Commander Signas and all the people watched Axl's song on youtube.

"Wow! I guess he practiced really hard," X (THOJATUW) amazed.

"Of course, he's a fan of Nica Isabella," Zero (THOJATUW) nodded.

"My sister recorded it but Axl sings pretty well," Hillarie said.

"Sora watched it already. she said 'Oh man! I wish I watched him live on stage'. I was like OMG," Sopheria giggled.

Lolli laughed. "Poor guy got embarrassed live I guess." she stated, Fortune smiled, "It's good though that he's trying different things." she stated. X (BD) smiled. Zero (BD) sighed.

"mmf..." Thorn made a small sound of approval.

Ricky walked up to the other Axl. "You lied about your name." he stated, obviously fully aware of his existence. "No point in lying to me. My IQ level fly's father then yours." he finished.

"Ricky, Axl lied to you because there are two Axls. So, your dad is Axl and the other Axl will call him 'Aiden'." Hillarie explained. Suddenly, Axl (THOJATUW) disappeared.

"Where did that shy type go?" Sopheria asked.

"I don't care... don't lie to me ever..." He stated, looking at her with an inhumane glare. "I hate liars... I'd rather spit on their graves." he finished. His glare was enough to scare the Gods themselves... it was like a glare that a Maverick would give. "Got it?" he asked.

"Okay. I promise I won't lie," Hillarie smiled but everyone hid her back.

The white areas in his eyes turned black. "Good... because you don't know what'll happen if you make me angry..." he muttered, "I hate liars..." he finished, where his eyes went back to normal, and he walked off.

Meanwhile at the other Axl (BD)'s room, Axl (THOJATUW) covered himself with blanket like a cocoon. He is crying. Tyro is outside of the room.

Ala looked at Tyro. "Hey, want me to talk to him?" she asked. Axl (BD) was behind her.

"Nah... I think he needs time," Tyro replied. She looked at the other Axl. "Axl, you're his twin brother. So, you can talk to him," she pushed Axl (BD) gently. "I'm going to buy some sorry gifts for him. Wanna go to the mall, Ala?" she asked.

"U-um, sure thing." Axl (BD) replied, walking into the room.

"Sure." Ala replied, following Tyro.

Axl (THOJATUW) is still crying like a babycry and doesn't want to remove the blanket. "Oh god! Tyro posted every video on Facebook and youtube. This is horrible! My dad will freak out about this," he cried.

"How come..? Wait... your Dad?" he asked confused.

Axl (THOJATUW) gasped that the other Axl heard him. "Um... Tyro's dad. He wants to call him 'Dad' because I'm Tyro's boyfriend. Just ignore it," he looked at his iPhone one more time. "Why the hell she did this?! I mean, I'm not ready for this. I don't want to go outside anymore," he threw his IPhone.

"Maybe he wanted you to feel fame to?" He asked, sitting next to him. "Sometimes Ala does things like that to show she cares..." he stated.

Axl (THOJATUW) felt silence what his other self said. "I have no attention for fame. I only do this because I like to sing for Nica before. Now, I discovered that Nica is Tyro and works in pop star, hunter and assassinate for mafia at night. I decided to hide my talent and help Tyro for her third job at night. She's always tired and stress because of her three jobs and never quits." he explained.

"A-ah, still she has a reason for going what she did though." He replied, parting his other self's back.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

Axl(THOJATUW)'s IPhone is ringing and vibrating on the floor. It has two messages.

Axl(BD) picked up his phone, tapping on the messages. The two messages are Tyro's sexy cat suit and a video from Red Alert. "Red Alert...?" he questioned, clicking on the Red Alert video.

Axl(THOJATUW) heard his other self and removed the blanket quickly. "Axl, don't-" he shocked but it's too late.

The video played. Red appeared of the video.

"Hey, son! I watched your video on youtube. It was really awesome. I didn't know that you can sing and play the guitar for the first time," he smiled.

"Of course! He sang for her princess of the 'Blood Shogunates', ya~" Tonion cheered.

"Well, Tyro is Axl's girlfriend. Anyway-"

"Argh! Why he post that stupid video?!" Warfly irritated.

"It's not stupid! Hey, Axl! Tell Tyro to make a band! I can play the drums like boom! Boom! BOOM!" Gungaroo shouted.

"Um... Anyway, it's your decision to do it. We're proud of you. Keep up the good work!" Red gave him thumbs up.

"And we love you as a family," all of the Red Alert cheered.

"For me, I'm not," Warfly pouted.

"WARFLY!" Everyone shouted.

The video ended. Axl (THOJATUW)wants to see his cheer up video from Red Alert again but he didn't know what his other self's reactions about it.

"Axl, I-"

Axl(BD) went silent for a moment, his hand shaking, where the phone eventually fell out of his hand and onto the floor. He mumbled something so silently barely anyone could hear it, before he got up to leave. "I-I just..." he muttered, "Can't take that anymore... Just leave me alone..." he mumbled, leaving.

Axl(THOJATUW) shocked that his other self left. He knew that he will upset it. He got up and followed him.

"Axl, wait! Let me explain!" Axl(THOJATUW) shouted. He grabbed his other self's shoulder.

Axl(BD) hit his hand off his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, tears flooding his eyes. "I don't want to hear the damn bull you have to say!"

"Axl, just listen! I-huh!" Axl(THOJATUW) saw the dark figure is standing in the middle. She is targeting at his other self to kill.

"WATCH OUT!" Axl(THOJATUW) shouted and protected him as a human shield.

She blew her red butterflies and shot at Axl(THOJATUW)'s back. It exploded. The two Axls knocked out on the floor.

"Haha! Mission completed," Avarice smirked. She disappeared with them by her vanishing power.

Meanwhile, Tyro and Ala came back from the mall. They went notice that their boyfriends are gone. Axl from Tyro's dimension left his IPhone from the floor.

"That's weird. Axl never leaves his IPhone. Where are they?" she asked.

*Beep! Beep!*

The new message came out as a threat.

"I kidnapped your precious lovers of yours. We're going to kill them soon."

"/# $!" Tyro hissed.

Ala looked at the message worriedly. "W-we need to get Thorn." she stated. "She's a lot stronger than us... plus, she's able to sense the figures of others, she can find them..." she finished.

"Alright," Tyro nodded.

The girls went to the training hall to find Thorn. They found her at last.

"Thorn! We need your help!" Tyro shouted as she panicked.

Thorn looked at them, after beating down one of the Rookie hunters, who curled on the floor in pain. "And, what's the problem exactly?" she asked, where she later held a Rookie tightly, pulling his arm behind his back, holding him tightly.

Tyro was pretty shock that Thorn beat up the poor rookie hunters. "Um... You're pretty badass. Thorn, Ala and I found my Axl(THOJATUW)'s iPhone in his room. Someone gave us the threat. The two Axls got kidnapped," she explained and gave Axl's iPhone to her for evidence.

"I'm guessing those two idiots got captured? Seeing as how they alike, it's most likely the case..." she said, dropping the now unconscious Rookie.

"Yeah... But the person who send this is unknown," Tyro was worried about them.

 _We'll carry on, we'll carry on,_

 _And though you're dead and gone, believe me,_

 _Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on,_

 _And in my heart, I can't contain it,_

 _The anthem won't explain it._

Axl(THOJATUW)'s iPhone is ringing as a video call. Tyro answered the call. The video appeared as a huge, fat reploid with a fedora and a cigarette.

"Saidai nan, meinu?! (What's up, $#% #)" he greeted.

"Koji, Watashi wa tawagoto wa anata o atsukatte imasen. (I have no %$# dealing with you.)" Tyro glared at Koji.

"Watashi no, watashi no, watashi wa anata ga watashitachi ga chi Shogunates no anata no shugo tenshi o yukai kanshin ga nai to omoimasu. (My,my, I guess you have no interest that we kidnapped your guardian angel of the Blood Shogunates.)" Koji smirked.

"Huh! Axl!" Tyro gasped.

Thorn looked at the video call seriously, with gritted teeth. "Where's Axl?!" Ala demanded.

Koji snapped his fingers. The servant showed a video about the two Axls are lying on the floor, unconscious. Tyro's Axl got hit by the red glitch.

"Oh my gosh! Axl!" Tyro shocked that Axl(THOJATUW) got glitch. She glared at Koji. "Meinu no anata wa musuko(You son of a %^$#%!" she shouted.

"You are to tell us where you are immediately!" Thorn yelled. Ala looked at them, covering her mouth. "Dear god... let them go!" she yelled.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Yoriyoi takaramono to shite sorera o mitsukemasu. , No mother# $%^% ya o sansho shite kudasai! (Better find them as a treasure. See ya, mother #$% #$!)" Koji ended the call.

"Hmph! If he didn't tell the place, we will figure it out. I think the two Axls are at Japan in my dimension. I need help from Axl's family," Tyro said.

"You mean Red Alert, correct?" Thorn asked. "Do you know how our Axl will react?" Ala asked, "He might be... really upset." she finished.

"You guessed it right. I figured it out that Axl's iPhone dropped on the floor because your Axl shocked after watching Red Alert's cheer up video for my Axl. The two of them left and Koji is the one who kidnapped them... I know that the Red Alert is a group of vigilantes became mavericks but it changed now. Red Alert repented as Axl's family and hired as a mafia group called 'Blood Shogunates' by my dad. Anyway, if you want to come to the Blood Shogunates hide-out for searching them, you're invited but please no violent reactions. They're not from this dimension," Tyro explained. She called the Red Alert from Axl(THOJATUW)'s IPhone.

"No promises." Thorn stated, Ala nodded.

"Thanks," Tyro smiled.

"Hello, Axl?"

"This is Tyro."

"Ah, Tyro! Did Axl see the message that I send to him?"

"Yes but we're going there ASAP."

"Already? Okay."

Tyro, Ala and Thorn went to see Sopheria and asked that they want to go to Tyro's dimension. Sopheria agreed and opened the portal for them.

At Japan in Tyro's dimension, the sky is dark and the stars came out. They walked to the building. Tyro pressed the button and the elevator is open. The girls went inside the elevator. At the Blood Shogunates hide out, the room has a bar stool, billiards, couches, video games, punching bags, TV and some many fun things. Angelo and the Red Alert were having fun for a while. The elevator is open.

"S'up, dudes! The princess is in the house!" Tyro cheered.

"Baby Cake, I am sooooo miss you!" Angelo hugged Tyro.

"Aw! Papa Bear, I miss you too." Tyro hugged him back. She looked at Thorn and Ala. "Oh! Girls, I like to meet Angelo Nightgale, Co-commander of the MH, Mafia Boss of the Blood Shogunates and my daddy," she introduced to them.

"It was very nice to meet you as Tyro's friends. What are your names?" Angelo asked with a sweet, angel smile.

Ala hid behind Thorn. "Thorn, and this one is Ala." She said as she pointed. "We should be more concerned about other matters, there are plenty other times to speak and get to know one another." she finished.

"I see. It's very important. Don't worry, Ala. We, the Blood Shogunates are not the enemies. So, don't be shy. I will serve some snacks," Angelo smiled.

Tyro, Ala, Thorn and Red sat on the couch. Angelo served chocolate chip cookies and hot cocoa for them.

"Tyro, is there something important to tell us?" Red asked.

"The guardian angel and Ala's boyfriend got kidnapped by the fat ## mother #$% #," Tyro answered as she took a sip of strawberry sunrise.

Thorn took the hot Cocoa in her hand, sighing.

"Are you calling Axl that Tyro? I don't think he's a guardian Angel..." she stated, looking at Red. "So you're... the one my Axl told me about... w-well, I mean the other Red, but you're similar to him..." she said.

"Hmm?" Red confused.

"Red, Their Axl watched your video and became upset that you're alive in this dimension," Tyro sighed.

"Oh! yes, I know your Axl is very upset because I was alive but my son was upset before too. You see, in this dimension, Angelo saw us from the forest. We didn't know how we brought to life. He said that there's a strange phenomenon about the 'Resurrect Incident'. The reploids who manipulated by Sigma were revived. Just like Iris, Zero's girlfriend. We're still searching for it by now," Red explained.

"Anyway, Thorn, you said that Axl is not the guardian angel. Well, we supposed to give him a codename like 'Sharpshooter' or 'Black Mamba' but Tyro wants the codename 'Guardian Angel' because he's my Baby Cake's love and partner. He's the only one who calms Tyro down as Renesmee, her demon personality. Axl is Tyro's precious love," Angelo explained as he ate a cookie.

"I wish that were possible back home... Axl would have been happy to see them all again..." Ala muttered, looking down sadly. "Now he suffers because of it, and I can't fix it..."

"Ala, don't beat yourself up about it." Thorn said, sighing. "I honestly feel once we get Axl she'll be fine, even though I don't approve of the kid." she finished.

"I see... alright," Red nodded sadly.

"So, Baby Cake. About the fat #$, Is it Koji, right?" Angelo asked.

"Yup..." Tyro replied.

"Red, if you would?"

"Yes," Red opened the laptop and searched the information. He showed to them. "This is Koji. A reploid mafia boss of Dirty Dogs is a criminal that killed sixty humans in Japan. He sells illegal drugs and $# slaves. If he kidnaps reploids, he rapes them without mercy and he's gay," he informed.

"Pfffffttt!" Tyro spitted her strawberry sunrise as she shocked what Red said.

"Huh?!" Ala exclaimed. "Pfft..." Thorn tried to keep herself from choking and trying to keep back a chuckle.

"Don't worry; he hates black armor reploids. So, he's just ignore them and locked them in the jail for life," Red added.

"Koji let the reploids die by hunger or torture. So, it's better to save them quickly as possible," Angelo spoke up with a serious tone.

"Aw crud! The Dirty Dogs has virus on my laptop," Red groaned.

"Let Wildheart fix it," Tyro pulled out her eyeglasses and put them on. Her hair transformed into purple pony tail.

"Is that a laptop? Let me scrutiny it," Wildheart grabbed the laptop and put it on her laptop. "So easy to sweep the entire virus," she typed all the keys on the laptop.

"You do realize that Axl's armor is Navy Blue right?" Ala stated, looking at Red nervously. Thorn covered her mouth.

"Navy Blue? I remembered he's in black armor," Red confused.

"Color blind or color confusion, they don't have a good eye sight," Wildheart explained. She returned the laptop to Red.

"For all I know, Koji is color blind. He thinks that Axl's armor is black. So, that's good news," Angelo said.

Wildheart pulled out her eyeglasses and returned as Tyro. "Um... What just happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." Thorn said.

"That's good... I doubt Axl wants his V-card stamped." Ala stated.

"Hmm?" Tyro confused.

"Eureka! They're at the tower of Yamagisho," Red showed the picture of the place and map.

Tyro analyzed the map. "We should take a motorcycle. I shall ask Piggy for this," she got up and went to the armory.

"So, they have many men in the tower. Do you need back-up for emergency?" Angelo asked.

"We might." Thorn stated to Angelo.

"Um... Red, are there... any other people like Koji? I don't really want Axl getting hurt..." she said nervously.

"Koji's men are very loyal to him. They may hurt him if Koji commands. Axl from this dimension is good at assassination, same as Tyro. He can protect your Axl. I'm sure he's okay," Angelo smiled.

Tyro came out of the armory. She wore a black bra, red skirt, one long sock at the left side and black boots with blade heels. "Call the teams, Papa Bear. 'Cause the princess will rescue the princes," she said with her glowing red eyes.


	6. Blood Sacrifice

Chapter 6 - Blood Sacrifice

In the night at the tower of Yamigisho, the two Axls lied down on the floor inside of the jail. Axl (THOJATUW) groaned that he felt pain in his chest and coughed with blood.

Axl (BD) groaned, moving his wrists as to try and loosen the cuffs. "Damn it... I can't get my hand to move..." he muttered.

Axl (THOJATUW) heard him clear. He broke the handcuffs by his strength. He got up and helped his other self.

"Let me do it," he broke the handcuffs from Axl (BD)'s hands. He covered his mouth as he coughed with blood. He felt weak because of the red glitch.

Axl (BD) rubbed his wrists, looking at him.

"If we had Ala here, she'd help..." He said.

"Yeah... And..." Axl (THOJATUW) fainted.

"Warui otoko wa, ketsueki Shogunates no shugo tenshi ga mesu ni yotte guritchi o motte suisoku shimasu. (Poor guy, guess the guardian angel of the Blood Shogunates got glitch by the %$# .)" Koji lightened his cigarette with his lighter. "Yoikoto watashi wa subete no anata no buki o tori, keimusho wa warenaidesu. (Good thing I took all your weapons and the jail is unbreakable.)" he smirked.

Axl(BD) growled. "Just wait till they get here... you're be sorry."

"Hmm..." Koji raised a brow. "Anata wa namaikina yatsu no hitotsudesu ne. Anata no sozo-ryoku to ma, koun. Watashitachiha, watashi wa hitsuyona mono o subete no bakkuappu o motte imasu. (You're one of a cocky bastard. Well, good luck with your imagination. We have all the back-ups what I need.)" Koji laughed and left.

"Sono kirainahito(That #$$%^&)..." Axl(THOJATUW) winced.

Axl(BD) groaned, trying to move.

"Just... Calm down... He's just locked us up. All we need do is to wait. I'm contacting Tyro," Axl(THOJATUW) said with a weak voice.

"You're damaged though." Axl(BD) said.

"...A little but I don't care. All I care is Tyro but she knew that we got kidnapped by -Argh!" Axl(THOJATUW) groaned that the red glitch is getting stronger. "Besides... The Blood Shogunates are coming. I sensed Tyro was with the Red Alert, Thorn and Ala... Ala was pretty worried about you... Good thing I saved you from that $#% # who blew butterflies at me and Tyro-Ugh!" He winced.

"So what'll Tyro say if you die...?" he asked sadly.

"...Don't know... Just gimme 2 hours..." Axl(THOJATUW) fell asleep.

Meanwhile,

"I CAME LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAAAAALLL!" Tyro shouted as she spun around her ride chaser in the mid-air and landed safely.

"Tyro, your dad will be angry if you do that motorcycle tricks!" Ride Boarski shouted.

"So what?! Papa Bear is the ultimate biker. So am I! LADY GAGAAAAA! YAHOOOO!" Tyro jumped her ride chaser to the cliff and spun around again with insane stunts. She landed again on the ground.

"PLEASE DON"T DO PANTY SHOT!" Ride Boarski shouted again.

Tyro and the Red Alert drove their ride chasers on the road. While, Ala and Thorn rode on a huge truck, driven by Flame Hyenard.

Ala held onto the walls, trying to stay up. "I hate this..." she muttered, where as Thorn was stay perfectly still, barely reacting to the movement of the truck.

"Don't worry; we're almost there. You need to use the extreme rides if there's an emergency. Oh yeah! Tyro gives this to you," Flame Hyenard grabbed the rifle with the knife on the top of the pointer and gave it to Ala. "It called 'Sweetpie'. It kills instant at the mavericks with any elements," he said.

Ala sighed, tossing it aside. "I don't use guns, and I certainly won't use one with a stupid name like that." she stated. "I can't shoot anyway, I'll stick with my Micro Sphere's." she stated. Thorn sighed.

"Okay, if you say so," Flame Hyenard shrugged as he continued driving.

(From Shadows – RWBY)

 _Born with no life,_

 _Into subjugation._

 _Treated like a worthless animal,_

They reached at the tower of Yamagisho. They went out of their vehicles and headed there. At the first floor, there was a disco party. All the people are dancing and enjoying the music. Tyro saw a huge man with a business suit. The huge man came closer to Tyro.

 _Stripped of all rights,_

 _Just a lesser being,_

 _Crushed by cruel ruthless Human rule._

"Hey there, Pinkie. Wanna make out?" he asked.

"Oh! I love it buuuuut..." Tyro grabbed his kiwi and squeaked it tight.

"UGH!" the huge man felt the pain.

Tyro pulled him closer to his face. "This place is ruled by the mafia called 'Dirty Dogs'. Tell me where is Axl and I'll let you go," she glared at him.

"I don't know, %$^#$!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh! I swear!"

"You have no choice," Tyro threw him at the glass wall. The glass shuttered and the huge man knocked out.

All the people screamed and ran away. All the men of Dirty Dogs surrounded Tyro.

Tyro smirked. "I'm not lonely," she snapped her fingers.

 _When it started,_

 _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives._

 _Now in darkness,_

 _Taking everything we want and we will rise._

 _We'll rise._

 _We'll rise._

The Red Alert attacked the Dirty Dogs. Tyro is shooting at the men with her gun and kicking with her blade heels.

Ala jumped out, with Thorn following. "Let's go!" Thorn yelled.

"I can find Axl..." Ala said, "It's likely the other Axl's there to." she stated.

"I can sense him too. They're okay... I think," Tyro mumbled.

"Princess, We will handle them. Just go to the jail chamber at the underground," Red said.

"Roger!" Tyro replied.

The girls went to the downstairs and into the underground. They saw many maverick robots blocked their path.

 _From shadows,_

 _We'll descend upon the world,_

 _Take back what you stole._

 _From shadows,_

 _We'll reclaim our destiny,_

 _Set our future free._

 _And we'll rise._

 _And we'll rise._

"Hahahahaha! Anata wa ima watashi o teishi suru koto ga deki, guchi! (You can stop me now, ^%$#%$#!)" Koji laughed at the monitor. The robots charged to attack.

"Let's do this the hard way," Tyro took out her taser and pointed at her temple. She zapped herself and her hair changed into spiky red hair.

 _Above the darkness and the shame._

 _Above the torture and the pain._

 _Above the ridicule and hate._

 _Above the binding of our fate._

"Kyehahahahahaha! Time to tango!" Vigilante Keller laughed insanely. She slashed, stabbed and sliced the robots with genuine small knives.

Thorn rushed at them, sending them flying, some bursting into pieces.

Ala looked around, spotting an air vent. "That way..." she muttered, as wings spreaded from her back, and she flew up the vent. 'I can ghetto Axl..." she muttered...

Meanwhile at the jail, Axl(THOJATUW) got up and went closer to the door. He has a small bomb and put it on the door. He stepped backwards quickly and the bomb exploded to break the lock. He kicked the door. He saw many weapons on the wall. He found his scythe and his other self's guns.

"Axl, We should move now!" he yelled and tossed the guns to Axl(BD).

Axl(BD) caught them quickly, following him out, stopping as he grew dizzy, one of his eyes sparking red for a moment, before he looked around, gasping. "Ala!"

"Huh! Where?" Axl(THOJATUW) asked. The robots and Koji came in.

"Sorera no nyushu! (Get them!)" Koji yelled.

 _Call us liars,_

 _Degenerates, and killers,_

 _Psychos, heartless, insane criminals,_

Axl(THOJATUW) glared at him and gritted his teeth. He wielded his scythe. The robots ran to attack. Axl (THOJATUW) sliced them with a lighting slash. He changed his scythe into shotgun. He shot at them.

 _Stupid, mutts and,_

 _Nothing but pure evil,_

 _Primal, bloodshed, is all that's left to do._

A shot came out of an air vent, hitting one of the droids, where Ala later fell out onto the floor tiredly. "Found you." She said tiredly.

Axl(THOJATUW) blinked that he saw Ala. "Oh!"

Koji pointed at Ala with a gun. He pulled the trigger. It didn't hit at Ala. It hit at Tyro's arm.

"Ala, I gave you the rifle so that you won't waste your energy," Tyro said.

"Axl, You and Ala run away. Tyro and I handled him-Argh!" Axl(THOJATUW) groaned that the red glitch is stronger.

"Axl?!" Tyro shocked.

"Just finish him, Tyro," Axl(THOJATUW) smiled.

 _We're misguided,_

 _Treated like we're criminals and we should hide._

 _Born indicted,_

 _Tired of being pushed around and we will fly._

 _We'll fly._

 _We'll fly._

Tyro nodded. Koji is shooting but Tyro blocked the bullets with her katana. Axl(THOJATUW) ran and kicked at Koji's face.

Axl(BD) picked her up, holding her closely. "I'm not going to leave!" He yelled.

Ala breathed heavily and tiredly.

 _From shadows,_

 _We'll descend upon the world._

Koji kept shooting. Axl(THOJATUW) blocked the bullets with his scythe.

"Tyro, Now!" he yelled.

 _From shadows,_

 _We'll reclaim our destiny._

Tyro jumped and charged her power. "Angelic Air!" she shouted and blasted at Koji. Koji exploded as defeat. Tyro ran towards and hugged Axl (THOJATUW). "Axl, I'm so happy that you're alright," she smiled.

"Tyro..." Axl (THOJATUW) coughed with blood and fell down his knees.

"Axl?!" Tyro shocked as she kneel down. She found out Axl (THOJATUW) got red glitch. "Axl, what the $# ^!"

"Tyro... I'm so happy that I see you again," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled with his tears.

"You're dying! Are you insane?!" Tyro shouted.

"Yes... Insane that... I love you." he coughed and felt weak. "I... want to... say-"

"Just kiss me," Tyro kissed him.

They kissed passionately. Axl (THOJATUW) felt happy for it but his strength came back. As he opened his eyes, he shocked that Tyro got red glitch all over her body and lost her energy.

"Sayonara... my guardian angel," Tyro smiled with her tears fell down. She turned into red butterflies... She's completely gone. The only left is Tyro's heart shaped earring that Axl (THOJATUW) gave it to her for her birthday.

Axl (THOJATUW) looked down at her earring. "No... Tyro... How could..." he cried.

"Tyro, did you find- Oh no!" Red shocked.

The Red Alert and Thorn saw Tyro's sacrifice to save Axl (THOJATUW)'s life.

Suddenly, Koji went closer in his damage body. He pointed at Axl (THOJATUW).

"How... dare you... to defeat me?!" he shouted.

Thorn ran towards Koji, punching him solidly in the chest and stomach, with her thorn bladed Gauntlets, puncturing wounds in his body, sending him back. She landed back on her feet, cracking her fingers. "Learn to pick on someone your own size." she stated, walking over to Tyro. "Is there... any way to help her?" she asked.

Red shook his head. "Afraid not."

Axl (THOJATUW) grabbed Tyro's earring. His tears fell down. He's crying and sobbing. He felt his heart broke that he lost his love.

His final scream of love was "TYROOOOOO!"


	7. Bring her to life

Chapter 7 – Bring her to life

At Maverick Hunters Infirmary, Axl (THOJATUW) fell unconscious after the sacrifice of Tyro. He wore hospital pajamas and lied on the bed with his blanket. Ala slept on the other bed. While, the other Axl took care of her. Thorn and the Red Alert sat on the chairs or kept on quite. X (THOJATUW), Zero (THOJATUW) and Sopheria heard the news of what happened. They decided to visit. Hillarie cried on Sopheria's chest because of losing her real twin sister. Suddenly, Sora bursted in the room. Her clothes are soaked wet by the rain.

"Tell me! What the $# ^ happened to Axl and Tyro?!" she asked.

Thorn looked at Sora. "Shush, you don't want to wake those who are healing... I'm afraid that... she's gone. I apologize; I couldn't do anything to help her." Thorn stated sadly. "I could have done something... but I didn't... it's my own fault for being too weak." she finished.

Sora's eyes are wide open as she shocked by Tyro's death. "Sorry about disturbing them. I just go outside," she left the room.

"Thorn, it's okay. It's not your fault. Tyro sacrificed her life to save Axl from the glitch. She loves him so much and afraid that Axl will die. If he dies, Renesmee controlled her body permanently with sorrow and hatred," Sopheria patted Thorn's shoulder.

At outside of the infirmary, Sora is standing in the front of the wall. She punched very hard to break the wall. Her fist is bleeding.

"Tyro, you stupid *^/$#! You should not copy my powers like that..." she cried.

Fortune looked at Sora. "Sora?" she asked, patting her back.

Thorn slammed her fist against the wall behind her, leaving an indent. "I still could have done something. I could have stopped that glitch in some way." she stated.

Sora noticed that Fortune was there. "Oh! Fortune, you're here. Heehee! I just punched the wall for...um... test my strength," Sora giggled. She hid her emotions and hid her bleeding fist on the back.

"Only I know is to beat the glitch. It's only one glitch yet and we need more time to think. Sora will find the solutions. Just think for the safety of others for now," Sopheria said.

"Angelo might have a breakdown for this," Red sighed and looked at his poor son.

"No reason to hide your emotions Sora." Fortune stated, seeing through her fake smile.

Thorn sighed. "It's still in some way my fault. Tell me when they wake up. I want to be able to see your Axl so that he doesn't break apart..." she stated, getting up out of her seat.

"Fortune..." Sora frowned. She was leaning her back on the wall. Her bleeding fist is healing itself. "Tyro is a fast learner about using her different power. My power is creation. I can use it to save the people. My power is stronger than hers because I'm a goddess and she's a nephilim. I cannot believe that she cured Axl for removing the red glitch. The red glitch that I cured Tyro is still inside of me and I'm in pain but I'm still alive and I can control it. Damnit! I didn't know she learned my dangerous technique in the first place," she cried with her tears. She looked at the wall and punched it twice with her bleeding fist.

Fortune pulled her into a hug, hugging her tightly. "It's alright, I'm here." she stated.

Sora is crying and hugging Fortune. Thankfully, she felt better that she needs a hug.

On the next day, the rain is still pouring down. All of friends slept. Axl (THOJATUW) woke up and remembered his girlfriend's death. He got up and walked to the rooftop. His clothes got wet by the rain but he didn't care. He is now standing at the rooftop and looking down. His plan is to commit suicide. He went closer and going to fall.

Axl (BD) grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "What the hell are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" he yelled. As he began to pull him back inside.

"No! Let me go! I want with Tyro! I can't live like this! Just let me die!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted as he tried to let go from his other self.

"Would she be happy if you killed yourself?! If you died it'd be the same as you kill yourself with her here!" he replied, gaining a tighter grip on his other self's arm.

"I DON'T # $/ING CARE! SHE'S THE ONE WHO REVIVED ME FROM SIGMA! SHE'S THE ONE WHO PROTECTED ME FROM THE DARKNESS THAT I'M AFRAID OF! SHE'S THE ONE WHO FIX MY PROBLEMS WITH RED ALERT AND BECAME A NEW FAMILY!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted with sorrow in his heart. He fell down his knees. "Now, she's gone. I'm useless now. I can't take this anymore," he cried loudly as his tears fell down.

Axl (BD) crouched in front of him, hugging him tightly.

After fifteen minutes, Red is looking for Axl (THOJATUW).

"Tonion, find Axl. He's not feeling well," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tonion opened the door to find him but he surprised that the two Axls arrived with their wet clothes. "He's here with his long lost twin brother," he said. He let them in.

Red went closer to them and gave them some towels. "Axl, are you okay?" he asked.

Axl (THOJATUW) can't speak. His eyes are dark green with full of sadness.

Red looked at the other Axl. "Tonion, can you give the other Axl some dry clothes? I will take care of him," he helped Axl to guide to the bathroom to change clothes.

Tonion came back with some clothes. "Which one does you like, Kirito cosplay, black yukata or the pink bikini?"

Axl (BD) sighed. "I can get my own clothes alright bud?" he asked. "I have my clothes in my room."

"Oh! Okay... wait! Is your room in your dimension or here?" Tonion confused.

"They have the same room at the same place," Red replied.

"Oooooh!" Tonion understood.

After the other Axl changed his clothes from Axl (THOJATUW)'s room, he went back to the room again. Axl (THOJATUW) slept again with his new, dry clothes. Red brought two cups of hot cocoa and gave the cup to the other Axl.

"This will keep you warm," he said. He looked at Axl, noticed that he hugged the pink bikini. "Tonion?"

"What? He said that it was Tyro's bikini," Tonion replied.

"Oh!" Red got it. He looked at Axl (BD). "Axl, what happened to him? Did he go outside?" he asked.

"He tried to jump off the roof..." he replied, sighing."Damn psychopath."

"What?! Axl is going to be emo! Noooooooo! He's too handsome to die! In the future, he will be the emo kid!" Tonion overreacted.

"He's not going to be emo and he's alive," Red sighed. "He tried to kill himself because he won't accept of Tyro's death, right?" he asked.

"Axl... Broken heart is very hard to fix the wounds sometimes. Beating him up is a bad idea and it makes worst. He needs love and understanding. Do you remember that you stopped him from a suicide and tell him that you won't agree it? Now, he's alive safely. Do you know why Axl loves Tyro?" Red asked.

"Hey look, I never said beating him up would be a good idea. I meant that if Thorn found out she's hurt him for doing something stupid... I'm aware that you need to understand and comfort people..." Axl (BD) muttered. "Ala did so for me when I lost them..." he said sadly. "I guess I might as well, she helped him right?" he asked.

Thorn later walked in. "How's the young one doing?" she asked, talking about Axl (THOJATUW).

"He tried to kill himself from the rooftop but Axl saved him. Now, he's asleep," Red replied.

Then, Sora came into the room.

"Guys... I... need to tell you something," she said with a serious tone.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"...I'll bring Tyro to life."

Thorn went silent for a moment. "Wake him up." she demanded. "I'll punch him, and talk to him, he needs someone to talk to who isn't himself." she stated. "Sora... if you can do so, it'll help. Just... be careful." she finished, walking over to the other Axl.

"Can you really?" Axl (BD) asked, looking at Sora.

"Just don't wake him up, Thorn. Just let him sleep. Yeah... The only I can do is to go to the Silent Lullaby and meeting Death. After Tyro is alive, I will erase Axl's memory about her sacrifice," Sora answered.

"Then, we can go with you," Red said.

"Hindi (no), I won't let everyone to join in. It's my fault that Tyro learned my power and used it for saving him. I better go by my own... good bye," Sora left the room.

"Sora, wait a second!" Red tried to stop her but she disappeared.

"What is she going to do? What'll happen to her?" Axl (BD) questioned, Thorn looked at the door that she left through, her eyes showing through her thick bangs, revealing white, blind ones.

Meanwhile at the outside, Sora was ready with her Ride Chaser but someone stopped her.

"Sora, stop right there!" Sopheria shouted.

"Sopheria, I'm going. You should check the glitch if they are attacking," Sora said.

"Baliw ka ba? (Are you insane?) You're going to Silent Lullaby and meet Death. Do you know how dangerous he was?" Sopheria asked.

"Don't care. I will save Tyro for god's sake. It's my fault that I wasn't there to help her. So, I don't want everyone to go to the Silent Lullaby with me. I don't want them to get in trouble," Sora answered.

"Well, I know how you feel and I'm going with you without your disapproval," Sopheria stated.

Sora went silent for a moment. Sopheria is waiting.

*Bang!*

"Gomenasai, Sophie," Sora apologized. She drove her Ride Chaser quickly.

Sopheria got up and removed the bullet from her head. "Nice try, Sora. We're both immortals, you know," she muttered.

Ricky walked outside. "H-hey, I'll go with if you want..." he muttered.

"Um... Sure," Sopheria nodded.

"I'll go too," Hillarie came in.

"Let us join you," X (THOJATUW) walked in.

"If Sora is going to bring back Tyronica, I'll go as well," Zero (THOJATUW) nodded.

Axl (BD) walked outside. "I'll go to." He smiled, petting his sons head. "Hey kiddo, ready?" he asked, Ricky nodded. Thorn followed. "I'll go as well; Ala will be watching the other Axl for now. She's tending to any wounds he has." she stated.

"Wait! Is that your son, Axl?" X (THOJATUW) and Zero (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Hey! Hey! We're on a rescue mission," Hillarie snapped them.

Sopheria smiled that everyone is here. "I guess that Sora is not alone. Vamanos!" she cheered.

At the road, Sora drove all the way in full speed with her Ride Chaser. She waved her hand to create a portal. The portal is open and Sora entered it. The portal closed.

They rode on their vehicles and drove it on the road. Sopheria waved her hand to create a portal.

"Go to the portal and no turning back!" Sopheria shouted. The portal is open and Sopheria entered.

They all followed after them, going through the portal as told.

Ricky looked around nervously. "This place is creepy." he muttered, Axl (BD) chuckled. "You're creepy to hypocrite." he replied. Thorn sighed.

(Lilium - Elfen Lied)

 _Os iusti Meditabitur sapientiam_ _  
_ _Et lingua eius Loquetur iudicium_ _  
_ _Beatus vir qui Suffert tentationem_ _  
_ _Quoniam cum probatus fuerit Accipiet coronam vitae_ __

 _Kyrie, fons Bonitatis_ _  
_ _Kyrie, Ignis Divine, eleison_ __

 _O quam Sancta_ _  
_ _Quam Serena_ _  
_ _Quam Benigna_ _  
_ _Quam Amoena_ _  
_ _Esse virgo creditur_ __

 _O quam Sancta_ _  
_ _Quam Serena_ _  
_ _Quam Benigna_ _  
_ _Quam Amoena_ _  
_ _O Castitatis Lilium_

At the Silent Lullaby, Sora saw the passageway at the top. She revealed her blue and red glass angel wings and flew up.

Sopheria, Hillarie, X (THOJATUW), Zero (THOJATUW), Axl (BD), Thorn and Ricky arrived. Sopheria saw Sora went up.

"Sora is at the passageway at the ceiling," Sopheria revealed her black and white angel wings. She flew up and followed Sora.

"PHOENIX!" Hillarie summoned and hopped on her large flame-colored phoenix. "I saw the elevator at the left side. So, which one do you ride, phoenix or elevator?" she asked.

Ricky shrugged.

"What?" Axl (BD) questioned.

"The Phoenix." Thorn stated.

"I agreed," Zero (THOJATUW) nodded.

"I'm riding on my Pegasus," X (THOJATUW) said as he rang the small bell. X (THOJATUW)'s blue Pegasus came in.

Hillarie, Thorn, Axl (BD), Ricky and Zero (THOJATUW) rode on the phoenix. While X (THOJATUW) rode on his Pegasus. Sora flew away. The flying knights wielded their swords and attack her. Sora dodged them and threw her light spears at them.

Sopheria saw Sora fought all the flying knights alone and moved to the next level. The flying knights reappeared and attack them. Sopheria revealed her rapier and slashed them.

They all followed, Ricky continuing to look around as he pulled one of his whips off of his side. "So what are we after?!" he asked.

"The flying knights are going to kill us," Hillarie replied.

"Pegasus Power!" X (THOJATUW) commanded his Pegasus to shot lasers at the flying knights.

"I felt awkward for kids' shows," Zero (THOJATUW) commented.

"What do you mean by kids shows?" Ricky asked.

"Like X is doing a Pegasus wonderland," Zero (THOJATUW) pointed at X (THOJATUW).

"Hey!" X (THOJATUW) glared at Zero (THOJATUW) for his Pegasus.

Meanwhile at Maverick Hunters Infirmary, Axl (BD) has a fever because of the rain. Red put a wet, folded, small towel on Axl (BD)'s forehead.

"Ah... Now, you know you have a punishment for doing emo urges," Red sighed.

Ala chuckled. "I feel kind of bad though, he doesn't look good." she said.

"It's because he has a love sick." Red jokily said it.

"Hey, Red! Hey, Ala! What's up?" Angelo came in the room. "Poor my future son-in-law, he got even worst because of his emo urges," he sighed.

"Um... Angelo, about Tyro-"

"You don't need to tell me. Sora told me that she's going to save her."

"Oh! I'm glad that you don't have a major breakdown."

"Ooooh! Like this?" Angelo did the break dance by doing the stunt in one hand on the floor and the legs are at the top.

"That's not a breakdown," Red replied.

Ala chuckled. "Well, he has an idea of what a breakdown is though.' She stated.

"Yup!" Red nodded.

Axl (THOJATUW) woke up and removed the towel.

"Axl, are you okay? Do you like something to eat or drink?" Angelo asked, worriedly.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Axl (THOJATUW) got up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom.

"Good thing that I removed pills and blades," Red said.

"Huh? Why?" Angelo raised a brow.

"So, he didn't do emo stuffs," Red answered.

"Why were there blades in the bathroom, unless you mean razors? I keep my medicine in a place only I know of. So try doing that to hide the pill bottle." Ala suggested.

"Oh!" Red got it.

Axl (THOJATUW) went out of the bathroom and back to bed.

"I guess... he wasn't feeling," Angelo sighed. At the bathroom, there's a 'Clone' card on the floor.

"What's that?" Ala asked, looking at Angelo.

"Hmm?" Angelo looked at the card from the bathroom. "Clone card? Nani?" he looked at Axl (THOJATUW), sleeping on the bed. He threw the card at him and Axl (THOJATUW) disappeared into light blue ash. "Um... I think Axl used the spell card to escape," he realized.

"What?" Ala looked at Angelo. "Where could he have run off to?" She questioned.

Back at the Silent Lullaby, Sora ran to the glasses of souls room. The glasses are huge with flames in each color. She noticed the name 'Ravine' on the side of the glass. She touched the glass and sighed.

"Sorry but I need to save Tyro first," she ran off again.

All of them arrived at the glasses of souls room.

"Whoa! That's a lot of glasses with fire," X (THOJATUW) amazed.

"Those fires are the souls of the victims of the glitch. They sealed inside for a long time," Sopheria explained.

"So we just break it?" Axl (BD) asked, looking at her. Ricky pounded on the glass lightly.

"So breaking it will release Victims... let's do so." Thorn stated.

"Hold your horses! If you break and free all of them, the monsters will hunt you down. Unless one is fine and beat one monster," Sopheria said. She looked at Ravine's capsule.

"Thorn, I know Ravine is an evil muscle woman but... should we free her or just wait till we beat the glitch?" Hillarie asked.

Thorn looked at the capsule, placing a hand on it. "She is still our family... even if she causes trouble. I'll be breaking the glass." she said, as her fist turned into a gauntlet.

"If you say so. If Ravine is going to hurt us again, I swear that we should hire a really strong boyfriend for her to fight," Sopheria said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zero (THOJATUW) mumbled.

"Relax, Zero. I'm sure it's fine," X (THOJATUW) patted Zero (THOJATUW)'s back.

"I won't allow her to do so Sopheria." she stated.

"I'll protect Ala anyway." Axl (BD) stated.

"I should cast Attack Mirrors so that it protects you," Hillarie suggested.

"So, are you going to free her or not?" Sopheria asked.

"What do you think? Why would I have my gauntlets if I wasn't?" Thorn questioned.

"Um... Okay. I get it. Go for it," Sopheria agreed.

"If we break one glass, what would happen?" X (THOJATUW) questioned.

Thorn slammed her fist into the glass, breaking it.

"What would happen?" Ricky asked.

The fire came out and spinned around faster. It changed into Ravine.

"So, that's what happened," X (THOJATUW) knew it.

"Um..." Sopheria wanted to say something.

"Attack Mirror activated!" Hillarie shouted with her spell. All of them, except Ravine, casted the Attack Mirror spells.

Ravine groaned, stretching. "Good to be out..." she muttered.

Thorn looked at her. "There's no need to protect us. She won't dare touch us. Our main priority now is to find Tyro." she stated.

"Right... My sister is going to beat Death and find Tyro," Sopheria nodded.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b..." Zero (THOJATUW) was shivered in fear and pointed at something.

"Zero, Ravine won't hurt us because we freed her," X (THOJATUW) tried to calm him down.

"No! BARNEY!" Zero (THOJATUW) shouted.

All of them looked at the giant, scary, gay, purple dinosaur. Hillarie casted a spell on Ravine with Attack Mirror. The dinosaur roared and attacked them but they didn't get hurt. Only the dinosaur got damage and destroyed. They're all silent at the moment but someone broke it.

"So... Zero's a coward for gay dinosaurs huh?" Ravine asked.

Thorn sighed. With Axl (BD) and Ricky chuckling.

"Hmph! I am not!" Zero (THOJATUW) left.

"Zero, wait for us!" X (THOJATUW) yelled.

They left the glasses of souls room.

At the Death's room, Sora opened the doors. She searched for Death, the keeper of the dead.

"So, you visited here to take an immortal being. Am I correct?" Death asked to Sora.

"You know it. I'm here to bring Tyronica back to life," Sora said with a serious tone.

"I see... but the one paid me a lot of souls. So, I cannot give this girl to you," Death denied.

"You disagreed, eh? How about we fight for the glory?" Sora asked.

"I will accept your battle but as you know it, I am most powerful than you, Goddess of Gensoyume," Death took off his cloak and revealed himself as a demon dead reaper.

"Let's say who's the powerful god," Sora revealed her goddess mode.

(Papermoon – Soul Eater)

 _I'M FALLING DOWN INTO MY SHADOW_

 _Iki wo hisomete_

 _Matteiru DEADLY NIGHT_

At the hallway, the demonic creatures were surrounded. Sopheria slashed them with ice power. X (THOJATUW) fired his charge shot. Zero (THOJATUW) sliced them with his saber. Hillarie summoned a dragon to burn the demonic creatures.

Ricky held a sphere in his hand, the same as his mother, throwing it at the demonic creature. Smiling. "I did it!"

Thorn quickly hit the creature across the face. "That's great sweetheart, now focus alright?" she stated, watching Axl (BD) shoot.

"That's a lot of monsters here," Hillarie commented. She slashed the demonic with her scythe.

"There's few left," Sopheria said. She stabbed the demonic creatures.

 _DON'T SCARY majo ga egaita_

 _Kabocha no basha mo_

 _Sono me ni utsuseru kara_

While they are fighting, Death fired dark balls at Sora. Sora flew away and dodged them. She threw some light spears at Death. Death defensed himself by his arm. Sora blasted him with blue fire. Death got burn his arm. He changed his power to switch weakness. Sora glared at him and ran towards him. She revealed her chainsaw-gun blade and slashed his arm. Death's arm is bleeding and came back again. He slashed her chest with his almighty power. Sora winced that she got hurt. He slashed her again but Sora jumped over his attack to dodge. Sora controlled her blood to make some spears and threw at Death's chest.

 _SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS_

 _YEAH BABY kowai yume da to shitemo_

Death groaned. "Not bad, Goddess. Is this what you got?" he smirked. He blasted with icy storm.

Sora ran and hid the huge pole. She healed herself a little. "^%#$! This guy is tough. I think it's a good choice that I don't bring my friends to fight him," she said. She charged her dark aura.

 _FAIRY BLUE_

 _Kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki_

 _Kazaritsuketa_

 _BLACK PAPER MOON_

 _Shinjite kureta nara!_

 _WHEN YOU'RE LOST "HERE"_

 _I AM... "FOREVER" WITH YOUR SOUL_

"Where are you, you coward?" Death is finding for Sora.

Sora fired her dark shooter and hit at Death's face. Death screamed in pain.

"Why you!" He used water wave to splash at Sora. Sora splashed away and bumped at the wall.

 _Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no youni_

Sopheria and the others were still running to the hallways.

"Where is Sora?" X (THOJATUW) asked.

"I think he's fighting with Death alone. It's like one-on-one battle," Sopheria answered.

"Is that mean we should let her fight Death alone?" Zero (THOJATUW) questioned.

"No we shouldn't." Thorn stated. "We need to help her." she finished.

 _Amai shinku no jamu wo_

 _Otoshita kaado ni ukabiagaru moji_

Sora was drowned by water. Death turned the water into ice. He froze Sora but the heat melted the ice by her. Death pierced with his arrows. Sora casted an Attack Mirror to protect herself from the arrows. The arrows bounced back and struck at Death. Death slashed at her with wind blades. Sora casted a Magic Mirror. The wind blades bounced back and slashed at Death.

 _YOUR DESTINY kimi ga nozomeba_

 _Donna sekai mo_

 _Sono te ni tsukameru kara_

"So, you cheat, eh? I will give a hard one," Death charged his own attack, the Shadow of despair. He blasted at Sora like a thousand knives. Sora has a lot of bloody scars on her body. Death hit her head with a huge hammer. Sora's head is bleeding. Death stabbed Sora's abdomen with his long sword. Sora vomited blood.

 _Madowasarenai de_

 _Darenimo kowasenai_

Death threw her at the ground. Sora groaned that her wounds are painful. She got up carefully. Her eye sight is blurry. She's panting.

"Aw! You won't give up, Goddess. I will give a good night kiss," Death charged his electricity shot. He punched at Sora but someone blocked by his scythe.

 _FAIRY BLUE_

 _Kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi_

 _Kizuna to iu "eien"_

 _Sakende kureta nara_

 _I WILL FIND YOU MY DEAR!_

 _Doko ni itemo_

 _Karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte_

"Garudyre!" He shouted as the wind blasted at Death.

Death hit on the ground. Sora was pretty surprise that someone helped her.

"Sora, you're always the loner as usual," Axl (THOJATUW) said. He wore his black clothes and brought his scythe.

"Axl! What are you doing here?!" Sora shocked.

"Saving your #$ from that reaper. I heard that you're going to bring Tyro back. So, that's why I'm here," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled.

"What?! You have an ally. Let's see if you beat me with this!" Death threw an ice spear at them but Sopheria slashed it with fire blade.

"Baka! Sora, you got injured. Your friends are here," Sopheria said.

 _Daremo shinjirarenakute_

 _Hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru_

 _Soredemo kimi no kotoba ha_

 _Itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru_

Everyone came in.

"You're a tough gal, Sora," Zero (THOJATUW) said.

"You're not alone. We're here to help you," X (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Tyro is my sister. So, I'll help too," Hillarie said.

Thorn looked at them. "Are we, done here?" Axl (BD) asked with a sigh. "I want to go to bed..."

"Don't worry Axl." Thorn started, looking at the other Axl, "We'll get her back." she finished.

 _FAIRY BLUE_

 _Kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki_

 _Kazaritsuketa "mejirushi"_

 _Yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki_

 _Miagete hoshii_

Sora realized that everyone is here for her to help to bring Tyro back. Her tears came out that she's never alone.

"Let's work together, Sora... because we have the same heart as sisters. I am you and you are me," Sopheria wiped Sora's tears.

"Haha... Stop this drama... Okay! Let's do the All-Out-Attack!" Sora shouted. She charged her powerful light attack.

Axl (THOJATUW) and Hillarie rushed and slashed at Death with their scythe. Zero (THOJATUW) and Sopheria sliced and stabbed him with swords. X (THOJATUW) blasted at him with charge shots. Ravine groaned. "Fine." She ran up to Death, slashing him with her blade, grinning as it shocked him, where she later tossed Thorn towards him. Thorn sighed, as she hit him in the stomach, the thorns coming off of her gauntlets and digging into his body. Axl (BD) tossed Ricky upwards, where Ricky grinned, slashing his whip against any of Death's open wounds. With Axl (BD) shooting at Death. Ala sighed, forming two spheres' into each hand, tossing them both to where they combined, hitting Death.

 _FAIRY BLUE_

 _Kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi_

 _Kizuna to iu "shinrai"_

 _Kimi ha hitori janai_

 _WHEN YOU'RE LOST "HERE"_

 _I AM... "FOREVER" WITH YOU SOUL_

They finished their attacks. Sora dashed to Death. She jumped at the mid-air. "Rest in Peace, you #$%^#$ #$%^ #! Hikari no tenshi!" she punched with a very bright light. It exploded.

 _Tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara_

"Sora!" Sopheria shocked.

The fog is almost clear now. They saw shadow walking to them. It revealed that it was Sora is carrying the unconscious Tyro within her arms.

Axl (THOJATUW) surprised as he let out of his tears of joy. He ran closer to them. Sora crouched down and put Tyro on the floor. Axl (THOJATUW) went closer to her and tried to wake up.

"Tyro... Tyro, wake up... It's me." Axl (THOJATUW) held Tyro's face.

Tyro winced and opened her eyes. She saw Axl (THOJATUW)'s face. "Axl..." she smiled.

"Tyro, you're back! Haha!" Axl (THOJATUW) hugged her with his happy expression. His spirit came back to his senses.

Ala smiled. "Good thing I showed up huh?"

Axl (BD) patted her head. "I guess so.

Sora smiled at everyone is happy that Tyro came back to life. Then, Sopheria slapped at Sora's face.

"Ow! What the #$ #!" Sora hissed.

"Sora, you're such a show off. You got hurt and you make us all worried. Next time, I'm going to put a tracking device inside of you," Sopheria scolded her.

"Jeez! You're too early to scold me," Sora groaned.

Sopheria hugged her. "Thank goodness that you're alive, sis," she snuggled her.

"Sophie, it's okay. You know that I'm bloody," Sora laughed. Then, she looked at Ravine. "Um... How did-"

"We freed her. Don't worry; she won't hurt us," Hillarie said.

Ravine scoffed.

Thorn sighed. "Let's get back home..." she muttered. "I'm sure Red would like to meet Ricky here as well." she stated. "He'll need to know who else is here with us after all." she finished.

"Yeah! You're right, Ricky will be Red's grandson," Tyro giggled.

"Wow! That was a wild imagination, Tyro," Axl (THOJATUW) laughed.

"Axl, when can we make a baby?" Tyro asked.

"Say what?!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Haha! It's good that they're back to normal," X (THOJATUW) chuckled.

"You're right. Axl is happy as goof as always," Zero (THOJATUW) smiled.

"I'm so happy that Baby Kambal is brought to life," Hillarie cheered.

"Huh? But I was fallen sleep," Tyro confused.

They're all chatting but suddenly, Death came back and his wounds are cured. Sopheria is going to attack but Sora stopped her. Sora walked towards him.

"So, Death, I won. Tyro is back to normal," she smiled.

"I know... I realized that friendship is more powerful that being alone. You're scare that you don't want to harm them, do you?" he asked.

"You read my mind but now, I'm not anymore," she giggled.

"Good because I will tell about the last glitch," Death said.

"Last glitch?"

"Koji is just a normal glitch that Axl, Tyro and Thorn defeated him. The last glitch is the one who paid the souls to me and never the girl to you. That glitch is Avarice's new masters."

"New masters? Not Velan?"

"Velan is not here anymore but someone in Tyro's dimension and Ala's dimension are still alive."

"So, it was two of them."

"I better go back. Please, be more careful," Death vanished as a ghost.

"The last glitch is the two of them but who?" Sora mumbled.

"Let's go back to relax for a little okay?" Ala asked. "It's been a long day..." she muttered.

Thorn nodded.

"I agreed, Ala. I think my fever is getting higher," Axl (THOJATUW) rubbed his head.

"Huh! But I just cured you," Tyro shocked.

"You already did. I got sick by the rain," Axl (THOJATUW) explained.

"Let's go home, everybody," X (THOJATUW) said.

Everyone is walking out of the Death's room. Sora followed them but she felt dizzy. She passed out with a huge 'thud'. Sopheria noticed that Sora fainted and her wounds are bleeding badly. She ran over to her and caught her.

"Oh no! Sis!" she shocked.

Thorn walked over to her, picking her up. "I'll carry her back." she stated.

Ricky smiled, catching up with the others, Ala sighed, and Axl (BD) followed after his other self, making sure he was okay to walk.

 **(On the next chapter, It will be a vacation. Beloved Darkness from JuXSu. The Hunters of Justice and the Ultimate Weapon from me, SapphireCrimsonSora.)**


	8. Summertime and What!

Chapter 8 – Summer Time and… WHAT!

In two months later, the sun is shining. The water is crystal blue. The sand is yellow and soft. The trees blew the leaves. It was a good day for a vacation. Tyro's friends and Ala's friends were having a vacation at Paradise Island where Tyro's father lived there. All of them enjoyed their time.

"Yahoooooo! Let's go swimming!" Axl (THOJATUW) cheered.

"Yaaaaaay!" Tyro cheered.

"This is the best place for vacation," X (THOJATUW) said. Zero (THOJATUW) nodded.

Ricky smiled. "I'll beat you all there..." he mumbled.

"Be careful Ricochet, you don't want to cause trouble with that Ego of yours." Thorn stated with a smile, Ala followed Tyro, where fortune and Lolli followed behind Thorn. Axl (BD) following soon after.

X (BD) smiled. "I guess we do need a vacation sometimes." he stated.

Zero (BD) sighed, "If we must." he muttered.

Meanwhile at the bedroom, Sora was on the bed, covered with blanket. Her wounds were cured after two months. She opened her eyes gently. She looked at the ceiling and got up.

"Where am I? I should be in the hospital," Sora looked around.

"You're in Angelo's mansion. You're in a coma in two months," Sopheria came in.

"Ano?!(What?!) That long! Is the glitch killing many people again?" Sora asked.

Sopheria shook her head. "We checked it but there's no glitch. It was strange that they didn't show up," she answered.

"So, what happened since I was in a coma?" Sora asked.

"We've been searching for the Glitch. Though, we decided to take a break for a while. You're welcome to come with us to the beach if you'd like." Thorn stated, having walked back to the mansion. "I came to get a towel..." she muttered.

Sopheria gave the towel to Thorn.

"So, all of you searched for the glitch. I'm grateful," Sora smiled.

"Yeah! You know Axl felt better after you brought Tyro to life. Tyro scolded him for getting suicide and called him 'Emo Axl'. Then, X and Zero met their girlfriends to their other selves." Sopheria reported.

"Wait! You know Zero's girlfriend is Iris. His other self will be upset. What about the other Axl and Red? Is he still upset?" Sora asked.

"Axl seems like he's gotten over it... rather, he's trying to get Ricky to meet Red. I also beat the ever living hell out of your Axl for doing stupid things." Thorn stated, taking the towel. "As for Zero, I'm not sure... he might be upset. But, he good at hiding emotions." she finished.

"Oh yeah! Axl is not upset anymore and wants Ricky to meet Red. Oh man! They are so cute that Axl has a twin and Red is like 'OMG! I HAVE TWO SONS! Hahaha!"Sora laughed.

"You're right, Thorn. Zero is always emotionless but he's always like this," Sopheria showed the grumpy face. T_T

"Bwahahaha!"Sora laughed.

"Hmm... I think X is giving an advice to his other self that how to get Fortune's heart by having a Pegasus ride," Sopheria giggled.

"Huh! X has a Pegasus?" Sora confused.

"Fortune doesn't really like horses... trust me, if anyone knows love I do." she stated. "I wonder how Red will react when he finds out he has a Grandson." Thorn said, with a finger to her lips.

"I think he will be happy," Sora smiled.

"Fortune hates horses. I didn't know," Sopheria wondered.

"Hmm..."

"Sora, what's up?"

"Thorn... I remembered Ravine is alive. Where is she?" Sora asked to Thorn.

"Fortune doesn't hate horses..." she stated. "Ravine went back to our dimension, I suppose after what happened she needed time away from here." she finished. "Come on, if you're up for it, get up and dressed, the others are waiting for you." she stated.

"Oh... I see... It's good to hear," Sora sighed.

"C'mon, Sis! You know what Thorn said. You need to dress up and meet everyone," Sopheria said.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going," Sora smiled.

Sora wore her light blue two pieces with stars and black shorts. She went outside with Sopheria and Thorn. The sun is so bright. Sora decided to put her cool shades. All of them are having fun.

"SOOOOOORAAAAA!" Tyro ran and gave Sora a big hug. "Oh! I miss you sooooo much. You slept in two months," Tyro said.

"Haha! I miss you too, Tyro," Sora hugged her too.

"Sora, glad you woke up!" Axl (THOJATUW) grinned.

"Yeah! I'm back from the dead, Emo Axl," Sora smirked.

"I'm not emo anymore, Sleepy Beauty," Axl (THOJATUW) pouted. Sora laughed as she saw his face.

Thorn smiled for the first time. "Cute." she muttered...

"Hey Axl... where's... Red was his name right?" Ricky asked.

Thorn watched the others play around in the water, her universes X being the one to stay on the beach.

"Oh! He's with Co-commander Angelo and Commander Signas," Axl(THOJATUW) went to Red with Ricky.

"Wait a minute! If Commander Signas is here, that means his other self is here too?" Sora questioned.

"I better call X... Yo! X," Sopheria called.

"What is it?" X (THOJATUW) asked.

"Your other self is lonely," Sopheria replied.

"Okay!" X (THOJATUW) went to his other self.

"Heehee! I guess meeting new people from other dimension is fun, right?" Tyro smiled.

"Yeah..." Sora nodded.

Ricky followed Axl (THOJATUW). "Dad said he wanted me to see everyone." he stated.

X (BD) looked at his other self, sitting up. "Hm?" he mumbled.

"Yes... in some way it is." she replied to them.

"Okay," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

The two Commander Signas, Angelo, Marionetta and Red were having an adult chat. Axl (THOJATUW) and Ricky came in.

"Hey, Dad," Axl (THOJATUW) greeted.

"Oh! Axl, what brings you here?" Red asked with a smile.

"I like to meet Ricochet, my other self's son and your grandson," Axl (THOJATUW) introduced Ricky to Red.

"Hmm? Grandson?" Red confused. In ten seconds, he put his hands on his face as he shocked. "I have a GRANDSON!"

"Whoa! Congrats, Red. You're a grandfather now," Commander Signas (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Aw! He is so cute!" Angelo cooed.

"Um... It was nice to meet you, Ricky. I'm Red," Red smiled at Ricky.

Ricky hid behind Axl (THOJATUW) nervously, his hands around his waist. "H-hi..." he said shyly. "H-how come you don't have a kid Axl?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Um... Your dad and I have different timelines. I'm twenty-two years old and Tyro is sixteen years old. So, we can't make a baby at a very young age," Axl (THOJATUW) answered.

"Don't shy; Ricky. I was pretty happy to see you as my grandson," Red smiled. He looked at Axl (THOJATUW). "So, how old is your twin?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you know, Ricky?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"He's... 17..." Ricky replied, "My Mom's 15... Is that too young?" he asked nervously.

Axl, Red, the two Commander Signas, Angelo and Marionetta jaw-dropped as they discovered the other Axl's and Ala's ages.

"Don't let your twin son and grandson to read 'Fifty Shades of Grey' or play 'HuniePop'," Angelo whispered.

"I don't do that, you pervert," Red whispered back to him.

"Though... I might be wrong... because I'm the same age as my Dad." Ricky said in confusion, opening a Data panel with a calculator on it. "Let me figure this out..." he muttered.

While they're chatting, Sora walked to the beach alone. She saw the two Zeros and Iris are chatting.

"Hey!" Sora greeted.

"Sora, you're finally up. How are you?" Iris asked.

"I'm completely fine. My wounds are gone now," Sora answered.

"Yeah, you're pretty bad #$ with your bloody wounds," Zero (THOJATUW) said.

Zero (BD) looked at Iris sadly, X (BD) looking at him. "O-oh, Zero. C-come on lets go somewhere else!" X (BD) exclaimed nervously, tugging Zero (BD). Ala walked over to them. "So this is Iris?" she asked curiously.

"Oh! Hello, Ala. Yes, I'm Iris, Zero's girlfriend," Iris smiled.

Zero (THOJATUW) looked at his other self. He was with X (BD). He knows how he feels.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I think... I know my other self feels. Iris from Ala's dimension is actually...gone. I thought he hid his emotions but I noticed it," Zero (THOJATUW) said sadly.

"He's with X. So, he should be fine. What if you can revive his Iris again? You know, Axl and Tyro made a spiritual ritual to bring Iris back," Sora wondered.

"Is it a good idea?" Zero (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"I don't think so... My Zero's used to a certain way, and if anything like that were to happen it'd just bring up bad memories and break him..." Ala replied.

"Oh... Poor Zero," Iris frowned.

"I guess moving forward is his only choice," Zero (THOJATUW) said.

"Yeah... He has a lot of fan girls," Sora remembered.

"Huh?" Zero (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"Well, I saw them chatting about you and your other self. Layer has a crush on you two but your Layer moved on and has a boyfriend," Sora finished.

"Ala, Is your Zero has a crush with someone?" Iris asked.

Ala blushed. "U-um... s-should I answer?" she asked nervously. "I know who he likes but you guys wouldn't believe me." She said nervously.

"We will believe in you," Zero (THOJATUW), Iris and Sora said. They really want to know who Zero (BD)'s crush is.

Ala blushed heavier... "W-well... I-it's X..." she muttered,

...

"OMG! ZERO LOVES- MMMPH!" Zero (THOJATUW) and Iris covered Sora's mouth.

"If you say it, I'll chop your head off," Zero (THOJATUW) glared at Sora.

"OMG! How did that happened?!" Iris shocked.

"The yaoiness is increasing!" Sora shocked.

"I'm sorry..." Ala stated, blushing.

Axl (BD) chuckled. "You can't help who you love you know." He teased, walking over.

"Whoa! Whoa! If Zero loves X, did X knows?" Sora asked.

"All I know is X likes Fortune," Zero (THOJATUW) remembered, rubbed his chin.

"So, it's a love triangle," Iris guessed it.

"I think X likes Zero a bit to, but my guess is it's like a relationship where you can't decide who you love." Ala replied. "I don't want to talk about that with them though. X is too airheaded and easy to tease and mess with." she stated. Axl (BD) chuckled. "Oh yes..." he muttered.

"My X wasn't an airhead. He's in love with Alia," Zero (THOJATUW) said.

"Wow! Love life can be difficult," Iris confused.

Sora grinned like an idiot.

"Um... Sora, what are you smiling me?" Zero (THOJATUW) asked.

Sora stopped smiling. "Oh! Me? Nothing. I better get some soda. I'll be right back," Sora waved and ran away.

"Gonna find Fortune. (3 xs)" Sora is finding Fortune all over the place.

"Yeah, I think Thorn would know it better than me. She's been in a really close relationship, but she refuses to talk much about it..."

Fortune was sitting out on the beach, watching Lolli.

"Fortune!"Sora greeted with a cheerful attitude. She sat besides Fortune. "I'm glad that I found you. I want to ask something secret," she said.

Fortune looked at her. "Hm? About what?" she asked curiously.

"I want to ask you as girls... Do you have a crush? What's his name?" Sora asked.

"Mm... I'm not sure." she replied. "Why?" she asked.

"Weeeeeelll, I was curious about love life. So, do you have a crush on someone? I'll keep it a secret," Sora smiled with angel wings and halo.

"I don't Sora, really..." she replied, blushing.

Sora transformed into a cute, white kitty. "I'm promise that I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart," she said with cute sad eyes.

She sighed, "Fine... It's X." She replied.

Sora's expression is leaving blank.

"Again... why? It's just puppy love, I'll get over it." She stated.

Sora changed back to normal. "Well, puppy love is okay because X is cool and handsome but he can be an airhead. Anyway, I have a crush on...um... Angelo because he's really hot but he has a wife now. I like his personality in my future," Sora explained. "So, I need to go to the bathroom. I promise that I won't tell anybody. See ya!" she waved and left with full speed.

At the night, Sora, Zero (THOJATUW), Iris, the other Axl and Ala have a secret bonfire ceremony. They made marshmallows on the sticks.

"Alright, I have good news and bad news," Sora said.

"What's the bad news?" Iris asked.

"Well, I asked Fortune about who is her crush. She said it was X but it's only puppy love. She will move on sometimes," Sora answered.

"The good news?" Zero (THOJATUW) is sipping his soda.

"The ZeroxX comes true for REAL!" Sora cheered.

"Pffffffftttttt!" Zero (THOJATUW) spitted his soda.

Axl (BD) laughed, eventually falling back.

"Are you serious?" Looks at Sora. "That's impressive..."

Axl (BD) sat up, still chuckling. "More like hilarious." He stated.

"I am S-E-R-I-O-U-S," Sora spelled out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Did you ask Fortune about X has a crush on her?" Iris asked.

"Well, I asked her but she said that it's just a puppy love. Sooooo... What do you think about helping Zero wins X's kororo?" Sora asked.

"I guess we could try." Ala replied, getting up.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Zero (THOJATUW) yelled. "Do you think that it works that X and Zero are in love as gay couple? I won't allowed my other self," he demanded.

"Aaaaaw! Is that mean your Zero will be Mr. Lonely and no love life? You said that he was sad that his Iris died and he needs to move on," Sora pouted.

"Yeah... You're not gay because you have me. Besides, I don't mind that your twin is in love with X. Please, Zero. Let's help him," Iris begged him with beautiful sad eyes.

Zero (THOJATUW) blushed as he saw his love's sad face. He has no choice then.

On the next morning,

"Pffffffffffffffftttttt!" X (THOJATUW) spitted his orange juice.

"Yeah... I know, right? That's why they need you to talk to your other self," Zero (THOJATUW) explained.

"Hmm... I didn't know your other self is in love with my other self... Okay!" X (THOJATUW) cheered with a smile.

"You agreed to it!" Zero (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Well, we're both best friends, brothers and have girlfriends. So, I don't mind," X (THOJATUW) smiled.

In 9:00 am,

Sora, Iris, X (THOJATUW), the other Axl and Ala are at the bedroom. They set up the computer, walkie talkie and a spy camera bug. They watched Zero's movement on the video.

"Zero, can you hear me?" Sora asked though her microphone.

Zero (THOJATUW) is in the beach. He wore his earphone. "Loud and clear, Sora," he responded.

"Good! Find your twin and hang out with him," Sora commanded.

"Fine!" Zero (THOJATUW) irritated.

Thorn looked at the other Zero, tilting her head. "You're not exactly good at hiding your ear phone Zero if even I, who is blind, can see them." she stated, pointing to the earphone. "What are you all up to anyway?" she asked.

"Seems like Thorn saw through Zero again."Ala stated, Axl smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine, I doubt we need to worry." Axl(BD) replied.

"Um... I was calling a friend from other country. He's a good at technologies and a fun person," Zero(THOJATUW) answered. "Anyway, I want to hang out with my other self. Have you seen him around, Thorn?" he asked.

"Please don't be suspicious!(3x)" Sora prayed for Thorn ignores the yaoiness.

"He should be back at the mansion, probably sleeping in. The Zero from our realm isn't really able to wake up and get up and moving quickly." she stated, "He might be dazing for a good thirty minutes." she finished.

"She's not suspicious I guess... or she likely is." Ala stated.

"I see... Thanks, Thorn," Zero(THOJATUW) smiled and walked away.

"Phew! That was close," Sora sighed.

"Yeah... Too close," X(THOJATUW) nodded.

"Bad news, he's a sleep. I didn't know he did that," Zero(THOJATUW) wondered.

"Then, watch him sleeping," Sora commanded.

"What?!" Zero(THOJATUW) shocked.

At the other Zero's room, Zero(BD) groaned, looking at the ceiling. Dazing as he had just woken up. Where he attempted to sit up, only falling back onto his back.

"Does... your Zero sleep?" Ala asked, looking at X(THOJATUW).

"Well, no. He woke up every morning and having exercise. He wakes me up if he needs a friend to hang out with," X(THOJATUW) replied.

'He's not a morning person,' Zero thought in his mind. "S'up, bro?" he greeted.

"So he's not a slow waker than." she stated.

He groaned. "What...?" he mumbled, rolling on his side.

'Okay... he's a sleepyhead. As myself, what he wants?' Zero(THOJATUW) asked in himself. "Wanna eat breakfast and try our swordsman skills together?" he asked for invitation.

"Doesn't he know about entertainment fun?" Sora asked.

"Zero loves training," Iris remembered.

"I guess... just hold on..." Zero(BD) replied, grumbling.

" I dunno, Zero's always been pretty grouchy." Ala replied. "He might." she finished. Axl(BD) shrugged.

"Whoa! It works!" Sora surprised.

"Haha! They are Zero twins," X(THOJATUW) chuckled.

The two Zeros ate breakfast together. After that, they tested their swordmanship skills as a duel. They figured out that they draw because of his same skills. They sat on the beach for relaxation.

"Zero, Sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't know," Zero(THOJATUW) apologized.

"I think it's about the other me died," Iris frowned.

"Don't blame yourself," Sora patted her shoulder.

"Don't bother, it's all in the past now. Can't be helped." Zero(BD) replied, leaning his chin on his knees.

Ala patted Iris's back. "It's okay, you didn't do anything." She stated.

"Okay... Um... I have a question. Did you and X usually hang out each other?" Zero(THOJATUW) asked.

"I will say 'yes'. He's my best friend and senpai in the world," X(THOJATUW) knew it.

"Of course, you always hang out with you," Sora giggled.

"Yeah why?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Don't you think your Zero liked you to X?" Ala asked with a smile.

"We're just best friends, not gay couple. Besides, we like each other as brothers. He helped me to win Alia's heart," X(THOJATUW) replied.

"I was curious that we both hang out with our Xs but there's one thing..." Zero(THOJATUW) went closer to his other self's ear and whispered. "Are you fall in love with X?"

Sora laughed. "Hahaha! No! Wait! In 3...2...1."

Zero(BD) moved away from him, his entire face redder than any time in his life, "N-... no." he muttered.

"Denial."Axl(BD) stated, chuckling.

"Hahahahahahaha!"Sora laughed and rolled on the floor.

"Whoa! His face is super red than I met Zero," Iris commented.

"Oh my god! He's blushing like his armor," X(THOJATUW) surprised.

"Zero, I am you and you are me. We have connections about our feelings. I noticed your movements since X and I met you and X. I know it's weird but you don't hide your emotions. I will take it as a secret," Zero(THOJATUW) said.

Zero(BD) glared, tugging the earphone from his ear. "Is THIS keeping a secret?" he questioned, getting up.

"He is." Ala smiled, with Axl(BD) chuckling.

Sora pulled her music and played the song loudly.

(Decode - Paramore)

"That's JUST a music player. I need earphones to listen the music," Zero(THOJATUW) said, without any emotions.

Sora waved as a signal of silent. Everyone kept quiet.

"Then where's the music player at?" Zero(BD) questioned, "Doesn't matter whether it's detachable or not, headphones need some source of music nearby." he finished, crossing his arms.

Zero(THOJATUW) pulled out his Iphone and showed the music player. It connected to the earphones. The volume is high and playing the music. "I fixed the volume up so that I can hear it clearly. You can hear the music from X's earphones that I borrowed," he showed the proof.

(Decode - Paramore)

Sora covered her mouth to not say a word.

Zero(BD) sighed. "Fine I love X. Just leave me alone." he said, walking off.

Ala covered her mouth tightly, Axl(BD) chuckling.

"Zero, wait up! Why you fall in love with X? I mean, I don't mind that gender doesn't matter anyway. You can tell me so that I can help you," Zero(THOJATUW) followed his other self.

Sora didn't stop the music and let the music play by its own.

"I care for him, his personality gets me. Why do you want to help me anyway, don't you have something to do?" Zero(BD) asked, Thorn looked at them both, dropping whatever she was doing and getting up to walk over.

"Thorn's coming..." Axl(BD) muttered.

'Alright, Say positive just like X said,' Zero(THOJATUW) sighed. "Well, I know X very well and you know him too. He is a kind person who cares about the people that they are in danger from the mavericks. That's why we love our Xs. For me, I was in love with him before but it was too late that Alia and X fell in love on each other. I ignored it and never showed my feelings ever again. After Tyro and Axl resurrected Iris by losing Tyro's blood, I moved on and X supported me as his best friend and a brother. For you... from your dimension, you shouldn't hide your feelings from him and don't follow my steps to do so. So, I'll support you," he said and whispered. "Anyway, Fortune said that she likes X but it's only a puppy love. She's not fully one hundred percent in love with him. She likes X as a friend," he finished.

"Oh really?"Zero(BD) questioned, with a look of 'I don't care' across his face. "You know, I'll think about it..." he muttered, sighing. "Don't bother me again with it alright?" he asked. "Is everything alright? You two look awful serious." Thorn stated, looking at them.

"We're very serious about our swordsmanship. We trained each other as a duel but it turned out that we have the same skills. No wonder the two Axls have the same cocky and sense of humor," Zero(THOJATUW) replied to her. To be honest, he doesn't want to talk about his other self in love with X(BD). He kept a secret from her and protected his other self as a twin brother.

Sora logged out on Zero(THOJATUW)'s connection.

"Sora, why you logged out Zero's connection?" Iris asked.

"Zero knew that the other Zero and Thorn noticed something but for now, we need to find a place that no one will disturb us," Sora replied.

"I suggest being careful, you must relax the mind in order to be a good swordsman." she stated.

"Is something wrong?" Ala asked.

"We will," Zero(THOJATUW) smiled.

"Well, Thorn saw the two Zeros in a strange way but Zero can keep it as a secret. So, we need to find somewhere without noticing us," Sora explained.

"Tyro said that there's a hideout in the underwater," X(THOJATUW) suggested.

"How did you know?" Iris asked.

"I asked her that Alia and I...alone," he blushed.

"Good idea, X. Now, it's your turn to talk your twin," Sora smiled.

"Huh?" X(THOJATUW) confused.

After Zero finished hang out with his other self, he went back to the room.

In 12:00 pm, they went to the underwater room that Tyro told them about it. The underwater room is a large room with a large aquarium. It was very invisible that the people who swim very deep can't see it. The door are all lock with a password, unbreakable and soundproof. They have fried chicken, spaghetti, french fries, hamburgers and soda drinks for lunch. The room has a kitchen and bathroom.

"X, you're up," Sora connected her earphone.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm going to find my twin to have lunch together," X(THOJATUW) replied to his Iphone.

"Good luck, X!" Zero(THOJATUW) cheered.

X (THOJATUW)is finding his other self around the mansion. "X, where are you?" he called out for him.

Ricky looked at X(THOJATUW). "Looking for X? He's... doing work I think." he stated. "He seems pretty serious about his job even away from work." He finished.

"Huh! He has work. We have a vacation in two weeks. Where is he?" X(THOJATUW) asked to Ricky.

"His room." Ricky replied.

"His room? Okay! Thanks, Ricky," X(THOJATUW) smiled and went to his other self's room. He knocked the door. "Um... May I come in?" he asked.

"I didn't know X is a workaholic," Iris wondered.

"He's always work for peace," Zero(THOJATUW) reminded.

Sora looked at the other Axl. "Axl, is X really serious at work?" she asked.

"Yeah, h-hold on!" he called, tripping over piles of papers, causing a lot of noise.

"Sometimes, but usually he's busy scolding me more or less." Axl(BD) replied.

X(THOJATUW) decided to open the door. The room is surrounded by paperworks. He helped his other self to get up. "That was a lot of paperwork. Are you alright?" he asked.

"So many papers!"Sora shocked.

X(BD) brushed himself off. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

"That's not even all of it." Axl (BD)replied, chuckling.

"You work so hard. We have a vacation. By the way, it's lunch time. Do you want me to buy some lunch for? What meal did you like?" X(THOJATUW) asked. 'Am I really that workaholic? Zero is right. I am so stress out,' X thought.

"X knew that he works so hard," Zero(THOJATUW) drank his soda.

"I-it's fine I can pay." X(BD) responded.

"I guess he just got too caught up and busy?" Ala asked.

The two Xs walked outside to buy some lunch. They decided to buy their meals and went back to the room because the other X is super busy at work. X(THOJATUW) helped him for his work.

"So, did Commander Signas tell you to do this?" he asked.

"Well... I wanted to get it all done now so that I'll be done for the next 5 years." X(BD) replied.

"Next five years?" X(THOJATUW) confused.

"Hmm... I think X is very serious about this," Sora wondered.

X(BD) smiled nervously. "I-I'm nearly done so it's all good... After four days of no sleep after all..."

"VERY serious."Axl(BD) stated nervously.

"Huh! You're soooooo workaholic! I think I was pretty hard about work too but four days of no sleep is strictly bad for your health! That's why Zero is worried about you! You know what, let me help you. " X(THOJATUW) shocked.

"Poor X, I understand that working hard is toooooo much hard work," Sora commented.

"I also work in 6 days without sleep. I think my other self felt the same thing," Zero(THOJATUW) said.

"No, no... it's fine... really-" his head hit the desk tiredly.

"oops... that's not good." Axl(BD) commented.

"Oh my god! X, wake up! Help! Zero! Help! Call 911! X is not feeling well! HEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" X(THOJATUW) freaked out and tried to wake his other self up.

Sora snickered as she saw X's reactions. "Pfft! I think X is too overreacting," she said.

"Is he calling me or other Zero?" Zero(THOJATUW) confused.

X(BD) snored lightly, fast asleep even though he had hit the table.

"Both maybe?"Axl(BD) asked, "He's fine." Ala replied.

"Oh! He fell asleep. I was over panic," X(THOJATUW) blushed for his embarrassment. He took out his Iphone and called Sora. "Sora, I think it's better to cancel it for now because X is very tired about his work," he frowned.

"I know how you feel X. If you want to help him, that's okay," Sora understood.

"I'm going there, X. I should help you out," Zero(THOJATUW) said.

"Thanks! I better help him for his paperwork. He needs to rest," X (THOJATUW) smiled and ended the call.

"So, what now?" Iris asked.

"Let's say we should take a break and go out to the beach," Sora suggested.

Everyone left the underwater room and went to their separate ways. In 4:00 pm, X(THOJATUW) and Zero(THOJATUW) did the paperwork for X(BD)'s other self. They're almost done finishing X(BD)'s paperwork.

"Man! I can't believe that four days without sleep makes him weak," Zero(THOJATUW) sighed.

"He's not weak. He's very strong and work hard for his job. That's what the hunters do," X(THOJATUW) said to him.

"I guess my other self is very worried about him. Zero cares and loves him so much," Zero(THOJATUW) frowned.

"X? It's Zero. You up?" Zero(BD) asked, knocking on the door.

Ala smiled, "Alright, beach time!" she exclaimed, later running over to Tyro. "H-hey Tyro..." she said.

"Zero, what are you going to do?" X(THOJATUW) whispered.

"Just open the door and tell him about this," Zero(THOJATUW) answered.

"Okay," X(THOJATUW) nodded.

X(THOJATUW) put his other self to his bed and back to his paperwork. Zero(THOJATUW) opened the door.

"Hello, other me," he greeted.

"Hello!" Tyro greeted with a cheerful smile.

Zero(BD) groaned. "You know the term you are you're worst enemy?" he sighed. "Where's X?" he asked.

"Is it okay if I hang out with you for a while? Axl is... harassing your Axl for a while." she smiled nervously.

Zero(THOJATUW) showed his other self that X(THOJATUW) 's other self slept on the bed. "X came in to have a chat with your X and having lunch here. He asked about his work. Then, your X fainted and my X got panic like overreacting dork. He discovered that your X fell asleep because he said about four days without sleep. So, my X decided to finished your X's work. That's why I helped him," he explained.

"I'm worried about him. He worked so hard but he was very tired. That's why I'm helping him to finish his work," X(THOJATUW) frowned and looked at X(BD) sadly.

"Sure!" Tyro cheered.

Zero(BD) walked over to X(BD)'s bed side, clapping his hands in front of his face. "Yeah, he's not waking up any time soon." he stated.

"Let's go sit down..." she said.

"Huh!What?! Is that mean X in a coma?!" X(THOJATUW) shocked.

"He's not in a coma. He was fast asleep. He will wake up tomorrow or 2 days," Zero(THOJATUW) wondered.

Ala and Tyro sat on the sand and watched the waves.

"Probably a day mainly..." Zero(BD) stated.

"Hey, why was your Axl talking about babies?" she asked.

"Oh..." X(THOJATUW) is getting it.

"We're almost done with his paperwork. I hope he's not offend. So, what are we going do now?" Zero(THOJATUW) asked.

"Babies?" Tyro confused.

Zero(BD) shrugged. "No clue, nothing to do with this dimwit knocked out." he grinned.

"Yeah, I heard him talking with my Axl about what he could do... Axl of course was confused as hell... I remember you saying you wanted one to him anyway..." she finished.

"Hmm..." X(THOJATUW) was thinking.

"What are you thinking, X?" Zero(THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"I think they have hot springs and spa for relaxation," X(THOJATUW) wondered.

"Oh! He told me that we have babies if we're getting marry. If we do that, Papa Bear is going to kill me. Plus, I'm still a third year student," Tyro replied.

"Well bad idea, Axl will show up and F up everything." Zero(BD) stated, sitting and leaning in a chair.

"Well listen... Ricochet... shouldn't even be here... I just don't want you to decide to have a child because you saw him. Technically, Ricky isn't even a child, nonetheless even a Reploid or human." She replied.

"You mean '#$%#' up everything?" Zero(THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"I guess X needs a relaxation for now. We have eleven days for vacation. Sora was recovered her wounds and slept in two months," X(THOJATUW) said and finished his other self's work.

"Okay!" Tyro nodded.

"Could I speak my own way for once?" Zero(BD) asked, "It's usually X doing that."

"Ricky is... dangerous..." Ala stated.

"Okay," Zero(THOJATUW) replied.

"Dangerous why?" Tyro asked.

"I'll come check on him later." Zero(BD) stated.

"Because... he IS a virus... he's jut in a physical human and Reploid form... he doesn't even know he is a virus..." she replied.

"Sure," X(THOJATUW) nodded.

"A virus? I don't get it," Tyro said.

Zero(BD) sighed, leaving X(BD)'s room.

"I men that Risky literally is a virus, like how Z had the virus... it's like that..."

"Oh! I see. I promise that I won't tell Ricky and everyone that he's a virus. Besides, he's very nice kid," Tyro said.

"Aaah... Okay..." Tyro nodded. She watched at the ocean waves splashing down. "Ala, what am I, a human?" she asked.

"I'm not sure... listen, being in love with a Droid when your human is a bit risky you know..." she replied.

Tyro blinked and laughed. "Ala, you forgot about what I really am... I know you see me as a human but... I'm actually not a pure human or a pure reploid."

"I'm nor Reploid, nor human... I guess we're the same huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah but..." Tyro closed her eyes. Her wings came out of her back. It was violet and pink. "I'm a half angel and half demon. In other words, Nephilim if they call it... My reploid family adopted me since I was a baby. After I discovered at the age of 14, I knew that I'm a nephilim and immortal," she answered.

"Sounds lucky... I'm too weak to even handle myself..." she replied.

"Hmm... You're not weak...Not really,reploids and humans can die except me. I felt sad about them. So, I don't care about myself but I only care about them in this world... I don't care if I got hurt or anything bad... Just like I saved Axl from the red glitch," Tyro frowned.

"You should be careful however..." She replied.

"Yeah, I know... but I don't care," Tyro is drawing on the sand about anime version of her and Axl(THOJATUW). "I can't believe that Axl is doing insane things like a # $&ing suicide," she remembered.

"Thorn beat the hell out of him though... basically to show him, 'do that again, and I'll kill you next time.'" she replied.

Tyro sighed loudly. "Thorn needs to think straight than beat him up like a bully. It wasn't cool... Love and understanding are the best ways to stop him. If anyone of you beat the hell up, I'm sure he's going to kill himself for that and go to heaven or hell with me," she got up. "I had enough with this. I'll get some milkshakes. You want some?" she asked with a smile.

"She tried kindness and love, but she's not good with that. She patted his back and sent him flying forward." she stated, getting up. "S-sure." she replied.

Ala and Tyro went back to the mansion to get some milkshakes. After dinner time at night, Sora, Zero(THOJATUW), Iris, X(THOJATUW), Ala and other Axl sat on the logs in the front of the bonfire.

"Soooo, the other Zero is telling the truth about he loves X. Now, we're still don't know that the other X falls in love with Zero or not," Sora said.

"I cannot believe that the other me is gay," Zero(THOJATUW) sighed.

"Good thing that you're not," Iris patted on her boyfriend's back.

Ala smiled, "Does it matter though?" she asked, "Are you really bothered by it Zero?" she asked.

"For me, I'm not fall in love with my best friend and not gay," Zero(THOJATUW) answered.

"Zero, you lied to me," X(THOJATUW) said.

"Bro, you're like my brother to me and you're with your girlfriend. Besides, I'm 100% man," Zero(THOJATUW) grinned.

"But 100 % girly man for your green boobs," Sora smirked.

"You sure you're not gay Z?" Ala asked, Axl(BD) snickering.

"100% sure," Zero(THOJATUW) replied.

Sora clapped her hands. "Anyway, X has an idea," she smiled.

"Huh! Really?" X(THOJATUW) confused.

"Yup! Hot springs! For relaxing your body into a warm water," Sora cheered.

"you sure that's a good idea?" Axl(BD) asked, "X... passes out easy you know." He finished, "He'll be fine." Ala stated.

"X can swim," Iris said.

"Okay, Any suggestions?" Sora asked.

"Yeah but spending too much time in the hot spring is not fine... Buuuut the other Zero will carry him to the room and-"

"Don't. Say. That. Word," Zero(THOJATUW) stopped Sora.

"Okie dokie, they're going on a date in secret. So, any suggest for their romantic date, Hmm?" Sora wiggled her brows.

"Doing morning routine like swimming," Iris suggested.

"X and I do that for training. It's a good idea," Zero(THOJATUW) smiled.

"I dunno." Axl stated, Ala shrugged.

"How about explore in the forest? They have guidelines about it so that they won't be lost," Iris suggested.

"Okay and dinner date. Tyro and Axl will be the singers on the stage at the restaurant" Sora said.

"Whoa! I didn't know that," X(THOJATUW) surprised.

"Me either. Axl is a YouTube music sensation and Tyro is the insanely pop star," Sora replied.

"Think he'll agree to singing though?" Axl(BD) asked.

"Don't worry; He'll agree. Now, I'll ask Tyro for giving free tickets for hot springs to X. I mean, the other Zero is very scary to talk too and knows something stalking him," Sora said.

"Tyro is too innocent but she's very cheerful to others, you know," X(THOJATUW) smiled.

"Okay, let's give her a shot!" Sora cheered for excitement.

At the next morning, Tyro is holding two tickets for X and Zero from Ala's dimension.

"Hmm... I wonder why," Tyro mumbled.

"Tyro, X is in his room." Axl(BD) said, smiling. "Go see him." he finished.

"Okay! I hope he's not over work again. See ya, Axl!" Tyro waved and walked to X(BD)'s room. She knocked the door.

"Morning, Bro," Axl(THOJATUW) greeted to his other self. He brought a guitar case with him.

X(BD) opened the door, "Hello?"

"You sure about singing? Didn't you have a problem with it?" Axl(BD) asked.

"Ohayo(Good morning), X! How's your sleep? X from my dimension told me that you passed out because you work sooooo hard to the max," Tyro asked.

"Yes... Tyro wants me to sing with her. If I denied it, she said that 'If you don't sing with me, I'm not going to give you a special dessert," Axl(THOJATUW) answered with T_T this.

"I just wanted to get work done so I had off for the next few years..." he smiled nervously, letting her inside.

"What dessert?" Axl(BD) asked curiously.

"Hmm? I remembered my X told me he finished your paperworks like all of them yesterday with my Zero. Your Zero was worried about you," Tyro said.

"...Um... Eh...Ah... whipped cream, honey and chocolate syrup," Axl(THOJATUW) blushed so red.

"Did I? S-sorry... I didn't mean to make him worry." he replied.

Axl(BD) looked at him with a blank stare, opening his mouth to speak, "Why are you blush-... the 'dessert' was something dirty wasn't it?" he asked, giving an 'not amused' face. Where he later crossed his arms.

"That's okay. At least, you're alright. Oh! I almost forgot," Tyro took out the tickets for hot springs to the other X. "I'm giving this to you. It's a free tickets for 'Best Friends Day'," she smiled.

Axl(THOJATUW) got nosebleed and covered his nose. He blushed like a tomato and it wasn't normal for him to know. XD

"Um, you sure? Their pretty expensive I heard." X(BD) replied.

"I knew it... I never knew that you were so perverted." Axl(BD) grinned.

"Just take it as a gift for you. Anyway, it's a free tickets for 'Best Friends Day'. So, who's going to hang out? I'm sure Zero will go to the hot springs with you," Tyro smiled.

"Is that mean you're a pervert too?" Axl(THOJATUW) glared at him.

"I guess I'll hang out with Z, I haven't been able to lately..." he muttered.

He chuckled, "Who knows..." he grew a grin, "Maybe both genders are involved." he finished.

"OH! SHUT THE &%^$ UP!" Axl(THOJATUW) shouted with outrage.

"Go hang out with him. You need a day off. Well, See ya later, X!" Tyro winked and left the room.

At the beach, Sora, Ala and the other Axl arrived to spy at the other X and Zero. They're in disguises by Sora's magic. All of their friends didn't notice them clearly.

"Where are they?" Sora asked.

Axl(BD) chuckled, looking at his other self. "I should mess with him more."

"Axl don't do anything to mess him up." Ala scolded.

"Tyro's acting pretty suspicious." X(BD) stated.

"You noticed the suspicious traits to? Zero started getting on my case to lately." Zero(BD) replied.

"%$#%! They're good to be suspicious on them," Sora shocked quietly. "Good thing they didn't see us with our disguises. Guys, act like a normal person, not a stalker," Sora whispered.

"I'm not acting like a stalker..." Ala replied, Axl(BD) smiled.

"Axl, you too or I better whip you hard that you make something mess up," Sora glared with demonic red eyes.

"Everything about me is messed up already." Axl(BD) replied.

X(BD0 looked at them slightly, shrugging as he looked forward again. "What's wrong?" Zero(BD) asked, X(BD) shrugged again. "Thought I heard the others." he replied.

Sora sensed that X(BD) knew something fishy. She saw Tyro is having a walk. She has the idea.

"OMG! IS THAT NICA ISABELLA?! C'MON, MY BESTIES! OUR IDOL IS ON THE BEACH!" Sora screamed like a fangirl with a girly voice. She pulled Ala and Axl(BD) away from X(BD) and Zero(BD) so that they didn't see them.

"Huh?" Tyro noticed them. "Hi, fans!" she waved with a cheerful smile like a pop star.

"Nica, can I take your autograph?" Sora asked with a cute face.

"Why are you dragging us over?" Ala asked.

Zero(BD) sighed. "Figures people come along to cause noise..." he muttered.

"Because X and Zero noticed us. Just act we're fans of Tyro. Plus, Tyro is a pop star as Nica Isabella," Sora answered.

"Here you go!" Tyro gave the autograph to them.

"SELFIE!"Sora took out her Iphone and took a picture.

"So basically just scream for no reason?" Axl(BD) asked, grinning, "I can do that." he said, opening his mouth, before Ala covered his mouth. "Don't you dare make a scene." Ala stated.

"Oh yeah..." X(BD) muttered, reaching into his pocket. "Want to go to the hot springs later?" he asked, handing Zero(BD) a ticket. "Tyro gave them to me... I'm hoping she wasn't lying saying they were free." he sighed. "I guess I'll go. Not like we've never been there before." Zero(BD) replied.

They heard X(BD) and Zero(BD) agreed on each other to go to the hot springs.

"Yes!" Sora cheered secretly.

Sopheria walked to the beach. She saw X(BD) and Zero(BD). "Hello, X, Zero! What's up?" Sopheria greeted.

"Isn't she getting in the way?" Ala asked Sora.

"Hey." they both replied.

"No-no, just act like a normal person. Sopheria is too innocent to know," Sora replied.

"It's a good, sunny day. I went to the butterfly garden to see the butterflies. They are so colorful and beautiful. The tour guy gave me free pictures to touch the butterflies and giveaways. You two should go there. Here's the map," Sopheria gave the map to them. "Well, I'm going back to the mansion. I need to rest. Bye!" Sopheria waved and walked away.

"Okay then..." Ala replied.

"Butterflies?" Zero(BD) questioned. "I like them. So can we?" X(BD) asked with smile. "Alright, I don't want them in my hair though." he replied.

X(BD) and Zero(BD) went to the butterfly garden. The Butterfly Garden is a forest, full of butterflies. The butterflies are flying with their colorful and beautiful wings. Sora, Ala and Axl(BD) followed them and hid at the trees. They changed their disguises again.

"Good, they went there," Sora said.

Zero(BD) groaned, swatting some away. "Come on, get you pests." He stated, watching X(BD) looking at some on a bush.

"Doesn't exactly mean it's romantic. For all we know, they probably think it's just a guy thing." Axl(BD) stated.

"If Zero and Iris were there, I think Zero will be too kind for her like her gentleman," Sora wondered.

The icy blue butterfly flew and landed on X(BD)'s nose.

"I think he would." Axl(BD) stated.

X(BD) crossed his eyes, looking at it. "Hm?"

"Aaaaw! It's so cute. I hope X didn't smash his little fella," Sora cooed.

Ala covered her mouth, noticing as X(BD) turned. "Z-Zero, can you get this off? I don't want to crush it." He muttered nervously. "Hold on, let me take a pic first." Zero(BD) responded, chuckling.

Zero(BD) took a picture at X(BD) with a icy blue butterfly on his nose. Suddenly, a biggest, rarest golden butterfly flew up and landed on the back of Zero(BD)'s head. It was like Zero(BD) has a ribbon.

"Pffft!"Sora covered her mouth. She tried not to laugh. "Uh oh! Too much comedy," she snickered.

The tour guy took a picture of Zero(BD) and gave the picture to him. "Congratulations, sir! You found the most rarest golden butterfly. It gives good luck," he said with a smile.

"Huh?" Zero(BD) muttered, taking the picture, groaning. "Get this thing off of me..." he muttered, he did not like it's presence one bit. X(BD) smiled, plucking it off of the back of his head.

"Well, Glad that your Zero is not overreacting," Sora looked at the other Axl and Ala. "It's 5:30 pm. What time is dinner time?" she asked.

The golden butterfly flew away from them.

"I eat whenever." Axl (BD)stated. "Usually 8:30..." Ala replied.

"Then, we should eat at the Paradise restaurant. Axl and Tyro will be the performers tonight. I think X and Zero have a good time," Sora smiled.

In 8:30 pm at Paradise Restaurant, X(BD) and Zero(BD) sat on their chairs at Table 3 for two. While Sora, Axl (BD)and Ala were at Table 11, away from them. They changed their outfits again.

"I recorded their date on the video," Sora said.

"Did you really?" Ala asked, "Why?" she asked.

"What are you eating?" Zero(BD) asked, X (BD)shrugged. "I'm not much of a fan of eating... just seems kind of gross to me." he replied. "Well at sometimes you'll have to." Zero(BD) responded, leaning on his hand.

"X, Zero and Iris want to see this. They said that they want to spend their time as a couple. X is with Alia and Zero is with Iris. It's a double date," Sora explained.

"You... invited them?" Ala asked.

"If you don't want to eat that's fine." Zero(BD) said, X(BD) smiled nervously. "N-no it's fine." he replied. "I don't really want to make you run around too much Z." he finished.

"Hmm... They didn't tell me where but I don't mind them," Sora replied.

(Just Give Me a Reason (P!nk ft. Nate Ruess) - Sam Tsui, Kylee, & Kurt Schneider)

 _Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

All of them are eating their dinner. X (THOJATUW), Alia, Zero (THOJATUW) and Iris arrived and took their seats at Table 20. The music played by Tyro and Axl (THOJATUW). Tyro played the piano and Axl (THOJATUW) played the guitar. They're singing very well as a duet. All the people listened their song.

 _Just give me a reason_ _  
_ _Just a little bit's enough_ _  
_ _Just a second we're not broken just bent_ _  
_ _And we can learn to love again_ _  
_ _It's in the stars_ _  
_ _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ _  
_ _We're not broken just bent_ _  
_ _And we can learn to love again_

"Zero, your twin is dating with X's twin," Iris whispered.

"Don't worry; they're not looking at us," Zero (THOJATUW) whispered her back.

"I didn't know they're dating," Alia said quietly.

"I know it's awkward but stay low," X (THOJATUW) whispered.

 _I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

 _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_

"Whoa! They're good," Sora amazed at Tyro's and Axl (THOJATUW)'s performance.

"Dating?" X (BD) questioned. Zero (BD) blushed.

"Just ignore them, X. I think they have a wrong idea," Zero (BD) said. He ate his spaghetti, tried to ignore them.

"Oh my gulay! I didn't know the double dates are here," Sora shocked.

 _Just give me a reason_ _  
_ _Just a little bit's enough_ _  
_ _Just a second we're not broken just bent_ _  
_ _And we can learn to love again_ _  
_ _I never stopped_ _  
_ _You're still written in the scars on my heart_ _  
_ _You're not broken just bent_ _  
_ _And we can learn to love again_

"I didn't know Tyro and Axl are good. I hope that they're famous," Iris smiled.

"Iris, they're already famous," Zero (THOJATUW) said.

"I recorded their performance," Alia took a video about Tyro and Axl (THOJATUW).

"I'm happy that they made a live show." X (THOJATUW) smiled.

 _Oh, tear ducts can rust_ _  
_ _I'll fix it for us_ _  
_ _We're collecting dust_ _  
_ _But our love's enough_ _  
_ _You're holding it in_ _  
_ _You're pouring a drink_ _  
_ _No nothing is as bad as it seems_ _  
_ _We'll come clean_ _  
_

_Just give me a reason_ _  
_ _Just a little bit's enough_ _  
_ _Just a second we're not broken just bent_ _  
_ _And we can learn to love again_ _  
_ _It's in the stars_ _  
_ _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ _  
_ _That we're not broken just bent_ _  
_ _And we can learn to love again_

X (BD) looked at Tyro and Axl, "I didn't think they'd actually do It." he stated. "I didn't either. Why do I feel like they've been following us..." Zero (BD) muttered, looking at them.

 _Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

"Hello, everybody! This is Nica Isabella! I'm here for a live show. The manager of this restaurant requested that we sing here as performers. You remember Axl, the guitarist and a singer on YouTube channel. Please subscribe him on YouTube!" Tyro cheered. Axl (THOJATUW) blushed.

"Aw! Axl is blushing," Sora teased at him but Axl (THOJATUW) ignored him.

"Well, here's the next song," Tyro said. The couple played the music.

(Rockman X 4 opening song)

 _WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_ _  
WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_ _  
dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru_ _  
bara no you demo_ _  
hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_ _  
kowaresou de_

X (BD) chuckled. "Poor kid." he stated, Zero (BD) turned away, continuing to eat.

"I guess it's their theme song... for red and blue," Sora commented quietly.

Zero (BD) continued eating but while he looked at X (BD), he smiled that X (BD)'s face is very cute when he chuckled.

 _dakishimete kureru yori_ _  
motto wakatte hoshii_ _  
yasashisa wo kureru yori_ _  
samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

"So, do you like their performance? They're really nice, right?" Zero (BD) asked.

"It's nice..." X (BD) replied. "I kind of feel bad for Axl though." he finished.

"Don't worry; he's with Tyro. Besides, the people like his song. He will understand soon," Zero (BD) said.

 _makenai ai datte_ _  
kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_ _  
tashikana ai datte_ _  
motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_ _  
ima dounatte yukou to_ _  
ima unmei ni sakarau_ _  
tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

After dinner, X (BD) and Zero (BD) went to the hot spring. The hot spring is very clean and beautiful in nature style with rocks, trees and water falls. The water from the pool is not too hot. It's warm. The moonlight shines bright from the sky. X (BD) and Zero (BD) wore their towels on their waists.

"C'mon, X. The water is fine," Zero (BD) went to the pool. He felt the warm water from his body.

At the mansion, Sora, Axl (BD), Ala, Zero (THOJATUW), Iris, X (THOJATUW) and Alia are watching at the computer to spy on them.

X (BD) climbed in later, sighing tiredly. "It's hot." he muttered.

"Isn't this a bit perverted and too far?" Ala asked.

"Nope..." Sora replied. XD

"I already saw Zero's body. So, I don't mind," Iris said. Zero (THOJATUW) blushed.

"Hmm... really? I guess it will cool down a little soon," Zero (BD) said.

In five minutes, X (BD) and Zero (BD) are in the pool, starring at the moon.

"Hey Z, you feel like you're being watched to?" X (BD) asked, "Not really. Why?" He asked, X (BD) looked around. "Just feels like it." he responded, looking up.

"Like the moon?" Zero(BD) asked, X(BD) nodded, smiling.

"The moon is always nice with stars at night," Zero(BD) said. His heart is beating that he was all alone with X and he didn't know what do to. "Um... Do you feel relax, X?" he asked.

"Hm? Yeah why?" X(BD) asked, looking at him.

"Well... It's just... I'm very worried about you. While I entered your room, the other me told me that your other self saw you passed out. I knew that you're tired because you work so hard without sleeping. I wish I was there to help," Zero(BD) sighed sadly.

X(BD) smiled, patting his shoulder. "It's fine. I sort of worried that I got you upset..." he replied.

Zero(BD) shook his head. "I'm not upset, just worried... X, there's something I want to say something and I don't want to hide it anymore," he said with a serious tone.

"Whoa! He's going to confess," Sora shocked but excited.

X(BD) looked at him nervously. "U-um, o-okay..."

"I'm expecting air headedness from X." Axl(BD) stated.

"I'm very happy that you're my best friend in the whole universe. We're always together in many years. You know about me very well and I know about you. You know that I tried to move on because of my worst memories I had in my life... about Iris' death... my old man and... the Zero virus... but... I did because you're always there for me. We shared a lot of good new memories we have, even bad once but I'm still happy that I will never alone. X... there's one more thing that I hope you won't get shock, upset, angry, weird or any emotions... because..." Zero(BD) closed his eyes. He was nervous but he had too.

"Good for it, Zero," Zero(BD) whispered.

"I love you..."

O_O

Everyone shocked or surprised what Zero(BD) said. They will wait for X(BD)'s answer.

"Please accept it, X!(100x)" Sora prayed.

X(BD) blushed, not sure how to respond, he hugged him tightly, smiling.

Ala smiled. "Aw~~!"

Sora gasped as she saw the other X is hugging the other Zero. "Oh my gulay!" she shocked.

Zero(BD) surprised. "...Um... Do you love me as a best friend or a lover?"

"Ano klaseng tanong 'yan?!(what kind of question is that?! It's lovers, you idiot!" Sora shouted.

"I gave hugs to everyone," X (THOJATUW) replied.

"You're a huggable. Let's see of it is ZeroxX," Zero(THOJATUW) said.

"Our X never gave hugs out like that." Ala stated.

X(BD) smiled, kissing Zero(BD)'s lips delicately.

X(BD) and Zero(BD) are kissing each other with happy and passion.

"Kyaaaaaa!ZeroxX came true! They're mwah! mwah! mwah!" Sora screamed like a yaoi fan girl.

"Oh my gosh! I think I'm going to nosebleed," Iris giggled.

"Huh! Where are our X and Zero go?" Alia asked.

"BBBBLAAAAAAGHHH!"

"I think they don't like the yaoi kissing. They're at the bathroom," Sora replied.

"I better help X," Alia went out of the room.

"Me too. Zero wasn't feeling well," Iris followed her.

"So, Axl, Ala, the show is over. You two can kiss and make out at your room," Sora giggled.

"W-we don't really do that." Ala replied. Axl(BD) smiled. "She doesn't let me." he commented.

"Aaw! I thought you two are boyfriend and girlfriend just like Tyro and Axl," Sora pouted.

Suddenly, they heard someone from the other room.

"Hahaha! Axl! Mmmm! Hahaha! Oh my gosh! You're sooo incredible at it-Hahaha!"

"So delicious~So yummy~ You're so sweet, Tyro,"

"Well, in a pervert way. I can hear them. You two should go to sleep,"Sora said.

They both blushed. "I knew he was a pervert." Axl(BD) muttered, throwing a book at the door. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled. Ala sighed. "We are, I'm just not used to it yet..." she replied. "Good luck trying to get me to sleep, I can't ever get sleep." Ala finished.

Axl (BD)and Ala went to their rooms but Sora noticed that the video is still on. She looked closer.

"Ow! Yaoi fantasy!"Sora got nosebleed.

In the next morning, X(THOJATUW) and Zero(THOJATUW) are reading their books.

"Zero, do you think that our other selves are, you know, lovey dovey in secret?" X(THOJATUW) asked quietly.

"Um..." Zero(THOJATUW) tried to respond.

Axl(BD) groaned, slamming the door multiple times, just to irritate his other self.

X(BD) smiled. "You not sure?" he asked, Zero(BD) sighed. "They might, though, I don't like thinking about their love lives X... and you know why." he replied, "O-oh... right. Sorry, didn't mean to be insensitive."

Tyro opened the door with her pink bath robe on and pointed at Axl's other self with her boyfriend's gun. "I swear if you kick one more time, I'm gonna shoot you," Tyro glared at him with her demonic eyes.

"Wah! Tyro, don't be violent," Axl(THOJATUW) shocked.


	9. Singing is not that bad, right?

Chapter 9 – Singing is not that bad, right?

It was eight days to go. Everybody is eating their breakfast. Tyro is eating waffles. Axl (THOJATUW) is drinking coffee. Zero (THOJATUW) and Iris are chatting. X (THOJATUW) and Alia are doing a loving moments. Hillarie is reading a book of spell while eating her cereal.

"You're a pig." Ala stated, looking at Axl (BD), who had been making a mess, as he grinned. X (BD) and Zero (BD) had gone out. Ricky smiled as me looked at the other Axl. "So, what's your opinion on me huh?" he asked, sitting next to the other Axl.

"Huh! Opinion? What do you mean?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked, raised a brow.

"Like... am I creepy?" he asked, looking at the table sadly. "I've been told that a lot..."

"You're not creepy. You're just fine," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled and stroked Ricky's hair.

"You probably haven't seen my eyes when I get mad then..." he blushed, pouting as Axl (THOJATUW) petted his head.

"Hey! Have you seen Sora and Sopheria? They're not in their room," Tyro asked.

"I think they went out early," X (THOJATUW) wondered.

"Don't tell me it's a secret mission about that glitch," Zero (THOJATUW) said.

"How about you, girls?" Tyro asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ala asked, looking as Thorn simply stared at her food.

"Sora and Sopheria weren't here. Do you think that they're kidnapped?" Tyro asked.

"They're not kidnapped, Baby Kambal. They have super powers," Hillarie responded as she's drinking her hot cocoa.

Suddenly, a walking teddy bear came to them. Everyone saw him.

"Upupupupu! Gooooooood mooooorniiing, everybody!" he greeted.

Axl(BD) looked at the bear nervously, "It's Pedobear!" he exclaimed.

Thorn arched her lip, looking at the bear. "Mm?" she mumbled.

"Actually... no I know a real pedo." Axl(BD) stated, "Who?" Ala asked. Axl (BD)chuckled, looking at Axl(THOJATUW). "Him..." he muttered.

"You're a pedo too, twin bro," Axl(THOJATUW) teased at his other self.

Ricky looked at Axl. "My Dad's not exactly a pedo..." he stated. "My Dad's around my Mom's age, it's not considered a Pedo unless you're over 18." Ricky stated.

"Rockie, why are you here?" Tyro asked cheerfully.

"Oh! I'm here for the message to you all," Rockie replied and waved his hand.

"Is it from the commander?" X(THOJATUW) asked.

"From Commander Nas, Boss Angelo, Boss Mari and Red, yes. Your fun activity today is..." Rockie played the drum roll. "Treasure hunting!"

"Treasure hunting?!" Tyro surprised.

"Calm down, Baby Cake. There are two missing people here. Where's the gay couple?" Rockie asked.

Axl(BD) snorted, covering his mouth.

"They went out somewhere." Ala replied, "Axl.. Stop being a jerk..." she said elbowing her.

"I'll call them," Zero(THOJATUW) took out his phone.

"Are you calling them for real?" X(THOJATUW) asked.

"Yup!" Zero(THOJATUW) dialed the phone to call his other self.

"Axl, is there a gay couple in this island? I mean, your other Axl is not gay. OMG! I think your twin has two lovers, Ala and the other guy. It's like the 'My Husband's lover' show," Tyro said with curiosity.

"Hahahaha! You have a wild imagination," Axl(THOJATUW) laughed.

"Who's the gay couple? We're all straight. Plus, there are single ladies here," Tyro confused.

Zero(BD) answered his phone, X (BD)running about on the sand. "Hello?" he asked.

"Nah... men just aren't for me... Even though I dig some of them." Axl(BD) said chuckling. Ricky gagged, choking in shock.

"The commander has an important message to us. Stop doing kissy mwah mwah there. You and X need to go back to the mansion ASAP," Zero(THOJATUW) said, whispered to his phone.

"Oh no!" Axl(THOJATUW) helped Ricky to stop choking.

Ricky pushing him back slightly, "I'm fine, I'm fine!" he said, breathing heavily, laying his head down. "Ugh..."

"Why? What's so important about it?"

"He said that we have an important meeting about our activity today. He needs everyone come back to the mansion so that he can speak. As in a real important meeting," Zero(THOJATUW) replied.

"Fine..." Zero(BD) replied, hanging up.

"Okay, I'm making a list for the groups. I'll wait for them," Rockie is writing on the paper.

Ricky got up from his seat. "I-I'm going to check on Delta..." he muttered.

"Okay then." Ala stated.

"Who's Delta?" Tyro asked.

"It's a laptop," Hillarie said.

"I thought it's a name of Ricky's girlfriend," Tyro tilted her head.

"It's not his girlfriend or Laptop... Ricky assembles Reploids." Ala stated.

"Oh!" Tyro got it.

"I better call Sora and Sopheria while waiting X and Zero to come back," Hillarie called them from her phone.

"Hello?" Sopheria answered.

"Sopheria, where are you two?"

"At the hospital, Sora needs a checkup."

"Is she sick?"

"No, the doctor checked on her health."

"I see... I think it's really urgent. She recovered two months ago."

"Yeah... I better go. Rockie already knew about this."

"Alright, bye," Hillarie hanged up her phone. "Sopheria said that they're at the hospital for Sora's checkup," she said.

"So they'll be gone for a while?" Thorn asked.

"Yup! She said that Sora is fine and needs a checkup," Hillarie nodded.

"Where the # $& are they?" Rockie asked and irritated.

"Who's the gay couple?" Tyro asked.

"They said that they're not coming. Only X and Zero are coming back," X(THOJATUW) said.

"O-oh..." Ala muttered.

Axl(BD) sighed. "I'm bored!"

Axl(THOJATUW) gave his PS Vita to his other self. "Then, play my PS Vita while we wait," he said.

X(BD), Zero(BD) and Ricky came back in fifteen minutes, they began the meeting.

"According to our leaders, all of you are separate as three teams to look for the four treasures from four places. Here's the list of your group," Rockie showed the list.

Team Lovers

Axl

Tyro

Axl

Ala

Ricky

Team Violet

X

Zero

X

Zero

Team Amazon

Thorn

Lolli

Fortune

Hillarie

Alia

Iris

"So, any questions?" Rockie asked.

"What the hell is this all for?" Ricky asked, after coming back.

Axl(BD) looked at the teams, smiling.

"It's about treasure hunting. You're at team lovers with your parents, me and Axl," Tyro answered.

"Axl, what are you smiling about?" Axl(THOJATUW) stared at his other self.

"Um... Why Team Amazon has a lot of girls?" Alia asked.

"It's because Team Amazon is for strong and beautiful women," Rockie replied.

Iris giggled.

"Why you gave us team's name, Team Violet?" X(THOJATUW) asked.

"Well, if you put red to blue, that makes violet," Rockie answered.

"That sounds too gay," Zero(THOJATUW) commented.

Thorn shrugged. "I guess being put in that team is fine... though, I could do so on my own..." she finished.

X(BD) chuckled, Zero(BD) rolled his eyes. "So, when do we go?" Ricky asked.

"You should follow the map and solve the riddles. Good luck teams!" Rockie cheered.

TEAM LOVERS(Axls, Ala, Tyro and Ricky)

'The north is so far. Ride on!'

"Should we ride on something?" Tyro asked.

"I guess," Axl(THOJATUW) shrugged.

The Team Lovers walked to the beach. They saw one ride chaser on the road. Tyro ran and jumped to the ride chaser.

"I'm going to drive this," Tyro grinned.

"Wait a minute! The map said that it's only one ride chaser. The problem is... we only have five people here," Axl(THOJATUW) said.

"I'll be fine walking." Ala stated, Axl(BD) shrugged. Ricky pouted, stretching wings from his back. I'll just follow behind you guys." He stated.

"Ala, the riddle said that the north is faraway. You might to get tired," Tyro reminded.

"Axl, we know that we have copy shot. So, you can transform into Ride Boarski or any rider," Axl(THOJATUW) suggested.

"I could try." Axl(BD) said, biting his lip.

"I could try to!" Ricky yelled, smiling.

"Then, go ahead, you two. Ala, do you want to ride chaser with me or your Axl?" Tyro asked.

"Probably you, I can't trust him to drive what's so ever..." she replied, Axl(BD) glared.

"Sure, hop on!" Tyro cheered and patted at the back seat.

"Ala, you need to hug or grab Tyro tightly because she's the extreme daredevil," Axl(THOJATUW) warned and transformed into Ride Boarski. "Let's roll!" he shouted.

Axl(BD) did the same, charging ahead. Ricky followed behind.

"O-okay." Ala muttered, sitting behind Tyro and grabbing on tightly.

Tyro gave a ride chaser a little epic spun and zoomed away. The two Axls and Ricky followed the lead. They drove on the road very fast. Tyro saw a slide board on the left side.

"Hang on tight, Ala!" she smirked. She drove up to the slide board and spun the ride chaser around. "OOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEAAAAH!" she cheered. The ride chaser landed safely on the wheels to the road. "It is extreme!" she said.

"Tyro, you shouldn't do that with a person," Axl(THOJATUW) said.

"Relax, Ala and I are safe now eh," Tyro winked at him.

Ala clutched onto her tightly, "N-not safe..." she muttered.

"Told you so," Axl(THOJATUW) replied.

They continued driving.

TEAM VIOLET

The Xs and Zeros were at the forest, looking for something.

"Zero, are you sure we're at the right place?" X(THOJATUW) asked.

"Yeah... We followed the map but the riddle is too hard to find," Zero(THOJATUW) replied.

'Find the biggest C.'

"This riddle makes no sense," he irritated.

"How about starts with letter C? Like Cat?" X(THOJATUW) asked.

"Cactus?" Zero(THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"You sure it doesn't mean the ocean?" X(BD) asked, Zero(BD) shrugged.

Zero(THOJATUW) was looking around the forest.

"Well, I know Sea is a rhyme with C but the map spotted at the forest," X(THOJATUW) showed the map to them.

While, X(THOJATUW) is talking to them, Zero(THOJATUW) 's eyes widened open that he saw the biggest cockroach on his other self's butt. He grabbed a baseball ball and targeted at the other Zero(BD)'s butt.

"Zero, just stay there and don't move," he said.

"You found somethi- Whoa! That was the biggest C! Zero, don't move!" X(THOJATUW) shocked.

"What the hell is that?!" X(BD) yelled, backing away from it.

*SLAP!*

Zero(BD)'s butt was slapped by Zero(THOJATUW) but at least, he killed the biggest cockroach. They found the key and another riddle.

"Yes! We found it!" Zero(THOJATUW) grinned.

"Um... Zero, you know that you slapped Zero's butt," X (THOJATUW) reminded.

"Oh yeah...um... Oh $# /!" Zero ran away and dropped his bat. DX

Zero(BD) got up angrily, pulling out his saber as he chased after his other self. "Get back here!"

X(BD) smiled aimlessly. "Oh... what are we going to do with them?" he muttered.

"Um... You should stop your Zero and I'll stop my Zero," X(THOJATUW) suggested.

TEAM AMAZON(Thorn, Lolli, Fortune, Alia, Iris and Hillarie)

The girls are at the beach. They looked at the map and read the riddle.

'As pirate, what will you do?'

"Easy, we should find the treasure chest from the beach," Hillarie said.

"I think the treasure buried in this place. It's like a pirate play. Sounds like fun," Iris smiled.

"We need a metal detector to find it," Alia suggested.

"Maybe I could find it?" Thorn asked.

Lolli smiled. "Come on lets go look." she stated, Fortune following her.

"I should check at the mansion," Alia walked away to find the metal detector.

"I brought shovels and pails," Iris pulled the shovels and pails.

In one hour later, the girls were digging the sand to find the treasure box. Alia and Thorn found the metal detectors and searched the surroundings.

"Find anything?" Iris asked.

"Nope," Alia replied.

"Nothing here." Thorn stated.

"Argh! This is taking it forever," Hillarie irritated and realized she has an idea. "MANITOBA!" she summoned a hunter creature, Manitoba. Manitoba put shades on Hillarie. Hillarie detected the treasure chest. "Girls, I think the treasure chest are actually six of them. They're at the right to left side of the beach," she said.

Alia and Iris dug up the sand and found the three treasure chest from the right side of the beach. "Found it!" They cheered with the high-five.

"Fortune and Lolli found two more." Thorn pointed out.

Hillarie dug up at the left side at the near ocean. "Got it!" she shouted.

The girls placed the six treasure chest on the ground. They opened it. Inside of the six treasure chests are credit cards and letters.

"Credit card? Is that mean we buy our own treasure?" Alia asked. She picked up the credit card.

"It said 'You should buy your own treasure with this credit card. This amount of money is...' THREE MILLION DOLLARS! Whoa! That's a lot!" Iris shocked.

Thorn looked at the cards. "Looks awful suspicious..." Thorn stated.

"Everything's suspicious to you Thorn." Fortune added, smiling.

"I hope it's not fake," Hillarie said.

"Don't worry; those cards are not fake. Upupupupu!" Rockie popped out of the sand. "You finally found the treasures! You can go shopping as long as you like," Rockie smiled.

"But who's going to pay the cards?" Alia asked.

"Oh! It's from the mysterious, handsome, rich man. He said that you should not worry. So, are you girls like to shopping?" Rockie giggled.

"Sure." Fortune and Lolli stated, Thorn shrugged. "I 'unno." she replied.

"SHOPPING!" Alia, Hillarie and Iris cheered and ran to the mall.

Thorn sighed, watching them all rush off. "Idiots..." she mumbled.

TEAM LOVERS

They stopped at the North Mountain, Night Falls Memorial Stage. The two Axls and Ricky changed back to normal. Tyro parked the ride chaser and went down. The Night Falls Memorial Stage is a stage with posters, music and instruments from 'Night Falls' band.

"Whoa! I didn't know that Mr. A has the memorial stage. It's awesome," Axl(THOJATUW) amazed. He took a picture of it.

"Ala, it's safe now," Tyro smiled.

Ala hid behind Axl(BD) nervously. "Never again..." she mumbled.

Axl(BD) chuckled, Ricky smiled.

"Don't do crazy stunts again," Axl(THOJATUW) is elbowing Tyro.

"Hey! It's a part of bravery," Tyro pouted. She checked at the map. "We're at the right place but where's the riddle?" she questioned.

They walked closer to the stage and saw a huge door. It was written on the sides.

'To open this door, sing a song to reach 100%'

"That's a little dumb." Ricky commented.

"Well, it was very easy. It's only a singing quest," Tyro rubbed her chin. "Okay, who goes first?" she asked.

Ala backed away. "Y-you guys go ahead." she muttered. "Hm?" Ricky looked at her. "Mom...?"

"I have an idea!" Tyro took out five toothpicks and grabbed it in two hands. "We should get the toothpick. If you take a red stick, you will be last person to sing. If green, first person goes first. If non-color, you will be decided, agreed?" Tyro asked with a smile.

"Sure," Axl(THOJATUW) nodded.

They held the top of the toothpicks.

"Alright... 3...2...1!" Tyro shouted.

They took out of the toothpicks. Tyro got the red one. Axl(THOJATUW) got the non-color one.

"Aw! I'm red. Oh well! No more second chances," Tyro cheered.

"I'll be fourth," Axl(THOJATUW) decided.

Ricky held the green one, sighing nervously. "H-here..." he muttered.

Ala stood away, keeping away from their little idea.

"Oh boy! This is exciting. I want to hear you sing Spanish, Ricky," Tyro cheered.

"Now, which one of you are second or third?" Axl(THOJATUW) asked to Ala and the other Axl.

"There is noooooo escape," Tyro finished it.

"O-okay..." Ricky muttered.

"I can't sing, I'd mess everything up." Axl(BD) replied, Ala started back up slightly.

"Don't worry; it's not a singing contest or anything. Just look around. No people or tourists here. Only just five of us. Let your voice go and sing from your heart. Ala, we already heard you sing. Your voice sounds like an angel to my heart. So, don't back away," Tyro said with cute puppy eyes.

"Alright, Ricky. You're up. You can do it," Axl(THOJATUW) cheered with a smile.

"I might end up singing in English though... I don't feel like speaking some other language..." Ricky stated.

Ala turned her back to them, looking away.

"Okay, English or any language, Go for it," Axl(THOJATUW) nodded.

"ALALALALALALALALALALA! DON'T GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!" Tyro hugged Ala's leg super-duper ultimate tightly so that she won't go.

"Alright..." he walked off.

"I tried to tell you, I don't sing in front of others, one person is enough." Ala said, as she tried to pull her leg back. "Now please, let me go!"

"You can do it, Ricky! Sing it for your family!" Axl(THOJATUW) cheered.

"NNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR! You should wear blindfold so that you can't see us watching you!" Tyro whined like a baby. She's still hugging Ala's leg with all of her mega super-duper ultimate strength.

"If you keep you keep saying that you'll make me freeze up like a stone..." Ricky replied.

"You just don't get it..." eventually kicks her off her foot. "I'm not going to sing, I don't care how much you beg. I won't." Ala finished.

"Sorry..." Axl(THOJATUW) shut himself.

"If you don't sing, my red glitch comes back and delete me and my boyfriend will be emo again by jumping off the rooftop. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tyro cried like a baby, still hugging Ala's leg in 1 million percent super tight.

"Argh! Ala, I know you don't want to sing but we should switch places so that my girlfriend will stop crying. She's going to kill us all as Renesmee and the entire world. I'm not lying. That's how Angelo told me," Axl(THOJATUW) begged.

Then, the storms came out with ten strongest tornados. It's going to destroy them.

"OH $# %! TYRO'S POWER IS INCREASING! JUST AGREE IT OR ELSE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Axl(THOJATUW) shouted.

Ala growled. "Get the hell of me! Fine, I'll sing. But, don't think I won't be angry afterwards!"

"Oh boy..." Ricky mumbled. Axl(BD) sighed.

"Yay!" Tyro cheered with happy puppy mode. She hugged her. All the disaster are disappeared.

"Thank goodness! That was relief. Ala will be the fourth. Okay, Ricky. You can sing now. No noise," Axl(THOJATUW) sighed.

"Tyro, you do realize that she will be a b*tch towards you now right? She'll be like that for however long it takes for her to calm down." Axl(BD) said.

Ricky sighed. "I need a guitar..." he mumbled.

Axl(THOJATUW) gave the guitar to Ricky from the storage room. "Sorry about Tyro. She's a spoiled brat sometimes. If someone don't accept the important request, her power will be increasing and turn into a bizarre events when she is begging or crying," Axl(THOJATUW) apologized.

"I don't care..." Ala mumbled, anger across her face.

Ricky took it. "Alright..." he muttered, as he sat down to start playing.

(Lejos De Aqui Farruko - Los Menores)

He sighed, stopping. "There, I sang in Spanish for you..." he muttered.

The door charged 45%. Axl(THOJATUW) and Tyro clapped their hands.

"Wow! That was amazing, Ricky," Tyro amazed.

"Since Ala will be the fourth, I'll be second," Axl(THOJATUW) borrowed the guitar from Ricky. He played it and sang it.

(Just Gold -Mandopony)

He finished the song and the door charged 67%. "You're up, Axl," he said.

"I already told you that I can't sing." he replied sighing. "Quit asking me to." he finished.

Ala looked at the other Axl with a glare. "If he says no, leave him alone." she stated.

Ricky yawned tiredly.

"Why? Do you have a voice problem?" Tyro asked.

"Uhh... Yeah." Axl said. "Look my voice would break that door..."

Ala groaned angrily, snatching the guitar. "Just give me the damn guitar! If that door doesn't open, I'm going home!" she yelled.

"Ala... calm down." Axl(BD) said nervously, watching her walk in front of the door, sitting down angrily.

"Um... I can fix your voice in no time with my power buuuuut... Ala is really angry right now. I think she's doing it for you," Tyro guessed.

"I'm so scary to see her angry," Axl(THOJATUW) shivered.

"I don't want to sing, that's what's pissing her off. You pushed her into doing it so now she's mad." Axl(BD) replied.

"I've never seen Mom this upset before..." Ricky muttered.

Ala played the guitar. Anger continuing to fill her face.

( Vivi - Hachi, Road version)

She got up, handing it back to Axl(THOJATUW) roughly. "There... you'd better be happy..." she said, practically nearly breaking into tears as she walked passed them.

The door charged 88%.

"I think it's your time, Tyro," Axl(THOJATUW) gave the guitar to Tyro.

Tyro stepped closer to the door but turned around to face Ala. She played the guitar.

 _Oh! Ala, I'm sorry that I'm such spoiled brat._

 _I know... I'm forceful to you._

 _But to be honest, I love your voice._

 _I remembered we first met._

 _Your lullaby sleeps me peacefully._

 _I want to remember your song._

 _But I'm not good at memorizing._

 _I like you to sing again._

 _Alalalalalala_

 _Your voice is like an angel._

 _Alalalalalala_

 _Don't be shy because everyone likes your song._

 _Alalalalalala_

 _Let's look at the stars bright high._

 _Alalalalalala_

 _Let's shine the light and break the darkness._

 _I'm sorry..._

Tyro finished the song but the door charged 95%. She returned the guitar to Axl(THOJATUW).

"Tyro, the door is almost open," Axl(THOJATUW) said.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood," Tyro ran and drove the ride chaser away.

"Tyro, come back...!" Axl(THOJATUW) shouted but Tyro didn't come back. "I should finish this up," he sighed.

"I'm.. going home..." Ala muttered, flying off. "Ala hold on!" Axl(BD) called just watching as she fled.

Axl(THOJATUW) looked at the girls left away. "I guess treasure hunting isn't fun," Axl(THOJATUW) frowned.

"We should head back." Ricky suggested.

Axl(BD) nodded.

The two Axls and Ricky changed into Ride Boarski and flew away.

TEAM VIOLET

The Xs and Zeros are at the mansion. They went there because of the strong storm that Tyro created but now, it's sunny.

"Man! I can't believe that a strong storm came out and now, it's sunny. We have a strangest day," Zero(THOJATUW) commented.

"I watched the news but they said that it's all the sudden," X(THOJATUW) said.

"I don't think a storm would just come out randomly though..." X(BD) stated.

"Think something caused it?" Zero(BD) asked.

"Yeah... At least, we're safe. Let's see the map," X(THOJATUW) opened the map. He looked at it and shocked.

"What's wrong, X?" Zero(THOJATUW) asked.

"I think... The treasure in this mansion," X(THOJATUW) replied. He showed it to them.

'The treasure is in the mansion. Go find it!'

X(BD) smiled, "Alright!" He exclaimed, watching as Ala walked passed them, years in her eyes and her FACE red from crying.

X(THOJATUW) and Zero(THOJATUW) noticed her.

"Guys, there's something wrong with Ala," Zero(THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"Should we figure it out?" X (THOJATUW) asked.

"Maybe... but sometimes she'll reject us." X(BD) replied.

"Okay... it's better to leave her alone for a whole," Zero(THOJTUW) suggested.

"The riddle said that the treasure is in this mansion. So, let's go find it," X(THOJTUW) said.

"Alright." Zero(BD) stated, X(BD) smiled and followed after them.

They search everywhere from bottom to top.

"Not in the living room," X(THOJTUW) said.

"Not in the dining room," Zero(THOJTUW) said.

"Not sure where else to look." X(BD) commented, Zero(BD) sighed.

"At the rooms?" Zero(THOJTUW) suggested.

They checked at the rooms, bathrooms, kitchen and anything but there are no treasure. The only left is a golden door.

"Sure this is somewhere we're able to look?" Zero(BD) asked.

Zero(THOJATUW) pulled the key from his pocket. "I think this key belongs to this door," he stated.

"Yeah... I wonder what's inside of this room," X(THOJATUW) wondered.

X(BD) smiled. Zero(BD) watched as he was dazing.

Zero(THOJATUW) put the key in the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door gently. Inside the door is four sport cars. The colors are two blue and two red.

"Cars?" Zero(THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"I don't think you should trust Z with driving that thing." X(BD) muttered.

"Did you call your Zero, Z as a nickname?" X(THOJATUW) asked.

"Well, I can drive a car," Zero(THOJATUW) looked at the cars.

Rockie popped out from the car. "Whoa!" Zero(THOJATUW) shocked.

"That's always been his nickname." X (BD)replied.

Zero(BD) looked at Rockie with an unamused look.

"Yay! You found the treasure!" Rockie cheered.

"Rockie, the riddle said that the treasure is in this mansion. Where is it?" X (THOJATUW) asked.

"You already found it," Rockie replied.

"The cars?" Zero(THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"Yup but they're not an ordinary cars. They are Ulimax Transformation cars from the future. They can transform any vehicle you want. Also, it's bulletproof, explode proof, waterproof and sound proof," Rockie said.

"Cool..." Zero(BD) mumbled. X(BD) smiled.

"Awesome! This is the coolest treasures ever. Thanks, Rockie," X (THOJATUW) thanked him.

"Don't thank me. It was from the man who is very rich. I know boys love epic cars," Rockie said, gave keys to them and left.

"Alright! The cars are ours. Iris and I will go on a road trip with this," Zero(THOJATUW) was excited to drive a car.

"So, who has driver license?" X(BD) asked.

"I do." X(BD) replied with a smile. "I do also..." Zero(BD) muttered.

"Then, let's drive our new cars!" X(THOJATUW) cheered.

They hopped on their cars and drove them on the road.

The blue flame fox with golden paws walked to the stairs. He checked to Ala's room. Ala sat on the floor, holding her legs tightly, sobbing into her knees. Egypt was in his humanoid form, hugging her tightly, with a sad expression on his face. The blue flame fox saw her. He went closer and sat on the floor like a good dog. "Woof!" he barked. Ala looked at the fox, with Egypt jumping up onto her head fearfully, his tail puffed up, and his elf ears bent downward.

"Woof!" the blue flame fox snuggled Ala. The flame didn't burn her. It was soft like a magic soft towel. "Woof!" he showed his red-blue puppy eyes.

Egypt growled and hissed at it. Ala pet it's head nervously. "U-um..." she mumbled.

The blue flame fox changed into Angelo. "Aw! I think I scared your cute little fella of yours," Angelo pouted. He touched Egypt by his fingers. "Anyway, I heard you crying. What's the prob?" he asked.

Egypt went back to his small size, hiding under her hat. "I didn't mean to upset her... I'm just some ignorant brat...!" she muttered, gripping her head, tears flowing even more.

"Upset her... Tell me everything what happened," Angelo went closer to Ala's side and patted her shoulder with his worried expression.

"She wanted me to sing and I said no... she kept begging me to do so... so I yelled at her, Axl... everyone... I guess she noticed how angry I was... she got upset and ran off..."

Egypt fell asleep on her lap.

"I see your point," Angelo nodded. "Then, why you said no for singing?" he asked.

Ala shivered in sadness, hugging her legs tighter. "I just... can't... stop thinking about what happened..."

Angelo stroked Ala's hair. "Wait! I want you to show you something," he got up and left the room. In five minutes, he came back with a video camera. "There's something I have to show you something," he showed the video to Ala.

The video played. Someone went to the bedroom. Axl(THOJATUW) was in the bedroom with a little girl. The little girl has long, straight, black hair and purple eyes. She's wearing a flowery pink dress.

"So, today is your dad's birthday. What are you going to give your dad?" Axl(THOJATUW) asked.

"Hmm... I have a gift but it's very stupid," the little girl pouted.

"Huh! Why you said that your gift is stupid?"

"Well, I'm going to sing for him but it's embarrassing,"

"Guess who is this little girl?" Angelo asked.

"I know it's Tyro... look, I'm not embarrassed to sing... you just need to know what happened to realize why I say no..." she stated, watching the video.

"Tyro, why you're embarrass to sing?" Axl(THOJATUW) asked.

"Because I don't want to sing in the front of so many people. They're going to hate and I don't like it," Tyro replied.

"I don't know. You should test it to sing in the front of the people. For now, can you sing for me?"

"But you're going to hate it."

"Why?" Angelo asked.

"Turn the video off..." she muttered. "That video is nothing to how I feel..."

"I won't hate it. I will listen to you. I promise that I won't laugh or anything," Axl(THOJATUW) smiled.

"Alright," Tyro walked in the front of him. She started to sing.

(Dance with my father - Luther Vandross)

 _Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence_

 _My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then_

 _Spin me around 'til I fell asleep_

 _Then up the stairs he would carry me_

 _And I knew for sure I was loved_

 _If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

 _I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

 _How I'd love, love, love_

 _To dance with my father again_

Tyro sings like angel with a sweet flower from the garden. She practiced very hard to make a song for her dad.

 _When I and my mother would disagree_

 _To get my way, I would run from her to him_

 _He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

 _Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

 _Later that night when I was asleep_

 _He left a dollar under my sheet_

 _Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

 _If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him_

 _I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

' _Cause I'd love, love, love_

 _To dance with my father again_

Axl(THOJATUW) is going to cry about Tyro's song of love. He remembered Red from his dead family.

 _Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

 _And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_

 _I pray for her even more than me_

 _I pray for her even more than me_

 _I know I'm praying for much too much_

 _But could you send back the only man she loved_

 _I know you don't do it usually_

 _But dear Lord she's dying_

 _To dance with my father again_

 _Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

"How was it?" Tyro asked. She noticed Axl (THOJATUW) is crying. "Ah! You told me not to-" Axl(THOJATUW) hugged her.

"Tyro, you shouldn't hate it. I know it's a hidden talent but my mind reminds me of my former family. You're great at singing. You should sing for him with your love," Axl(THOJATUW) cried. Tyro was very surprise that he heard what Axl(THOJATUW) said. She hugged him tightly.

The video stopped.

Angelo's tears came out. "I'm sorry... I can't stop the video... This video is very precious to me. I don't care if it's nothing but this is the past that Tyro doesn't want to sing in front of the people. Then, she suddenly realized that someone likes her song... Axl...me... and the people she cares about. I left guilty that I left her behind in seven years ago," Angelo cried.

Ala looked at him sadly. "Sorry I..." she started, stopping as she got up as she walked over to the door. "And this... is why people shouldn't talk to isolated people like me... all I do is hurt them..." she finished, leaving.

Angelo got up and hugged Ala tightly. "No, I'm sorry. You didn't hurt me... I cried because I love this memory. Tyro was being negative because of her talent before. After I 'died' in seven years ago, she never sings again but at the age of eight, I told her that she will not stop singing and promise that she will sing for her love. It's not about her talent. It's all about her love of the people that she cares," he let go of her. "For me, I don't think she's upset. Try to talk to her and you have a reason why to say no. Just talk to her and find out if she's upset or not. Remember, I cried because of this video, not from you. Okay?"

"Where is she...? If I... become brutal... I hope she forgives me..." she stated.

"Of course she will forgive you but I don't know where she is," Angelo replied. Suddenly, they heard a thunder storm. "Oh my! I hope everyone is here," he said.

At the dining room, all of them, except Tyro are enjoying their treasures. Team Amazon have shopping bags and Team Violet have cars buy sadly, Team Lovers got nothing.

"Did you find the treasure yet?" X(THOJATUW) asked to Axl(BD).

"There's someone missing. I can't put my finger in it," Hillarie wondered.

"Nope." Axl(BD) replied.

"Mom and Tyro ran off... those are the things that are missing." Ricky replied.

"But Ala is here, right?" Iris asked.

"Where's Tyro?" Alia asked.

"Not here. She drove on a ride chaser. I don't know where is she," Axl(THOJATUW) answered.

"Well, I hope she comes back. There's storm outside. The rain is very heavy and strong," Hillarie warned.

"I'll watch the news," Zero(THOJATUW) turned on the TV.

'This is brought to you live at Paradise Island. There is a ride chaser accident at the Paradise road. It crushed and fell down on the forest. The ride chaser got burn by fire.'

"Wait! Is Tyro riding on the ride chaser?" Alia asked.

Ala looked at the screen, closing her fists tightly, as she hiccupped with tears in her eyes. "All my fault..."

"Mom...?" Ricky looked at his mother, getting up. "Don't talk to me Ricky!" she yelled.

"Whoa! Ala, don't shout at Ricky. He doesn't know why. He was worried about you," Axl(THOJATUW) said.

"Don't blame yourself," Angelo reminded.

"Are you sure? I mean, Tyro didn't crash or bump on an accident. She does a crazy stunts all the time," Zero(THOJATUW) wondered.

'We have a video about this incident,'

The video played. Tyro is shooting at the rider type mavericks with her gun while riding on a ride chaser.

"GET YOUR #$ES BACK HERE, YOU SONS OF $^/# !" she shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I didn't know she's still hunting at the mavericks at the rain," Hillarie commented.

The maverick shot at Tyro's ride chaser. She jumped out of the ride chaser and landed on the ground. She let her ride chaser crashed at the forest.

"Papa Bear is going to kill me for this. I better follow them. The rain didn't bother me anyway," Tyro rubbed her temple and ran to follow them.

"Don't tell me what to do Axl..." Ala said, looking at Axl(THOJATUW).

"Ala, Ricky didn't do anything bad to you," Axl(THOJATUW) said.

"So, Tyro is safe but why she's not coming back?" Zero(THOJATUW) asked.

"Maybe she's hunting mavericks," X(THOJATUW) replied.

"You know, it's too dangerous for her to go outside in the rain. We should find her," Angelo suggested.

"I'll go too," Axl(THOJATUW) replied.

Ala crossed her arms. "Should I come to?" Axl(BD) asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Axl(THOJATUW) nodded.

Angelo looked at Ala. "Do you want to come with us, Ala? You were looking for her, right?" he asked.

"No... You saw how I reacted towards Ricky, I don't want to say something stupid again..." she replied.

"Alright. As you wish," Angelo frowned.

Angelo, the two Axls and X(THOJATUW) left the mansion to look for Tyro. In three hours later, they didn't come back. The others were getting worried.

"Argh! What are they taking so long?!" Zero(THOJATUW) irritated.

Ala sat up on a ceiling light. "How should I know...?" she asked.

"Ala, act your age..." Thorn stated.

"We should follow them," Hillarie suggested.

Zero(THOJATUW), Iris, Alia and Hillarie left the mansion to look for them. In the next morning, they didn't come back.

"I'm getting concerned." Thorn said, looking at X(BD).

"We should go look." Fortune stated, Ricky nodding.

Sora and Sopheria arrived and noticed them.

"Hey! What happened?" Sopheria asked.

"Mom got Tyro upset, and now the others disappeared... I'm worried about my Dad..." Ricky muttered.

"Huh! Tyro and the others disappeared. Sounds serious," Sopheria replied.

"Hmm... I noticed the gift bag from the outside of the mansion. The gift bag belongs to Ala from Tyro. Tyro has the 'I'm sorry' letter," Sora showed the violet gift bag.

"Sora, try to scan the gift bag first and see the events with your vision," Sopheria suggested.

"Oh! You're right," I'll scan it right away," Sora nodded. She scanned the gift bag and her hands are glowing. She closed her eyes.

"What do you think happened to them?" X(BD) asked. Zero(BD) looked at them seriously. "This is bad." he stated.

"Got it!" Sora showed her vision to them.

Tyro is singing Ala's Vivi song while walking to the mansion. She brought a purple gift bag with her. Suddenly, an old woman appeared. She went closer to the mansion.

"I'm going to get Ala and I will become a songstress again. Mwahahaha!" she laughed.

"Hey! What do you want with Ala?! Are you going to possess her?! I won't let you!" Tyro shouted.

"Oh! You're the one who upset the poor Ala. Well, I'm going to get her. She has a beautiful voice of anger and I'm going to steal it from her," the old woman smirked.

"I won't let her! It's my fault that I forced her to much. So, take me but first, fight me!" Tyro shouted.

Ala looked from the ceiling, remaining where she sat, watching the others as they watched.

Tyro is going to fight and the old woman revealed that it was Sigma. He blasted at Tyro. Tyro knocked out. Avarice appeared behind Sigma.

"What the $# /! Butthead!" Sora shocked.

"Tyro...?" Ala muttered worriedly.

"Siggy, I told you that you should wait for my sign," Avarice pouted.

"Sorry, VV. I can't wait any longer," Sigma carried Tyro.

"Well, let's make love, honey bunny!" Avarice and Sigma kissed.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWW!" Sora found them gross.

Ricky fainted.

"Gross!" Fortune and Lolli yelped, Ala gagged.

"What...?" Thorn questioned.

"Waaah! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Sopheria shouted.

Sora turned her vision off. "Okay. No more kissy!" Sora shouted.

"Guys, I think Tyro and the others got kidnapped but we don't know where," Sopheria muttered.

"I sensed that they're at the Night Falls Stage. At the North Mountain," Sora said.

"What's night falls stage?" Thorn asked.

X and Zero looked at them with their full attention.

"It's a memorial for the Night Falls band. The Axls, Ricky, Tyro and Ala went there yesterday. Now, who's with me to save Tyro and the others?" Sora asked.

"X and Zero have new cars, right?" Sopheria raised a brow.

"Yeah we do." Zero(BD) replied, X(BD) smiling.

Ala jumped down from where she sat, falling on the floor. "O-ow... " She groaned. "I-I guess I'll go to..." She muttered. Thorn and the others smiled.

"Hayaku!(Let's go!)" Sora cheered.

They all rode on X(BD)'s and Zero(BD)'s new cars and went to the Night Falls stage. They noticed X(BD)'s and Zero(BD)'s cars are there. The door broke open but the door charge is still 95%.

Ala looked at the door sadly. Going silent with grief... "Should I even go in...? I caused trouble as it was..." she muttered.

"We're going in," Sora said.

(Children of the night - MLP)

They heard a familiar voice from the door.

"It's Tyro's voice," Sopheria shocked.

"She's alive. Let's go in!" Sora shouted.

They ran to the door and entered the room. Tyro's voice is full of sorrow. The lights are made of torches with fire.

Ala looked at Tyro sadly. "T-Tyro...?"

"Ala, wait." Thorn started, but stopped when Fortune placed a hand on her shoulder.

They saw Tyro is in the middle. The others(THOJATUW and the other Axl) lied on the ground, forever sleep. Tyro wasn't herself. She wore black diamond dress. Her eyes were grey and her voice is continuing singing. She was under controlled.

"Well, Guess you fools are here," Avarice smirked and appeared Tyro's back.

"What did you do to all of them?!" Ala yelled.

"Fell asleep by Tyro's lullaby and absorbs their souls to make my masters stronger. Well, you can't sing because you don't want to sing in the front of them. Good-bye!" Avarice vanished.

"A song huh. I think Tyro possessed by a demon songstress. Let's break it. We're going to sing," Sopheria guessed.

"So, who can sing?" Sora asked.

"Ala can but..." Lolli started.

"I can't..." Ala muttered, sitting on the floor sadly. "I can't do it..." she finished.

"Why? You have a beautiful voice. Did Tyro say negative things to you?" Sora asked.

"No damn it! Everywhere I got someone forces me to do something! I nearly destroyed my world! I nearly killed everything because someone forced me to do it, this world is like a damn prison! No matter where you go, someone uses you, manipulates you, pesters you until you do something!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes. "I'm fed up with it! I hate this world so much!" she finished, punching the floor. "I was never about fear! But it was because of judgment and use from others that hurts me! If I mess up, people laugh and look at me like a fool, then they use that as a weapon to get me to do what they want!" she exclaimed. "I hate everyone!" she finished.

"Ala, you don't mean that..." Thorn stated sadly. Watching Ala cry.

"Ala..." Sora took a deep breath and kneel down. "You hate everyone. That means you hate Axl, Tyro, your family and friends... We didn't force you to sing... We need you to sing because your talent is cool. You can help us to defeat the enemy or you can be fame. I was used, manipulated and betrayed a long time ago but I'm keeping moving forward with all my love and strength. I don't care the wounds are still inside of me because my friends are there for me to cure the pain," she looked at them. "Just like they helped me to defeat Death and saved Tyro. Thanks to them, I survived," she smiled and looked back at Ala. "In this world, God created this with good and evil. It's not a prison. The people choose their path for their own. Nobody's perfect, you know. Just like Ravine, she might be neutral character. If someone laughs or think that you're a fool, I'll give them a spanking a billion times with toxic and chainsaws. If you get hurt, we're going to cure and help you because we're never leave you alone, don't think negative stuffs and don't give up," Sora got up and walked in the front of Tyro. Sopheria followed her.

"Well, it's two vs one, Sora," Sopheria said.

"We need to save Tyro and everyone... with our song," Sora grinned.

They began to sing.

 _Sora: The darkness were surrounded us._

 _Sopheria: But the stars shot like a million spears._

 _Sora: Because our friends are here,_

 _Sopheria: To heal our pain._

 _Both: Let's sing! Dance! And let our feelings reveal._

The demon songstress winced and covered her ears. Sora and Sopheria transformed into magical idols. They are singing and dancing.

 _Sora: The pain from our saddest past,_

 _Will never remove from our memories._

 _Sopheria: But someone or somebody is there for you,_

 _That's why you will never be alone._

 _Both: Fortunate and luckless are happen,_

 _Every day in this world._

 _If we're in pain, just get up and don't give up._

 _And then, we're holding hands._

The demon songstress felt weak with pain. She's almost free Tyro. Sora and Sopheria continued singing and dancing with their powers. They are glowing with light. The background showed the memories that everyone they have.

 _Both: Let's break the walls, and shout from your heart._

 _Destroy the chains and fight together._

 _Let's get up and straight forward._

 _Don't move back and don't lose hope._

 _Both: We have faith, from our dearest friends._

 _And then fight for victory._

 _Our friendship became stronger and defeat the darkness._

 _Our power of the sword shines with light._

The demon songstress smirked and blasted them with dark sphere. Sora and Sopheria got hit and fell on the ground. They tried to get up but they can't move.

"Crap! That #%$ ^ is tough!" Sopheria groaned.

"We need to finish her!" Sora got up but fell down.

The demon songstress charged her dark sphere and ready to kill them.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Sora shocked.

Ala rushed over, surrounding each of them in her wings as a Shield. Though, suffering damage when the blast hit them.

"ALA! NO!" Sora shocked.

The demon songstress threw the dark sphere and hit at the shield but Ala's wings didn't get damage. Is Ala's heart change?

"Ala?" Sora waited for her response.

Ala smiled, her wings retracting and vanishing. Sora saw Ala's smile. She was thinking that Ala heard her what she was saying and her song.

"Tell me what to do." She stated as she looked forward.

"Ala...sing the chorus. We will sing together and kill that #$% & down," Sora got up. Sopheria nodded and got up too.

"We need your help, Ala. We're supporting you," Sora smiled.

"How does singing even help anything?" she asked.

"We're fighting a demon songstress. The weakness is singing with full of love from our family and friends. All attacks didn't work on her because she can dodge attack. It's like a hologram. While we sing, the melody destroys her and set the person free," Sora explained.

"Too much information because the demon songstress is going to charge up her darkness again," Sopheria warned.

"We need to set Tyro free. She can hear us," Sora said.

She nodded sadly. "Alright then." she replied, later opening her mouth.

 _Ala: Let's break the walls, and shout from your heart._

 _Destroy the chains and fight together._

 _Let's get up and straight forward._

 _Don't move back and don't lose hope._

Suddenly, Ala transformed into a magical idol by singing. Sora, Sopheria and Ala sang together.

 _Both: We have faith, from our dearest friends._

 _And then fight for victory._

 _Our friendship became stronger and defeat the darkness._

 _Our power of the sword shines with light._

The demon songstress became weaker and weaker. She screamed with pain and covered her ears tightly. They can't stop singing and dancing.

 _Sora: The darkness were surrounded us._

 _Sopheria: But the stars shot like a million spears._

 _Sora: Because our friends are here,_

 _Sopheria: To heal our pain._

 _Both: Let's sing! Dance! And let our feelings reveal._

The demon songstress set Tyro free. She screamed and vanished like ashes. Tyro fell down. Angelo, Axl, the other Axl and the others woke up.

"Huh! Where are we?" Angelo asked.

"I remembered we look for you all," Iris rubbed her temple.

"Did I sleep too much?" X(THOJATUW) confused.

Ala looked at her clothes, later rushing off.

"Embarrassed I suppose..." Thorn muttered, Axl(BD) sat up rubbing his head. "Ah... How long as I out for?" he asked. "A long time..." Ricky stated.

"Oh yeah... If you sing, you earned a magical idol clothes. It looks cute on you," Sora giggled.

"Tyro!" Axl(THOJATUW) got up and ran to Tyro. He carried her and touched her forehead. "She's hot," he shocked.

"Um... about her body or having a fever?" Hillarie confused.

"Tyro has a fever and it's really high," Axl(THOJATUW) replied.

"I think it's because of the rain storm," Alia guessed.

"Axl." Thorn called, walking over. "I'll take her back. You help with the others okay?" she asked, watching as Fortune, Lolli, X(BD), Zero(BD) and Ricky helped.

"Yeah... You're right," Axl(THOJATUW) nodded.

All of them went back to the mansion. They all rested because of the tragic. At Tyro's room, Tyro is wearing short, pink nightgown. She is sleeping on her bed and covering her body with her blanket. She has a wet folded face towel on her head. Axl(THOJATUW) is watching her. Sora came into the room.

"How's Tyro?" she asked.

"She was a sleep," Axl(THOJATUW) answered.

Ala peeped into the room, change back into her own clothes. "I'll heal her..." she stated, walking inside. "I owe her for being such an ass..." she finished.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Yes... even though I'm mad still..." She replied, sitting next to her. "Look, I just want you all to get it through your thick skulls. I hate dressing in frilly little outfits, I hate makeup, and I hate singing up front." she finished, putting her hand on Tyro's forehead. "I MAKE the music, I don't SING it." she stated, her hands glowing a light white. "I'll stick with wearing my own style, meaning no dresses, no skirts, no new hairstyles or makeup. I'll make the music and that's it okay?" she asked, pulling her hands back.

"She'll be awake in five or six minutes.." she stated.

"Um... Okay, tomboy," Sora replied.

"Sora, she's still mad," Axl(THOJATUW) whispered.

"Mm...Ala's voice...so nice..." Tyro sleep talked with a smile.

Ala chuckled angrily. "Oh yeah, I heard her Axl, don't even try to correct her." she stated, "So what? Didn't notice I was Tomboy? Do you have a problem with Tomboy's Sora?" she asked, with an angered risen brow.

"Nope, it reminds me of my ex-girlfriend. I was a tomboy before. I hate girly, pink stuffs. Now, I got a little change," Sora replied.

"Oh! Please, not this again," Axl(THOJATUW) was scared about the two girls.

"Anyway, do you know that Tyro wants to apologize to you for what she did? She sang a sorry song for you. She bought a gift for you. Then, she sacrificed herself because Sigma wants to get you and possessed by the demon songstress. How do you feel? Are you feeling guilty or feeling 'I don't %$#^ing care'?" Sora glared at Ala with demon eyes.

"Sora! Ala! Cut it out!" Axl(THOJATUW) shouted. "Look! I know it's a stressful day. You two need to rest. Ala, thanks for healing Tyro," he sighed.

She gritted her teeth tightly, to where her tooth cracked, tears flooding her eyes. "Don't talk to me like that... No one, is allowed to talk to me like that. You know damn well I felt bad. You honestly think it's easy getting over something that happened to you, when you have constant reminders of it?!" she yelled, "Every night I have night terrors that make I feel like it happened yesterday!" her hands balled into fists, as electricity sparked around her, "No... you don't know what they did to me!"

"PLEASE! STOP THIS! ALA!" They heard Tyro shouted and cried. They saw Tyro's eyes were full of sadness and begging that she doesn't want to see them fighting.

"Please...just stop..."

She looked at her, wiping her eyes. "You all want to see painful reminders?" she questioned, taking off her jacket. Her arms and back were flooded with electricity burn wounds. Tears ran down her face as she sat in the corner.

Sora, Axl(THOJATUW) and Tyro were shocked that they saw Ala's wounds. Tyro got up and hugged Ala tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Tyro cried. Her violet-pink angel wings revealed and healed Ala's wounds away with all her different powers. Her tears fell down and felt Ala's pain from her heart. She was glowing and healing Ala.

"This is.. what happened, when I didn't listen... he hurt me... my own creator, threatened to kill me..." she started, sadness in her voice, as she rested her head on Tyro's shoulder. "But... if I listened... I would be told to kill Axl... to kill all of them and the rest of the people the Doc hated... He forced me... and even made a virus that made sure I couldn't refuse orders..." she sniffled. "I nearly killed them... killed all of them..."

"Ala... If your creator forces you to do something stupid, disobey it and shout for what is right..." Tyro said and stroked Ala's head. "If he abuses you, I will give him a punishment of hell and I won't forgive him what he did to you," Renesmee whispered with a dark voice. "... If... you're in trouble, I will help you. I will cure your wounds with my power... I will protect you and your friends..." Tyro and Renesmee said in a duo.

"You're too late for that... this all happened a long time ago... and even still, because of me, Axl now has claw scars on his back..." she stated, getting up. "I'll just... go back home. Back to the Facility... where honestly I should have stayed." she finished, flying out through an open window.

"Ala! Wait!" Tyro flew out of the window to follow Ala.

"Tyro! Ala! Come back!" Axl(THOJATUW) shouted.

"Let them be... I think Tyro will catch up with her," Sora mumbled.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Axl(THOJATUW) asked.

"We should ask Axl and find a solution," Sora said. "Besides, Tyro is a Nephilim. She can handle the wounds she has from the past," she left the room.


	10. Music makes you calm and peace

Chapter 10 – Music makes you calm and peace

Tyro is still flying and trying to follow Ala with her wings. Ala eventually landed in front of an old, beat up building that seemed likely to fall over any moment. It had security tape wrapped around it, and an old cemetery next to it. Without another moment she climbed through the tape, walking inside without a care. Tyro landed on the ground. Her wings disappeared. She saw Ala went inside of the building. She followed her. Every wall was destroyed or cracked, sparking cables were seen and Ala, made her way to her old room, on the top floor, just at the end of the hall. On the very end of a side of the building. She sat on the old dusty covers, hugging her legs tightly.

"Ala! Where are you?! Please! Come back!" Tyro shouted. She ran as fast as she can. She's still following Ala.

"Ala, I know you were hurt in the past and it's hard to forget. We will make good memories together. Your Axl loves you no matter what!" She screamed.

A large arm formed by electricity reached and grabbed her, yanking her into Ala's old room, where she looked at her angrily. "Why are you following me?" she asked her body sparking.

"I came here to find you, Ala. I know you were in pain. That's why I followed you," Tyro replied.

She sighed, dropping her. "Look... I'm sorry I reacted this way... honestly; this is just over reacting I guess... I just got defensive, and with the force to sing in order to save you and the others, and later the damn clothing style that appeared on me that I hate... It made everything worse." she stated.

Tyro blinked her eyes by Ala's reason. "Ooooooooh... I didn't know what happened but okay," she nodded. She looked at Ala's old room. "So, is this your old room?" she asked.

"Yeah..." she mumbled, picking up some old CD's."Want to play one of my CD's? I know you like my music... Realize though... that I don't sing on these, it's just music..." she finished.

"Sure! I love music," Tyro nodded. She sat on the old bed like good little girl.

She got up, looking at an old CD player. "I hope it works..." she muttered, turning it on. Where she later placed in a disc.

(Tom Day - Going Home)

Tyro closed her eyes to listen the music. She felt peaceful with Ala. It's a good thing that music calms them down. Tyro lied on the bed.

"To think that these all used to be made when things were normal... can I... just make music from now on? I don't like singing..." she asked.

"Okay. I don't mind," Tyro nodded.

"I want... to head back. I want to get back to working on another CD I was doing..." she stated, getting up.

"Huh! Then, I'm coming with you," Tyro got up and followed her.

"Want to hear it when we get back...?" she asked.

"Yup! I'm a pop star and a music lover. I can play any instruments. So, I want to hear it," Tyro replied with a smile and peace sign.

She smiled. "Alright then."

They returned back to the mansion, Ala sighing stressfully.

Axl (THOJATUW) went to his other self's room. He opened the door.

"Axl, are you there?" he asked.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Axl (BD) replied, kicking aside clothes that were in his way.

"Let me guess. Your room got messy," Axl (THOJATUW) smirked, leaned on the wall.

"Bingo." he replied, opening the door. "Whad' up?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm just checking on you. Ala and Tyro came back to normal. Anyway, can I ask you something? I hope you're not offended with this," Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"Uh, sure. What do you need?" Axl (BD) asked.

"Well..." Axl (THOJATUW) entered the room. "Ala and Sora are angry each other and I heard something from her. Is that true you have a claw mark on your back?" he asked.

Axl (BD) sighed. "Yup... She clawed me from my shoulders, all the way to my lower back. Want to see it? Is that why you ask?" He asked.

"Yes and sorry that I asked you about it," Axl (THOJATUW) frowned.

"It's fine." Axl (BD) replied, as he began to pull his shirt over his head, revealing a pair of large claw marks running down his back.

Axl (THOJATUW) was shocked that his other self's claw marks are huge. He felt guilty that his other self got hurt. "Whoa! That's huge. It's like she gave you a badass tattoo or wrestling a bear but... I felt bad that you got hurt," he touched Axl (BD)'s scars. "I guess we're the same Axl but in a different ways. You have claw marks and I have Nephilim eyes," he sighed.

"She didn't want to her me, not only are there claw marks, but she also... tried to choke me." Axl (BD) said, pointing to a scar around his neck.

"That's a lot of scars on your face, back and neck. I understand that she didn't want to hurt you because she loves you, right?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

Axl (BD) nodded. "The old guy saw me as a threat to his plans, so figured he'd try to kill me. Using Ala who would later lose Spirit because of me dying... she would have listened to everything he said had she killed me."

"I can't believe that bastard is trying to kill and force Ala to do this," Axl (THOJATUW) frowned. "Since you showed your scars, is it okay to show you my Nephilim eyes?" he asked and closed his eyes.

"Sure. Ala's were... more upsetting to see though..." Axl (BD) muttered.

"Alright," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded. He opened his eyes and revealed they are glowing red like a ruby. "So, what do you think about my Nephilim eyes?" he asked with a smile.

"Well their cool." Axl (BD) smiled, "A lot better than having claws on your back and stomach." He stated, pointing to more law marks on the bottom of his chest and stomach.

"Whoa! You're a bad #$ guy." Axl (THOJATUW) shocked. "Actually, my eyes are hurting or make me weak sometimes if I use them," he frowned.

"I don't really know how I'm cool, if it was my girlfriend who gave me these scars, after beating the ever living hell out of me." Axl (BD) replied.

"Yeah... I agreed with you," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded. "Anyway, do you need to find out why I have these?" he asked.

"You got them from Tyro right." Axl (BD) asked.

Axl (THOJATUW) shook his head. "Angelo made this with his blood and Tyro's blood. They put it on my eyes since Tyro is at the age of five," he answered.

"... Dear god you are a pedo." Axl (BD) commented.

"Stop calling a pedo. He used an eye dropper, not pour a lot of blood into my face. It's a part of Tyro's protection. I agreed with it because I care for her and needs protection from the scientists. After he put it, it didn't work. After his fake death and Tyro became fourteen, I suddenly feel in love with her and care for her so much. My Nephilim eyes glowed if Tyro got hurt badly. I changed into a guardian angel for Tyro. Honestly, I have my wings but not today," Axl (THOJATUW) explained.

Axl (BD) smiled. "She sounds pretty lucky huh?" He chuckled, slipping on his shirt.

"Yup! It's because I'm her guardian angel," Axl (THOJATUW) chuckled.

Meanwhile,

"So, what music do you play, Ala?" Tyro asked.

"Before I answer, Sora had better not pick with me about being Tomboy. People mess with me enough." Ala replied. "I make things like chillstep... pretty much just techno and rave... call me a geek I guess..."

"Okie dokie! Sorry about Sora. She's easily pissed off some other times but she will say sorry for you if she's here," Tyro smiled. "So, techno and rave, eh? Listen hear it!" she cheered and punched her fists up high.

"Are you that excited to hear my music?" Ala asked.

"I'm a music lover. I'm always excited to hear," Tyro said with a happy smile.

"You're... the second person aside Axl who's heard my tracks..." Ala replied.

"Heehee! I guess your boyfie loves your music too," Tyro giggled.

"He has a few of my CD's he bought..." Ala said.

"Oh! My boyfie has a lot of my CDs as Nica Isabella and my dad's CDs as Hanade Skylor from 'Night Falls' because he's a huge fan. Your Axl bought them because he loves to listen to them," Tyro stated.

"Not really, Axl doesn't exactly realize the music he has is mine. Pretty boy just likes Chillstep..." Ala replied, smirking.

"Hmm... He will find the music soon. It's better to wait for the right moment," Tyro wondered. "Anyway, can you play the music? Because I'm dying excited to hear," she asked.

"What? You mean make it in front of you?" Ala asked, nodding. "I guess I could. The one I'm doing is nearly finished..."

"Yaaaaaaay!" Tyro cheered happily.

While Tyro is waiting for Ala's music, Sora came in and noticed them. She decided to not to disturb them. She moved on and hid behind the wall for not notice her. She checked on her IPhone for searching the glitch.

Ala sat at her desk, turning on a small box, pressing buttons and pushing, turning, small valves. Smiling as it restarted the music she was working on. Each time, she placed in new beats before later stopped. Playing it fully... "Done."

(Jaymes Young - Northern Lights)

Tyro is listening to Ala's music. She thinks that the music is pretty good but the lyrics felt sad because it's about Ala's past.

"Ala, I think your music is about your past or night terror, right? I'm not sure if I'm right or wrong but I heard it clearly," she said.

"It's... all just based off of the mental scars that are left... nothing can heal those. People say time does, but all time does is making the memories less visible..." Ala replied.

"Yeah... Good and bad memories cannot remove forever in our minds. Sometimes it's hard to forget. Sometimes they remembered. It's a part of the reality," Tyro frowned.

"Sorry... was that one... too depressing?" Ala asked sadly, as she turned the box off.

"Oh no! It was really good. I love it," Tyro waved her hands. "Some music can be happy, sad, angry or any emotions that you want to tell something. Sometimes it's coming from the memories. Just like I sang "Dance with my Father' since I was little. I made Axl and Papa Bear cry. I was thinking that I'm not going to sing again but they want me to sing again. I said, 'Jeez! I don't know. I don't want you to cry again'. I mean, that song has a word 'father' in it," she rubbed her temple.

Ala smiled. "I have... a happier sounding one if you want to that. It's... old though. I think when I made it, it was when I first met Axl... which was... five years ago." she stated, pulling out another disc.

"Oooooooh! The song about you first met Axl. I think I want to hear it," Tyro giggled.

"It's old... so I don't know if it'll play right." Ala stated, putting it in the stereo, turning it on.

(MitiS - Open Window, feat. Anna Yvette)

Tyro is listening and followed the beat. She stood up and closed her eyes. She danced with a mix of hip hop and ballet. She danced gracefully like a swam. After the music finished, Tyro opened her eyes. She looked at Ala.

"Um... I think you saw me dancing," she blushed.

Ala smiled. "You Dance a lot better than I do at the club's I go to... Axl laughs at me when I do it." she chuckled. "But, I get payback when I stuff moldy foods and garbage into his room."

"Wow! Your Axl can be a jerk sometimes. Good thing you got a revenge on him," Tyro laughed. "I danced if it's a happy music from your memory. Just like my Axl and I danced at the beach when I have a horrible memory about Sigma took all my blood, Axl's dying and Renesmee. I have two songs about them. Do you like hear the music 'Stay Strong or 'First love'?" she asked with a smile.

"I think it doesn't work though, considering pigs could live in his room anyway, though it's only clothes that are all over the place..." Ala stated, looking at her. "Well... whichever one is fine." she replied.

Tyro pulled out her IPhone and went closer to Ala. "I'll show you about my song about my first love with Axl," she played the music.

(Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding)

Ala smiled. "That's cute..." She commented.

"Tyro, your boyfriend's following me." Axl (BD) stated with a snicker, walking into the room.

"Oh! This song is related to me and Axl's first love, first kiss and first $# ," Tyro said.

"Waah! Don't say that s-word, Tyro! I mean, what the %$# !" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked and blushed.

"Perv got caught." Axl (BD) snickered.

"Don't get into detail about that, okay Tyro?" Ala asked.

"Okay!" Tyro replied.

"Shut up, Axl!" Axl (THOJATUW) yelled. "And as for you, Tyro. You shouldn't say about our private time. If the paparazzi saw us, it will make a scandal," he scolded.

"Sorry, my love. I'm crazy in love with you right now. Are you going to punish me what I did?" Tyro went closer to Axl (THOJATUW) and kissed him on his lips.

"Well... I don't want you to get punish," Axl (THOJATUW) blushed.

"Ala, Axl, I will be back in one hour," Tyro winked and pulled Axl (THOJATUW). They went to the room and locked the door for their private time.

"Dear god..." Axl (BD) mumbled, as he looked at Ala with a grin.

"Touch me, and I swear your pieces will be found everywhere."

After one hour, Tyro came back to Ala's room.

"I took Axl a nap. So, do you want to listen about 'Stay Strong' song?" she asked.

"I'm not sure after what I heard." Axl (BD) sighed, blush crossing his face.

"I dunno..." Ala shrugged.

"Don't worry; it's not about what I did to my boyfie. This song is about the girl who doesn't care about her wounds. Also, this is Sora's song," Tyro played the music by her IPhone.

(Warrior - Demi Lovato)

Axl (BD) put Ala's bed pillow over his face. Groaning.

"That's a good song... Tell me, of all things, how did you not notice I wasn't a girly girl?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? What's wrong with your Axl?" Tyro asked and confused.

"He's fine, he's just embarrassed... but... I mean, you guys seemed to think I liked all these girly things." she replied.

"Hmmmmmmm... I don't know. I remembered I gave a flower necklace to you because you like violet and white. I know it's not too girly but it's very pretty and matches of your favorite color. Why you ask?" Tyro raised a brow.

"Because, Sora seemed to judge me when I explained how I hated dresses and light colors." she replied. Axl (BD) smirked. "With you and that paperboy hat, people think you're a boy anyway." he chuckled.

"Oh! Well, she always noticed your outfits. You always wear pants and you didn't wear skirts just like I'm wearing right now. Sora can be a bad or mix up person if she saw someone got angry but she will clear her head and apologize soon. She acted like that because she remembered that her ex-girlfriend called her a 'tomboy'. Sora was a tomboy before," Tyro explained.

"Look, let me give a quick definition. Tomboy, is just someone who's a girl and likes Sports and such, it doesn't mean anything relating to being Bisexual. It shouldn't be an offensive thing to say either." she replied. "Besides, if you want to know Bisexual, ask Axl he knows." she smiled. "Quit telling people come on..." Axl (BD) muttered, his voice muffled.

"But there's another one. Tomboy wears pants and boys' stuffs sometimes but hates skirts and girly things too," Tyro added. "I guess you're still mad at her. Sora understood that," she replied.

"Tyro, you do know I cross dress right? I don't dress like a girl what's so ever. The shirt I'm wearing is just a men's shirt I cut up to make it a belly shirt." Ala replied. "I am still mad, because she had no right to judge me." she stated.

"I know. That's why Sora needs to wait and say 'sorry' if you're not too much angry at her or stay cool. Just like she called me 'Pinky' because I have pink hair. I was mad at her. If I'm staying cool, she came back to me, apologized and explained her reason. Then, I forgave her. So, just relax your mind for a while," Tyro replied.

"I'll try." Ala replied. She sighed. "What did I ever do to her?" she asked.

"Hmmmmm... I don't know," Tyro shrugged.

"Yo! Tyro, how are ya?" Sora came in.

"Sora, Ala and I were fine now. We're having a good time," Tyro smiled.

"I know, I listened to Ala's music while you two are bonding. Anyway, here," Sora gave a big treasure box and Ala's gift bag to Tyro.

"Where?! How?!" Tyro shocked.

"It's a loong story. Also, your dad told me that there's a party at Saturday," Sora said.

"Wow! That's great! Thanks," Tyro smiled.

"I need to go. I found a glitch in this island. I'll go with Sopheria. We'll be fine and also..." Sora looked at Ala. "Sorry about that early. My mind isn't thinking straight because I pissed off or stressed. Sorry again, Ala. I better go now," she left the room.

"Bye..." she muttered. Axl (BD) was asleep on her beg, hugging her pillow tightly. "Well, I lost my bedroom privileges it seems."

"He fell asleep already. I guess he's tired," Tyro said. She opened the treasure box. The inside of the box is five PS Vitas, fifty video games for PS Vitas, five PS4s, five Wii, five guitar controllers, five controllers, two hundred videogames. "Whoa! That's a lot!" Tyro shocked.

"All these games though..." she muttered, looking at them.

"Those are our treasures...Hmm!" Tyro noticed something. It was two, black thongs... written 'To two Axls'. Tyro snickered. "Ala... Heehee... can we prank on your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Go for it." Ala insisted, grinning.

Tyro nodded. She went closer to sleepy Axl (BD) and put a thong on his head. She pulled out her pink lipstick from her purse and drawn a girly make up on his face. She moved back and took a picture on her IPhone. "If he wakes up, don't tell him about this," Tyro whispered with a smirk.

"Won't he be able to tell because of what's on his head?" Ala asked.

"We should shut our mouths. If he asks something to us, we're going to say 'nothing wrong'. Then, if he goes out, everyone will have a reactions about this. Just wake him up," Tyro replied.

"Wake him up now?" Ala asked, poking his nose.

"Yup!" Tyro giggled. She tickled Axl (BD)'s armpits.

Axl (BD) grumbled in his sleep, swatting her hands away as he turned on his side.

"He's a heavy sleeper..." Ala smiled nervously.

"How about this?" Tyro slapped Axl (BD)'s butt.

His hand gripped around Tyro's wrist tightly, painfully tight.

"R-Reflex." Ala stated, looking at Tyro. "Don't touch him like that either." she implied, irritated.

"Wow! He IS a heavy sleeper," Tyro shook her hand. "I didn't know he's strong," she commented.

Axl (THOJATUW) came in to Ala's room. "Tyro, there's something- Okay, why Axl has a thong on his head?" he raised a brow.

Ala pointed to Tyro. "She's why." she snickered.

"Heehee!" Tyro giggled with a peace sign.

"You're so evil," Axl (THOJATUW) glared.

"I know. Anyway, I'm sorry for doing this," Tyro frowned.

"Hmm? For what?" Axl (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"AXL, YOUR TWIN BRO PUT A THONG YOUR HEAD! MAKE UP ON YOU AND SLAPPED YOUR SWEET #$!" Tyro shouted at Axl (BD)'s ear and ran away.

"Wait! What?!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked and confused.

Axl (BD) groaned in his sleep. "Shut the f*%^ up..." he mumbled, hugging the pillow tighter. Ala smiled nervously.

"Wow! He is a really heavy sleeper... I guess I'm going to punish Tyro... again," Axl (THOJATUW) sighed.

"I'll come in there and spray the both of you with pesticide. Try it again." Ala stated, sighing.

Axl (THOJATUW)'s eyes widened open and jaw dropped.

"Even know what pesticide it?" Ala asked.

At the living room, Sora slept on the couch.

Thorn looked at her, poking her. "Sora?"

"Mmmm..." Sora groaned. She opened her eyes and saw Thorn. "Oh! Hey, Thorn! What's up?" she sat on the couch.

"Why aren't you in your room?" She asked.

"I was fighting at the glitch a while ago with Sopheria. We went back here and I felt dizzy. I decided to sleep here on the couch," Sora replied.

"I suggest Medbay more than just sleep." Thorn stated.

"Um... Sure. Thanks for the suggestion..." Sora frowned.

"Sorry, but it's better than being here without any medical attention."

"Oh! That's okay. I was thinking about last two months. Death told me that Avarice has two masters to rule the dimensions. We figured out that Sigma is alive at Tyro's dimension. That means the other Sigma at your dimension... Avarice is going to resurrect him or someone..." Sora said.

"The Doctor..." she mumbled.

"The Doctor? You mean Ala's creator who abuses her, right?" Sora asked.

"Well, yes. He used to since the Maverick Hunters put him in a mental estate, but I'm certain Sigma will set him loose again."

"I see... I got your point. I remembered he hurt Ala. If that guy hurts her again, I will turn him in a rabbit and never, ever $%#%ing abuse her again... Seriously, I don't kill him. I have the power to curse the bad guys into something," Sora explained.

"Well that's good you look over her. You can be nicer to her however." she replied.

"Yeah, I know... Tyro is a lot of nicer than me. She's very kind but she can be naughty sometimes. She cares about her family and friends, even her Axl and Ala. She fought many mavericks and damaged her a lot but she didn't care because she was afraid of someone that she love got hurt or killed," Sora frowned.

"I understand. Ala is the same sometimes." She responded.

"Yup... Look! If our enemies arrive any time, we will fight together as a team. Being alone is a bad idea but if we work together, we are stronger than them. We will help each other, beat those #$%ers and save the world. What would you say, Thorn?" Sora smiled.

"That's Ala's decision, not mine. I'm her guardian. I have no control over the group." Thorn replied. "But... yes. I agree."

Sora nodded.


	11. The night is dark but

Chapter 11 – The night is dark but the stars become brighter than ever.

On Saturday, they have a party tonight. They wore their awesome clothes for the party. The buffet has a lot of foods and drinks. The lights are shining all over the place and the music played.

"Whoa! This is a great party," Tyro smiled. She wore a white flowery dress with pink rose on her right side of her ear and pearl necklace.

"Look beautiful!" Axl(THOJATUW) smiled at her. He wore a black jacket, red shirt with flame symbol, black jeans and boots.

Ala smiled. She had been wearing a short sleeved black shirt, with a red and black stripped one underneath, with long sleeves. Her jeans ripped up at the knees and thighs.

"Ala!" Tyro waved to Ala and ran towards her. "Cool outfit! It's just like Axl's colour of armour," she said.

"Tyro, Axl's armour is navy blue, right?" Axl(THOJATUW) rubbed his temple.

"Hoooo! Chocolate fountain!" Sora ran cheerfully. She wore her blue shirt with red stars, black skirt, rocker accessories and black high heels.

"Sora, you need to eat dinner first!" Sopheria shouted. She wore a black gothic dress with blue ribbons and blue high heels.

They noticed them.

"So, where's your Axl?" Tyro asked to Ala.

"Oh, he's with Thorn and the others, still getting ready." She replied. "Yeah, his armour's Navy blue." She said to Axl(THOJATUW).

While they're chatting, X(THOJATUW), Alia, Zero(THOJATUW) and Iris are having their sweet moments.

"X, say 'ah'," Alia gave X(THOJATUW) a strawberry with chocolate dip.

"Ah~" X(THOJATUW) opened his mouth and ate it. "It's good," he smiled.

"Here's a fruit punch, Iris," Zero(THOJATUW) gave Iris a glass of fruit punch with a slice of apple and umbrella.

"Thank you, Zero," Iris took it and drank it. "Anyway, where's your twin?" she asked.

"I'm Dead that's where..." Zero(BD) replied, X(BD) holding onto his arm with a smile.

"Oh! Zero, you're with X. That's a good thing," Iris smiled.

"Aw! X, your twin is so cute when he smiles," Alia giggled.

"Of course, I'm cute too," X(THOJATUW) smiled sweetly.

X(BD) smiled wider, hugging onto Zero(BD) tighter.

Tyro and Sora put the mallows on sticks and dipped at the chocolate fountain. They ate. "Waah! So good~" they like it.

Soon, the others showed up.

Axl(BD), wearing a black shirt underneath a jean styled jacket, with its sleeves torn. Black jeans with skulls towards the bottom. A small piercing in his left ear. "Hey." he called, smiling, walking over to Ala and his other self.

"Oh wow! Ala, your Axl has piercing on his ear. He looks like a rock star... Just like my Axl," Tyro surprised.

"Good thing he's here. Let's eat, Asuna," Axl (THOJATUW) kissed Tyro's cheek.

"Okie dokie, Kirito-kun," Tyro smiled.

Thorn showed up later, she wore a black dress, with a slit up the side. It reached to her thigh. She wore heels that weren't very high, with her arms crossed. "I see everyone's having a good time. Though, what is this party for exactly?" she questioned. Axl (BD) shrugged. "Got me. Why is it surprising I have an ear ring? It's just a small one." he asked. Ala shrugged.

Everyone is getting their foods from the buffet and eating at their tables. They are chatting and enjoying their time. After dinner, the music is playing and everyone is dancing.

(Good Time - Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen)

"Axl, let's dance!" Tyro pulled Axl (THOJATUW) from the table and started dancing. The young couple are dancing. Tyro danced like an island senorita which is Axl (THOJATUW) amazed.

Iris, Zero (THOJATUW), X (THOJATUW) and Alia were dancing.

"Alia, you're good at it!" X (THOJATUW) cheered.

"Zero, I didn't know you're dancing," Iris giggled.

"Ala, Axl, you should dance too. It's a dance party, not a dance contest," Tyro smiled.

"You're on your own Ala." Axl (BD) smirked.

"Fine... I'm not... very good though." Ala stated.

"You too, Axl. Dance with your girlfriend!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted with joy.

"Just move your body and enjoy the beat," Tyro said. She's still dancing.

Sora is drinking a glass of fruit punch and watching them dancing. Angelo and Marionetta walked in.

"Sora, how's the party?" Angelo asked.

"Great! They enjoyed themselves," Sora replied with a smile.

"Good to hear. We have a party because tomorrow is their last day of two weeks' vacation. Angelo gave an idea about the party because we want to remember the good times we had. Just like the two Axls are like brothers. Tyro and Ala are like best friends. Everyone is there," Marionetta smiled.

"Yeah... If we defeat the last glitch and the final boss, they're going to say 'goodbye'... Buuuut since I'm a goddess, they can visit them every time they wanted. It's a good memory," Sora looked at them.

"Should I?" Axl (BD) asked.

Ala shrugged. "If you want. I won't let them force you..." she replied.

"So soon, we'll have to say farewell." Thorn stated. "A pity..." she finished.

"It's not to say 'farewell'. We can see each other, Thorn. We should say 'See ya later, alligator'. Besides, I'm working a device that we can travel any world we want," Sora patted Thorn's shoulder.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" Tyro and Axl (THOJATUW) cheered.

"I'm not upset or anything Sora. I'm simply preparing for Ala's sadness when you leave." Thorn replied.

Axl (BD) smiled, lifting Ala over his shoulder. "Fine!" he replied, Ala squirming. "Axl! Put me down!"

"Don't worry; all of us can visit at your dimension. We can chat on Skype, Facebook, calling on phones and anything," Sora smiled.

"Axl, are you going to dance Cha-cha?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"I don't exactly see how that's possible if you're all in a different dimension." Thorn replied.

"I don't remember that one." Axl (BD) replied.

"Oh... We should give a number so that we can call or text each other. I have the power to connect the dimensions," Sora said.

Everyone is enjoying dancing with a pop music until the music changed into romantic tone.

(I won't give up - Jason Mraz)

X (THOJATUW), Alia, Zero (THOJATUW), Iris, Axl(THOJATUW) and Tyro are dancing waltz as lovers.

Ala smiled, hugging Axl (THOJATUW) tightly.

"I suggest being careful Sora... it's dangerous to link dimensions..." Thorn replied.

"I know... I'm always careful," Sora smiled.

Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro are dancing slowly as they looked each other.

"Remember this?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"Yeah... We did this since we were alone in our secret hideout," Tyro nodded.

"It's like a paradise between us," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"Axl, that's too cliché," Tyro giggled.

"X, are your twin and Zero dancing?" Alia asked while dancing with X (THOJATUW).

"That's a good question. I don't know," X (THOJATUW) shrugged.

"That's good... just make sure you keep that careful behaviour." Thorn replied.

"They are." Fortune responded with a smile.

"Okay!" Sora gave a thumb up.

"Heehee! I really love dancing with you, Zero," Iris giggled.

"You have a sweet laugh, Iris," Zero (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Where's Ricky? I wonder who's going to dance with him," Sora wondered.

"Well, he's a kid. He can play PS Vita while his parents are dancing," Sopheria replied.

Ricky tugged off his hat, looking at them. "I'm right here." he stated. "I don't video games much..." he finished.

"Oh! Ricky, you're here," Sora giggled.

"I see... So, did you get bored?" Sopheria asked.

"Yes... I'd rather continue being the best Navigator on this planet than plays games considering how bored I got.." he stated, sighing.

"Oh! Do your best!" Sora cheered.

"Gentlemen, you may kiss your loved ones," Angelo spoke up with a microphone.

X (THOJATUW) and Alia shared a kiss. Zero (THOJATUW) and Iris did the same. Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro watched them. They looked at each other and blushed. Axl (THOJATUW) touched Tyro's cheek.

"I love you, my princess," he smiled.

"I love you too, my guardian angel," Tyro smiled.

They closed their eyes and kissed.

"My intellectual standards are much higher than yours." he stated, looking at Sora.

Axl (BD) smiled, kissing Ala's lips delicately, her eyes widening with her face going red.

"Heehee! Okay," Sora smiled.

All the couples shared their loving moments. The non-couples were awe because they saw a love scene. Suddenly, Sora sensed a strange feeling about someone is coming.

"I'm going somewhere right now," Sora walked away from them.

"Hm? Okay..." Ricky muttered.

"Nyaaaa! Ala and Axl kissed. This is so sweet," Tyro awed.

Axl (BD) chuckled, Ala's expression growing more embarrassed.

Sora walked alone in the forest and went to the beach. She looked around to search someone. Suddenly, she heard a gunshot and dodged it. The dark lady appeared from the scene.

"Sora, you have a lovely dress that you are wearing," Avarice smiled.

"It's not a good time you arrived, %$#^. Just go home and we can fight this tomorrow," Sora glared.

"Aw! Such rude thing to say. Sadly, I have visitors to join the party," Avarice snapped her fingers as the three men arrived.

Sora's eye widened open as she knew them. It was the two Sigmas and the doctor who created Ala. "Holy $#%^!" she shocked.

"Mind telling me where Ala is?" The Doc asked.

"Sorry, she's happily hang-out with her boyfriend and her friends. Plus, she has a demon-angel half breed friend. She doesn't need you, you father#$%^ #," Sora glared at the doc.

The Doc chuckled. "That's a pity... it'll be nice to see him die." he muttered.

"Well, I am HAPPIER that I will burn you to hell and became BBQ to the demons for dinner. ALSO, I'm going to suck your blood," Sora smirked.

"I don't think so..." he replied, Sigma (BD) chuckled.

Sora yawned. "This chit-chat is really boring," she commented.

"Then, let me help you," Avarice pulled her gun and shot at Sora but Sora revealed her chainsaw gun blade and blocked the bullets. Sigma dashed to her and going to slash with his large glitch sword, Then, Sora blocked it and protected herself.

"Ala..." The Doc muttered.

Meanwhile Ala eyes had gone black around her corneas.

Tyro noticed that Ala's eyes were black. She felt a bad feeling about it. She went closer to Ala. "Ala?" She touched her.

Ala swung her arm at her, swatting her hand. "Papa said no touching..." she muttered.

"What?! Ala, this isn't like you," Tyro shocked.

"What's wrong, Tyro?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"I think Ala is under control by someone! Ala, snap it out!" Tyro shook Ala.

"Get away from me..." A red sphere formed in her hand, rather than its white electricity colour. She later threw it at Axl(BD). A blade forming in her hand.

"No!" Tyro shocked and ran to protect Axl(BD) and got hit by Ala's electricity sphere. Tyro fell on the floor and groaned.

"TYRO!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted. He glared at Ala with his ruby red eyes.

"Axl, protect Axl," Tyro got up slowly.

Axl (THOJATUW) looked at Tyro sadly. "But Tyro-"

"Just #$%^ing do it, " Tyro commanded.

Axl (THOJATUW) saw Tyro turned red. He nodded. "Axl, Everyone! RUN AWAY!" he shouted.

Axl (BD) groaned, his joints sparking as he got up, people scattered.

Ala walking over to an electricity panel, opening it, later placing her hand onto it. Cables quickly reacted to the Red sparks, climbing up her arm, later spreading to her body, and four surrounding her cheeks. Later, forming Dark armour... and her hands growing into claws. Her freckles, disappearing and her face simply becoming like that of porcelain.

"$#% !" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked that his other self got hurt. "Nephilim Curaga!" he cured his other self from Ala's attack.

"Oh no! Sora is in trouble too!" Sopheria ran as fast as she can.

"What about Tyro?" Hillarie asked.

"She can handle. She's Renesmee. I trust her to be alright," Angelo said with a serious tone.

Tyro looked at Ala. "Ala... I know you're in there... I won't hurt you," she whispered. She changed as Renesmee by her eyes changed crimson like blood. Her hand glowed and blasted at Ala with ice power. She froze her.

Ala groaned, with a beastly voice. Her hands spread open, where she cut herself out of the ice with them. Her claws growing sharper. She later, sprung out of a window, taking off back to where Sora was.

"Here comes my dear child..." The Doc chuckled.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Renesmee ran fast with super speed.

While, Sora is fighting Avarice and Sigma. Sopheria, Axl (THOJATUW), the other Axl and everyone arrived.

"Sora!" Sopheria slashed at Avarice with her rapier.

"Sopheria, what the heck are you doing?" Sora asked and punched Sigma's face.

X, Zero and Axl shocked that there were two Sigmas. "Sigma!" they shouted and glared at them.

"Ala got out of control and Tyro is going to fight her," Sopheria explained.

"Wait! Wha-Oof!" Sora got hit by Sigma(THOJATUW)'s fist.

Renesmee came in and saw everyone. "Ala is here! Defend yourselves!" she yelled.

Ala landed on a branch, throwing her blade to the ground, where it imbedded itself. "Ala!" The Doctor called, where she quickly jumped down next to him.

"You again..." Axl (BD) snapped, groaning. "She's quite the pretty one... such a good listener she is." The Doc started, petting Ala's head.

"Sora, Ala was under control by the doctor. I think he used voice calling or command," Hillarie guessed.

"That's why Ala acted like that," Sora said.

"YOU SON OF A $%^#!" Renesmee dashed and going to punch the doc with her flaming fist.

Ala jumped in front of him, cutting her arm with the large blade in her hand. "No one touched Papa..." she muttered.

Renesmee shocked that her arm cut off but she used her power to cure it. Her arm came back together. "You don't know that I can do this, right?" she smirked.

Sora kept fighting at Sigma. She looked at Thorn. "Thorn, how are we going to stop Ala from the doc?" she asked.

Ala growled, dropping her blade, where she later began swinging her claws at her.

"Try to talk sense into her." Thorn replied, looking at them.

"Talk? I'm going to- Oh! Wait!" Sora threw Sigma at the coconut tree and the coconuts hit on him. "Tyro!" she shouted.

Renesmee dodged Ala's attack. "What?!"

"Change into Tyro! She's the only one who can stop her," Sora replied.

"Hmph! Alright," Renesmee closed her crimson eyes and opened her saddened eyes as Tyro. "Ala! Please stop!" she shouted as she dodged Ala's attack.

Ala growled, jumping towards Tyro's Axl, slashing his chest with her claws, cutting through the fabric of his clothing.

Axl (THOJATUW) groaned as he held his chest. His chest is bleeding.

"AXL!" Tyro shocked.

"It's alright, Tyro. Just save Ala. Don't be afraid," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

Tyro used her power to create a ball of protection for Axl (THOJATUW) and Axl (BD). She ran to shield him. "Ala! Please! Don't hurt him! You should hurt me instead!" she shouted.

"Tyro! Don't do it!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted as he tried to punch the ball of shield.

Ala groaned in anger, later charging at her, her hands grabbing around Tyro's neck, as she lifted them both into the air, growing tighter and tighter on her throat. She grunted and groaned as she prevented her from struggling.

"Ala! Stop it!" Thorn yelled. "Why are you doing this?! We're your family remember?!" Lolli exclaimed. "Please! Stop it Ala! This isn't you remember?!" Fortune yelled.

Ala's grip loosened, memories rushing passed her eyes. Her eyes, losing their darkness.

"Is she out of it?" Axl (BD) questioned, helping his other self up.

Tyro coughed and looked at Ala. She got up. "Ala, I know the real you. You're a kind person since I met you. You're very talented at making music and singing. I know you hid it because you remembered the horrible past of your father and abuse. I know you hate killing them by your father's force. I'm here for you... not only me but also... your Axl... Thorn... Fortune...Lolli... Sora and our friends..." she walked closer to Ala.

She started backing from her, the Doctor gritted his teeth angrily. He later shot her with a bolt of electricity, walking over to a fallen Ala. Taking a small box from his pocket, where it shocked her with enough bolts of electricity to lift her. She yelled in pain. "You little brat! This is what you will get for your wonderful memories! You may have a human heart but I created you! You will listen to my commands, are you hearing this dearie?!" he finished, as the bolts dropped her.

"ALA!" Tyro suddenly changed into Renesmee. She kicked the doc to the ground. "You... You're the worst father ever..." she glared at the doc and looked at Sora. "Sora, are you going to curse him or what?" she asked.

Sora heard what she said. "Watashi wa eien ni usagi ni anata o noroimasu! Chiryo-ho wa arimasen! Atomodori wa arimasen!" she pointed at the doc and turned into a cute, little, white rabbit permanently.

Renesmee changed into Tyro and ran to Ala. She held her. "Ala!" she cried with her tears came out.

She breathed weakly, shaking slightly with static surrounding her. She had a look that showed absolute pain, the dark armour remaining.

"The doctor got curse! Why you-" Avarice gritted her teeth but Sopheria stabbed her.

"Ala!" Tyro revealed her wings and glowed. She is healing Ala with her power. "Ala, hang on! You're going to be alright. I'm here for you," she hugged her.

"Axl, go to her. Ala needs a boyfriend to support her," Axl (THOJATUW) said to his other self.

Doc chuckled, though he was now cursed, he appeared able to talk... "A shame right...?" he mumbled. "Why even care? She's just a clone, a combination of bionic and human DNA." he commented, Ala still fidgeting in pain. Axl (BD) got up and rushed over to her.

Tyro heard the doc what he said. She shook her head. "I care for Ala because... she's my friend... She's not your puppet... She is a half human and half reploid with a heart and soul. She has emotions... memories... and love... That's why she exist. She was scared to hurt her loved ones... Me too... That's what humans do... She can fight with her courage... It's a way of the maverick hunter... I know I'm not human or reploid but from the inside of my heart, I'm still a human and reploid... Just like Ala. We're the same... We will never follow your commands because we are stronger than you," she said.

"I cared for Ala too. She's cool with electric powers. I agreed with Tyro. Guess Axl is a very lucky man. He is bad #$ with scars but he still loves Ala," Axl (THOJATUW) winked at his other self.

Sora put the doc into a cage and locked it. "I care about her too. Human or reploid or not, she's still our friend," she said.

Sopheria, Axl (THOJATUW), X (THOJATUW), Zero (THOJATUW), Alia, Iris, Hillarie, Signas, Angelo, Marionetta and everyone walked closer to Tyro, Ala and Axl (BD) to support her.

Axl (BD) smiled, later taking Ala. "I'll carry her back." he said, holding her tightly.

Sora glared at Avarice with her demonic eyes. Avarice and the two Sigmas disappeared. Sora looked at the stars. "Hey, Alyssia. Can you hear me? Ala and the other are alright. I turned your dad into a cute rabbit. He did a bad thing to everyone. Don't worry; I won't kill him. I know you love reploids. You still love humans... even your dad. I hope your dad remembered his horrible things and repent what he did... soon... I wish... I want to see you," she smiled. She walked away while carrying the doc.

"I hope Ala is okay," Tyro frowned.

Ala panted heavily, in pain.

"She'll be fine once we get her to Medbay." Fortune replied.

Thorn put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "How do you know about Alyssia...?" she asked with a saddened tone.

"I'm a goddess... I can see angels from your dimension... It's hard to explain," Sora sighed. "Yo, Dr. Rabbit! I'm going to cook you a roast rabbit tomorrow," she scared the doc with her evil smile.


	12. Healing

Chapter 12 - Healing

At Maverick Hunter Medbay, Tyro brought a bouquet of white roses for Ala. She's with Axl (THOJATUW) and walked to the hallway. They were searching for somebody.

Ala still shivered in her sleep, the dark armor she wore vanished and she went back to her human state. "Still cold? It's so hot in here though..." Axl (BD) mumbled, as he threw another cover over her. "I'm not sure what to do Axl; Tyro's healing didn't work..."

"What?!" Tyro rushed to the room.

"Tyro, wait!" Axl (THOJATUW) followed her.

They went to Ala's room. Axl (BD) is there.

"Isn't my healing power work?" Tyro asked.

"Not this time." He replied. Ala electricity burns bleeding through the bandages.

Tyro gasped and dropped the white roses on the floor. She rushed to her and healed her to stop the bleeding.

"Ala is still hurt. We need to do something," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"Is there another way to cure her?" Tyro asked and cried.

"You know, she'll simply turn into pieces and deteriorate..." The Doc sat in his cage, sat in the corner. "She'll disappear and turn into nothing more than one of my failed experiments." The Doc chuckled, Ala groaned in pain. Axl (BD) slammed is fist on the cage.

"Shut the $#%^ up, #$hole! If you say that one more $#%^ing time, I'm gonna turn you into chocolate rabbit!" Renesmee shouted at the doc.

"Whoa! Tyro, calm down. We should ask Thorn, Fortune or Lolli to find the cure," Axl (THOJATUW) patted her shoulders.

"Hmm... I guess you're right. First, we need to shut up this rabbit," Tyro asked.

"I know," Axl (THOJATUW) pulled out the card and threw it at the doc. The doc fell asleep. "I used Hillarie's spell card to sleep," he smiled.

"Can I eat him afterwards?" Tyro asked.

"Nope..."

"Guy, look at this..." Axl (BD) pointed to a Ruby colored jewel in her side. "It' cracked and is breaking into pieces... I can't help but feel it's important." He finished. The jewel on her stomach cracked even more, causing her to yell in pain, her back arching.

"Oh my gosh! She's a crystal gem!" Tyro shocked.

"No, I think it's just like the reploid gems," Axl (THOJAUW) raised a brow.

"Let's do Steven does," Tyro licked her hand and going to put it.

"Um..." Axl (THOJAUW) didn't know what to do. He knew about Steven Universe.

"Actually, that's her heart." Thorn stated calmly. "It's what keeps a clone under control, and alive." She finished.

Tyro stopped it. "Ooooh! Then, how can we fix it?" she asked.

"We'll need to..." Thorn stopped, not wanting to answer. "We'd have to... cut it out... and put it back into her capsule for it to heal. In which a new body for will grow around it... meaning she'll die for a small while." She finished sadly. Axl (BD)'s eyes widened.

Tyro and Axl (THOJAUW) were shocked what Thorn said.

Tyro's heart arched as she's afraid to lose a friend. "Is there another way? I mean, it's possible that there's another way. Sora can heal anyone with her power of creation. She resurrects the dead and bring to life, even she brought me to life from the red glitch," she said with a panic mode.

"Tyro..." Axl (THOJAUW) frowned.

"It might be fixable, but you'd need someone as smart as the Doc with enough experience with clones..." She replied, as she patted Tyro's shoulder, Axl (BD) petting Ala's head softly.

"Someone as smart as the Doc?" Tyro didn't know who the smart person who can cure Ala.

"Guys, how's Ala? I'm here for a visit," Sora arrived and entered the room. They saw everyone looked at her. "Um... Is there a-"

"SORA!" Tyro rushed to Sora and grabbed her. She shook her. "I need your help! Ala is not feeling well because her gem is going to crack! My healing powers won't work on her! You're the only one who can cure it with your power completely! Please! I don't want her to die by the hands of that $#%er!" she cried.

"Please! Stop! Shaking! Me!" Sora shouted as she felt dizzy by Tyro shook her.

"Wait... what about Ricky?" Thorn asked. "Think Ricky has that high of an IQ?" Axl asked, Thorn nodded. "I'm sure anyone with an IQ level outrunning 300, that's he's intelligent enough." she replied.

Tyro stopped shaking Sora. "Ricky has IQ?" she confused.

"I think he said that his IQ is higher. He wants to be the best Navigator," Sora remembered.

"Wow! Axl's and Ala's kid is so lucky," Axl (THOJAUW) commented.

"Tyro, let's ask Ricky. It's better to know him and the cure. I know my power is very powerful but it depends on them. They didn't trust my power yet," Sora explained. "So, who will take Ala while we're going to Ricky?" she asked Thorn.

"Ricochet is the best Navigator." Thorn commented. "I'll carry her to him." she replied, as she gently picked her up.

"Alright, we can go to him," Sora nodded.

"Where's Ricky?" Tyro asked.

"He's probably locked up in his nerd cave." Axl (BD) replied. "His room and Lab..." Thorn answered.

"Let's go!" Tyro cheered.

"What about the rabbit?" Axl (THOJAUW) asked.

"I'll take care of him. I'm going to use my power to not let him escape. Besides, he's asleep by your spell card," Sora replied. She brought the doc's cage.

They all went to Ricky's room and lab. Sora knocked the door.

"Ricky, are you in there? We need your help."

"Ricky! Open the door!" Axl (BD) yelled.

"I'm coming!" Ricky replied, groaning as he opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Ricky, you have the high IQ. We need your help to cure Ala's gem," Axl (THOJAUW) replied.

"Your mom is still in pain because her gem is going to break. I don't want to see her dying. Thorn said that you're the only one who has other option to cure. Can you please save her?" Tyro asked.

"I-I can try... but, I'd need the Capsule she came from..." Ricky replied.

"That's going to be difficult to get Ricky into the Facility Lab. There are probably still Droids running around." Axl (BD) stated.

Tyro pointed her finger to her lips. "I can use Keller to kill the all off. She's an insane killing machine," she said.

"I can use my nephilim... If Tyro is in danger," Axl (THOJAUW) sighed.

They looked at Sora.

"What now?" Sora raised a brow.

"You can kill them all with a one single blow, right? So, you do it," Tyro frowned with sad puppy eyes.

"Sure, whatevs. So, we're going to Facility Lab. Then, I'll kick their #$es and heal Ala. Don't worry about me. I can use my power to defeat them. Plus, it's easy for me. Just trust me," Sora said.

"You won't exactly be able to heal a Clone." Ricky stated. "Her body is much more different." He finished.

"Oh no! I'm the one who can kick their droids' butts with my power. The healing Ala is your plan, not mine," Sora shook her hands for denied.

"Okay! Let's go! Operation: Kill the bad droids and healing Ala. DORA MODE!" Tyro threw her fist in the air.

At the Facility Lab, The two Axls, Tyro, Ricky, Thorn and Sora hid from the shadows. Thorn is carrying Ala.

"Where are the droids?" Sora asked.

"Ones right there..." Axl (BD) muttered, looking at one that climbed through the rubble.

"Okay," Sora nodded. She walked and climbed through the rubble. Just like the other Axl said, the droids are so many. "DELETE! DELETE THEM ALL!" Sora shouted. All the droids deleted from the vanishing like ashes by Sora's power. "Is there more of them?" she asked and looked around. "I guess cost is clear as they say," she said.

Ricky made a face; O_O;

"There might be, just be careful." Thorn stated, getting up, Axl (BD) following.

"Okay, I made Ricky scared about me now," Sora mumbled.

"It was his first time to see your power," Axl (THOJAUW) said.

They went to the Facility Lab and looking for the capsule.

"Where's the capsule?" Tyro asked.

"It's within the Doc's room, over there..." Thorn stated, looking at an old broken door.

"Okie dokie!" Tyro nodded.

They went to the Doc's room. Tyro was hoping that Ala will be alright. Axl (THOJATUW) patted her shoulder.

"I guess this is the Doc's room. Good thing that he's in sleepy spell," Sora looked at the doc's cage. The doc is still sleepy.

A large Orb like Capsule connected to machines, and the wall and ceiling. Green water glistened inside it. "I'm amazed it's still intact..." Thorn stated. "So this is where she came from... not your usual capsule huh?" Axl (BD) muttered.

Tyro starred at the green water and felt gross to see it.

"Tyro, what's wrong?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"I really don't like this water," Tyro muttered.

Axl (THOJATUW) chuckled. "You don't drink it. It's for Ala's healing," he smiled.

"Do you want me to drown you there?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"No #$ #ing way!" Tyro shouted. "Um... I hope Ala's okay," Tyro mumbled and worried.

"This water, is filled with vitamins that is needed to produce Droid's and Clones. You cannot drown people in here, it's impossible." Thorn stated, Axl (BD)is chuckling.

"Toss her in and I'll see what I can to..." Ricky muttered.

"Thorn is carrying Ala," Sora pointed at Thorn.

"I know she is, that's why I just said toss her in." Ricky said bluntly. "I know who I'm talking to." he said rudely, sitting at the desk.

Thorn looked at the sphere shaped capsule, walking up some stairs.

Axl (BD) picked up some broken picture frames, they held the pictures of the Doc and his daughter.

Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro came closer to his other self. They looked at the photos.

"They looked happy each other," Tyro commented.

"But now... The Doc became a bad father," Axl (THOJATUW) stated.

"Is that Alyssia?" Sora asked.

"Yeah... I think so." Axl (BD) replied, handing the picture to Sora.

Sora looked at the picture. She saw Alyssia with the doc. "She's a sweet child. She has an awesome title known as 'The Reploid Lover'. Sadly, she passed away," she frowned.

"Passed away?" Tyro raised a brow.

"I know the whole story but I don't really say it too long. Tyro, you should go Thorn and check on Ala," Sora smiled.

"Sure thing!" Tyro nodded.

"Axl, did you meet this girl?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked to his other self.

"Once... she came to help me when Red took me in. She didn't even care if I were dangerous or not, she just walked up to me and helped me... Cleaned off my wounds, bandaged me up, fed me... took care of me. She even took care of the others at Red Alert. Warfly even... even though he was... awful towards her." Axl (BD) finished, getting up.

"Wow... She's... a really nice person... She's like your mom... I wish I want to meet her in person," Axl (THOJATUW) frowned.

"I can use my power to meet her but..." Sora didn't want to say anything.

"Can you?" Axl (BD) asked, "What'll happen if you do?" he asked, looking at Sora.

"Um... I can use my power to call her from the heaven but it's someone's decision if they want to see her or not. Besides, I can call her or resurrect her but I will wait for their answers," Sora explained.

"Whose decision would it have to be?" Axl (BD) asked.

"I don't know... Ala, Thorn, Lolli, Fortune and even the doc will decide. If I ask them, they refuse to answer it," Sora sighed.

"I'm sure they would agree..." Axl (BD) replied.

"Yeah..." Sora sighed.

Thorn dropped her inside the sphere, watching as Ala curled up. Tyro went to Thorn. She looked at Ala in the sphere.

"She'll be alright soon." Thorn muttered.

"Yeah..." Tyro frowned. "Thorn, do you remember what I said at the beach, fighting the baddies and save Ala from the doc?" she asked.

"Sadly no..." Thorn replied.

"The doc told me that she's just a clone and doesn't care about her... I said that ... I care for Ala because... she's my friend... She's not his puppet... She is a half human and half reploid with a heart and soul. She has emotions... memories... and love... That's what she exist. She was scared to hurt her loved ones... Me too... That's what humans too... She can fight with her courage... It's a way of the maverick hunter... I know I'm not human or reploid but from the inside of my heart, I'm still a human and reploid... Just like Ala. We're the same... We will never follow him commands because we are stronger than him..." Tyro said sadly.

"That's a brave thing to say..." She replied.

"I know... Ala choked me but I didn't care because I care for her and I know the doc controlled her. All the pain are still with me but I don't care. I'm always staying strong and straight forward like a warrior. I only care the people that I love," Tyro looked at Ala. "I hope Ala can hear me. Can I sing?" she asked.

"If you want, but she's resting." Thorn replied.

"I know... but it's a lullaby. We both love music. So, I'll sing not too loud," Tyro put her hand on her chest. "Ala... I will sing for you. I hope you like it," she started to sing.

(Out of Darkness - Devil May Cry 4)

 _Listen to my voice calling you,_

 _Pulling you out of darkness._

 _Hear the devil's cry of sin,_

 _Always turn your back on him._

 _With the wind you go,_

 _Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home._

 _I will give my gifts to you,_

 _Grow your garden, watch it bloom._

The two Axls and Sora heard Tyro's singing. Tyro's voice is like angel from the garden. Her memory with Ala is very important about they listened music together.

 _The light in your eyes an angel up high,_

 _Fighting to ease the shadow side._

 _Hearts will grow though having to bend,_

 _Leaving behind all things in the end._

 _Listen to my voice calling you,_

 _Pulling you out of darkness._

 _Hear the devil's cry of sin,_

 _Always turn your back on him._

Tyro finished the song. Thorn smiled.

"She'll wake up soon." Ricky stated.

"You're right, Ricky. She will," Sora nodded.

Suddenly, they felt a rumbling sound outside of the facility lab. They didn't know who's the responsible for this.

"Um... I hope it's not an earthquake," Tyro said.

"Let's find out!" Axl (THOJATUW) yelled and ran outside.

"Wait for me!" Tyro followed him too.

"I sensed someone. Who will take care of Ala?" Sora asked.

"I'll stay, I need to help mom..." Ricky stated.

"Alright, be careful. Come on lets go." Axl (BD) exclaimed, Thorn followed.

Ala's eyes opened and glanced at them before they closed again.

Sora, Tyro, Thorn and the two Axls ran outside of the facility lab. They spotted the two familiar guys.

"Nice to see you again, Weak proto-type, Nephilim and the Goddess," Sigma (THOJATUW) smirked.

"Buttchin!you again!" Tyro glared at him.

"This is no time for your silly games!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted.

"What do you want, melons?" Sora asked jokily. She unleashed her chainsaw gunblade.

"You need to leave! This is no time for games!" Thorn yelled.

Axl (BD) 's teeth gritted. "Yeah step off!" He yelled.

Sigma (BD) chuckled.

"If you don't leave, we will kill you!" Sora shouted. She dashed to Sigma and slashed him. Tyro jumped over and charged with electricity. She threw it at him. Axl (THOJATUW) is shooting him with a shotgun. All the attacks blocked by Sigma (THOJATUW).

"Now, it's my turn. VORPAL BLADE!" Sigma (THOJATUW) shouted and slashed them with many slashes.

"Everyone! BLOCK!"Sora shouted.

Everyone blocked Sigma's attacks. Axl (THOJATUW) got hit. He fell on the ground.

"Axl!" Tyro shocked.

Axl (THOJATUW) groaned and got up slowly. "What kind of power is that?" he asked.

"I think it's from Avarice. He learned it," Sora replied.

Thorn jumped up at them, with her fists tightly closed, as she sent Sigma (BD) flying. Landing on her feet. "We asked nicely, now leave! You have no business here!" Thorn exclaimed, Sigma (BD) chuckled as he got up. "You'd be wrong Thorn..." He muttered.

As they continued fighting at the two mavericks. Sigma (THOJATUW) snapped his fingers and summoned mavericks. They were shocked that the two Sigmas cheated.

"That's not a good game," Axl (THOJATUW) commented.

"We need back-up!" Tyro shouted.

"Summoning back-ups!"Sora summoned her power.

Hillarie, Sopheria, two Xs and two Zeros are arrived by Sora's teleportation.

"Hey! What just happ- What the! There are two Sigmas?!" X (THOJATUW) shocked. He charged up his buster and shot at the mavericks.

"Need help, guys!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted as he sliced the maverick with his scythe.

"No problem," Zero (THOJATUW) slashed the mavericks with his saber.

Hillarie sliced them with her scythe and Sopheria stabbed them with fire rapier. All of the allies are fighting the mavericks. While Sora, Tyro, Thorn and two Axls are fighting Sigmas.

Zero (BD) groaned, slicing into Sigma (THOJATUW) 's arm, X (BD) charging and blasting his buster. Thorn charged at them again, with Axl (BD) shooting from the side.

"Now, you all weak fools! I will show you my ultimate power!" Sigma (THOJATUW) rose his hand with the sphere and spears of darkness. He charged up.

"What is he doing?" Zero (THOJATUW) asked.

"Wait! I noticed it before," X (THOJATUW) remembered.

"HOLY $%^#! HE USED THE DEADLY DEATH BLOW!" Sora shocked.

"WHAT?!" they shocked.

Sigma blasted the sphere and spears of darkness at them but someone blocked it with the power of protection. Everyone survived the deadly blow... but Tyro got injured and sacrificed herself to protect them. She is now bleeding. Axl (THOJATUW) 's eyes widened.

"NOOO!TYROOO!"Axl (THOJATUW) ran to her and hugged her.

"Tyro!"Sora covered her mouth.

"Oh no!" Hillarie cried.

"Tyro!" Thorn yelled, gritting her teeth. "Bastard!" she yelled. The others were in complete shock.

"Tyro! Tyro!"Axl (THOJATUW) shook her but she didn't wake up or move her body. Axl (THOJATUW) started to cry. He lied Tyro down on the ground, walked away. The flames came out of him and his armor changed into the 'dark prince of darkness'. "You two... I... I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted as his black and red wings revealed by the power of the nephilim. His emerald changed into ruby red eyes. The mavericks rushed to him. Axl (THOJATUW) dashed towards them and slashed them with his hand. The mavericks destroyed by the ultimate blow. Axl (THOJATUW) summoned his power. "BLOOD RAIN!" the crimson spears stabbed all of them .

"Axl is gone nuts!" Zero (THOJATUW) shocked.

"He's too dangerous. Let him fight them," Sora warned. She went closer to Tyro.

"I know you didn't know this but... He's too dangerous to get closer to him," X (THOJATUW) said.

Thorn didn't react. "Mmph..." she mumbled. The others were shocked.

"Let's get back to Ala." Thorn stated.

"Ricky will take care of her. Let's watch Axl executes the two Sigmas," Sora said.

"Axl, what is your reaction?" Sopheria asked.

The mavericks were gone. The only left are the two Sigmas. Axl (THOJATUW) glared at them with his emotionless red eyes. Sigma (THOJATUW) rushed to him and wielded his sword. He slashed him but Axl (THOJATUW) stopped him by grabbing the sword. He pulled it out, stabbed Sigma (THOJATUW) a million times and exploded him. His clothes covered by Sigma (THOJATUW) 's blood. Suddenly, he looked at the other Sigma.

Axl (BD) hid behind Thorn.

Sigma (BD) chuckled. "Quite the feisty one." he stated, before disappearing.

"Froze..." Axl (THOJATUW) whispered with a demonic voice. He froze Sigma(BD). "Execution..."the other Sigma (BD) exploded by his overkill power. His wings covered him and disappeared. Axl (THOJATUW) changed back to normal and fainted, fell on the ground.

Thorn walked over, picking Axl (THOJATUW) up. "I've got him." She stated.

Sora carried Tyro. "Thorn, we should go to Angelo's mansion. Tyro's dad can take care of them," she opened the portal. "The rest of you went back to the facility lab to check on Ricky and Ala. We'll be right back," Sora stated. Sora and Thorn went to the portal with Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro. The others went back to the Facility Lab to check on Ricky and Ala.

"Why are we heading back?" Thorn asked.

Ricky continued typing, he types quickly.

Ala looked at them, tiredly,

"Because... Tyro's dad has a healing machine," Sora replied.

Sopheria went closer to Ala. "Ala, are you alright? Sora told me about what happened. Are you cured?" she asked.

Ala closed her eyes sadly.

"She won't be able to talk until she's ready to move again." Ricky explained, as he got up.

"Oh! I see," Sopheria frowned.

"We understand, Ala. Tyro is very excited to see you again. She wanted to you to be okay. She was worried about you the whole time," Hillarie smiled.

"So, when she can talk or move, Ricky?" X (THOJATUW) asked.

"Hard to say considering her injuries... I'd say about four or five days, at best a week." Ricky replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh... Just like Tyro," Hillarie frowned.

"Should we tell her what happened to Tyro or just leave it?" Zero (THOJATUW) asked.

"Probably not now."Axl (BD) replied. "She's still recovering so..."

"You wouldn't want to upset Mom, it'll cause her to grow upset... it could trigger that virus and cause further damage to her body." Ricky advised.

"Alright, we will wait for her recovering in four or five days," Zero (THOJATUW) nodded.

"Get well soon, Ala," Sopheria smiled.

At Angelo's mansion, Sora and Thorn were waiting at the living room sitting on the couch. Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro were at the lab to heal them. Angelo and his mother, Jelavitch will handle it. Angelo came in. Sora got up.

"How's Axl and Tyro?" she asked.

"They're at the lab. Follow me," Angelo said.

They went to the room. Angelo opened the door for them. Axl (THOJATUW) lied down on the bed. He's not wearing clothes but his body covered by a blanket. He has a bandage on his eyes. For Tyro, she's inside a healing capsule with holy water and blue light. She wore white towel like a small dress. She has bandages on her wounds.

"Axl will wake up in two days but for Tyro, she will wake in five or ten days because she has too much injures," Angelo explained.

"A lot of our team mates our wounded. In all honesty, it's Axl's own fault for using that power. I could have helped and all he needed to do was ask." Thorn stated.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't blame on him. Blame at the Sigmas because they are the ones who caused trouble. I mean, Tyro wanted to save us from the final blow," Sora waved her hands for denial.

"Axl's nephilim power depends on him whenever he saw Tyro got injure a lot. He's out of control with anger towards someone who hurt Tyro. If he's angry, he will be berserk without stop killing the bad guys," Angelo explained.

"Besides, Hillarie and Sopheria can heal them. At least, we're all alive back there," Sora stated.

"I never said I was blaming you." Thorn stated, looking at Sora. She sighed as she sat down. "I feel completely useless."

"Don't say that, Thorn. You're helping us to fight the two butt chins," Sora patted Thorn's back.

"Plus, it was Tyro's decision. I understand her that she wants to save them without getting killed. She's always like that since she fought Sigma in last year. She didn't care her wounds but she did care for us. 'Losing someone that she loves' is her greatest fear," Angelo looked at Tyro.

"I understand. I've lost many things precious to me... I suppose I'm just someone who doesn't learn to let go." Thorn muttered.

"Yeah... It must be a tough one," Angelo frowned.

Sora looked at Thorn sadly. She knew that Thorn had a husband and a child. She has idea but she's not pretty sure. "Thorn... This is one weird question... What is your reaction if someone brought to life?" she asked.

"Don't do anything to disrupt them..." Thorn replied.

"Okay, Okay! I'm just asking," Sora said. She opened the portal. "You can return to your dimension. Angelo will take care of them. For me, I have an important meeting to attend to. See ya later," she walked away.

Angelo knew something what she's going to do. "Thorn, if Ala's recovering is complete, can you go back here with your friends?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course... Though, her healing won't be finished for a few days." She replied.

"Good!" Angelo cheered.


	13. Revive

Chapter 13 - Revive

After five days at Angelo's mansion, Axl (THOJATUW) woke up in two days ago. He was sitting on chair besides Tyro's healing capsule. Tyro is still unconscious inside the capsule. Axl (THOJATUW) was still having a bandage on his eyes. He was watched over by Red and Angelo.

"I felt bad for Axl. I know he can't control his anger but now, he calmed down," Red frowned.

"I see he's up." Thorn said, looking at Axl (THOJATUW). "If his eyes will go blind, or will remain damaged, I can assist with him learning his surroundings." she stated.

"He's fine, Thorn. As the Nephilim eyes, his eyes will recovering another two days. So, you don't need to worry," Angelo smiled.

"Thorn, how's Ala and the others? Did I scare them because of my power?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked, looked at thorn while he's on blindfold.

"Ala's fine... As for Axl, let's just say every time he'll see you, he'll hide behind me like a human shield." She replied.

"Wow... My other self-scares at me," Axl (THOJATUW) sighed.

"Since you're here. We will go to the forest where Sora is having a ritual," Angelo said.

"Ritual?" Red confused.

"Sora's ritual is very interesting event for starters. I think she knows what to do. Do you want to go there?" Angelo asked.

"I'll go," Red replied.

"I'll go but..." Axl (THOJATUW) looked at Tyro. Jelavitch arrived.

"It's okay, Axl. I'll take care my granddaughter," she smiled.

"I'll also come along. Don't worry Axl, Tyro will be fine." Thorn stated.

Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

"Alright! We're going there at 11:00 pm," Angelo smiled.

11:00 pm

Angelo, Red, Axl (THOJATUW) and Thorn went into the forest. They spotted Sora at the round, big lake, surrounded by trees and stones. They hid in the bushes. The beautiful woman in white walked closer to her.

"Do you want to do this to revive them?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Lady Zuliana. First, I need to talk to them," Sora nodded. She walked and floated on the water. She transformed into a priestess with a long wand.

"Wow! Sora is beautiful in priestess mode," Angelo amazed.

"What is she doing?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"Looks like some form of ritual." Thorn stated.

Sora was in the middle of the lake. She looked at the moon and the stars. It was a wonderful night for a ritual. She closed her eyes and started to sing.

(Lilium - Elfen Lied)

As she is singing, the 10 stars fell down on the lake. It shines brighter and transformed into a forms.

"Whoa! I wonder who's revive," Red (THOJATUW) wondered.

The forms revealed as Alyssia, Red (BD) and his team. Sora finished her song and opened her eyes.

"Hello, Alyssia, Red and everyone," Sora smiled.

"Huh!" Red (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Dad, you're here besides me," Axl (THOJATUW) confused.

"No-no! Red from your twin brother," Red (THOJATUW) explained but still shocked.

Alyssia looked around confused, almost scared. "H-huh...?" she mumbled. Red (BD) patted her head, calming her.

"She looks... scared..." Thorn muttered, sadness in her voice, as she wiped her eyes, avoiding the tears.

"It's alright, Alyssia. I'm Sora Starbladzer 010. I'm a friend of Thorn and the others. I heard that you're the one who took care of Axl. Axl is fine now and became a great maverick hunter. So, don't be scared," Sora (THOJATUW) explained.

"I guess Alyssia is her first time to meet the goddess," Axl (THOJATUW) guessed.

"Yeah..." Angelo nodded.

Alyssia looked at her nervously, "Yo...you know Thorn...?" she asked, holding herself tightly.

Thorn sniffled. "I-I... need to go sit down..." she said, rushing off, as she sat down next to a tree. She wiped her eyes that were filling with tears.

"Yup! She's a very nice person. She cares about the others and me. She's like a mother. For now, I have to say something. Every reploids were sad because you died. For Axl, he wants to see you again. Your dad changed into evil and we need to repent him. I know it's heartbreaking but... I'm here to revive you and the Red Alert with my blood and power. So, do you agree?" Sora asked and lifted her hand for agreement with a smile.

"Do you think your other self will be happy?" Angelo asked.

"I don't know but I will help him," Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"Is that mean I have a twin?!" Red (THOJATUW) shocked.

"W-wouldn't I... upset everyone though?" She asked, Red (BD) looking at them.

Sora sighed. "I don't know but don't worry. I will explain to them. Besides, it depends if they're happy or upset. They miss you so much. So, I'll be there for you," she said.

"Poor child... I can't take this anymore," Angelo looked at Thorn. "Thorn, you should cheer the cutie pie up!" he cheered loudly.

"Wha! Angelo! What the heck!" Red (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Ssh!" Axl (THOJATUW) shut them up.

"Huh! What the F!" Sora shocked that she saw them.

"I can't..." Thorn muttered.

Alyssia backed away nervous, them yelling startling her. "W-who...?" She mumbled

"Angelo! I told you that don't tell anyone about this!" Sora shouted at Angelo.

"Sorry! I'm just want to see it," Angelo waved his hands.

"I will blame you for this," Red (THOJATUW) glared at him.

"Whoa! Not today. Thorn is here!" Angelo yelled.

"Thorn?" Sora saw Thorn. "Thorn, please come out. It's alright. Alyssia is not mad or anything," she said.

Axl (THOJATUW) sighed and looked at Alyssia. He has a bandage on his eyes but he can sense it. "Hello..." he smiled.

Alyssia looked at Axl (THOJATUW), noticing his eyes. "His eyes..." she mumbled. She walked over to him nervously. "Your eyes are hurt aren't they...?" she asked. She placed her hands on the sides of his face.

Thorn looked at her sadly, hiding her face.

Axl (THOJATUW) touched Alyssia's hands. "Nah... They're fine. It will be heal in two days... Actually, I'm Axl's twin brother. It's hard to explain but I want to say thank you for took care of him," he smiled.

"Nyaa! She's so kawaii!" Angelo cooed.

Zuliana went closer to Thorn. She placed her hand on Thorn's shoulder. "It's alright, dear. I know you're upset about Alyssia's death but stay strong. Alyssia was worried about you and wants to see you again," she said with a calm voice.

"Hold still..." she mumbled, as she removed the bandages from around his eyes, later covering them with her palms.

"I can't... I could have saved her..." Thorn mumbled.

"Is Alyssia healing him?" Red (THOJATUW) asked to his other self.

"Don't blame yourself. It's from the past now. Go talk to her. She knows that it's not your fault," Zuliana confronted Thorn.

Red (BD) nodded with a smile.

Alyssia later pulled her hands back, after they had healed the pain in Axl (THOJATUW)'s eyes.

"All done..." she muttered, smiling.

"I should have been there... mind telling me who you are?" Thorn asked.

Axl (THOJATUW) opened his green eyes. He can see Alyssia's appearance and everything. "Thanks," he hugged her with a smile.

"I'm Goddess Zuliana, Sora's mentor. It was nice to meet you, Thorn," Zuliana smiled.

Alyssia smiled, hugging back tightly. "It's so nice to see a Reploid again..." she said, smiling wider.

"I see..." Thorn replied.

"It's nice to see you again. I hope Axl is happy to meet you again," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"Aaaw!" Angelo awed. : 3

"Sorry about Angelo. He acts like a dork," Red (THOJATUW) whispered to his other self.

"Now... Straight up and meet her. I'll be there for you," Zuliana lent her hand to help Thorn to get up.

Alyssia looked at Angelo curiously. "Hm...? He's a Reploid too, huh?" she asked.

"I'll need time..." Thorn responded.

"He was a human before but he revived as a reploid. He's very nice and a funny person," Axl (THOJATUW) explained.

"Alright," Zuliana nodded.

"I'm going to do the reviving ritual. Are you guys ready?" Sora asked to Alyssia and the Red Alert.

Alyssia walked over to Angelo, poking his nose. "Boink..." she smiled.

"We're ready." Red (BD) replied, the others nodding.

"I'll... be back home..." she muttered, as she got up to leave.

"Heehee!" Angelo giggled. XD

"Stand back everyone," Sora said.

Everyone stayed away from Sora. Sora pulled out her small blade and gave a cut. Her blood dropped into the water. Sora sighed and closed her eyes. The ritual begun. Sora waved her wand as she spinned around back and front. She raised her hands and wand up high. The light and water rose up and spinned around gently. She pulled her wand and kicked the water. She pushed down her wand and got up. She spinned her wand and water rose her up. The light and water covered Alyssia and the Red Alert. They glowed, revived and turned to their normal, real bodies. Sora spinned her around with her wand. The water splashed and the light stars flew away. Sora took a final spin and pointed to the night sky.

"She did very well," Zuliana smiled.

The water rose Sora down. Sora started to feel dizzy. She fell down.

Alyssia looked at her hands, closing and opening them. "I'm... solid..." she mumbled, the others looking around with smiles.

"Very well..." Thorn muttered, walking over to Sora to pick her up.

"Thorn...?"

Thorn sat Sora down, looking at her. "Alyssia... I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you..." she muttered sadly.

Tears grew in Alyssia's eyes, as she rushed towards her, hugging her tightly. She sobbed into Thorn's chest loudly. Thorn, hugging her back in a tight embrace.

Zuliana went closer to Sora and healed her cut. Sora looked at her.

"Did... I doing it right?" Sora asked.

"Yes... You did it," Zuliana smiled and hugged her.

"Finally..." Sora closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"So, my other self and the others brought to life. The problem is... When should we tell the other Axl about this?" Red (THOJATUW) asked.

"It's better to take time. Maybe tomorrow," Angelo replied.

"So...Um...Red, when do you want to meet him?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"When the time comes." Red (BD) responded.

Alyssia looked at them, tears still in her eyes.

"Don't worry; I will talk to him. He's just like me when I was upset that Dad and the others revived. My girlfriend told me that it's from the past now and it's better to listen about their reasons. It's hard to forget about the terrible past but it's better to straight forward and be strong," Axl (THOJATUW) said. He looked at Alyssia and wiped her tears. "First, we should bring Alyssia to Ala's dimension to meet the others tomorrow. Thorn will come with us, right?" he smiled at Thorn.

"Yes." Thorn stated. Alyssia blushed.

Angelo clapped his hands. "Alright! The other Red Alert will stay at my place. I have many rooms to sleep. If we don't go to sleep, let's watch movie and talk about chicks!" he cheered. "Oh! We have pedicure and mani-Wha!" he got punched on the head by Red (THOJATUW).

"Don't get girly ideas, Angelo!" Red hissed.

"Um... let's go to sleep, Alyssia," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

On the next morning, the Red Alert (BD) stayed at Angelo's mansion. Axl (THOJATUW), Thorn and Alyssia went to Ala's dimension. They entered the MH base.

Alyssia looked around curiously. "I... haven't been here in a long time..." she muttered.

"I know... Thorn, where's Ala and the others?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"They should be in their rooms..." Thorn replied.

"Ala?" Alyssia asked.

"Ala is Axl's girlfriend and our friend. Let's meet everyone," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled.

Thorn walked into the main lobby, where everyone was.

Sopheria, Hillarie, X (THOJATUW) and Zero (THOJATUW) saw them. They went closer to them.

"Axl, I thought your eyes will recover in two days," Zero (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"Well, I was cured. Thanks to her," Axl (THOJATUW) stroked Alyssia's hair.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Hillarie giggled.

"Wait a minute! Did Sora-"

"Yup! Your sister revived Alyssia and Axl (BD)'s Red Alert," Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"She used her blood and power again," Sopheria sighed.

"Your name is Alyssia. I'm X. This is Zero, Hillarie and Sopheria," X (THOJATUW) introduced Alyssia to them.

"Hi!" they greeted with their smiles.

Alyssia smiled, blushing. "H-hi..."

Later, the others showed up. "I brought them all." Thorn stated, where the others ran around her in shock and happiness.

"Red...?" Axl (BD) questioned, walking up to his Red. "It's nice to see you again kiddo." he smiled, petting Axl (BD)'s head, where Axl (BD) quickly hugging him beyond tight.

Ala looked at them, and Alyssia, seeming to feel lonely.

Axl smiled as his other self hugged Red. He saw Ala and walked closer. "Ala, I want to meet someone," he pushed her gently and closer to Alyssia. "This is Alyssia," he introduced to her. "Sora revived her yesterday. She took care of Axl and the Red Alert a long time ago," he smiled.

Ala looked at Alyssia nervously, as Alyssia looked at her closely. She started to feel her hair, clutch her arms, examining her. "You're just like me." She stated, Ala groaning. "P-please let go." Ala muttered.

"Yup! Your dad created her. She's just like you," Sopheria said.

"But he became evil and turned him to bunny," Hillarie rubbed her temple.

"By the way, Red, Axl has a girlfriend and you have a grandson," Red (BD) smiled but teased a little.

"Since everybody is happy. I think we have a great ahead of us," X (THOJATUW) smiled.

Axl (THOJATUW) nodded and frowned.

"Axl, what's wrong?" Zero (THOJATUW) asked.

"I wish... Tyro wakes up soon," Axl (THOJATUW) muttered.

"I'm sorry but Grandson?!" Red (THOJATUW) exclaimed.

Axl (BD) smiled nervously.

"Tyro? Is she hurt...?" Alyssia asked.

"Yup! You became a granddad now!" Red patted his other self's back.

"Daaaad! Stop teasing him," Axl (THOJATUW) pouted.

"She was hurt because she protected us from the deadly blow. She's at her father's mansion for recovering. Also, she's our good friend and a pop star," Hillarie explained.

"How about Sora?" X (THOJATUW) asked.

"Lady Zuliana told me that she rested," Sopheria replied.

"I... want to see them." She stated.

"You sure?" Ala asked, Alyssia nodded.

"Oh! Alright," Sopheria opened the portal. Everyone entered to Tyro's dimension.

At Tyro's room, Sora and Tyro were playing Mortal Combat X videogames. Tyro woke up early and freed from the healing capsule. She's now rested on her bed with her pink nightgown.

"You're going down, #$%^$!" Sora shouted.

"No way!" Tyro shouted.

"I thought you two need a rest," they heard Sopheria and turned around. Everyone is here.

"Um...Hi!" Tyro waved. Sora sweat dropped.

"You two don't seem to be sick..." Alyssia muttered.

"Why aren't you guys resting?" Axl (BD) asked, crossing his arms.

"Tyro forced me to play videogames!" Sora pointed at Tyro.

"Wha! No, I'm not!" Tyro shouted.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I'm not!"

*BAM!*

Tyro and Sora got knocked out by Hillarie and Sopheria.

"Our sisters are dumb," Sopheria commented.

"Tama. (Correct.)" Hillarie agreed.

"They always rested but they got bored. At least, they're fine, right?" Angelo asked.

"Good thing she woke up," Axl (THOJATUW) sighed in relief.

"It's a shame, she came to help but they were goofing off." Ala pointed out, Alyssia sighing.

"Our sisters can be mischief sometimes," Sopheria said.

"Wow! Is that mean there's a party again for this?!" Angelo asked.

"Not today," Red (THOJATUW) face palmed.

Tyro rubbed her temple as she got up. She saw Ala with a surprised. "Ala! I'm so glad that you're okay! I miss you so much!" she hugged her tightly.

Axl (THOJATUW) noticed that Tyro's back is bleeding. "Tyro, your back!" he shocked.

Ala smiled.

"Tyro... can I, see your back?" Alyssia asked, putting a hand gently on it.

"Um... Sure," Tyro turned around and showed her back. Her back is still bleeding.

"Huh! Is Alyssia has healing powers?" Sora asked.

"Is she a human or angel?" Sopheria asked.

"She cured my eyes," Axl (THOJATUW) remembered.

"You're... really wounded..." she muttered, running a hand over the wound.

"She might be an angel." Ala stated. Axl (BD) smiled.

"Sora, is that mean Alyssia has a healing powers?" Sopheria asked.

"I guess so... This is new," Sora shrugged.

"I'm always wounded on a fight but I didn't care. I sometimes heal myself if I need to rest," Tyro replied.

"But... you can't just do that. Even as a Droid, your wound can still get infected." Alyssia replied, pulling some bandages from her pocket.

"She might..." Ala muttered.

"I'm not a reploid. I'm an angel-demon half breed," Tyro raised a brow.

"Um... Alyssia, did your healing powers are still with you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah why?" Alyssia asked, "I think you might be an Angel Babe." Axl (BD) responded.

Sora covered her mouth as she shocked.

"What's the prob, Sora?" Sopheria asked.

"I know she's a human but... after I revived her, she's still having the healing power. Alyssia... I think you're a half angel and half human because of your power," Sora explained.

"Huh! Really?" Axl (THOJATUW) blinked.

"Half-breed? That's new-argh!" Tyro winced as her wound on her back felt in pain. "I should rest," she mumbled.

"I don't think so... I've always been able to do this." Alyssia responded, healing Tyro's wounds, after placing her hands on them.

"Then why do you have that power...?" Ala asked.

"For all I know. After Alyssia died a long time ago, she became angel. After I revived her, she became human again but I didn't know she has the healing power. Her healing power is coming from the angels. I think she's gifted because of her kindness and love. Still, I'm pretty amazed," Sora explained.

"Now, I realized," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

Tyro's back cured by Alyssia. "Wow! That was fast. Arigato (Thanks), Aly-chan," she smiled at Alyssia.

Alyssia smiled, petting her head. "K-Kawaii..." she mumbled.

"Think she has a Reploid fetish?" Axl (BD) asked.

"Shut up..." Ala replied.

"Aw! You can speak Japanese," Tyro giggled.

"Anyway, let's have some lunch! Who's hungry?" Angelo smiled.

At the dining hall, Angelo is the one who cooked all the meals. The maverick hunters and two groups of Red Alert are eating their lunches. Tyro looked around and Axl (THOJATUW) noticed her.

"Tyro, is there a problem?" he asked.

"Axl, this is wonderful. I'm like joining the Red Alert dynasty," Tyro grinned cutely.

"You and your fantasy again," Axl (THOJATUW) sweat dropped.

"I agreed with Tyro. It's like we met our twins," Red (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Dad, not you too," Axl (THOJATUW) face palmed.

Alyssia was with Gungaroo (BD), she had her arms bent upward, as he repeatedly hit her stomach, not enough to hurt her. "How! Dare! You! Leave! Me!" he yelled. She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." she replied.

"Seems like those two are getting along." Red (BD) pointed out, Tonion (BD) running over to her. "And... there goes the big guy too." Red (BD) muttered.

Axl (BD) smiled nervously. "Let's not get her killed again alright?" he muttered. "I feel bad... I know knowing people and having friends is good, but she has so many to keep track of." Ala mumbled.

Sora smiled as they looked at the two groups of Red Alert and Alyssia. Sopheria tapped Sora's shoulder.

"You have serious reason for this," she said.

"I will tell you later. They're having a good time," Sora replied.

"Hey! Axl, which one of us has the scariest that you saw our insanity, me or him?" Tyro asked and pointed at her Axl.

"You mean, Renesmee or Nephilim Axl mode?" Red (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"Yup!" Tyro nodded.

"Both of you." Axl (BD) responded.

"What are you both talking about?" Thorn asked, looking at Sora.

"Oh wow! I guess we're both the most insanity couple in the world," Tyro laughed.

"Please don't remind me about my Nephilim power," Axl (THOJATUW) sighed.

"Oh! Nothing. I'm just happy to see everyone is happy," Sora replied.

"Guys, I have the important announcement to make," Angelo said.

"What kind of announcement do you have in mind, Angelo?" Red (THOJATUW) asked.

"Well, we have free time on weekends. Let's celebrate Alyssia's revive tomorrow," Angelo answered.

"What about Sunday, Papa Bear?" Tyro asked.

"On Sunday..." Angelo made a drum roll on the table. "Is 'Red Alert Day'!"

"PFFFFFTTT!" Red (THOJATUW) spitted his coffee. Axl (THOJATUW) and Tonion (THOJATUW) fell off from the chairs. Stonekong (THOJATUW) dropped his cup. Hyenard (THOJATUW) choked. Anteator (THOJATUW) helped him. Boarski (THOJATUW) ate a fork. Crowrang (THOJATUW) jumped off the wind. They were shocked by Angelo's idea... except...

"Yeeeeaaah! Red Alert Day!" Gungaroo (THOJATUW) cheered.

"Is... everyone okay?" Alyssia asked, looking at Red Alert (THOJATUW).

Gungaroo (BD) chuckled. Tonion (BD) smiled.

"They all nearly died." Ala muttered.

"What exactly is Red Alert day? And why exactly are they reacting that way?" Thorn asked.

"They're afraid of my Papa Bear's extreme jack #$, insanity and dangerous stuffs," Tyro replied.

"Extreme? Big boys like epic motorcycle tricks, hang-out with chicks and stuffs weren't that bad," Sora raised a brow.

"Well, those are just normal extreme. Papa Bear's extreme is across the river of deadliest fishes, surfing on the volcano, hunting the insane chainsaw massacre, Russian roulette and gay p-"

"No, Tyro-girl! Don't say that word! I'm begging you!" Tonion (THOJATUW) yelled.

"And what I'm saying all the devilish activities," Tyro finished.

"I know what she was about to say..." Ala stated.

"How about we do things that won't kill everyone." Thorn stated.

"Don't worry; I'm not doing the extreme anymore. Let's say... Is everyone has a suggestion to do on Red Alert day?" Angelo asked.

Red Alert (THOJATUW)

Stonekong: "Mountain climbing?"

Tonion: "Movie marathon!"

Warfly: "Party with beers."

Hyenard: "BBQ party."

Boarski: "Racing!"

Anteator: "Hunger games!"

Crowrang: "Going somewhere else?"

Gungaroo: "Video games!"

Tyro: "KING'S GAME!"

"Whoa! So hard to choose," Angelo confused.

"How about you, Dad?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"I don't know but at least, they're harmless," Red replied. "What do you think, Red?" he asked to his other self.

"I vote for the hunger games." Red (BD) replied.

"W-wont that kill people?" Alyssia asked nervously.

"Well, Hunger games is to go into a deep woods, searching someone as their partner in crime and hunt the other players down by shooting paintballs guns and bombs. So, it's harmless. The main mission is to get many flags from the players and fight the final boss to win it," Angelo explained.

"Tyro, what's a king's game?" Sora asked.

"King's game is the game has dares with extreme or not. If you do the dare, you have the five points. If you don't want to, you got zero points. If the player has many points, wins," Tyro replied.

"O-oh..." Alyssia mumbled.

"Sounds like fun." Gungaroo (BD) stated, grinning.

"Well, we could do that..." Ala muttered.

"I guess I agreed with him," Sora nodded.

"Alright! Hunger games it is!" Angelo cheered.

"So, tomorrow will be Alyssia's day... Alyssia, which places you want to explore, amusement park or zoo or other places?" Tyro asked.

"It's your choice," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled.

"I-I dunno..." Ala mumbled. "I haven't been to the zoo in a long time..."

"Then, we should go to the zoo. Tomorrow will be Alyssia's day!" Tyro cheered.

"Wait! There's something I want to say something. I don't know if you don't like it," Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Alyssia asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Ala asked.

"Well... Alyssia, do you want to see your father again?" Sora asked.

Tyro got up and punched the table. "No #$%^ing way!" she shouted.

"Tyro, I'm not asking you," Sora stated.

"What if he causes trouble, tortures Ala and the others again? I don't want Ala to get hurt again by that #$%^er!" Tyro yelled with her red eyes.

"Watch your language, Tyro. I know it's stupid but I know the reason why the doc turned evil and fell into darkness because he felt guilty for losing someone he loves and needs to repent it," Sora explained.

"Grr! Fine! I'm going to out!" Tyro walked away.

"Tyro!" Axl (THOJATUW) followed her.

Sora sighed and looked at Alyssia. "I'm sorry about what happened. Tyro was very angry about your dad's behaviors," she apologized.

"It's my fault why Daddy did that... he, lost his mind... because I died. I caused his pain because I didn't listen." Tears filled her eyes. "It's my fault... all might fault." Alyssia muttered, leaving.

"Alyssia~!" Tonion (BD) called, him and Gungaroo (BD) following her.

"The Doc didn't do that to be a bad father, he lost his mind..." Ala muttered.

"Yeah... Sorry about asking that question. For some reason, the doc has the heart to love his daughter. I want to repent him and never lost his mind again... I better go now," Sora left the dining room.

Tyro was outside the beach. She was sitting on the sand and watching the waves. She remembered about what happened to Ala and the others got harm by the doc.

Alyssia walked over to her, sitting next to her. "T-...Tyro?"

Tyro looked at her with a smile. "Hi, Alyssia. Sorry about it early. I was pissed off at him and remembered about it eight days ago," she said.

"I-it's okay... I just got worried about you." She replied.

Tyro stroked Alyssia's hair. She looked at the ocean waves. "You know... Ala is very kind person...just like you...Your dad created her as a half human and half reploid. Sounds pretty cool if you ask me. We're different but we're still friends," she remembered.

"Well, at least she's kind..." Alyssia stated, smiling as her hair was stroked.

"Also, she can play music. We both love music. I'm a pop star. She's a talented musician. Her singing is very nice like heaven-sent but... she doesn't want sing in public because of her past," Tyro frowned.

"She's like me... shy as well..." Alyssia replied. "She just needs time, she might like making music more."

"Yeah... You're right," Tyro nodded. "To be honest, she's very brave that she can fight the mavericks with her microspheres but she might be tired if she used all of her energy. Well, she's a strong fighter... Sadly, she has night terrors every night,"

"They might be there for a reason... everyone has reasons to having Night terrors..." She responded.

Tyro sighed. "I know the reason... Sora told me that Ala... Was used, controlled and abused by the doc. Her boyfriend, Axl got many scars on his chest and back but he likes it because he thinks he's a cool character. Also he loves her dearly...um... can I continue this?" Tyro asked.

"He doesn't like the Scars... he doesn't think he's cool either. He just acts that way..." She responded, nodding in agreement to her continuing.

"Then... at the party, all of us are having fun. I saw Axl and Ala are dancing waltz. My boyfriend and I saw them kissing like in a romantic way... Suddenly... Ala's eyes changed into black. I tried to call her out but she hurt her boyfriend and turned into a dark lady. I want to stop her but she flew away. We discovered that it was the doc who controlled her. Thorn said that we need to talk to her. I tried to talk to her. Ala hurt my boyfriend and struggled me. Thorn, Lolli and Fortune stopped her. Ala let go of me as she remembered her memory. I talked again and I said that everyone were there for her to help. She was scared that she doesn't want to hurt us. I want to hug and comfort her...but..." Tyro sniffled and her tears came out.

"What's wrong...?" Alyssia asked.

"The heartless doc shot her with electric bolt... I failed to save her. Then, my anger came out. I kicked him. I want to kill without mercy but what would Ala think. I decided not to kill him... Sora cursed him. Your dad turned into a small, cute, fluffy, white rabbit," Tyro replied.

"That's... better than killing him I suppose..." She replied.

Tyro continued. "After that, Ala was in pain because her gem got broken. We put her to healing capsule to cure her. While Ala is healing inside the capsule, the two huge mavericks fought us. He charged the deadly blow and going to kill instantly. I was scared that our friends are going to die by the hands of that mavericks. I used my power to save them and sacrificed myself from the blow for them and Ala's safety. That's why I was wounded and recovered in six days," she hugged her knees. "That's my greatest fear of all," she finished.

"I see now... this is all my fault... had I not played on the roof like Daddy told me... none of this would have happened." she stated.

Tyro looked at Alyssia sadly. She hugged her to comfort her. "Do you want to see him?" she asked.

"I don't think Daddy wants to see me now..." she muttered.

"I don't know but... Sora wants him to repent. His heart will change if he sees you. If he does something stupid, I'll tell Sora that he will turn into a goldfish. Let's find out together. Sora is the one who knows the history of you and your dad. I'm coming with you, okay?" Tyro smiled.

"O-okay." She replied, following her.

Tyro and Alyssia went to the maverick hunters' jail. They saw Sora, leaning on the wall and crossed her arms.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Tyro asked.

"To visit Alyssia's dad, duh! Now, come on," Sora replied.

They're at the doc's jail room.

"Wait here. I better talk to him first," Sora entered inside of the doc's jailroom. Tyro and Alyssia are waiting outside. Sora looked at the doc with emotionless eyes.

"Oh... you." Doc muttered, groaning.

"Glad we met. I think it's time to get serious, Professor James. I know all about you. You created many reploids in the facility lab as children. You created Ala too. Then, you abused Ala for not listening to your orders and put some 'darkness' inside of her. It's a sin that you hurt your own child that you don't care. I know your reason why you suffered all the pain in your heart, turned evil and lost your mind..." Sora kneel down and looked at the doc. "Is it because you lost your daughter, Alyssia?" she asked. "Don't ask me why. Just answer my question first," she finished.

"What would you understand...? Work was piled onto me, day after day I had to give new designs. My wife and I divorced and Alyssia was all I had... then... she died. I snapped alright?! I couldn't take it. All the work, all the reminders of her... I had to make Ala... I had to... so many others before her failed... I did what I did because I wanted Ala to become the perfect child, just like Alyssia..." he mumbled. "Call me a terrible Father all you want. I gave her everything I could until I couldn't take the pain anymore."

Sora understood the doc's painful memory. She opened the cage and carried him. She put him on her lap. "You know, there's unknown story that she didn't tell you. It all begun. Alyssia is a very nice girl. Remember why she's doing something after school. She went to visit all the reploids. She has the best title of all. Her title is a 'reploid lover'. Pretty cool, right?" she patted the doc's head. "She met the maverick hunters and...Also the Red Alert."

"I told her to stay away from them..." he muttered.

"Well, she discovered the truth. Red Alert is a group of vigilantes that hunts mavericks...for money just like a bounty hunter. Then, all the reploids from Red Alert are very kind to her because she is super friendly, super nice and good at medical or mechanic... I think," Sora snuggled the doc. "She has two best friends named Tonion and Gungaroo. Is she amazing?" she smiled cheerfully.

"Put me down..." he muttered." I know she is good at fixing Droids... it was the same at home. Now please... leave me be."

"Not yet... Alyssia visited Red for seeing him again. He told me that he found a young reploid got injured. Alyssia said that she will take care of him. She met a navy blue reploid with an X scar on his face. She felt sad that he got badly injured. So, she cleaned the wounds, fixed him and fed him. After that, he was very shy but very close to her as a friend. After she died, Tonion and Gungaroo were waiting for her. Poor Axl, he lost his memory of her," Sora sighed. "Well, End of story. I'm here because I have good news but answer my questions. Do you really love Alyssia? Do you want to apologize to Ala for what you did? Do you think that Alyssia will be happy that you abuse Ala? What do you feel of you hurt Ala?" she asked.

"Daddy...?" Alyssia called, looking into the room.

"Alyssia..." The Doc muttered, thrashing to try and get out of Sora's grip.

Sora let the doc go. Tyro came in.

"Tyro, I told you that you and Alyssia to wait my call," Sora scolded.

"Sorry but Alyssia didn't it any longer," Tyro replied and rubbed her temple.

"Well, let's figure out if they are happy. I hope the doc repented," Sora sighed. They looked at Alyssia and the doc.

Alyssia cried, hugging the Doc tightly, the Doc smiled for the first time in a long time.

Tyro wiped out her tears. "This is... amazing that they reunited again," she cried.

"Don't be a crybaby. Besides, we should wait for a while. They need more time," Sora said.

"Are you going to explain to him?" Tyro asked.

"Let's wait," Sora shrugged.

"Explain what?" Alyssia asked.

"You know, the revive ritual, your angel powers and everything. Hey, Sora. You should-huh?" Tyro noticed Sora felt asleep on the floor by waiting for them. "SORA! DON'T SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" Tyro shouted.

"Waaaaah! I'm awake!" Sora shocked as she woke up.

"Um..." Alyssia mumbled, not sure how to respond. "O-oh, t-that." she muttered.

Sora sighed and looked at the doc. "Professor James, if you're curious that why Alyssia brought to life, I'll tell ya. I performed a reviving ritual to bring Alyssia and the Red Alert back to life. Alyssia became a human-angel half breed because of her healing powers. The real reason why because I know how you feel. The other reploids miss her too... Even, Thorn, Fortune and Lolli. You cannot let go of your darkness inside of you," she explained.

"Darkness..."Alyssia pet his head.

"Um... it means that your dad have a bad thing like abuse and mean things to Ala, Axl and the others," Sora explained.

"I know that. Daddy was the one who said that." She replied.

"I hate that child... Axl was it?" Doc asked.

"Axl was forced by the Red Alert. The Red Alert were manipulated by Sigma. Therefore, Sigma is the most #$hole mastermind of them all. He betrayed the maverick hunters and manipulated the Repliforce," Sora stated.

"Axl is a nice and funny person. He might be a goof ball but he has a very kind heart. He is like a bodyguard to Ala," Tyro explained.

"I don't care... he dare take my children without permission?" Doc scoffed.

"Heh... I don't really think he knew that Ala was so precious to you Daddy..." Alyssia muttered.

"Well-"

"Sora, let me talk to him," Tyro said.

"Hmph! Alright," Sora carried the doc and put the headset on Ala. "Ala, face it on the wall. I think Tyro wants to talk to him," she said.

"Hm? Okay..." Alyssia muttered.

Alyssia faced on the wall with her headset on. Sora carried the doc. Tyro took a deep breath and...

"Like what the #$%^, Doc! I know that you still hate Axl but it was Ala's decision to do it! Don't you realize that Ala was suffered by night terrors and horrible past like you abused her with many wounds she has! You are soooo wrong! You need to let go! You need to let your children grow in their own path! Ala did the right choice but you're still forcing her by your stupid torture and dark virus of her! Don't know you that I sacrificed myself from that two $%^&ing Sigmas gave a deadly blow to her friends and save them?! I did that because I want to protect them and Ala for god's sake! All your negative things that you said to her is disgraceful! Everyone, even me and Axl care for her! You better listen to her what she's saying than forcing her too much," Tyro changed into Renesmee with demonic eyes and wings as the background has fire and darkness. "IF YOU HURT ALA ONE MORE $% #ING TIME, I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OUT AND SEND YOU TO HELL, GOT IT?!" she shouted at the doc.

"There is no need for the yelling... it's a felony." He replied. "Besides, I had my reasons, and you know exactly why." he finished.

"I hope it's not a selfish reason of yours," Tyro glared at the doc.

"Are you done? We're going back home with the doc," Sora sighed.

Tyro changed back to normal. "Okie dokie! I hope he's not doing stupid again," she nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't change back into a human. He needs understanding in this world," Sora said.

In two hours later, the two groups of Red Alert are hanging out together. The two Axls and Ala sat on the couch and watching TV. Sora, Tyro and Alyssia arrived. Axl (THOJATUW) noticed and ran to them.

"Tyro, where have you been? I'm looking all over for you," Axl (THOJATUW) was worried about her.

"I was outside and took a fresh at the beach with Alyssia," Tyro replied.

"Okay?" Axl (THOJATUW) suddenly looked at the doc. "Is that a new rabbit?" he asked.

"Nope, that's the doctor that controlled Ala," Sora answered.

"Oh... BLOOD SHOGUNATES! CODE RED! CODE RED!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted at his Red Alert. The Red Alert aimed with their weapons at the doc. Axl (THOJATUW) casted a spell on his other self and Ala with Protection spell card and unleashed his scythe.

"Blood Shogunates dismissed!" Tyro ordered. The Red Alert (THOJATUW) put down their weapons.

"Wait! What?" Axl (THOJATUW) confused.

"I know you tried to protect Ala and Axl but the doc will try to be nicer if he repents his sin," Sora explained.

"You're very protective to them, Axl. I understand you care for them," Tyro smiled.

Ala sighed. "Why'd you have to go and grab me like that?" Ala asked.

Alyssia hid behind Tyro when Red Alert (THOJATUW) showed up.

The Doc chuckled. "Intriguing..." he mumbled.

"Doc, I think I'm going to kill you if you won't shut up," Tyro pissed off at the doc's behavior.

"Sorry, Alyssia. We thought there's an intruder here. Boys, back to your places. Cost is clear," Red (THOJATUW) ordered. The Red Alert (THOJATUW) came back to their hang out.

"Sora, I know you want to repent the doc but he acts like a jerk again," Axl (THOJATUW) looked at the doc.

"I know but he needs to learn the true love and understanding. He needs to hang-out with Alyssia for a while. Besides, he will come to the zoo in his rabbit form," Tyro explained.

"Fine but I'm still guarding Ala and Axl," Axl (THOJATUW) sighed.

"Axl's my guardian, you don't have to." Ala said. "I can do it." Axl (BD) stated. The Doc thrashed around in her arms.

"Okay," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

"Heehee! Axl acted like a mature, big brother now," Tyro giggled.

"Ala...um..." Sora looked at the doc. "Is it okay to talk to him? If not, that's okay. I won't force you," she mumbled.

"I think I have a bad feeling about this," Axl (THOJATUW) whispered.

"Don't worry; Renesmee will scare him if he's doing something dumb again," Tyro said.

"I'll be fine... I just don't want to talk to him." Ala replied, Alyssia looking at the Doc sadly.

"I understand," Sora nodded. "Sorry, Alyssia, Doc, I think Ala wasn't in the good mood because of what happened in eight days ago. Tyro and Ala weren't like that happened again," Sora apologized.

"I know..." Alyssia muttered. The Doc sighed.

After dinner time, the maverick hunters went home. The Red Alert from Tyro's dimension are having a meeting with Angelo. The other RA went to sleep. The only left in the living room are Axl (THOJATUW) and the doc. Axl (THOJATUW) is watching TV shows while waiting for Tyro.

"Quite protective you are..." The doc murmured. "Whoever made you could have done better work on your design." he finished.

"I don't know who created me but I think he or she passed away or left me behind. My dad found me but he didn't know where I came from," Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"I am well aware of that... I do In fact research. Even parallel universes have the same traits." The doc replied.

"Yup..." Axl (THOJATUW) switched the channel by the remote.

"In this news, the music YouTube sensation, Axl hits nine million view and ten million likes. The music videos are so amazed into the world. According to Nica Isabella, she said that he is her boyfriend. The people wondered that-" Axl (THOJATUW) changed the channel.

The Doc chuckled insanely.

Axl (THOJATUW) heard the Doc's laugh. He felt scared that the doc is going to making something evil again.

"Why are you laughing about?" he asked.

"A Good question..." The Doc mumbled.

"Huh! I don't get it," Axl (THOJATUW) confused.

"I don't exactly know where my mind is anymore." The doc replied.

"You mean you don't know why you're laughing. Like you're laughing for no reason?" Axl (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"It's not my fault that I'm old... besides, people tell me... I'm a bit... off." The doc replied, giving a crazed look.

"Ooooh..." Axl (THOJATUW) nodded. "How odd?" he asked.

"I am... 97..." the doc replied.

Axl (THOJATUW) fell off the couch. "What?! You're old! How did you survive on your age?!" he shocked. "I mean, you're strong and healthy but I thought you're 60 or something," he said as he got up.

"If you have a healthy diet... you'll be able to get this old and stay this way... though, I do need a cane and sometimes Ravine to help me." The doc finished.

"Oh! I see. I thought you're immortal. Tyro's grandmom, 's age is two hundred years old demon Cerberus," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"Yes well, I'm human you know..." the doc replied, coughing.

"Doc, are you okay? You're coughing. Do you want some medicine for the cough?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"I'm fine. These old bones aren't meant for constant running." The doc replied.

"Um... Okay..." Axl (THOJATUW) looked back at the TV. He felt something curious that the doc suddenly changed his attitudes. He looked at him again. "Doc... Why you acted like a jerk to everyone except Alyssia? Why are you nice to me? I mean, you didn't do anything bad to me. We're just talking and having good, weird conversation. You know that I'm Axl from other dimension," he asked. He really wants to know the answer.

"Who knows... maybe I'm just so out of it I just... can't tell who's who anymore... when you have children, you'll understand the love them... It's funny, you really think your 'twin' is 17? He's over a 100 you know." The doc finished.

"Huh! Um...Oh!" Axl (THOJATUW) knew that reploids can't grow their bodies. He didn't understand what the doc is saying but he knew that the doc has an illness or something. "Um... I'm going to watch some movies. Do you want to go to sleep? I can take you to Alyssia's room if you like," he asked kindly.

"I'm in too much pain to be lifted up... don't touch me for now..." the doc replied.

"Alright... let's watch some science movie for now on," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled. They watched science movie together. Axl (THOJATUW) realized that the doc is very old and very sick in his mind but he has kind heart from the inside. He wished that... He will spend time with him and know each other very well.


	14. Alyssia's day at the Zoo

Chapter 14 – Alyssia's day at the Zoo

At the zoo, Tyro, Ala, Angelo, Sora, Sopheria, Alyssia, Ricky, Thorn, Lolli, Fortune, Red (THOJATUW) the Doc, the two Axls and the Red Alert (BD) were amazed that the zoo has different animals. The maverick hunters and the Red Alert (THOJATUW) were very busy to their jobs.

"Wow! So many animals! I hope there are dinosaurs in there," Angelo amazed.

"There are no dinosaurs in here," Red (THOJATUW) reminded.

"But why-"

"Barney is just a kid show, Angelo,"

"I wondered there are baby penguins in here," Tyro wondered. She noticed that Axl (THOJATUW) is looking at the doc. "Axl, is there something wrong?" she asked.

Axl (THOJATUW) looked at her. "Oh! Nothing. I was just looking for tigers," he replied.

"I should find the map," Sora looked over the places.

Alyssia smiled, looking at a stand. "There are some maps over there." She replied. Ala smiled, grabbing one. "I've never been here before..." she muttered, as she handed the map to Sora.

"Axl... what's wrong?" The Doc asked, looking up at him. "Don't dare try feeding me to those over grown felines." he finished with a glare

"Whoa! So many places. We should follow the map. It's a tour, you know," Sora said.

"We're going to see the birds first," Tyro pointed at the map.

"I'm just checking on you. I just remembered we're watching Science movie and I fell asleep. I don't know what are you doing after I fell asleep," Axl (THOJATUW) chuckled.

"Alright." Alyssia smiled.

"I fell off the couch. I couldn't move after that." The Doc replied.

"Oh..." Axl (THOJATUW) frowned.

"Axl, we're going to see the birds," Sora said.

"Alright," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

They went to the huge cage of birds. The birds are different kinds and colors. They're flying around. The people amazed.

"Wow! So pretty!" Tyro amazed.

Alyssia smiled, petting one's head. It didn't even try to bite her.

The Doc sighed. "Any reason why you all dragged me here?" he asked.

"Sora invited you because she wants you to spend time with Alyssia. After all, we celebrate about her return. I think she's happy that you're here," Axl (THOJATUW) answered.

Sora noticed that Axl (THOJATUW) and the Doc talked each other. Sopheria came closer to her.

"They're... chatting. I thought the doc hates Axl," she raised a brow.

"Yeah but they were having a good time last night," Sora replied. She noticed that Sopheria has an eagle on her head. "Sophie, please don't bring the eagle here. You know that it's a man-eating eagle," she scolded.

"Hm?" Alyssia looked at them.

Doc sighed. "She certainly does make me feel old." he stated

Next, they went to the lions, tigers, bears and pandas. The lions are fighting. The tigers are walking. The bears are taking care the babies. The pandas are eating the plants.

"Look, Red! The lions are having the battle for the lion king," Angelo pointed out.

"They're always fight for the lioness," Red (THOJATUW) sighed.

"Aaw! Alyssia, look at the baby bears," Tyro cooed.

"Time for the picture!" Sora took the picture from her IPhone.

"Um... Doc, you should stay away from them because the lions and tigers are carnivores," Axl (THOJATUW) warned and worried about the Doc.

"Axl... I am well aware of that. I'm a Scientist professor for Christ's sake." he replied, jumping out of his arms.

"Wah!"" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

Next are the monkeys and gorillas. The monkeys are swinging around the vines. The gorillas are sleeping. Angelo is going to go in to wake the gorillas but Red (THOJATUW) stopped him.

"I wish Signas will babysit on you," Red (THOJATUW) hissed.

Tyro, Sora and Sopheria are watching the monkeys. While they're watching, Sora spotted something.

"Girls, look! The monkeys are doing yaoi!" she pointed.

"What are they doing?" Tyro asked.

"Aah! Why they did that in PUBLIC!" Sopheria shocked.

"What are they doing?" Alyssia, asked, looking with her curious eyes.

Doc sighed. "Cycle of life my dear." he muttered.

"Err..." Axl (THOJATUW) didn't know what to do but the Doc didn't shock at seeing the monkeys' weirdness.

After that, they're having lunch together. They are eating sandwiches, fruits, orange juice and ice water. Axl (THOJATUW) was sitting beside Alyssia and the doc. Tyro was sitting next to him. She checked that the doc is not doing wrong with Axl (THOJATUW).

Alyssia looked pale. As if scarred for life. "I can't eat..." she mumbled.

"And... you've scarred my daughter..." The Doc muttered.

"Huh! So sorry! Tyro, Alyssia needs space!" Axl (THOJATUW) moved Tyro aside.

"Oh! Okay!" Tyro followed. They're away from Alyssia and the doc. "She's afraid of closed space just like Ricky," she commented.

"Sorry, Doc!" Axl (THOJATUW) apologized.

"Scarred, means that she has seen something she can't unseen... Claustrophobic is the fear of being scared. She isn't scared." Doc commented. "Idiots..." he mumbled.

"I'm not scared of you guys..." she stated.

"Axl." Axl (BD) called, poking his head. "Yo."

"Oh! Okie dokie, Alyssia, Next will be the aquarium," Tyro smiled.

"O-okay..." Alyssia replied nervously. "T-those Monkeys... w-what were they doing...?"

"I have no idea. Papa Bear didn't tell me," Tyro replied.

"Yo! What's up, Axl?" Axl (THOJATUW) greeted with a smile.

"Get up for me." Axl (BD) replied. "I need to talk with ya." he stated.

Axl (THOJATUW) got up and followed his other self. "So, what is it, about the monkeys?" he asked.

"Yes..." Axl (BD) replied, sighing. "I seriously think that broke the kid." he chuckled.

"Oh! I think the monkeys don't have brains about privacy," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled and sweat dropped.

"I know that... has Alyssia been alright?" Axl (BD) asked.

"Yup! She's alright," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

"Good. I'm only asking because she's with you guys." Axl (BD) replied.

"Yes, Alyssia is very nice girl. She cured my eyes since I was on Nephilim mode. You told me that she took care of you, right?" Axl (THOJATUW) remembered. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to check on her..." Axl (BD) replied. "She did help me." he smiled.

"Okay then. Well, I better go back," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"Speaking of Alyssia... what's with you and the Doc?" Axl (BD) asked.

"Hmm... Nothing. We're just a normal talk. That's all. He didn't do anything to me," Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"Be careful." Axl (BD) replied.

"I will," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

After lunchtime, they're watching the fishes and other sea creatures swimming in the aquarium. Axl (THOJATUW) was thinking about his other self, the doc and the others. He walked at the other room to see the starfishes and seahorses alone. His mind felt confused.

"Axl, is there something in your mind?" Sora asked.

"Well, Axl and I talked about Alyssia... Then, he asked about me and the doc... It's weird that we supposed to be enemies because Tyro hates him that he hurt Ala... But it's strange... He told me that I was protective. He amazed about my abilities. He explained to me that he's very sick and old. Like he has a mental disorder. I felt sad about him. He's telling the truth about it... I guess I need to know about him more," Axl (THOJATUW) rubbed his temple.

"You're right... If the person has metal problem and illness, he or she needs someone to care and understand their conditions," Sora nodded.

"Also, he told me that he doesn't know who he's talking too anymore," he added.

Sora placed her hand on Axl (THOJATUW)'s shoulder. "Then, talk or spend time with him more. He's still remember you and he's pretty fine with it... The good news is he didn't hurt Ala and Axl because Alyssia is there," she said.

"Also, Tyro," Axl (THOJATUW) added.

"Hey! Listen, if he's in a good mood to spend time with you, it's fine and a good thing to share the friendship. If he hurts you, you need to stay away for a while. It depends on you if you want check on him. Stay cool, alright?" Sora blinked and went back to others.

After the aquarium, they went to the baby penguins. They enjoyed playing with them.

"Aw! So cute! Papa Bear, take a picture of us," Tyro suggested.

"Okie dokie!" Angelo took a picture of all of them as a family photo.

"Did you know that Penguins always stay within groups when hunting?" Doc asked, "We did not know that." Alyssia replied, smiling. "I'm just playing along because he's out of it again..." she whispered to Axl (THOJATUW).

Ala smiled, looking at them. "I wish I could keep one, but I don't think Egypt would like it." she stated. "Yeah... Egypt's mean." Axl (BD) chuckled.

Axl (THOJATUW) looked at them, talking. Sora and Sopheria were playing the baby penguins. Angelo cooed them.

"OMG! He's so fluffy!" He snuggled.

"I don't think you should be playing with them, Angelo." Ala stated.

"Huh! Where's Tyro?" Sora asked. Everyone is looking around.

"She's not here. I think she needs to go to the bathroom," Sopheria guessed.

"But she needs to ask me for permission. Baby Cake is always ask me for permission," Angelo said.

"I think she's in a- Huh?" Axl (THOJATUW) 's eyes are glowing red that he saw the vision of Tyro again.

"What's wrong?" Alyssia asked.

Axl (THOJATUW) saw Tyro in his vision. She was knocked out by a strange man. "$** ! She was kidnapped!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked and ran outside.

"Hey! Axl, wait!" Red shouted.

"His Nephilim eyes saw something. We should follow him," Angelo followed him.

Axl (THOJATUW) ran as fast as he can. He found them at the big circle with no people around. Tyro is lying on the ground and the man who kidnapped her is Axl's evil version.

"No *$#ing way!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

The evil Axl summoned an unbreakable shield to block the surroundings. Only Tyro, Axl (THOJATUW) and himself were inside.

"What's going on?" Ala asked. Alyssia looked at Red nervously.

All of them noticed that Axl (THOJATUW), Tyro and Evil Axl were inside the barrier.

"I don't know... but I think it's a battle in one-on-one," Red (THOJATUW) replied.

"Oh no! Baby Cake!" Angelo shocked.

"That Evil Axl is the glitch," Sora said.

"Bwahahaha!" The Evil Axl laughed.

"What are you laughing about? Why are you kidnap Tyro?!" Axl (THOJATUW) asked as he glared at him.

"How do we get in there?" Axl (BD) asked.

"I'll manage." Thorn muttered, walking up to it, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't think you can fix everything by punching everything." Ala replied.

"Is there a way I can hack it?" Ricky asked, looking at the barrier curiously. "I don't think so..." Ala replied.

"There's gotta be a way though!" Lolli exclaimed.

"Useless fools, you cannot break this barrier if that devil defeats me," the evil Axl stated.

"Who's calling me a devil? You're the devil!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted.

"Well, All I know that you failed to protect Tyronica from the deadly blow that Sigma blasted. You're only using your power by your anger or Tyronica got hurt. You're so weak to protect her. I thought you're Tyronica's guardian angel. You're only just a weakling," the Evil Axl smirked.

Axl (THOJATUW) glared at him with his glowing red eyes, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Thorn launched her fist at the barrier, leaving a small crack. "Thorn, be careful with that thing!" Alyssia exclaimed.

The barrier fixed the crack itself.

"You know what the evil Axl said. It's impossible to break it," Sopheria reminded.

"Axl is going to fight that faker. I have no choice but to believe in him," Angelo said.

"You can beat that faker now, Axl!" Red (THOJATUW) cheered Axl (THOJATUW) up.

Axl (THOJATUW) wielded his shotgun and shot at the evil Axl many times. The evil Axl grinned as revealed his scythe and spinned it as he blocked the bullets.

"So pretty much we're just here to watch?" Thorn asked, with an unamused look. "No point in me being here then." she finished, walking back. "Basically we're just here to let them show off..."

"Thorn! Come back here!" Ala yelled.

"Nope." she replied.

"Not just show off. I think that Axl has deep thoughts about not protecting Tyro. Do you remember that Tyro sacrificed herself to save us from Sigma and Axl didn't protect her? That's why he felt guilty for it," Sora explained.

"Tyro doesn't need protection but we all care about her," Angelo said.

"Let's say find the *&/$ing way to break it down," Sopheria stated.

The Evil Axl dashed and slashed with his scythe but Axl (THOJATUW) blocked it with his scythe. They're slashing and blocking each other. The Evil Axl found the opening. He revealed his gun and shot at Axl's right arm. Axl (THOJATUW) winced as he stepped back from him. He held his bleeding right arm.

"Well, I only hit it once, I believe if I hit it repeatedly, it'll open it enough to let us through..." Thorn stated, as she ripped a rose from her hair, that had grown there. She ripped it apart, and threw the petals in the air. "Just stay back." she advised, the rose petals turned into sharp, red needles, her arms grew the thick needles that were on her gauntlets, and she walked over to the barrier, the needles following.

Ala smiled.

Everyone stayed back for Thorn's attack.

The Evil Axl attacked while Axl (THOJATUW) dodged his attacks. He gave a powerful slice but Axl (THOJATUW) rolled over to dodge it quickly.

"I like the dodging technique but there are more things that you don't know... CRIMSON ATTACK!" the Evil Axl shouted as the ground came out of spears. It stabbed Axl (THOJATUW) 's chest. Axl (THOJATUW) gasped as he coughed blood.

"Agh...why... the hell..." Axl (THOJATUW) shocked and fell down on the floor. His chest started to bleed.

"AXL!" Red (THOJATUW) shocked.

Tyro woke up and saw everything what happened. "OH NO! AXL! NOOO!" Tyro cried.

Thorn gritted her teeth, quickly slamming her fists into the barrier, sending cracks along it, later the needles launching into the cracks, causing it to break apart. "Get in through here now!" she yelled, everyone scrambling inside.

Tyro ran towards Axl (THOJATUW) and held him. "Axl! Axl! Wake up!" she cried.

"Bwahahahaha! I knew it that he is weak!" The Evil Axl laughed.

"Why you */$#er!" Tyro glared at him.

The Evil Axl charged his giant crimson sphere and threw it at them. Axl (THOJATUW) opened his eyes slowly as he saw a giant sphere.

"Re...flect..." Axl (THOJATUW) used his nephilim to protect them as a barrier. The giant crimson sphere bounced back and hit at the Evil Axl. Axl (THOJATUW) fainted as he lost his energy.

Tyro shocked that Axl (THOJATUW) has a new power to protect.

The Evil Axl got damage. "That bastard!" he yelled.

Thorn ran at Evil Axl, launching her fist into his barrier. "What a wimp you are, hiding behind a shield. I thought you were a man!" she yelled, smashing through it with her other fist.

Alyssia ran over to Axl (THOJATUW) . "I'll take care of him." she stated.

The Evil Axl smirked. He transformed himself into Evil Thorn. She punched her all her might and disappeared.

"What the *#$ ! He can shape shift!" Sopheria shocked.

Sora ran to Thorn. "Thorn, are you alright?" she asked and helped her to get up.

"Alright," Tyro nodded.

"A mimic glitch huh?" Thorn questioned, getting up, cracking her neck. "Even like this I can take you down." she stated, rushing at Evil Axl.

"But he or she is gone now," Sora said.

"Did Axl use reflect?" Sopheria asked.

"Yes, that's his new power," Angelo nodded.

Red (THOJATUW) ran towards to Tyro, Axl (THOJATUW) and Alyssia. "How is he?" he asked.

Axl (THOJATUW) groaned that he's in pain.

"His chest is bleeding but Alyssia will heal it," Tyro replied.

"He'll be fine." Alyssia replied, after having sealed up the wound.

Tyro looked at Axl (THOJATUW). "He lost his energy for the fight. I better take him home," she suggested.

"I'll carry him," Red (THOJATUW) carried Axl (THOJATUW).

"You guys go on ahead. Red and I will take care of him," Tyro smiled. They teleported and vanished.

"I cannot believe that glitch ruined the day," Angelo sighed.

"At least, we're all fine," Sopheria said.

"I better search that glitch tomorrow. I think Avarice is making some evil scheme again," Sora muttered.

"Should we head home?" Alyssia asked.

"Oh! Sure but first, I need to do shopping," Sora replied.

"I don't really see it being a good idea to buy things, when one of your teammates is injured." Thorn commented.

They went to the shop to buy some souvenirs and then, back home. At the Maverick Hunter HQ in Tyro's dimension, Axl (THOJATUW) is still unconscious and lying on the bed in his room. Tyro stroked his hair.

Alyssia looked at Axl (THOJATUW), "How is he?" she asked.

"Still not waking yet. He was pretty exhausted to use his power. Well, the two Axls have copy shot but my Axl has Nephilim eyes," Tyro replied.

"I know that." Alyssia replied, as she sat next to him.

"Aly-chan, is your dad has an illness?" Tyro asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Is abusing Ala part of his illness?" Tyro asked.

"Well no, but you need to realize he's crazy..." Alyssia replied.

"How crazy? Like his mind mix up with emotions or didn't know to listen to others?"

"Both." She replied sadly.

"Ooooh... Anyway, when did you meet the Red Alert? You're very close to them... except Warfly,"

"Well... Red got hurt, and Tonion told me that. He had seen me help another Droid when it had lost it's arm, and asked if I could heal Red's wounds, and he brought me to him. After that, all the others were friendly towards me for helping them so much. I even helped a few of the members to..." she replied.

"Wow! You are a reploid lover and an angel," Tyro amazed. "Wait! In long years, you're still have your healing powers?"

"Well, I've always had them..." she replied.

"You always had them? What are you really, human, angel, half breed or clone?" Tyro asked.

"I'm human, but, Daddy gave these to me..." she muttered, as she showed the palms of her hands. Chips were implanted, with small pads over them. "They recreate material and help heal wounds and pain... That's how when I met Red Alert, I was able to replace that Droid's arm." she finished.

"So, that's why you can heal. I thought you're a half breed like me," Tyro sighed.

Axl (THOJATUW) groaned and winced. He opened his eyes slowly as he saw Tyro and Alyssia.

"Axl!" Tyro surprised.

"Tyro... Alyssia... How are you guys?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked with a weak voice.

"Shush for now." Alyssia advised, putting her hand over his wound, sealing it, healing it. "Sorry to disappoint you..." she replied to Tyro.

"It's fine. I was pretty curious and wanted to know you," Tyro smiled. "Axl, you need some sleep. Alyssia's orders," she winked.

Axl (THOJATUW) chuckled. "Oh you! Well, okay." he went back to sleep.

"So, are you excited for 'Red Alert Day' tomorrow?" Tyro asked.

"I hope so. I'm sort of happy that Gungaroo and Tonion will get some time out again, especially the others." Alyssia smiled.

"Me too... I hope our Red Alerts will get along in Hunger Games," Tyro smiled.

Someone knocked the door. "Tyro, this is Sora," Sora said

"It's open," Tyro said.

Sora opened the door. "How's Axl?" she asked.

"He woke up but he fell asleep because he got exhausted by wasting his energy. He's okay now," Tyro answered.

Sora nodded and looked at Alyssia. "Aly-chan, what is your favorite color and favorite animal?" she asked.

"Um... I like birds... and my favorite color is blue..." she replied, smiling.

"Hey! That's my favorite color," Sora smiled.

"X too," Tyro added.

Sora gave Alyssia a blue jay stuff toy. "I bought from the zoo. Also," she pulled out a sapphire necklace from her pocket and put it on Alyssia's neck. "This necklace will protect from any harm. I put a good luck spell on it so that you are much safer," she said.

"Are you sure it will?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, I used my powers to make lucky charms. I revived you and the Red Alert, got it memorize?" Sora winked.

"Y-yeah..." she replied.

Sora and Tyro looked each other and smiled.

Meanwhile...

The evil Axl returned to the dark palace to meet his mistress. The fog was surrounded by demon virus.

"Mistress, Is the ultimate destruction ready?" he asked.

"Not yet, we will wait for the moment. The dimensional girls' friendship is stronger than I thought but no one will defeat me," Avarice smirked.


	15. Red Alert Day

Chapter 15

"Here we are! Welcome to Aokigahara Forest!" Angelo shouted.

The Aokigahara Forest is peaceful but it was strange for them.

"Aokigahara Forest? I heard this before," Tyro wondered.

"O-oh... o-okay." Ala muttered, looking around. "Pretty easy to get lost huh?" she finished.

"Tyro, you said that you noticed this place?" Red (THOJATUW) asked.  
"Well, Aokigahara Forest is a forest of the dead, suicide forest or a forest to die. Some legends said that 30 people died by suicide and 500 got killed here," Tyro explained.  
"Which means?" Red (THOJATUW) raised a brow.  
"It's 90% haunted forest."

"I'm not scared of any ghosts!" Gungaroo (BD) yelled. Alyssia breathed nervously.

The Red Alert shocked by Tyro's information.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Angelo, I thought you said that you don't extreme stuffs!" Red (THOJATUW) yelled.  
"It's not extreme. It's extraordinary. You said that any forest that I like. Also, you said that you don't believe in ghosts, right?" Angelo wiggled his brows.

"Huh?" Ala questioned.  
"Well, I don't really... but now I do..." Alyssia replied, Axl (BD) smiled.

"So, who will join? Me!" Angelo cheered.  
"Me too!" Tyro cheered.  
"Me three," Sopheria raised her hand.  
"Me four," Hillarie said.  
"Me, I don't," Axl (THOJATUW) sighed.

"I will." Thorn said.  
"I'll try it." Alyssia replied.  
"I'll have a go!" Ala exclaimed.  
"I go..." Egypt popped up, mumbling.  
"Sure." Axl (BD) smiled.

"Great! Everyone joined except Axl because he wasn't feeling well about what happened yesterday. So, he'll be the watcher," Angelo said.  
"He watches the video like FNAF?" Hillarie raised a brow.  
"Yup! There is bad news. We can't play Hunger Games because we're out of paintball guns and bombs. Buuuut there will be good news!" Angelo cheered.

"Good news?" Gungaroo (BD) asked.

Angelo pulled out the cameras and water guns. "The most awesome game in the time is called... FATAL FRAME!" he replied with a happy expression.  
"Fatal Frame?! You mean we're going to take a picture of the ghost?" Sopheria raised a brow.  
"Yup! According to this place, the ghosts have many types. It depends on them to show them to you. Tyro, Hillarie, Axl and I saw them here. It's a true story," Angelo let out his peace sign.  
"I sensed the ghosts' auras here. So, I can be useful," Hillarie reminded.  
"I can see them clearly," Tyro said.  
"So, how about it?" Angelo asked.

"Sounds good..." Ala stated, "So we're heading out to look for Spirits?" she asked.

"Indeed. Now, if you don't believe in ghost, just look at Red," Angelo pointed.  
Red (THOJATUW) raised a brow. "Why me?" The broken neck lady appeared behind him.

"Carrera!" Ricky yelled, as the others scattered away from the spirit, all having fear across their faces.

"Huh? Did Ricky say 'camera'?" Red (THOJATUW) looked at the broken neck lady. He screamed like a girl.  
Axl (THOJATUW) sighed. He targeted at her with the camera and took the picture. The broken neck lady stepped away from Red (THOJATUW) and got hurt.  
"Let me teach you. If you saw a ghost, take a picture of it. Kill the ghost as long as they're gone. Just like Axl is doing it right now," Angelo explained.  
The broken neck lady ran towards Axl (THOJATUW) closer. Axl (THOJATUW) took a picture and the ghost vanished.  
"But be more careful. Ghosts can attack. Using any weapons didn't work. Only the camera can attack them. For the water gun, just spray at the person who touched by them," Angelo finished.  
"Um..." Hyenard (THOJATUW) wants to say anything.

"I said run Red..." Ricky replied.  
Gungaroo (BD) growled.  
"No need to be rude Axl... The cockier you act the more ignorant you sound." Alyssia said, looking at the other Axl.  
Red (BD) smiled.

"I'm not cocky. I learned it from Mr. A about ghost hunting. Plus, my dad screamed like a girl," Axl (THOJATUW) pouted.  
"Hey!" Red (THOJATUW) shouted.  
"Boss, you know that Flame Hyenard and I are fire types. Do you have anything without water?" Hyenard (THOJATUW) asked.  
"Oh yeah... just a sec," Angelo finds something in his bag. He found something and pulled it out. "Holy Baby Powder!" he cheered.

Alyssia smiled.  
"Baby powder?" Gungaroo (BD) questioned, Tonion (BD) chuckled.  
"How exactly will baby powder help anything?" Ricky asked, Red (BD) smiling.

"It was the same as holy water. It's safer for the fire types," Angelo answered.  
"Glad that it's okay for Hyenard. I don't want to spray water at him," Tyro mumbled.  
"For the points!  
Far distance - 5 points  
Near distance - 10 points  
Close up - 15 points  
Selfie yourself - 20 points  
Selfie with all - 50 points." Angelo explained the points.

"I won't be able to wrap myself around that, but okay..." Ricky replied. Axl (BD) smiled. "Let's go!" he yelled.

"Wait! We have 26 people here. So, let's group into 4 members," Angelo made a list.  
"I suggest you and Red from Ala's dimension will have a decision," Hillarie asked.  
"Okay! Red, I need your help," Angelo went closer to Red(BD) and showed the list. "So, the names of the teams will be Black Rock Shooter, Sword Art Online, Attack On Titan and Gundam Seed," he said.

"Reason why everyone's named after animes?" Red (BD) asked, looking at the others. "Axl in Black Rock shooter, other Axl, Ala and Ricky, follow Axl." Red (BD) finished. "Thorn, Angelo, Alyssia, and Hillarie in Sword Art online." he stated. "Next, Tyro, Egypt, Tonion and Warfly. In Attack on Titan. Later, Tyro's Boarski, Crowrang, Stonekong, and my dimension's Gungaroo."

"So, any question?" Angelo asked.  
"Um... For me, I'm not allowed to join because of my conditions," Axl (THOJATUW) said.  
"Oh! Sorry, Axl. I guess your dad will replace you," Angelo suggested.  
"It's okay, Axl. You need to rest your energy for a while," Red (BD) smiled.  
"Matte! I'm with Tonion, Warfly and Egpyt from Ala's dimension!" Tyro shocked.  
"Wait a minute! The groupings are okay but..." Sopheria looked the list.

Black Rock Shooter  
-Axl(BD)  
-Red(THOJATUW)  
-Ala  
-Ricky

SAO  
-Thorn  
-Angelo  
-Alyssia  
-Hillarie

AOT  
-Tyro  
-Tonion(BD)  
-Warfly(BD)  
-Egypt

GS  
-Boarski(THOJATUW)  
-Crowrang (THOJATUW)  
-Stonekong (THOJATUW)  
-Gungaroo(BD)

"It supposed to be 6 groups with 4 members. We should add 2 more, Angelo," Red (THOJATUW) suggested.  
"Oops! You're right. Let's add the team Barney and Power Puff Girls," Angelo shocked.

"How about we change those names?" Red (BD) asked.  
"I'll be with Barney I guess." Boarski (BD) muttered, Red (BD) chuckling. "I'll be there to. Stonekong and Hyenard will be with us, the rest of you will be in the other group." he finished.

"Oh! Good thinking. I guess you will change the two name teams, Red," Angelo suggested.

"Okie dokie! Hyenard from my dimension is in Barney team," Angelo said.  
"Is that mean I'm with my other self?! It's my lucky day!" Hyenard (THOJATUW) cheered.  
"The team Power Puff Girls are Gungaroo (THOJATUW),Warfly (THOJATUW), Aneator(THOJATUW), Aneator(BD) and Crowrang(BD)," Angelo said. Axl and Tyro laughed.  
"WHAT THE $%# ! WHY YOU PUT ME IN THIS GIRLY NAME TEAM?! ANGELO, I'M SWEAR THAT-"  
"There's something matter, Warfly?" Angelo glared with his devilish eyes and storms as background.  
"Um...nevermind, boss!" Warfly (THOJATUW) shocked.  
"Okay... Oh! Red, I think you're on team Attack On Titan. So, how was it?" Angelo asked.

Black Rock Shooter  
-Axl(BD)  
-Red(THOJATUW)  
-Ala  
-Ricky

SAO  
-Thorn  
-Angelo  
-Alyssia  
-Hillarie

AOT  
-Tyro with Egypt  
-Tonion(BD)  
-Warfly(BD)  
-Red(BD)

GS  
-Boarski(THOJATUW)  
-Crowrang (THOJATUW)  
-Stonekong (THOJATUW)  
-Gungaroo(BD)

Barney  
-Boarski(BD)  
-Stonekong(BD)  
-Hyenard(BD)  
-Hyenard(THOJATUW)

PPG  
-Gungaroo(THOJATUW)  
-Warfly (THOJATUW)  
-Aneator  
-Aneator(BD)  
-Crowrang(BD)

"What do you mean?" Red (BD) asked.  
"Hey Axl...?" Alyssia said, looking at the other Axl. "If you want to participate I can heal you up now..." she stated.

"About the groups. The one group has five members. I put you in team AOT because Egpyt is Ala's pet. So, how was it?" Angelo asked.  
"Sure. I mean, I don't know why I don't feeling well but I think I need to rest for a while," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

"They seem fine to me. Sounds good." he replied.  
"Sit down and tell me what's wrong." she stated.

"Alrighty! The group is all set! Let's pack our things and we're ready," Angelo smiled.

Axl sat down on the log. "Yesterday, I felt sick after I woke up at night. I ate my dinner a little and I can't fall asleep because of the pain in my chest," he explained.

"hm... it might be from the wound. It could have caused you to get sick with something." Alyssia stated, as she took off her backpack. "Hold on." she said, sitting next to him, as she pulled out Reploid tonic. "This'll help the pain. It'll eliminate the censors so you can't feel it, and it'll let your body heal quickly." she finished.

Axl accepted and took the Reploid Tonic from Alyssia. "Thanks, Alyssia," he smiled.  
Tyro went closer to him. "Just don't too stressful, Okay?" she frowned and hugged him.  
"Don't worry about it, Tyro. I'll be fine," Axl (THOJATUW) hugged her back.

The groups spitted up from different groups.

TEAM AOT

Tyro is with Egypt, Red (BD), Warfly (BD) and Tonion (BD) from Ala's dimension. She was very nervous that it was her first time to be with them. It was different for her than her Red Alert. She was worried about Axl (THOJATUW)'s illness but she focused to hunt the ghosts. She took a picture at the ghosts 40 times with her team without notice.

Egypt smiled, clinging gently to her shoulder. "Are you alright, Tyro?" Red (BD) asked.  
Tonion (BD) patted her head. Warfly (BD) ignored them.

Tyro noticed them worried. "Oh! Yeah! I'm super fine to the max. I took the pictures of you with ghosts 40 times," she smiled cheerfully. She pretended that she's fine but still worried about Axl (THOJATUW). In her mind, 'I'm only the girl in this group. I'm sooooo lonely! DX'

"Axl...?" Egypt mumbled, standing on her shoulder.

Tyro heard him clearly and looked at him. She patted on his head. "You read my mind huh, little buddy," she smiled and sighed. "I don't need protection from Axl. I can take care all by myself. Now, he got injured and sick because I was kidnapped by that #$%er yesterday," she said.

Egypt purred, later giving her a saddened.  
He later smiled, jumping off her shoulder. Where he later, took on her Axl's form, smiling when he hugged her.

Tyro surprised that Egypt changed into Axl and hugged her. She likes it and got better. "Um...That's very sweet of you, Egpyt but... did you know that we're with Red, Tonion and Warfly and you can do that?" she asked nervously.

"Yes..." he replied, his voice the same as her Axl's. nearly everything correct aside from his blue eyes.

"Um...Okay..." she blushed that Egypt copied Axl's voice. "Um... Eer..." she blushed as Zero's armor. She misses Axl (THOJATUW) so much but she felt okay that Egypt hugged her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They heard the scream from the falling lady.

"What was that ya~!" Tonion (BD) yelled.  
Red (BD) looked around. "I don't see anything." he stated, "Must be coming from a different area." he finished. "Good observation Sherlock." Warfly (BD) replied.  
Egypt squealed, shrinking back to his regular size, climbing up her leg fearfully.

The falling lady crawled under Warfly (BD).  
Tyro saw it. "Get your cameras ready! Splashy- I mean, Warfly! The ghost is under you!" she shouted and pointed at it.

Warfly (BD) snapped a picture of it. "That was too easy." he muttered.  
Egypt shook fearfully.

Tyro sighed for relief. "Good thing I have an eye sight for ghost," she said. She stroked Egpyt. "It's alright. It's gone none," she smiled.

Team Power Puff Girls

"AAAARGH!" Warfly (THOJATUW) irritated.  
"What's wrong, Warfly?" Aneator (THOJATUW) asked.  
"Angelo gave us a stupid girly team name. I mean, we're BOYS and we're NOT GAYS!" Warfly (THOJATUW) answered with outrage.  
"Power Puff Girls isn't that bad. It was a good TV show. Tyro-chan and I watched it," Gungaroo (THOJATUW) pouted.  
"Besides, he's our leader of the Blood Shogunates. We don't mind that name, even Aneator and Crowrang didn't care. Right, guys?" Aneator (THOJATUW) asked to his other self and Crowrang (BD).

"Does it really matter what the team name is?" Anteator (BD) asked.  
Crowrang (BD) shrugged. "Shouldn't be something to make a fuss over you know." he stated.

"See! They don't mind," Aneator (THOJATUW) corrected.  
"Hmph! Fine! I better go and take a pee," Warfly (THOJATUW) left the group. He faced at the tree to take a pee. The two ghosts appeared behind him. Warfly (THOJATUW) didn't notice them but the two Aneators, Gungaroo (THOJATUW) and Crowrang (BD) saw it.  
"Oh snap! Quick, Crowrang! You take a picture!" Aneator shouted.  
Aneator (THOJATUW), Crowrang (BD) and Gungaroo (THOJATUW) ran behind the two ghosts and Warfly (THOJATUW) with wacky position.  
"Take a picture with us!" Gungaroo (THOJATUW) shouted.  
"Huh!" Warfly (THOJATUW) confused while peeping at the tree.

Anteator (BD) took a shot of it, smiling. "Took a picture..." he muttered.

The two ghosts vanished and Warfly (THOJATUW) is done. The two Aneators, Gungaroo and Crowrang (BD) held their laughter.  
"Okay! Why you idiots are acting like that?" Warfly (THOJATUW) asked.  
They shook their heads.

TEAM BLACK ROCK SHOOTER

Axl (BD), Ala, Ricky and Red (THOJATUW) searched for the ghosts and kept walking.

Ricky looked around. "I don't believe..." he muttered.  
"Sort of difficult to say that kiddo." Axl (BD) replied.  
"mm..." Ala muttered.  
A small 'Teke, Teke' sound was being made behind them, as a ghost with no legs dragged towards them.

Red (THOJATUW) felt scared and looked at the ghost. "Yikes! Stay dead!" he yelped and took a picture at the ghost ten times. He stepped away from it.

Ghost disappeared.  
"That's done." Ala smiled.

"That was so close. I thought I have a heart attack," Red (THOJATUW) sighed in relief. "Anyway, I want to ask something. We have two Axls in different ways. My Axl can sing but your Axl can't. Is it because after the other Red found him?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ala asked, "How does that have anything to do with it?" she finished.

"Well, I was too curious about it. We lived in other dimensions but different ways. Just like Sora resurrected Alyssia, Red and the others in days ago. Me and the others revived and Angelo found us in the forest last year. It was very strange," Red (THOJATUW) explained. "Now, I'm very worried about my Axl from what happened yesterday," he finished.

"He'll be fine I'm sure, he's with Alyssia. She's giving him medicine." she replied, smiling.

"Yeah, She gave a medicine to him... Wait! Alyssia is with team Sword Art Online, right?" Red (THOJATUW) remembered.

"Yeah why?" Ricky asked.

"Nothing. I think she's with Thorn, Angelo and Hillarie. Angelo is an expert photographer and Hillarie is the spirit medium. So, they're fine," Red (THOJATUW) replied with a smile.

TEAM SWORD ART ONLINE

"Aaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaah!" Angelo roared like Tarzan and swung on the vines. He took a picture at the flying ghost 50 times. Hillarie, Alyssia and thorn watched Angelo swinging.  
"Tito Angelo is enjoying it as Tarzan," Hillarie commented.

"More like stupid." Thorn commented.  
Alyssia giggled.

"My uncle is not stupid. He is a sweet, fun-loving, adventurous guy who loves nature," Hillarie hissed.  
Angelo landed on the ground. He brought flowers. "Girls, I brought pretty flowers," he gave sunflowers for Alyssia, irises for Hillarie and red roses for Thorn. "Alyssia, let's make flower crowns after hunting ghost," he suggested.

"I didn't say he WAS stupid, I simply said what he was doing was stupid." Thorn hissed back, taking the roses gently. "T-thank you." she stated.  
"Okay!" Alyssia replied, smiling.

"Kawaii! You're so cute. Your smile brings me to the rainbow," Angelo smiled and took a picture of Alyssia but Alyssia didn't know that the little girl ghost is at the back.

TEAM BARNEY

The two Hyenard, Boarski (BD) and Stonekong (BD) walked around the forest. They took the pictures of ghost 60 times. Suddenly, the ghost grabbed Hyenard (THOJATUW)'s back.  
"Whoooooaa! GET OUT OFF MY BACK!" he shocked, ran around and shook it.

Stonekong (BD) sighed, snapping a picture, watching both Hyenard's over react. "When shall they finish?" he asked. "Probably never." Boarski (BD) snorted.

The ghost vanished and Hyenard (THOJATUW) stopped over reacting.  
"Phew! Thanks, Stonekong. I nearly died there," he said. He took out the holy baby powder. "I'm glad that I didn't bring holy water because water is my weakness," he poured the holy baby powder himself. "Ahchoo!" Hyenard (THOJATUW) sneezed as the tree burned by his fire.

TEAM GUNDAM

Boarski(THOJATUW), Crowrang (THOJATUW), Stonekong (THOJATUW) and Gungaroo(BD) are watching the smoke far ahead.

"Who's making a BBQ?" Boarski (THOJATUW) asked.  
"They made a forest fire! So cruel!" Stonekong (THOJATUW) shouted.  
"I think the rescuers will be there to take out the fire," Crowrang (THOJATUW) said.

"Burn to the ground!" Hyenard (BD) yelled, before running into a tree.  
"I think Aly should watch him more often." Stonekong (BD) muttered.

Gungaroo (BD) followed them slowly, "aw..." he mumbled sadly. Missing Alyssia.

"Don't worry, Gungaroo. I'm sure that we will meet her soon," Stonekong (THOJATUW) patted Gungaroo (BD)'s back.

"I hope so..." He mumbled. "I hope she's okay."

In three hours, Axl (THOJATUW) watched all the teams with his laptop at the RV. He already took a medicine that Alyssia gave it to him.  
"Great! Hyenard made a forest fire," he sighed. While he was watching them, he suddenly coughed.

Every team took their lunchtime. They brought their lunches by their own. At the RV, Axl (THOJATUW) ate his sandwich a little but he suddenly stopped that he felt his chest ache.

Egypt popped up the side of the RV, shape shifted as Axl, he had a large grin, with drool coming out of the side as he walked up to him.

"Waah! Egypt! What are you doing here? I thought you're with Tyro and the others from Team AOT!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked. He took a deep breath. "I didn't know you can do the copy shot like your Axl. LOL! I'm impress," he sighed. He continued watching the video of the teams. He coughed again as he covered his mouth. It's not just a normal cough. It makes it louder.

"Eat..." he mumbled, picking up the medicine.

"Thanks, Egypt," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled. He's going to take a medicine but he stopped. His vision is blurring. He coughed and covered his mouth again. His saliva is blood. He collapsed on the floor.

Egypt gave a worried look, poking him slightly, before lifting him up and running outside.

Axl (THOJATUW) shivered and coughed with blood. He felt that someone carried him.

Egypt rushed to the others, putting him down in front of Tyro.

"Egypt, where have you- Oh my gosh! Axl!" Tyro shocked as Egypt brought Axl (THOJATUW). Axl (THOJATUW) is breathing heavily and coughed with blood. "$%# ! He's still sick. Egypt, explain to me everything what happened," Tyro asked. She held Axl (THOJATUW) and healed him.

"U-um..." he started, pointing to his mouth, making a gagging noise. "B-blood..."  
Red (BD) rushed over, looking at Axl (THOJATUW). "Damn it!" he yelled. Egypt grew confused with his words. Drabbling.

"Oh yeah... Egypt is still learning. Hop on my shoulder, little one," Tyro ordered.  
Axl (THOJATUW) winced, coughed with blood again and shivered. Tyro touched his forehead. "What the bloody hell! He was fine back then. But now, what the %$# !" Tyro started to panic as she healed his chest.

Egypt refused, looking at his wound. "Mmmm..." he mumbled, thinking.

Tyro noticed Egypt didn't follow her. She carried Axl (THOJATUW) and revealed her purple and pink wings. "I'll taking Axl to the hospital. If someone is there, tell them about this," she flew off to the sky with Axl (THOJATUW). The Team BRS arrived at the same place as Team AOT.  
"Hey there, Red!" Red (THOJATUW) greeted. He looked around. "Where's Tyro?" he asked.

"Egypt followed after her, gripping onto her foot "They went to the hospital with Axl." Red (BD) replied nervously.

"Axl is here, why?" he asked.

"Egypt brought Axl boy here ya~!" Tonion (BD) replied.  
"Tyro took him to the hospital."

"Wait... Don't tell me that-" Red (THOJATUW)'s transmission is ringing. He answered it.  
"Red, time is up. The Fatal Frame is over. We should go back to the RV," Angelo called.  
"We should go to the hospital," Red (THOJATUW) mumbled.  
"Hospital? Is everyone okay?" Angelo asked.  
"Axl... my son is in danger. Tyro brought him," Red (THOJATUW) answered.  
"$%# ! He told me that he's fine. Alright, we meet back at the RV," Angelo ended the call.

At the hospital, Tyro is sitting on the chair in fetal position. She's in the waiting room with Egypt. She shivered in panic.

Egypt looked down at Axl (THOJATUW), putting a hand on his chest, as he reopened the wound and reached his hand inside. He began to pull on something, but not anything important to him, a sphere.

Tyro looked at Egypt for what he's doing. Her eyes widened open. "Egypt! What the hell!" Tyro shocked and noticed that the sphere has a purple glitch. "Okay... I need to calm down... Egypt, the sphere has purple glitch. So, don't do anything stupid like eating it or something. Purple glitch is evil and deadly. Just throw it away," Tyro warned as she was nervous that she didn't know what Egypt is going to do next.

Egypt removed it, the wound closing. He nibbled on it.

After the wound is closing, Axl (THOJATUW) slept peacefully and his breathing is normal. He didn't cough with blood anymore. Tyro was very surprised that Axl (THOJATUW) got cure so quickly. She discovered that the purple glitch was inside of him but it removed by Egypt.

Egypt swallowed the sphere, smiling when he took on Axl's form again. "Tyro..." he mumbled, drool still leaking from the side of his mouth.

Tyro looked at Egypt and realized that he ate the sphere with purple glitch. "WAAAH! Egypt! I told you not to eat it! I don't know that purple is going to-huh!" She looked at Egypt. He seems fine and nothing happened to him. "Um... I think the purple glitch is weak against light or fire," she rubbed her temple. "You're very good boy, Egypt. Thank you for saving him," she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Egypt smiled, purring.  
Small flames like him began to rush into the door, slamming into it until it opened.

"What the firefly!" Tyro shocked that she saw baby flames. "Egpyt, I didn't know you have babies but you don't have a wife to make them," Tyro raised a brow.

He shook his head, sitting on the floor. Watching as they all moved in a line. "mmpf..." he mumbled.

Tyro giggled as the small flames followed their daddy. "Heehee! I guess I felt better because I saw your cuties," she smiled. Her Iphone is ringing and Tyro answered it. "S'up?"  
"Baby Cake, are you okay? How's Axl?" Angelo asked.  
"We're fine. Egypt removed the illness," Tyro replied.  
"Nani? Hontoni? How did he do that?"  
"I'll explain later. Just buy a huge pack of magma coals please."  
"Okay, we're almost there," Angelo ended the call.

Egypt growled when they had toppled him over, crawling onto him without remorse. He groaned, some chewing on his hair, ears, and clothes, all which mimicked Axl's.

"Don't worry; I think they're hungry," Tyro chuckled.  
Tonion (THOJATUW) came in with a huge pack of magma coal. "Nica girl, here's the huge of- Whoa! That's a lot of babies, ya~" he surprised and put down the huge pack of magma coal.  
"Egypt, babies, it's snack time!" Tyro cheered.

All of them jumped off of him, leaving him with an unamused look. "mmmfp..." he mumbled, watching them chew on the coal. "Greedy things." Red (BD) stated, smiling. "He looks better." he finished, looking at Axl (THOJATUW).

Tyro surprised that Red (BD) is here. "Oh! Red, you're here. Egypt cured Axl already. So, Tonion brought the huge pack of magma coals," she said.  
"I realized that it's a reward for Egypt for saving Axl's life, ya~" Tonion (THOJATUW) smiled.  
"Um... Sorry that I ruined Red Alert day because of this. Axl got an illness by the glitch and my Red is freaking out that his son is dying," Tyro apologized.

Egypt hugged her tightly, smiling.  
"So he... is in Axl's form, and seems to like you...?" Red (BD) asked.

"Yeah... He is Ala's pet flame. For me, I think he's a friend of mine," Tyro stroked Egypt's hair. She looked at Axl (THOJATUW). Axl (THOJATUW) is still sleeping on the bed. "I guess he needs a lot of sleep," Tyro sighed.  
"Yup!" Tonion (THOJATUW) agreed.  
"Tonion, did we forgot you?" Tyro asked.  
"Nope, I went on a mission and I finished it. Boss Angelo told me that there's a party for Red Alert Day," Tonion (THOJATUW) answered.

Egypt looked at Axl (THOJATUW), hoping onto his bed.  
"E-Egypt, calm down there." Red (BD) stated, watching as Egypt put his hands around Axl (THOJATUW)'s face.

Axl (THOJATUW) is still sleepy and snoring.  
"Egypt, No! Let Axl sleep!" Tyro yelled.  
Angelo, Red, Ala and other Axl arrived at Axl (THOJATUW) 's room. They saw Egypt is waking Axl (THOJATUW) up.  
"Whoa! There are two Axls are making out each other," Angelo commented.  
"What are you doing with my son?!" Red (THOJATUW) shocked.  
"Egypt, No! No waking up!" Tyro grabbed Egypt and put him down.

Egypt growled.  
"He might have been trying to help... maybe." Ala muttered.  
"We don't know much about his abilities so it's possible." Axl (BD) replied.

"Egypt, Axl needs some sleep. So, let him be. He's okay now," Tyro patted Egypt's head.  
"So, tell me what happened?" Angelo asked.  
Tyro explained to them everything what happened.

"Wow! I didn't know that Egypt can do surgery to remove the glitch. He's okay because the glitch died by fire," Angelo surprised.  
"I know, right? Axl felt better after the glitch inside of him is gone," Tyro said.

"I burned a hole..." Egypt mumbled, in Axl's voice.  
"Looks like he learned more." Red (BD) smiled.

"Oooooh," Angelo nodded.  
"Well, I'm glad Axl is alright," Red (THOJATUW) smiled.

"So... I guess he saved that weakling..."

Tyro, Angelo, the two Reds, Tonion, Egypt, Axl (BD) and Ala shocked that he heard the Evil Axl, leaned on the wall.

"You!" Tyro pulled out her gun and pointed at the Evil Axl.

Egypt growled, looking the Evil Axl.  
"You again." Ala muttered.

"For god's sake, just go away!" Tyro shouted.  
"That's it? Well, here's one more thing that I want to do," Evil Axl changed into Evil Tyro. She pushed Tyro out of the window and fell her into the ground with a huge thud.  
"TYRO!" Angelo shocked.

At the outside of the hospital, Tyro groaned and kicked the Evil Tyro away from her. The Evil Tyro stepped back. Tyro got up. The rain poured them down faster and heavier.  
"You copied myself. Sounds corny to me," she said.  
"Oh, Tyro! I'm so excited to kill and use my violet glitch to kill you just like the red glitch," the Evil Tyro revealed her violet saber.  
Tyro changed her gun into a red saber.  
The two girls stared each other and started the position of a samurai.

A small machine slipped under Evil Tyro's feet, where it quickly encased her inside a virus proof capsule. "That's enough pain from you." Ricky said, crossing his arms.  
Ala looked outside. Egypt hopped back up onto Axl (THOJATUW)'s bed, clutching his face once more.

"What the hell! I was having fun fighting!" the Evil Tyro shouted at Ricky. She punched the glass.  
"Hahaha! Man! You got served," Tyro laughed.  
Axl (THOJATUW) felt Egypt clutching him. He woke up all the sudden. "Um...what just happened?" he confused.

Ricky smiled. "Too bad.." he muttered.  
Egypt smiled, letting him go.

Axl (THOJATUW) noticed that he wasn't sick anymore. "Okay, I think I felt better alright."

The Evil Tyro looked down on the ground. She laughed insanely.  
Tyro raised a brow. "You're enjoying trap inside that capsule, huh?"  
"So Tyro, you think that I'm a demon virus? Well, guess again!" the Evil Tyro broke and exploded the capsule. She turned into a giant demon succubus. "I am not a virus just like the glitches. Now, I'm going to kill this brat," she smirked and glared at Ricky. She whipped with a spiky whip hard. Tyro rushed and carried Ricky. She dodged the whip and Ricky is saved. She put Ricky down.  
"Your enemy is me, $%^#$!" Tyro changed her saber into gun. She is shooting at the demon succubus.

Ricky looked back at them fearfully. "W-what should we do?" he asked.

"Just check the others at the hospital, kiddo. That demon is dangerous. So, I'll let her down," Tyro replied. She rushed to the demon succubus and changed her gun into saber. She jumped into a mid-air and slashed at her many times.

Ricky nervously, rushing back to the hospital.

The demon succubus charged up her power and whipped. Tyro jumped over it to dodge it. The demon succubus punched her with her sharp claws. Tyro flew away and fell on the ground. She got up. Her blood came out from her left side of her head by the demon succubus' claw. Tyro switched the cylinder from her saber and the light saber changed into light blue. She dashed at the demon succubus and slashed her.

"Dad! Tyro's fighting outside." Ricky exclaimed, running into the room.  
Egypt looked out the window, jumping out. With his babies following.

Tyro and the demon succubus are fighting each other. The demon succubus punched, Tyro blocked it with her saber. She changed her cylinder again. It changed golden. The demon succubus threw all the fire spears at her. Tyro sliced them with her speed and saber. The rain didn't stop.

Egypt tackled the succubus, his babies following and latching onto her as well.

"Hey! Let me go! You pest!" the demon succubus yelled and shook her body to take them off.  
Tyro sighed. She disappeared her saber. Her hands charged up with light blue and crimson lights. "It's okay, Egypt. Let her go. I'll give that $%&*$ a final attack," Tyro is ready for her final attack and waited for Egypt and babies to let the demon succubus go.

Egypt smiled, letting her go, clutching all of them in his arms until they landed on the ground.

Tyro ran as fast as she can. She punched and kicked the demon succubus many times from top to bottom. She jumped up to the sky and spinned herself like a sonic ball.  
"SONIC ATTACK BLADE!" Tyro shouted and hit the demon succubus. The demon succubus is dead. Tyro went closer to the corpse. Kicked it to check if she's dead. "That $%#*% is totally dead," Tyro whispered.

Egypt smiled, looking at her. "Done...?" he muttered.

Tyro nodded. She stroked Egypt's hair. "You know, I'll buy another huge pack of Magma coals for helping me," she smiled. "So, what do you like to do now?" she asked.

Egypt shrugged. Smiling as he mimicked her appearance.

Tyro blinked as he can change by her appearance. "Let's go back. I think everyone's waiting," she smiled.

Tyro, Egypt and his babies walked back to the hospital. Everyone was happy that everything is alright. They continued the Red Alert Day. They went to the restaurant for 'All-you-can-eat buffet'. Meanwhile at the old building, Sora fought and killed a lot of glitches by her chainsaw gun blade. She has a lot of bloody wounds on her body but she didn't care. She walked to a sealed dark door.

"I wonder what is this," Sora wondered.

"This site is off limit's ya know." Ravine muttered, walking up behind her.

"Hmm..." Sora looked at her. "I was very surprised that you're here. If you want a fight, I don't mind but I'm kinda busy on a mission and wounded," she sighed. She pointed at the sealed door by her thumb. "If you're here to help, you can kick that door. I know you're very strong," she said.

"I'll let you off with a warning." she sighed, walking over to the door, punching it down. "There."

The door is broken.  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Ravine," she thanked.

Sora and Ravine entered the room. The papers and broken glasses scattered everywhere. The test tubes were full of chemicals and antidotes.

Sora went closer and analyzed everywhere in the place. "So, how's the doctor of yours?" she asked to Ravine.

"I don't know. I honestly don't care much anymore..." she replied, looking around.

"I see..." Sora nodded. 'Don't say anything. Ravine will freak out or not about the doc turned into a rabbit.' she thought in her mind.

While they looked around, Sora found the data folder about the ultimate weapon. She opened the folder and read the information. Her eyes widened open by a shock.

"What the #$% ?!"  
"Surprise?"  
"Huh?!"

Sora turned around and Avarice stabbed her chest. She pushed and bumped Sora into the wall. She pushed her sword into Sora's chest. Sora coughed with blood.

Ravine grabbed a hold of Avarice, holding her by her neck. "You've got a lot of gall." she stated angrily.

"Oh! I thought you care about her," Avarice smirked. She disappeared into ashes and moved to the other way. "Guess Sora discovered the ultimate secret weapon. How unfortunate," she sighed.

Sora removed the sword from her chest. She slided down and coughed. She held her bleeding wound and glared at Avarice.

Ravine scoffed. "Please, such a waste you are and such a coward." Ravine stated, as she lifted up Sora.

Sora felt weak from bleeding, the purple glitch and fainted.

"Wait, Ravine... Tell Sora and everyone that the next full moon will be the end. Your father, your sisters, the maverick hunters and all the people in two dimension will be perish. If you don't open the six chosen ones' hearts, all will be useless and fall to my despair," Avarice laughed and disappeared.

Ravine arched her lip, placing Sora onto her back, as she jumped through a broken window and from roof to roof. Rushing her to the hunters.


	16. Personas

Chapter 16 - Personas

Thorn sat in Axl (THOJATUW)'s room, watching him. "You know, you don't have to stay in bed any longer. You're fully recovered." she stated, with her arms crossed. "Yeah, get up and stretch for a while." Fortune said, smiling.

"Yeah... I think Tyro told me that I saved by Egypt," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"Boyfie!" Tyro ran and jumped at the top of him. She hugged him. "I'm hungry!" she whined.

"Alright! Alright! We should eat something first and then, having some exercise," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled and snuggled Tyro.

"Already?" Thorn asked.

"You said that I'm fully recovered, right? I really want to spend time with Tyro," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Yaaaaaay!" Tyro cheered happily.

Axl (THOJATUW) was healed by Egypt. So, he is in great condition. He changed his clothes and walking at the hallway with Tyro. Tyro held his arm and her head is on his shoulder.

Ravine landed in the hall, sitting Sora down, looking at Tyro. "Hey, pinky!" she yelled, "You have someone here." stated.

"My name is Tyronica Nightgale, not PINKY!" Tyro yelled.

"Oh %$# !Sora is bleeding!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked that they saw Sora got injured and wounded badly.

"Sora! What the?!" Tyro shocked.

"I'll tell Thorn and Fortune about this," Axl (THOJATUW) ran back to the room.

"I'll call everyone," Tyro pulled out her Iphone to call them.

Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro called everyone for help. They all went to the hospital. In two hours, Sora is on the bed and covered her body by the blanket. Her wounds are covered in bandage. Sora was still unconscious and glithcing.

"Sora's always fight with demons but this one has purple glitch," Sopheria frowned and stroked Sora's hair.

"What just happened to her?" Tyro asked to Ravine.

"Some wench named Avarice showed up." she replied, Egypt hopping up next to her.

"Avarice... she's the one who put the red glitch on me and Tyro," Axl (THOJATUW) said angrily.

"Axl..." Tyro was worried.

"Then what? Did she leave a threat or warning?" Sopheria asked.

"A warning, saying something about 6 chosen on hearts." Ravine replied.

"Six chosen ones' hearts?" Tyro raised a brow.

"Sora didn't tell us about them. Is she keeping it a secret?" Axl (THOJATUW) wondered.

"What kind of warning? Is this about the glitch?" Sopheria asked.

"I think so." She replied. "Seems like she's been keeping secrets."

Sopheria saw something on the table. It's a folder. She opened it and read the information. "Ravine... about this warning... Is it about the end of the world by Avarice?" she asked.

"End of the world!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Huh?!When?" Tyro asked.

"Exactly." She replied. "A waste of my time honestly."

"Thank you for bringing my sister here, Ravine. I'm truly grateful that you helped her," Sopheria smiled.

"Yeah... Also, Sorry that Renesmee attacked you because I was afraid that Axl might get hurt by you," Tyro apologized.

"Um... Do you want something for return?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked. 'I hope this giant woman won't kill me.' he thought in his mind.

"Save it. I don't require payment. All I want to do is destroy something." She replied, sighing.

Axl (THOJATUW), Tyro and Sopheria looked at each other in silence. After Ravine went home, they walked at the hallway.

"I can't believe it that it's too early to open the six chosen ones' hearts," Sopheria sighed.

"So, when is the end of the world?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"On the next full moon or in other worlds, next week," Sopheria replied.

"Nani! We should find them!" Tyro shocked.

"You don't need to find them because Sora and I found them," Sopheria answered.

"Huh!" Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro shocked.

"Just tell Axl and Ala that we're going to the camp fire. I need to get something," Sopheria walked away.

"So, where are Axl and Ala?" Tyro asked.

Axl (THOJATUW) shrugged. "At the room?" he guessed.

"They're in Mom's room..." Ricky muttered.

Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro heard what Ricky said. They looked at him.

"Thanks, Ricky. Anyway, how are you?" Tyro asked with a smile and stroked his hair.

Ricky sighed, "Well... not too good." he replied.

"Huh! Why? You helped me yesterday about trapping that demon succubus. We didn't know that she's not a virus," Tyro said.

"Demon Succubus? "Axl (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"You know, you fought Evil Axl and gave you a purple glitch. Ricky trapped her but sadly, we discovered that she IS a demon," Tyro explained.

"It's not about that... I'm just, not doing good today..." Ricky replied, rubbing his head, looking feverish.

"Oh! Then, you need a rest for now," Axl (THOJATUW) suggested.

"Yeah! You need to drink your medicine before you sleep, alright? We'll be going now. See ya, Ricky," Tyro smiled.

The two went to Ala's room.

"I wonder what are they doing," Axl (THOJATUW) wondered.

"Make out paradise?" Tyro smirked.

"Not really, Tyronica Nightgale," Axl (THOJATUW) sighed.

They could be heard talking and laughing behind the door, seeming as though they didn't care much for what was going on, on the outside of the door.

"They're laughing. I think it's tickle fight," Tyro guessed.

Axl (THOJATUW) knocked the door.

"Yeah?!"Axl (BD) called, opening the door. "what is it?" he asked, Ala still sitting on the bed.

"We're here for something important to tell you," Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"But first, I want to do something," Tyro went closer to Ala. Her fingers are wiggling and she tickled Ala's body. "Tickle fight!" she grinned.

"W-what are you?" Ala questioned, not being affected with the tickling. "We were, laughing about that." she stated.

Axl (BD) smiled. "We were laughing about the photo album she has." he stated.

"Aw! You're not so ticklish," Tyro pouted.

"Huh! What photo album?" Axl (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"That one. "Axl (BD) said, pointing to an album on the bed, filled with old goofy pictures of the hunters.

Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro looked at the photo album and laughed.

"Wow! Who is the comedy photographer? these photos make me wanna explode myself," Tyro giggled.

"I have funny photos that I always kept on," Axl (THOJATUW) showed the photos to Axl (BD) and Ala. All the photos are 'X and Zero are sleeping and hugging each other', 'Angelo, Signas and the Red Alert danced 'harlem shake' with funny costumes', 'Tyro pretended to be killed by McDonald's', 'Axl has pink lipstick, pranked by Tyro' and 'photo shopped Sigma by put a face on a Mona Lisa's body'.

Axl (BD) chuckled.

"More to add to the book then."Ala smiled.

Axl (THOJATUW) gave it to them. "It's yours. I have a lot of copies at home," he smiled.

"Um... Axl, Ala, we have something important to tell but I don't want to break a good mood," Tyro said with a serious impression.

"Let's say we need to go on a campfire. Sopheria teleports us there," Axl (THOJATUW) added.

"She said that to stop the final glitch, we need six chosen ones' hearts to defeat them. She said that she knew who but she won't tell us," Tyro finished.

"Don't tell me this is a My little pony reference..." Ala muttered, with an unamused face.

"Alright, we'll go now then." Axl (BD) replied.

"Or maybe Magical Knights of Rayearth or became Saints like Saint Seiya?" Tyro wondered.

"Yup! We should go there now," Axl (THOJATUW) nodded.

The two Axls, Ala and Tyro met Sopheria to the main lobby. They teleported to the beach at Tyro's dimension. The campfire were all set. The bonfire is big and warm. The logs were surrounding them away from the bonfire. They brought snacks and drinks if they're hungry. All of them sat on the logs.

"So, can you tell us?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"Alright... Ravine told us that Avarice gave us a warning. It said that the end of the world is on the next full moon. Meaning, on a next week. To defeat the final boss, we must open the hearts of the six chosen ones and reveal their personas," Sopheria explained.

"What do you mean personas?" Axl (BD) asked.

"Persona is a manifestation of a person's personality. It's a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained. It's like a summon your creature to fight the boss. To reveal them, the six chosen ones need to say something that they didn't tell us the real story and find the answers from their hearts," Sopheria replied.

"Then who are the six chosen ones?" Tyro asked.

"It was... you... Axl... other Axl... Ala... Me and Sora," Sopheria answered.

Everyone shocked.

"Huh! We?" Tyro confused.

"Wait! What the heck!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"W-wait, the real story?"Ala asked nervously.

"The real story is about the saddest or painful memory in your lives. You need to tell us and we will help you. So, who goes first?" Sopheria asked.

Everyone looked each other.

Axl (THOJATUW) sighed and raised his hand.

"I've pretty much already said everything..." Ala muttered, Axl (BD) looked at his other self.

"Alright, Axl. What is your story?" Sopheria asked.

"Well... The one thing that I couldn't solve is... who is my creator... I know it's a stupid question," Axl (THOJATUW)frowned.

"Same situation for me..." Axl (BD) replied, sighing.

"mm.." Ala looked at them both sadly.

"Haha! You really are me," Axl (THOJATUW) laughed.

"So... you hid it from us," Tyro frowned.

"Yeah... It was long time ago after I became a member of Red Alert. I asked Dad about my creator but he didn't know who created me. He said that he just found me. Then, I became a maverick hunter. My friends are always asking the same questions because they were curious about my copy shots. I told them that I didn't know. I was pretty jealous that X and Zero knew their creators. Some other people made fun of me that my creators are criminals, gold diggers or something horrible to me. At least, X, Zero and Tyro were there for me. Especially, Tyro scared them off with her machine gun or chainsaw... I was searching everything about my creator but then... I suddenly gave up," Axl (THOJATUW) explained and frowned.

"Axl... we understand. For me, I didn't know who are my real parents but I really happy with my Papa Bear, Mama Bear, everyone and you... If the time comes, you can find them. I can help you," Tyro said with a sweet smile.

"Ricky could help... but, he couldn't help me." Axl (BD) replied.

"I guess I just hate how I was so blind to what happened... what happened was because I didn't pay enough attention..." Ala stated, sitting on the floor sadly.

"It's okay, Ala," Tyro patted Ala's back.

"You know... if we can't find them, it's better to take time for having fun and dealing something important. I really love to spending time you guys, our friends and my family. It always gives me a happy memory, even sad ones too. If I found something, I better keep on looking and never give up," Axl (THOJATUW) sighed.

"We're with you, Axl. Let's find your creator if the time comes," Tyro smiled and hugged him.

"You too, Axl. If I found something, I will tell you everything because we're brothers, right?" Axl (THOJATUW) smiled at his other self.

"I'm... going to go see Ricky if that's okay? You guys said he wasn't feeling well right?" Ala asked, as she stood up.

"Um... yeah... I told him to drink medicine. So, you can go. It's a mother's duty," Tyro nodded.

"I'll take you there but we need you to go back here," Sopheria stated.

Suddenly, a fire knight with red fire wings came from behind of Axl (THOJATUW). Everyone shocked.

"Aaah! What is that?!" Axl (THOJATUW)shocked and stepped backwards.

"Is that Axl's persona?!" Tyro surprised.

"I am your persona... I will follow your command, Axl," the fire knight turned into a revolver and landed on Axl (THOJATUW)'s hand.

"My...Persona..." Axl (THOJATUW) whispered.

"I guess Axl found the answer. Ala needs to check on Ricky. So, you go on for the next person," Sopheria said. She took Ala back to her dimension to check on Ricky.

"Hmm... Axl, what's your real story?" Tyro asked to Axl (THOJATUW) 's other self.

"I just told you..." Axl (BD) replied.

"So, you want to find your creator and never give up, right? I think I will help you to find more clues," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Me too. Ala and Ricky too! Everyone too!" Tyro cheered.

"Ricky has tried, he searched through all of my Data, and nothing." Axl (BD) replied, as he sat down, leaning back.

"Oh..." Tyro frowned.

"If you gave up, that means you don't need to search your creator because you have a happy life," Axl (THOJTUW) knew.

"Huh?" Tyro confused.

"Some reasons... Axl's Red Alert revived, Ala and Ricky are there for him, X, Zero and the others helped him... everyone is there. It's like a big happy family. Is that your real answer, Axl?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

Axl (BD) shrugged. "Dunno, you tell me if it is. While sitting here trying to figure out what home you're sick for." he replied.

Tyro and Axl (THOJTUW) looked each other in confuse.

"I'm homesick, and I don't know why." Axl (BD) explained.

"Axl... it is because you worried about Ricky?" Tyro asked.

Axl (BD) went silent, biting his lip.

Axl (THOJATUW) noticed that his other self didn't reply but he thinks that he misses his son as a father. "We should go back to the base," he said.

"Why?" Axl (BD) asked.

"Nothing..." Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"I'll do it! TELEPORT BACK TO ALA'S DIMENSION!" Tyro shouted.

Meanwhile,

"What... medicine did you tell him to take specifically?" Ala asked.

"Um... I don't know. Maybe he can find it for the fever. I think Lifesaver and the others help him," Sopheria raised a brow. "Should we buy a medicine for him?" she asked.

"He can't take any form of medicine. Nothing will work on a Virus... he's being affecting by a virus program that's set on getting rid of him." Ala replied.

"Oh! Then, do you know the cure for him?" Sopheria asked.

"It's difficult to find a cure for your child... when your child, is the virus that is wearing your child's skin... Ricky, IS the virus... it just made it's self into a human/reploid form to camouflage. Meaning that... in order to cure his virus, you'd have to kill him." she replied sadly. "I didn't want to say anything about it, because Ricky doesn't even realize that he wasn't supposed to be here. He IS the virus, he IS the physical form of a virus that can kill whatever it wants." She finished.

"Killing him... I think it's bad idea... we should find some other way. Sora can revive or cure anything with her power... We should check for him," Sopheria replied. They made to Ricky's room. "I wonder how's Ricky," she wondered.

Ala pulled her arm, tugging her back before an Alarm was set off. "Watch... Ricky has this placed armed to the teeth..." she said, walking over a wire. "He doesn't want people stealing his machines." she stated.

"Oh! Thanks for the warning," Sopheria sighed in relief. "So, what now?" she asked.

"We find Ricky, we just don't want one of his Chimera's showing up." she replied.

"Okay, where is he?" Sopheria asked.

"His bedroom I'm sure." Ala replied, opening Ricky's door. "Ricky...?" she called, looking at a figure as he breathed heavily in his sleep.

The two Axls and Tyro teleported to Ricky's bedroom. Sopheria and Ala surprised.

"Why you three here? "Sopheria asked.

"Just bored," Tyro replied.

"Ricky's not looking too good..." Ala stated, petting his head.

"What do you mean?" Axl (BD) walked over.

"Not looking good?" Tyro confused.

"Is his fever getting higher?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"Yeah."Ala replied, petting his head.

"We need to go to the medbay or lab to check up on him," Sopheria suggested.

"Axl..." Tyro looked at her boyfriend.

Axl (THOJATUW) stroked her hair. "We're with you. So, lead us the way," he said.

Axl (BD) picked Ricky up, holding him tightly. "Let's go then." he said.

Ala followed him.

Everyone went to the Medbay to check on Ricky's condition. Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro were at the waiting room while Ala and Axl (BD) were with Ricky.

"Axl... do you think Ala's and Axl's saddest and painful memories are losing Ricky as a child because he is a virus?" Tyro asked.

"You think so. How did you know?" Axl (THOJATUW) raised a brow.

"Ala told me about giving birth by our species. She was worried at me because it might be different or difficult if we're in a reploid-nephilim relationship if we made a child. I think... they scared of losing their child. That's what they felt as a mother and a father," Tyro frowned.

"I see... There might be a possibilities. So, let's go and check on them," Axl (THOJATUW) kissed Tyro's forehead for not getting worried.

"Okay," Tyro nodded.

They went back to Axl (BD), Ala and Ricky.

Ricky breathed heavily, Ala, hugging his head gently.

"He'll be okay Ala..." Axl (BD) muttered, petting her head.

Axl (THOJATUW) and Tyro came in. They saw them worried about Ricky. Ricky wasn't feeling well. They didn't know why.

"Did Lifesaver say something?" Tyro asked.

"He's still breathing. Where is he?" Axl (THOJATUW) was looking for Lifesaver.

"He was here not too long ago." Axl (BD) replied. "We need to let him get over this." he finished, Ricky coughed, coughing up black ooze. "A-Axl... please get this off his face..." Ala butter, as Axl (BD) wiped it from Ricky's mouth.

"Black ooze! What the?!" Tyro shocked.

"This is not good!" Axl (THOJATUW) rushed outside the room and called Lifesaver.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Don't freak out. It's going to be okay. Don't panic. Anything is possible," Tyro shivered and sat in fetal position.

Axl (THOJATUW) brought Lifesaver. "Got him!"

Lifesaver rushed in, looking over Ricky after having moved them out of the way. "He'll be alright. I'll take care of him." he stated, looking at them.

"C'mon, Tyro," Axl (THOJATUW) helped Tyro to get up. They all went out and leave Lifesaver to take care Ricky.

Axl (THOJATUW) is hugging Tyro but Tyro is still shivering like she has a breakdown.

"Is, Tyro okay?" Ala asked, worried.

Axl (BD) had his hands on Ala's shoulders.

"Um... I think comforting her might be okay," Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"...No one is going to die... Not ever... no dying... end of the world is just... illusion... no deaths..." Tyro whispered and shivered in panic.

"Tyro? Hey.."Ala patted her head gently.

Tyro removed Axl (THOJATUW) 's hug and Ala's hand. She started running away.

"Hey! Tyro! "Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"I think that's Tyro's real story," Sopheria came in.

"You mean she's afraid of deaths, right?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"She's afraid of someone or somebody dying. I know she's immortal but the others not," Sopheria replied.

Fortune looked at Tyro, walking over. "Ms. Tyro?" she questioned.

Tyro is still running by a breakdown. She tripped down but got up again. She's still running and crying.

Fortune ran after her. "Tyro!"

Tyro ran ever more faster than ever. She was outside the Medbay. Meanwhile, a little boy is playing his ball across the road. The drunk driver drove his red car very fast. He's going to hit the boy. Tyro shocked and knocked off her breakdown.

"Hey! Kid! WATCH OUT!" She shouted.

"Huh!" The boy confused and saw the car is going to hit him. "AAAAAHHH!" he screamed in fear.

Tyro pushed the boy away from the road. The boy is safe but Tyro got hit. The drunk driver stopped and came out of the car.

"Holy #$ #!" he shocked.

Tyro is lying on the ground and didn't move her body.

"Tyro!" Fortune yelled, rushing over to her. "Oh my god..." she mumbled, as she lifted her up gently but quickly.

In 5 hours later, Tyro woke up in the hospital room. She was on the bed. She knew that she saved the boy but the rest is blurring. For some reasons, her body has no injures because she rested and cured herself as an immortal. She blinked again for checking it.

"Are you alright?" Fortune asked, as she pet her head.

"Um... Yeah," Tyro replied.

The doctor came in to see them. "Ah! Ms. Nightgale, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I see... I checked all your health and x-rays but all of them are okay. No fatal injuries at all. I guess you're pretty strong back there. You're a miracle. I better get the medicine. I'll be back soon," the doctor smiled and left.

"... That's because I'm immortal and I hate it," Tyro whispered.

"I know you do..." Fortune muttered, as she pushed Tyro's hair aside gently.

"You knew already. How?" she asked.

"I heard about your fear from Thorn. You don't have to tell her your fear, she already knows..." Fortune responded.

"Oh... So, she knew it too... I was afraid... about someone or somebody died by got killed or illness. I wasn't afraid of death because I always died and brought to life again. Thorn knew that because I saved Axl's life from the red glitch. You knew that I saved that boy from the drunk driver... I'm like someone's savior... but again, I'm still scared about everyone's dying. Reploids and humans can die... except me," Tyro frowned.

"You're... scared of being alone." she replied sadly.

"Well, I think. If Axl, Papa Bear and others died, I'm always being alone and I can't move on. It hurts so bad. Also, if someone else died, I felt the same way about losing your precious love one..." Tyro started to cry. "I can't accept... I wish I want to become a reploid just like them... So, it's fair to me... but ... I'm still Nephilim and nothing changed... I'm still scared..." she cried with tears.

Fortune petted her head gently. "It's alright Tyro... we'll be sure to protect you." she stated.

"Fortune... I'm not afraid of death... you don't need to protect me... I want to protect them from danger or illness... I don't care myself... but I care for others... Is there hope to save them?" Tyro cried.

"Yes... don't worry." Fortune replied.

"... You know... I know it's stupid but the real reason why I'm a nephilim because... I want to save others from the evil mavericks, demons and other bad guys. I realized... that I want to protect the innocents. If everyone accepts death, they have reasons to meet with someone. If they are afraid... I will help them no other what. If they care about me, I never be alone because I love them... there's possibilities ...no... it's better not to tell this... Is this my answer?"

"I suppose so..." Fortune muttered.

"Yeah... I guess it's my answer," Tyro smiled.

Suddenly, a priestess with black and white angel wings appeared in the front of them. "You opened your heart and faced your fear... Don't worry, I will protect everyone with my power," she turned into a revolver and landed on Tyro's hand.

Fortune smiled.

Tyro got up and dressed. "Fortune, thank you... Without you, I can't open my heart and my persona. I guess I'm in a great mood to the max. I need to get back to the others. Axl is worried about me. See ya later!" she went closer to the door and stopped. "Fortune, there's a huge battle at the full moon and it's the end of the world. Do not worry, we will fight to save the world and I will protect you all no matter what," Tyro smiled at Fortune and ran back to the others.

Fortune smiled. "Of course Tyro." she replied.

"Um... Axl, both Axl's... I found something you guys need to check out." Ala stated, leading them back to Ricky's room, to his Lab.

"What is it, Ala?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked and followed them.

"Well, we all know that Ricky's smart, well... I never realized that he was able to make creatures. He made Chimera's." Ala stated, as they walked into a room, creatures mixed with different animals sat at the bottom of a platform cage.

"He played God..." Axl (BD) muttered. Ala gave a worried look. "He even named them..." Ala stated.

"So, he's good at creating them..." Axl (THOJATUW) commented.

"Depends on whether it's good or not... these things, eat meat. I'm worried what he's planning to do with them. He wouldn't just make them for fun you know." Ala replied.

"If it's not for fun, what are they're for?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"I don't know..." Ala replied, "Their tracking chimera's..." Ricky muttered, still showing he was sick, as he coughed.

"Ricky!" Axl (THOJATUW) ran closer to Ricky. "You need to go back to bed. You need a lot of rest," he said.

Tyro teleported to Ricky's lab and noticed they're all here.

"I can't exactly rest knowing they might come after you... their hunting Chimera's, they kill..." Ricky replied.

"They kill what? hamsters? chicken or Mojo jojo?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"Axl! Axl! Ala! I found my answer!" Tyro shouted and came closer to them.

"Anything I want them too." Ricky replied, "You need to train them." he finished.

Ala smiled. "Good." she replied.

Axl (THOJATUW) noticed Tyro. "Tyro, where have you been? We were worried sick about you," he said, worried.

"I need to show you something that..." Tyro pulled out her revolver and pointed to her right temple. "Per...so...na..." she pulled the trigger and the glass shattered from her head. Her priestess with black and white angel wings showed up.

"That's!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

Ala smiled. "Nice work." she stated.

Axl (BD) smirked.

"Fortune and I found my answer after I saved the kid and hit by a car," Tyro replied.

"WHAT?!WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"It's not important, okay? I'm here that...Um...Ricky, it's better to go to bed because we're having a important meeting...please..." Tyro begged.

"Don't go into the cage... they'll attack whatever moves..." Ricky replied, leaving the room weakly.

"What important conversation?" Axl (BD) asked.

Tyro looked at Axl (THOJATUW) . He knew already and nodded.

"Ricky is not here. So, you don't need to worry. Axl... Tyro and I knew that you didn't care about finding your creator. We knew that you're happy that you have a family but... We discovered that your saddest and painful memory of all as a father is...losing your son, isn't it?" Axl (THOJATUW) questioned sadly.

"Ala, I know your saddest and painful that you have. Do you remember in the night at the beach party?" Tyro asked.

Axl (BD) went silent, as he chewed his lip. "I'm not going to lose him again..." he replied.

"Yeah... why?"Ala asked.

"I know..." Axl (THOJATUW) placed his hands on Axl (BD)'s shoulders. "I understand that Ricky is a virus but... from your heart... he is your son. You...as a father... you love him. You didn't care about he is virus or not... I'm going to help you and Ricky no matter what," he said.

"Back at the beach... You were under controlled by the doc. I remembered you and I talked about this... Tell me... Are you afraid of that virus inside of you? Are you afraid of hurting someone you love?" Tyro frowned.

"You don't realize what he can become at any second." Axl (BD) replied, swatting his other self's hand. "He nearly destroyed the city." he finished.

"Don't... talk to me about this." Ala replied, rushing off.

"We can help him together. We can stop him without killing or destruction. I know I'm from the dimension but there is a way to save him and remove the virus inside of him, "Axl (THOJATUW) stated.

Tyro caught Ala and hugged her. "I know it's a yes. I know everything... Please listen... After the doc controlled you, I realized that you were scared to hurt someone. I tried to save you by talking to you. You struggled me but I didn't care because I'm the one who told you and I'm an immortal. Thorn, Fortune and Lolli stopped you because they love you... for me, I told that we will help you because I'm scared... not of dying... I'm scared to lose you, Axl and everyone... I'm all alone because of my stupid immortality..." she cried. "The doc told me every bad about you... and I said... I care for Ala because... she's my friend... She's not his puppet... She is a half human and half reploid with a heart and soul. She has emotions... memories... and love... That's what she exist. She was scared to hurt her loved ones... Me too... That's what humans too... She can fight with her courage... It's a way of the maverick hunter... I know I'm not human or reploid but from the inside of my heart, I'm still a human and reploid... Just like Ala. We're the same... We will never follow him commands because we are stronger than him... I wish you heard my words... Ala... Everyone and I fought the two Sigmas to protect and heal you quickly... because we care about you... we're always there for you..."

"He IS the virus! There is no virus inside him, he IS a virus. He IS the virus... get it? You can't remove a virus if it's him. He himself is the virus." Axl (BD) replied.

Ala pushed her back lightly, "I know that already..." she replied.

"Then... let's find out in the other way," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"You know what I said?" Tyro asked and tears came out.

"You'd have to kill him... this isn't about the virus... I'm upset because he's weak... he can't defend himself." Axl (BD) replied.

"Yes..." Ala replied.

"Don't kill him... There's the other way... Sora is the one who can help us... She revived Alyssia and your Red Alert. She knows that you want to meet Alyssia in person and you miss Red and the others. She can anything, even she can changed Ricky into a reploid, not a virus," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"Ala..." Tyro was a little surprised. "If... you're in trouble, I'm always help you no matter what. If I got hurt or wounded, I'm still helping you and never give up on you," She wondered what Ala's going to say.

"Never mind, you just don't get any of what I'm trying to say." Axl (BD) stated. "Just leave him alone." He finished.

A creature formed behind Ala, it was a shadow man, with a hat and coat.

"Axl..." Axl (THOJATUW) frowned.

Tyro shocked that Ala's person revealed. "A-a-a-a-a-Ala! Y-y-y-y-y-you revealed your persona," she shivered by a surprise and pointed at Ala's persona.

"What?" Axl (BD) asked, nearly angry.

Ala turned. "O-oh..."

"Um... Oh! Ala's persona revealed," Axl (THOJATUW) pointed at Ala's persona.

"I will protect you no matter what," Ala's persona turned into a revolver and landed on Ala's hand.

Tyro was amazed that Ala found her answer. "How? What? Huh?" she wants to ask what Ala's answer but she didn't speak up.

"Nice try changing the subject." Axl (BD) commented, sighing.

Ala shrugged.

"Axl, Ala found the answer and revealed her persona," Tyro smiled.

"I saw that. Ala's persona is darkness because her persona is a shadow man," Axl (THOJATUW) guessed.

"Huh! I thought her persona is an electric type," Tyro raised a brow.

"Just because it's dark doesn't mean anything." Ala replied.

"Oh! then, we should test them out later," Axl (THOJATUW) suggested.

"Okay...Sooooo?" Tyro looked at him.

"I...um... Let's check to see Ricky if he's okay," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"Alright."Ala muttered, leaving the cage room.

*Klang! Shatter*

"Huh! What's that?!" Tyro shocked.

"I think... We should hurry!" Axl (THOJATUW) rushed outside of the cage room. Everyone followed.

At Ricky's room, all the things messed up. The glass shuttered. The red paint written 'I'M GOING TO KILL THIS KID! COME AND FIND ME!' on the wall.

"Oh &%$#! Someone kidnapped Ricky!" Tyro shocked.

Axl (BD) looked at the paint, rushing outside in a panic. "Ricky?!"

Ala looked at the mess worried.

"Axl! Wait! We don't know where is Ricky," Axl (THOJATUW) stated.

"Let Tiramisu search for Ricky," Tyro suggested.

"Tyro, it's no time to eat cake!" Axl (THOJATUW) exclaimed.

"No, Tiramisu is my persona," Tyro explained.

"Oh..." Axl (THOJATUW) rubbed his temple.

Tyro pulled her revolver and pointed at her temple. "Tiramisu, I trust you to find Ricky. Persona!" she pulled the trigger. Tiramisu appeared and put a ring shade on Tyro's eyes. "Hmm... Let's see... There's Ricky-Wait! Two Rickys?!" Tyro shocked with confusion.

"Two Ricky's?"Ala asked confused, looking in Tyro's direction.

"Where is he?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"There's a lot of mavericks. We need to go there. I don't know this place but I'll try to use my teleportation there," Tyro replied.

"I think I know why they grabbed them..." Ala mumbled. "Let's hurry."

"Okay! TELEPORT US TO A PLACE WHERE RICKY IS!"Tyro teleported them to the place with a bunch of mavericks. Ricky is on the ground and the Evil Ricky is standing there and holding a gun.

"Ah! Good to see you again, Tyro," he smirked.

"You again! You should be dead," Tyro hissed.

Ricky looked at his dark self. "Y-you... really are a coward. Going after children first huh...?"

Axl (BD) looked Ricky worried, growing angry. "Let him go."

"Coward you say? Well, I have my reason why I kidnap you... Many people has dark secrets that left to be untold. So, there's a reason why I'm going to kill you... because..." the Evil Ricky smirked.

'Oh no! He's going to say the v-word,' Tyro knew it.

"Because you're a-"

"BALLS!" Tyro shouted.

The two Axls, Ala, Ricky and the Evil Ricky looked at her in confusion.

"What kind of balls?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"Um... Melons?" Tyro raised a brow.

Ricky sat himself up. "What?" he asked.

"Well... I won't say anything-Gah!" Tyro shot at the chest by the Evil Ricky.

"TYRO! "Axl (THOJATUW) shocked and ran closer to Tyro.

"She covered it because she hid the truth about you. Also, your parents are always keeping secrets from you," Evil Ricky glared at Axl and Ala.

"W-wait... what?" Ricky questioned.

"Don't you dare say anything!" Ala yelled.

Tyro got up. "Axl, use your persona!" she shouted.

"Mavericks, kill them!" The Evil Ricky commanded.

The mavericks protected Ricky and the Evil Ricky as a human shield. They rushed to attack their opponents.

"No, you don't! Kill them with fire, Flame Crusher. Persona! "Axl (THOJATUW) pointed his temple with his revolver and shot it. Flame Crusher burned the mavericks.

"You're a virus, Ricky... A virus that destroys everything... to end it, someone will kill you...Hahaha!" The Evil Ricky laughed insanely.

"V-...Virus?" Ricky looked at him fearfully.

Axl (BD) growled, charging at him.

"Tiramisu, use light rays!" Tyro shot at her temple. Tiramisu threw light spheres at the mavericks.

"Scared, right? To end this... I'll kill you with the purple glitch that the other Axl had it... Time to say... goodbye, Ricky... forever!" The Evil Ricky pointed at Ricky with his gun.

*Bang!*

A being with broken chains sat over Ricky, protecting him from the blast.

Axl (BD) sighed with relief, smiling at Ricky.

"Whoa! Axl's persona has the chains!" Axl (THOJATUW) surprised.

"Alright, everybody! Use our personas with all our might!" Tyro yelled. Tiramisu hit the mavericks with light spheres.

"Burn!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted. Flame Crusher slashed them with fire vorpal blades.

The shadowed man(Ala's Persona) charged at dark Ricky, slashing through him with an electric hand, where as Axl's persona, was holding Ricky in its arms.

Evil Ricky got hurt and changed into a demon succubus. "You all pay but in the next full moon, you will all suffer," she hissed and vanished.

Tyro and Axl (THOJATUW) rushed to Ala, Axl (BD) and Ricky.

"Wow! Ala, Shadow man has the electric attacks," Tyro grinned.

"Axl, Ricky, are you okay? Did you get a shot by that %$# ?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked and checked on the boys.

"We're fine. It just cut him that's all..." Axl (BD) replied, point to a cut on Ricky's arm.

Ala nodded.

"Let me heal him," Tyro cured Ricky's wound with her power.

"Axl... your persona... it protected Ricky... you knew the answer?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"I think it's a father's love," Tyro guessed.

"I guess I did..." Axl (BD) replied.

"Oh! I see... You don't care that Ricky is a virus. You care and love him because he is still your son from the bottom of your heart. It's like you care and love for Ala. Glad that we have a good memories about it. So, I guess helping him might be the best. Although, Ricky is still my other dimension nephew. He is the part of the family," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled at his other self and stroked Ricky's hair.

"So, Axl and I have the names for our personas. What's your personas' names?" Tyro asked.

Ricky moved his head slightly, asleep.

"I don't know." Ala replied.

"How about Ala's persona is Shadow man and Axl's persona is Chains?" Tyro asked.

"Shadow man? Really? How about... um... Lighting?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked. "You know, Ricky is sleeping," he said.

"Either one is fine." Ala replied. Axl (BD) nodded. "Sure. Yes I know he's sleeping... it's better that way." he finished.

"Yeah... Let's go home," Tyro smiled.

They all teleported back home. In 12:00 am, at night time. Axl (BD) carried Ricky back to his room.

Tyro was standing at the roof top of the Maverick Hunters Base. She brought a violin and looked at the full moon.

"The next full moon... will be the final battle to beat the powerful glitch?" she whispered.

"I think..." Ala replied.

Tyro took a breath. She started to play the violin.

(Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling)

She concentrated and focused her music from her violin. She likes to play it because she wants to remember the sorrow and happiness in the moon. The moon shines brighter as Tyro spinned like a ballerina while playing her violin.

"Hm..?" Ala mumbled.

After Tyro finished playing her violin, she sat down and looked at the moon. Then, she looked at Ala.

"Ala, do you want to sit here and look at moon together?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"I suppose." Ala replied, as she sat down.

Tyro and Ala looked at the moon and the stars together. They were staying for minutes. They seem to enjoy the peaceful night.

Tyro looked at Ala. "Ala, when did you hear me about what I say about you, at the beach or in your healing capsule?" she asked.

"I could hear what you said through the glass..." Ala replied, looking at her, later back at the sky. "It was nice... knowing someone cared for me like that. Sure Axl, and the others do care for me... but it's different when it's someone else." she finished.

"Yes, I agreed. Someone like me, Sora and everyone you met are different but we know you better. For sure, I don't trust the bad persons that treated you like a failed creation. For me, only I see you as a reploid-human half breed friend. Which is more awesome than an immortal like me," Tyro smiled.

"I sort of am a failed creation. I didn't live up to my reasons for being born you know?" she replied.

Tyro shook her head. "No, you're not. You seems a fine person. You have memories, emotions, heart, mind, soul and anything that humans and reploids have. I know that you were created but it was the same as the other reploids. Sora told me that Sopheria was created by her, not being born but Sora treated her as a sister. Everyone is different. Nobody's perfect. That's why you're my friend... If you're in trouble, everyone will be there to help you. You know me, Axl, Ricky and everyone. It's like a motto "Love knows, love grows, bigger than before."," Tyro said.

"I know... but the only reason I'm like this is because I'm made that way..." Ala replied, almost sadly, but forcing a smile.

'Oh no! I made her sad again. What should I do, ask her why and solve it or leave it?

*Ask her why and solve it*

Leave it

I better ask her. If I know the answer, I'll have to do it,' she thought in her mind like Ace Attorney game. "Why?" she asked.

"Because... I was designed like this. He hand chose how he wanted me to be... and so he made me this way." she replied, as she moved her hand along some grass poking through the cracks in the floor. "Sometimes, I worry if I was just designed to love Axl... you know? I question, who actually loves him, but I never say this out loud... because I don't want him thinking like that to." she finished.

'Alright! I have the answer. Prepare to be amaze!' Tyro thought in her mind again. "Ala, do you know God creates humans? Do you know the scientist creates reploids? As a fact, you're designed but you did your own way. Not the doc's way, nor Alyssia's way or my way. You did it yourself as the Ala's way. You love Axl and Ricky. You make music. You sing and play the guitar. You are a kind person that I first met you. You fight with Micro Sphere. You rescue me as a friend. You share the music with me. The entire thing you did is your choice," she replied. "That's why it's yooooooooouuuurrr waaaaaaaay...right?" she sang from "My way" Your way version song.

"I-I suppose... do you mean Mico Sphere's?" Ala asked.

"Um... yeah," Tyro answered. "...Anyway, Sora told me that after we beat the final glitch boos, we go in the separate ways but we can see each other in any day you like. Sora has the solution... If I'm not there for you," Tyro revealed her wings. She pulled the pink and violet feathers and made an earring. "Here," she gave it to Ala.

She took it. "An earring?" she asked.

"Well, if I wasn't there for you because I'm from the other dimension for busying hunting or kidnapped by mavericks, my feathers will glow for my arrival, comfort and helping you. It's like a call from your guardian angel. So, we never break our friendship. I like you to keep it as a remembrance of me please," Tyro smiled.

Ala smiled. "Sure." she replied.

"Thanks!" Tyro hugged her happily.


	17. Final Battle

Chapter 17 – Six chosen ones VS Hellish Demon

The sunset fell down from the horizon. The glitch spreaded everywhere with red, blue and purple. The maverick hunters from Tyro's dimension and Ala's dimension will protect the people and defeat all the glitches from their worlds. The chosen six, Tyro, Ala, Axl (THOJATUW), Axl (BD), Sopheria and Sora went to the dark palace where Avarice is waiting for the final battle.

"This is the place," Sora said.

"It's like a haunted house. I guess we're going there," Tyro mumbled.

"We have personas. My persona is a fire type. Tyro's a light. Ala's electric. Axl's defense," Axl (THOJATUW) remembered.

"Yeah, that's right." Ala replied.

Axl (BD) looked at the dark place. "Sure looks creepy." he stated.

"Hmm... Not really... Sora, Sopheria, you didn't your real stories," Axl (THOJATUW) looked at the girls.

"We already have personas. So, no need to worry," Sora replied.

"Let's go, gang. Let's move out!" Tyro shouted.

Sora kicked the door. They ran inside the palace. The glitch creatures came to kill them.

"Remember! You can attack or use your personas but don't lose your energy!" Sora warned. She slashed the glitch creatures with her chainsaw gunblade.

Sopheria dashed and attacked them with elemental rapier.

"Already?" Axl (BD) mumbled.

"I can restore your health and energy if you want too. Uh oh! More coming!" Tyro shot her temple with her revolver. Tiramisu blasted the glitch creatures with spark of light.

Axl (THOJATUW) did the same. Flame Crusher shot them with fire blaster.

The big poison smoke blasted and going to toward them.

"Axl, you have a defense persona, right? Help!" Axl (THOJATUW) shouted.

Axl (BD) sent Chains out, where he quickly protected the other Axl.

Ala smiled, as Shadow sliced of the creatures apart with his hands.

"Thanks," Axl (THOJATUW) gave his other self thumbs up.

"Good thing that we're anti-poison," Tyro sighed in relief.

"True," Sora replied.

They went to the elevator. Sora pressed the button. The elevator closed and went up. While waiting to the top and final floor, they sat door and rested.

"Sora, what kind of the final glitch that Avarice summons?" Tyro asked.

"The final glitch is called "Hellish Demon". It uses absorb the world by the glitch and destroys our worlds. If Avarice's plan is success, she will rule into a new world and torture anyone like slaves without mercy," Sora answered.

"So... whatever's left she'll take over?" Axl (BD) asked.

"After the Hellish Demon absorbs everything, Avarice creates a new world with despair and torment. She can resurrect Velan also. I think it's everything," Sora replied.

"Sounds terrible. Let's kill her once and for all," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

The elevator stopped. They all got up.

"Well... this is it. Are you guys ready to rock?" Sora asked.

"Y-yeah." Ala replied, looking around. "This place is like hell on earth almost." she stated.

"We're still inside the elevator," Tyro giggled.

"I guess we're all ready," Sopheria replied.

The elevator was open. They entered into the throne room. The throne room splattered with blood. The corpses lied down in separate places. The sky is dark with the crimson moon. Avarice is sitting on the throne.

"Avarice!" Tyro shouted.

"We need to talk," Avarice glared at them.

"If you're talking about $%# again, I'm gonna shoot you in the face!" Axl (THOJATUW) hissed.

"I have questions first before we fight... Axl, why you love that virus brat? If that virus brat turns into a dangerous fiend, what are you going to do...? Ala, if you turn into a virus mode, which will save you, no one?" Avarice asked.

"Shut it! I don't care what Ricky is! He's my kid, not yours!" Axl (BD) yelled.

Ala looking down sadly. "I-I..." she mumbled.

"Ala has everybody to save her. As in all of us will be there for her," Tyro defended Ala. "I know your next question on me, Avarice. I'm scared of someone is dying and being alone. I don't want to lose Axl, Ala or everybody else by your stinky hands. If you want to hurt Axl, Ala or all of them, then I will protect them with all my might. So, over my dead body, you $%#ing w%$# !"' she shouted.

"I won't accept to destroy our worlds because we need to explore more. I won't let you. We will kick you #$ good-bye!" Axl (THOJATUW) yelled.

"Ala, don't listen to her. Remember what I said to you. If she hurts you, I'll be your shield," Tyro reminded.

Ala nodded.

"Pretty good coward. Bringing up wounds to hurt us." Axl (BD) muttered angrily.

"Guess they have all faith in their answers. Well, how about you, Sora's tool and-"

"Ice spears!" Sopheria summoned her persona, Iccis, the female gladiator. Iccis threw spears at Avarice.

"Argh! Why you! Megidola!" Avarice used the almighty attack on them.

"Axl, protect us! Ala, Axl, Tyro, Sopheira, hit her with your personas!" Sora commanded.

Chains rushed ahead of them, Ala followed the others with Shadow behind her, his hands sparking.

They were protected by Chains and didn't get damaged. Tiramisu and Flame Crusher attacked Avarice with light rays and fire blast.

Shadow sent a sphere of electricity at Avarice. Landing back on his feet next to Ala, calmly and elegantly.

"I'm not a tool. I am Sora's sister and everyone's friends. Iccis, use elemental grace!" Sopheria shot her temple with her revolver. Iccis blasted at Avarice with elemental grace.

Avarice became weak and fell on her knees.

"It's over, Avarice. Surrender yourself," Sora glared at Avarice.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're too late," Avarice snapped her fingers. The huge skeleton with a huge, black appeared. "Hellish Demon, show them," she commanded. Hellish Demon showed them the red glass spheres covered in darkness. All the people from Tyro's and Ala's dimensions were in a deep sleep and imprisoned.

"*&%$!" Sora shouted.

Tyro's eyes are wide open to see Angelo and Marionetta. "Papa Bear! Mama!" she covered her mouth.

"X! ZERO!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Let them go!" Ala yelled, looking scared.

Axl (BD) growled. "We won't show you any mercy!" he yelled. "Let them go!" he finished.

"Hahahahahaha! Foolish humans and reploids, I will use them to feed Hellish Demon. Then I will resurrect my master in no time. How did you live these pathetic, little, shame worlds," Avarice laughed.

"Flame Crusher! Attack!" Axl (THOJATUW) summoned. Fire Crusher attacked at Avarice with his ultimate attack, Agidyne.

"We won't lose! Tiramisu!" Tyro summoned. Tiramisu slashed with her ultimate attack, sword of light.

"Iccis, now!" Sopheria summoned. Iccis threw all at Avarice with elemental blooms.

Chains rushed at Avarice, wrapping himself around her tightly. Shadow, later slashing her with his electrified hand.

All the attacks won't effect on her.

"What the *&%$! All our attacks won't work!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"She's with Hellish Demon. It's impossible to beat it!" Sopheria shocked.

"Hellish Demon, use darker portal," Avarice commanded. Hellish Portal trapped at Axl (BD) and drowned him like a quicksand. Axl (BD) is in the dark sphere and unconscious. Everyone shocked.

"AXL! NO!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

"Tiramisu!" Tyro commanded. Tiramisu blasted at Hellish Demon with light rays.

Ala rushed over to him. "Axl!" she yelled, worriedly and fearfully, Shadow, standing in front of her protectively.

Axl (THOJATUW) growled and his eyes changed into ruby red. His wings revealed. "BLOOD RAIN!" he shouted and the red spears stabbed the Hellish Demon.

Hellish Demon looked at Tyro and used the Hellish Portal on her. Axl (THOJATUW) saw it and pushed Tyro away. He was trapped as the same as his other self.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tyro cried.

Iccis slashed at Hellish Demon. Hellish Demon did the same as Sopheria.

"SOPHERIAAAAAA!" Sora shocked.

Ala looked at the demon, rushing at it on her own, forming a sphere in her hand. "I'll kill you!" she yelled, tossing the fully charged sphere at it, hitting it.

Hellish Demon got hurt. He's going to slash Ala. Tyro ran and hugged her. Hellish Demon slashed Tyro's back and trapped both of them into a Hellish Portal.

"TYRO! ALA!" Sora shocked.

Avarice giggled. "Heehee! The only left is you, show off," she smirked.

Sora growled and pointed her revolver at her temple. "PERSONA!" she shot it. Her persona revealed as twins. The angel and the demon are ready to fight.

At the darkest place, Tyro and Ala lied on the ground. Tyro groaned that the wound on her back is painful. She saw Ala. She got up slowly and tried to wake up. "Ala! Ala! Wake up!"

Ala stayed unconscious for a while, groaning as she was shook.

"She's still alive. Thank goodness," Tyro sighed for relief. Suddenly, she saw a small, bright light at the middle. She didn't know what that is but she needs to Ala fully awaken. "Ala! Wake up! There's a freaking light! Wakey wakey! Ala!" Tyro shook Ala even faster and funnier. Also, her wound is bleeding.

"H-hm...? What?" Ala mumbled, looking at her.

"Dude, we don't know why we're alive, where are we, my back is bleeding and there's a small star closer to us," Tyro pointed at the small light. She got up and went closer to it. "I don't know why but it's telling us something that we didn't know," she said.

"Didn't know what?" Ala asked, as she got up tiredly.

"I just don't know..." Tyro held the small light.

"Why my classmates bully me for no reason?"

"I hate them... they're too noisy..."

"I will kill them without mercy..."

"No... I need to control myself..."

"God will punish me for this..."

"... I'm always in pain..."

"... I have to be strong... just for my family..."

"This is... Sora's deep thoughts..." Tyro gasped.

"Wait what?" Ala asked, going over to her.

"My best friend betrayed me and left me behind..."

"My lover wanted to be over..."

"I want to die..."

"But what about my parents, my siblings and my dreams..."

"I can't leave it..."

The star rose up and showed the battle between Sora and Avarice. Sora used her twin personas to attack Hellish Demon but she became weaker because of the wounds and her power is low.

"Sora is still fighting?" Tyro confused.

"She's all by herself Tyro..." Ala muttered, watching the fight worriedly.

Tyro closed her eyes and remembered all of the days they spent time. She realized that she knew Sora's answers.

"Her deep thoughts... I think she's confused about what to do in her life. She was in pain that someone bullied her, manipulated her, used her, lied to her or left her behind but she kept moving forward," she said and opened her eye.

"I guess I was wrong to be mad at her huh?" Ala asked sadly.

"What do you mean you were wrong about her?" Tyro looked at her and confused.

"When I got mad remember?" she asked, looking at Sora. "I'm sure it hurt her when I got mad." she finished.

Tyro shook her head and placed her hand on Ala's shoulder. "I don't think she's not hurt when you got mad at her... She was hurt because her past and depression. In her world, there's cruelty and kindness. Her world is not a perfect with not-so perfect people. She's alive because she wants to live and find out next. Like she creates a storybook about it," Tyro replied.

"A story huh?" Ala asked, confused. "Why...?"

"Why...? Because she kept moving forward and finding out what happen next. You know that we first met at the forest. She likes it to see us that we connect our bonds. When you have reason that you don't like to sing, she answered your question. When she's in pain or wounded, she doesn't care at all because she already learned. I guess moving forward and find out something that if it's positive or negative event is her answer to her heart," Tyro put her hand on her chest.

Tyro's and Ala's personas came out without summoning by a revolver.

"Did they summon themselves...?" Ala asked.

"We didn't use the revolver," Tyro replied.

"Tyronica... Ala... There's the only way that you will help her," Tiramisu asked.

"Help her? What is it?" Tyro asked.

Ala looked up at them, Shadow looked down upon them.

"Um... Shadow, you know that you can talk," Tiramisu said.

"Huh? Shadow can talk. Then, what is the answer, Shadow?" Tyro asked.

"Yes, I know very well." Shadow replied, "Depends..." he finished.

"Depends?" Tyro raised a brow.

"If you can sing the melody." he replied.

"The melody? A song!" Tyro knew it.

Tiramisu nodded. "Sora loves the music because she felt better to listen to it," she said.

"A song. I can sing. Ala can sing. Therefore, we can sing as a duet, right?" Tyro asked with excitement.

"You know I dislike singing..." Ala stated.

'Wah! This one again! I will solve it,' Tyro thought in her mind. "Why you dislike singing?" she asked.

"I'm a musician... that's why." she replied.

"That's not the answer. I remembered very well from the start. You can sing. Also, I can hear you singing since we're in your room. We played your guitar and sing each other. A song is a part of the music and part of musician. You're good at it. So, why you dislike singing?" Tyro asked.

"Yes... I do." she replied.

"Ala... Please answer me... I will solve your problem...why you dislike singing? What is your real reason? Is it from your past, isn't it?" Tyro asked again.

"It doesn't involve my past... can't I just not like singing? I'm not scared... I'm not embarrassed... I just hate singing." she replied.

"If you don't have a reason, I won't accept," Tyro replied. "I don't get it at all. You need a reason why you hate singing. Singing is not that bad. Give me a real reason," she finished. "I'm asking you... Why you hate singing?" she asked with a serious way.

"Because I simply do..." Ala replied, handing her, her cellphone. "Check out what happens when Axl or any of you are around..." she finished.

Tyro looked at Ala's cellphone. "Because of your cellphone?" she raised a brow.

"Because you continue to bother me about it. People pester me about it, bully me about it. That's why I keep to the shadows... you annoy me with it..." she replied, putting her cellphone in Tyro's hand.

Tyro watched the video that Ala showed to her. She was shocked that she annoyed her. "I...I..." she shook her hand and fell Ala's cellphone."...I...I...I..." Tyro fell down her knees. The dark aura covered her. It's not from Tyro. It's from somewhere from the darkness. Tiramisu screamed in pain because the dark aura surrounded Tyro.

"Tyro...?" Ala called nervously, going to her knees in front of her. "H-hey..." she muttered.

Tyro's eyes were blank. She didn't hear or respond to Ala. Tiramisu shattered into pieces. Someone clapped the hands.

"Hahaha! Well done, Ala. You broke Tyronica's heart. Her light is with me now," Avarice smirked. Sora lied down unconsciously and bleeding. "I guess you did a good job to break her heart for that pity reason," Avarice giggled.

"I broke her heart...?" Ala questioned.

"It is obvious... It was her first time that she annoyed you. You said it right. Every people didn't say anything to her that she's annoying. They're just shut them up. Now, you're the one that hurt her... Tyro protects you, ha! What a joke! She saved you. Look at her back," Avarice pointed at Tyro's bleeding wound on her back. "Is that what you pay for her? Now, let me punish her," she smirked. She raised her hand with electric and targeted at Tyro. Tyro didn't move. She's just sitting and doing nothing.

Ala tackled her, shoving her from the blast of Electricity.

Avarice noticed that Ala is saving Tyro from her. "So... You still care her... Well, let me kill you!" she's going to zap her but-

"Ala..." a mysterious voice called Ala.

Ala is in a place, filled with grass and flowers. The sky is blue with white fluffy clouds. The wind blew her hair. It's like a paradise. The mysterious voice is coming from a lady in white cloth with her sliver hair and golden eyes.

Ala looked at the woman, setting Tyro down.

"Don't worry, Ala. This is not heaven. You didn't die," the lady went closer to Ala and Tyro. "This is called 'Paradise'. This is where Tyro was born. So, tell me. What happened back there? How's everyone?" she asked.

"Avarice... took everyone... everything..." Ala replied sadly.

The lady frowned and looked at Tyro. She kneeled down. "So, she's in the darkness. It's hard to cure but... Can you explain to me about what happened to her?" she asked.

"All I said was that she annoyed me..." she replied.

"And what is her real reason why annoyed you? Need you to sing again?"

"I dislike singing, and she demands I have a reason, you don't have to have a reason to dislike something." she replied.

"Reason is the way that the people need to know why. Whenever if it is painful or confuse, they need to find the answer to their problem. Now, tell me... Do you want to see Tyro's real reason on why she wants you to hear your voice again?" the lady asked.

"No, I don't...:

"... Do you know her real reason? If you know, what is it?" the lady asked.

"How would I know...?" Ala asked, sadly.

"I'll show you... Back in time," the lady waved her hand. The paradise changed into MHB main lobby at night. There are 20 mugs on the table. Tyro is writing something and wearing her night gown. She listened to Ala's music. She sipped the coffee but it's empty. She got up and noticed Ala.

"Ala, why you woke at 3:30 am?" she asked.

"W-wait what...?" She asked confused, noticing she was in the shirt Axl (BD) had given her, the one she had always used as a night gown. "I-I... don't even remember sleeping... or anything..." she finished.

"Huh! Do you have the same nightmare as me? Wow! I guess we're too stressful about the end of the world thing. I should make some coffee for both of us," Tyro smiled. She made two mugs of coffee for Ala and herself. They were drinking coffee together. Tyro's IPhone vibrated. She checked it. "Haha! Man! That &*$# that I hate deserved it!" she laughed.

"I feel... Deja Vu..." Ala muttered. "I mean, I can't help but feel that I won't have Axl (BD)'s shirt later..." she stated, pulling on the shirt she wore.

"Anyway, I was happy today because my former classmate since 6th grade became a janitress because she has a failed grade at high school. She deserved it because she betrayed since we have a singing contest since we're on a sixth grade," Tyro smiled and showed her Facebook to Ala.

"A-ah... I guess Karma does come back..." she replied, as she took Tyro's phone.

"Yeah... I hate singing before since Papa Bear's fake death. In the age of 7 to 11, I never sing. I was surprise that I can sing in 5 years until now," Tyro sighed. "Do you know why I hate singing before?" she asked while sipped her coffee.

"Hm...? Why?" she asked.

"Well, after my dad 'died' from the maverick wars, my voice is always shut because I lost him. All I did is training and fighting mavericks since I was 7. At the sixth grade, my former classmate, Abby heard me singing at the garden. It supposed to be private but she asked me by begging me for join the singing contest. She said that the prize is three hundred thousand dollars and needed it for her sick mother. So, I agreed to help her in one condition to share the money. Then, at the beginning of the singing contest, I heard Abby is talking to her mother and sister. Her mother is beautiful but she wasn't sick. The worst part is Abby used the money for her shopping and used me to win the contest. She broke my promise about sharing. She used and betrayed me. So, I left and let Abby lose the contest as a punishment. On the next month, we met again with her mother. Abby blamed me for what I did. I got angry. I pushed her and shouted at her about the real reason. Her mother shocked and scolded Abby for what she did," Tyro explained.

"Shame... I hate people. For that exact reason to." She replied sadly.

"I know but there's more... When I was a freshman, we're having a show and tell about our fathers. Since I love Papa Bear, I told them about him and I sang 'Dance with my father'. My classmates cried because my true story. Well, I made Axl and Papa cry because they like my singing. After that, I met a middle-aged man. He wanted me to become a pop star because her daughter wants a replacement. Since I know how to fight, I agreed and Rockie is with me. The man brought us to the hospital. As a result, her daughter has a lung cancer. The man was her manager a long time and a supporter. Her name is Angel. I was hanging out with her all day after school and practice singing with her. She was pretty amazed about it... One day, a terrible thing happened. Her dad got killed by a maverick. Angel was depressed and alone because her father is her only family she had. I decided to help her. I paid the bills and her medicines by working as a bounty hunter," Tyro frowned.

"Axl did similar things like that... Ricky does that to. Father like Son I guess... Don't dwell over the past too much Tyro, it'll keep you down... you don't want to be like me." Ala replied.

"That's okay, Ala. Just let me finish," Tyro smiled and continued. "In one week later, the producer hired me as a pop star. I was pretty surprise. When I came back, Angel's cancer gotten worse. I stayed at her side and played my song to her. Her days are almost over. Her final question is 'why you hate singing? Why I keep singing?' I answered to her about my dad and Abby's betrayal. I realized that I kept singing. She said to me that I kept singing because I kept moving forward. I don't need to hate it because I know I love music. Music can be a sound with all the emotions and expressions we had in life. A song is a lyric with any words that you wanted to say. Betrayal is not every day. It depends on the day when the time comes. I know it's from the past but you need to find out in the future and moving forward. Whenever it hurts or not, everyone has not-so perfect life. She said that I sang with my emotions and feelings. Also, she said that I was gifted by this talent. She promised me that if I kept singing, she will be happy. In three days later..." Tyro's tears came out. "She became an angel with her family. She left a letter for me. While I read it, I figured it out that she wrote lyrics. It was too late that I can't hear voice again. I will fulfill her promise... That's why I become a pop star to sing with my emotions," she wiped her tears.

"T-... That's a good thing right?" she asked, "That you fulfilled your promise..." she finished.

"Yup! Now, I never hate singing... Ala, remember this. I know you hate singing but I have a good reason why I like you to keep singing. My reason is that I want to hear you again to remember you. You are the part of my precious memory. Whenever we separate, I'm always listening your song again," Tyro showed her IPhone that she played Ala's songs. "You don't need to hate it because it was part of your music. I really love it, even your Axl, Ricky, Thorn, Fortune, Lolli and everyone too. They gave you 100% to listen your voice again. If you hurt from the past, you need to find out more and moving forward to the very end. Let your emotions and expressions come out and show it to them. If someone hurts you, I swear that I will kick someone's #$. Well, Thorn can beat him or her. Heehee!" Tyro giggled. "Just like Angel said, life isn't perfect but you need to find out more in your life to learn more lessons about it. Whenever if it's positive or negative, It's always there to remember. That's why I told you about my story. I know it's painful and true but it was part of my memory and never remove. I want to... remember it," Tyro smiled and patted. Suddenly, she felt strange and shocked. "Oh! I need to go to the bathroom! I drank too much coffee! I'll be right back!" Tyro ran to the bathroom in a hurry. The paper flew and fell on Ala's lap. It was written 'To Ala'.

Ala looked at the paper, picking it up. She later looked at it.

To Ala,

I want to sing this for you in the front of my concert. I wish we can do a duet but I think you don't like my idea. This song is about all the feeling we had. There's happy, sad, angry and everything. Can we sing together at the forest with our boyfriends, Ricky and Alyssia for our farewell?

(My song - Angel beats - Amanda Lee version)

There's no curtain call

And there's no point in life at all

If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal

I can't see

a darn thing

But could it be

That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me

They're souls like me and you

Who aren't aware of what they do

Always laughing in the face of danger and truth

Can't they see?

Right through their hazy glee?

That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly

I'll keep moving on

No matter what may come my way

And I'll sing

Not fearing what they say

Deep in my heart

I know for sure

That you are hurt,

feel insecure

and surly crying

Because you are

only human

These tears of mine

Are screaming out

"It's not a lie"

and as I cry

I want to thank you

For showing me

What I could be

I won't let go

I thank you so

The main lobby changed into the paradise again. Tyro was lying down with dark aura and her eyes were blank. The lady went closer to her.

"Did you know her reason?" she asked.

"Fine... I'll do a concert..." Ala mumbled. "Just help me fix this... after all this, I'm not going to sing anymore alright?" she asked, looking at the woman. "I know her reason, but it isn't the same as mine." she finished, as she stood up. "Just help me save them."

The lady nodded. "I'll do my best," she said. She helped Ala to fix the song that Tyro wrote. "Remember, some people can be idiots like Avarice but some people loves you to hear you just like Tyro, Axl and everyone that you care about," she reminded.

After they're done, the lady opened the portal where Sora, Sopheria, Tyro and the two Axls were fighting at the Hellish Demon and weren't effect by the Hellish Portal yet.

"I send you back in time. If the Hellish Demon uses the Hellish Portal, sing. I'll be your support," the lady changed into a silver guitar with golden strings. She gave herself to Ala. "Now, we may go to the portal," she said.

The Hellish Demon targeted at Axl (BD).

"Alright..." she muttered, jumping through the portal she had made for Ala to get through. Axl jumped out of the way from the Demon, landing on his back.

"That was close, Axl," Axl sighed for relief.

"Argh! Hellish Demon, do it again," Avarice commanded and pointed at Tyro. Hellish Demon is going to trap Tyro.

"Ala, now it's your chance to sing. Play me," the lady said in a guitar mode.

"Why the hell does everything I have to do involve singing?!" she yelled, sighing as she started singing.

(My song - Angel beats - Amanda Lee version)

 _There's no curtain call_

 _And there's no point in life at all_

 _If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal_

 _I can't see a darn thing_

 _But could it be_

 _That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me_

Everyone looked at Ala. They heard her singing. Tyro was surprised that it was her lyrics that she made for Ala.

"Why the hell is she singing?" Avarice glared at her. The Hellish Demon trapped Ala but it won't work.

Tyro ran to Ala and started sing with her.

 _They're souls like me and you_

 _Who aren't aware of what they do_

 _Always laughing in the face of danger and truth_

 _Can't they see_

 _Right through their hazy glee?_

 _That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly_

 _I'll keep moving on_

 _No matter what may come my way_

 _And I'll sing_

 _Not fearing what they say_

They both sung each other. The glass spheres broke Angelo, Marionetta, Thorn, Lolli, Fortune, Xs, Zeros and Alyssia free.

"That song... Tyro and Ala broke them free," Sopheria surprised.

"Whoa! Ala can sing! Hooooo! Go Ala! Go Baby Cake!" Angelo cheered.

"We're supporting you two!" X (THOJATUW) cheered.

"You can do it, Ala, Tyro!" Zero (THOJATUW) cheered.

"Just when will this all end...?" Ala muttered, sighing aggravated.

 _Deep in my heart_

 _I know for sure_

 _That you are hurt,_

 _feel insecure and surely crying_

 _Because you are only human_

 _These tears of mine_

 _Are screaming out_

 _"It's not a lie" and as I cry_

 _I want to thank you_

 _For showing me_

 _What I could be_

 _I won't let go_

 _I thank you so_

Ala and Tyro kept singing. The Red Alerts, the doc, Ravine, the maverick hunters and everyone were free. All of the people were listening to their song.

"Ala, look all the people. They're listening to you and Tyro. Look at the surrounding. Look at Hellish Demon," the lady said.

"Hellish Demon!" Avarice shouted. The Hellish Demon never listened to Avarice's command. "Why you don't- Ah!" Avarice attacked by Sora's angel and demon personas.

"Sopheria, Axl, attack her now! Ala's Axl, please protect Ala and Tyro," Sora ordered.

Sopheria and Axl (THOJATUW) followed Sora's order. They attacked Avarice with Iccis and Flame Crusher.

 _Yeah..._

 _Try with all your might_

 _But dreams only live in the night_

 _I'm so tried of them always being out of reach_

 _We don't realize_

 _That the defeat's a disguise_

 _Our fighting spirit is the flame of our souls_

 _So I'll wait by that door_

 _No matter what may come my way_

 _And holding out my hand, I will say_

The place changed into a heaven-sent place with clean and colorful things. The sky is blue with clouds. Tyro and Ala were still singing. Tyro looked at Ala with a smile.

Ala stopped, keeping her mouth shut as she sat the Guitar down. She remained silent, refusing to speak any words.

"Ala... please open your heart. Everyone didn't say any bad thing about you. You need to understand what is reality look like. You need to stand up and don't afraid. All of us will be there for you," the lady said.

 _If you are crushed_

 _If you are hurt_

 _Here is the strength_

 _And the confidence_

 _You have misplaced_

 _If you feel down_

 _Listen for my song_

Tyro kept singing. She sat down with Ala and comforted her. "Ala, we're here for you. So, we can end the darkness together," she said.

Ala pulled out a marker from her jacket pocket, opening it, and later writing on her hand. She showed it to her later, the note she had written on her palm. It read...

"I don't want to speak... because all it does is cause trouble for you and the others.'

She later closed the marker, slipping it back into her pocket.

Tyro sighed. "Do you think that you cause trouble for me and everyone? I don't think so," she smiled. She helped Ala to get up. "Look around, they listen because they like and want to meet you. New or old, they didn't bother because you sing very well and they want to meet you. Just like Angel, she likes to meet everyone from her family, friends, fans and everyone. If someone hurts her, everyone that they care will be there for her. That's why she kept moving forward to see more happenings. Just like everyone and I will be there for you. So, don't think that you cause trouble for me and everyone. We're fine with you. Let's say, there's a last stanza that we need to finish. so, let's do it together," Tyro said.

Ala shook her head, refusing.

"Ala? Come on. We don't think of you badly." Axl (BD) said, trying to put a hand on her shoulder, where she pulled herself back.

"Axl is right, Ala. We heard you singing since your boyfriend felt down because he remembered Red Alert but he cheered up because you sang very well," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"I agreed," X (THOJATUW) nodded.

"Me too... That song reminds me of my dark past and also good memories. I like it," Zero (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Ala, you're awesome. I didn't know you're good at playing guitar and singing. Baby Cake told me everything about you," Angelo smiled.

"It's true, Ala. Tyro was very happy that she met you," Marionetta smiled.

"It was a miracle, ya~" Tonion (THOJATUW) cheered.

"You said it," Red gave thumbs up. The others nodded.

"We're cheering and support you, Ala. I'll make you a super-duper ultimate star," Rockie winked.

"You're not causing trouble, Ala. We're happy with you," Signas (THOJATUW) nodded.

"Just take me home..." Ala muttered. "You want someone different from me. Then you'll get it..." she finished, starting to walk back.

Sora grabbed Ala's hand. "We can't go home because the portal is still block. Just listen to them,"

"Ala... Everyone is not lying to you. They're telling the truth. Since I was human, I scared to sing in the front of the people. I'm such a coward on that day... Someone who supports me is my daughter, Angel. She wants to become a pop star just like me. So, I supported her. Sadly, she has a lung cancer. I went back to her but the maverick killed me. I fell into the darkness that no one will save me. No one will help me... Angel needs your help to set me free... All of us are different. That's why God and the scientists created us to go our own ways. You have a virus and I have a dark aura but everyone will be there for you to help you. They never leave you all," the Hellish Demon said.

"Ala... you're not causing any trouble... they're not lying...even my father... please... sing for him and set him free in peace..." the lady begged to Ala. The lady is Angel.

"Ala, if we finish this song, we can go home together. Let's help them," Tyro said and hugged Ala.

"Then hurry up with the song... I want to get it over with..." she muttered. "Actually, since it's involving music, I'll need someone else to play the Guitar for me..." she finished, putting headphones around her neck.

Tyro picked up the guitar. "I'll do it," she said.

Ala and Tyro played the music and sung the last piece together.

 _These tears of mine_

 _Are screaming out_

 _I found you_

 _On this gray world_

 _Without any blue_

 _But you showed me_

 _Every color_

 _I'll hold your hand_

 _And won't let go_

 _I thank you so_

The Hellish Demon transformed to a man and Angel changed into herself again.

"Daddy!" Angel ran and hugged her father.

"Angel! I'm so happy that we meet again," her father cried for tears of joy.

"Ala, you did a great job to reunited Angel and her father," Tyro patted Ala's back.

"I guess... Tell me... what exactly did you think I was when we met...? Girly... or not?" Ala asked, sounding irritated, as she summoned for headphones to disappear.

"Um... not?" Tyro tilted her head.

"Ala, thank you for setting us free. I wish I want to meet you," Angel's father smiled and hugged Ala.

"Also, Tyro, thank you for helping Ala," Angel thanked.

"You're wel- Hey! Wait! Who finished the song and music? I didn't finish the 2nd stanza," Tyro shocked.

"It was me and Ala. We finished it," Angel replied.

Ala went behind Axl (BD), standing there with her arms crossed.

"Bad mood?" Axl (BD) asked, looking back at her, where she stayed silent.

"You're welcome. I may as well be nice for Ala." Thorn stated.

"Alright," Angel's father nodded.

"Let's home, Daddy... together," Angel smiled and held his hand.

"Of course, my dear. Well, we're going now. Ala, sorry that we forced you. We're just need you... Farewell," Angel's father smiled.

"Bye! Tyro, Ala, everyone, thanks for everything," Angel waved.

Angel and her father turned into blue butterflies. Angel's kissed on Tyro's and Ala's cheeks and flew away. The other colorful butterflies flew away as well.

"Sora, are those?" Sopheria pointed.

"The victims of the glitch. They went back to their normal selves," Sora replied.

Ala kept her arms crossed.

"So this is farewell?" Thorn asked.

Sora shook her head. "Just give me some time to think about it," she said.

"Ala, Angel and her father are happy. The butterflies are happy too," Tyro smiled.

"We should all go home and rest," Sopheria suggested.

"We should." Thorn replied, Ala staying behind Axl (BD) as they walked over to them.

"Wait a minute! Where's Avarice? We need to beat her up," Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"Don't worry; she's in the Hellish Portal," Sora replied.

"Ala, are you mad?" Tyro asked with a frown.

Ala had a disturbed look across her face, a creepy face at that...

"J-just leave her be for now." Axl (BD) advised.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the glitch war is over, they all went home and rested into the other dimensions. The maverick hunters weren't too busy because the mavericks didn't show up. Sora is still fixing something that they can teleport and visits them. As for Tyro, she went to Ala's room. She tried knocking the door but she can't. She wants say something but she can't because she knew Ala doesn't to sing anymore. She slipped her concert ticket and left.

On the next day, Tyro invited all Ala and her friends to the concert. All her fans are cheering for her. Axl (THOJATUW) is playing the guitar for her song. (Stargazer - Miku Hatsune) After her song finished, she borrowed Axl (THOJATUW)'s guitar and went closer to the stage.

"Hi, fans and friends! Thank you for listening my songs. This song is for my dear friend, Ala... From the glitch incident... She's the one who defeated the Hellish Demon. She didn't kill him. She repented him by a song that I wrote for her. You did hear, right? Well, yes you do. I asked her to sing with me as a duet but I think she refused it. So, I won't force her too much. I will find more answers to help her. For now, I will sing this for Ala and you all!" she shouted. Her fans cheered. Tyro started singing.

(My song - Angel Beats Amanda Lee)

Ala was behind stage, having a completely different appearance.

A dress with Lace, it was black, it had no straps, and wrapped around her small frame. Small necklace around her neck, with hand shaped chains connecting it to the skull charm. She had a ribbon in her hair, her lips having black lipstick, that merely covered the center of her lips. Eyeliner was around her eyes, shaping a lash at the end of her eye. She more mascara as well. She had a star shaped earing in her ear. She wore arm warmers that met between her fingers.

Her stockings, black and purple, with tears and black heels that made her slightly taller.

She tossed something to get Tyro's attention, watching as it hit her food, looking at her with gorgeously done eyes.

After Tyro finished her song, she looked at Ala in gothic lolita from. Her eyes were wide open and jaw dropped.

"Oh...my... gosh... Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Tyro ran towards her. "Wow! Ala! You're in gothic lolita! Whooooooaaaa! You have a star shaped earring like mine before. So kawaii! I like the dress! You're just like my sister!" she cheered like a fashion puppy.

"Well, I'm look like her," Hillarie commented.

"Um... I didn't see that coming. I'm surprise," Axl (THOJATUW) sweat dropped.

Ala moved her hands aside, as she held an old baby doll in her hand, it's face cracked, and in her pockets the limbs of dolls. She remained silent as she held it, giving a creepy aura, just alone through a glare. "Think so...?" she mumbled, her doll like appearance giving the absolute creeps to all of them.

"Yeah!" Tyro replied with a grin.

"Whoa! I like the baby doll!" Hillarie amazed.

"I want to take a picture," Angelo took a picture of Tyro and Ala.

"Is that the true Ala? She looks like Sunako from 'Yamato Nadeshiko'," X (THOJATUW) confused. Zero (THOJATUW) shrugged.

"I wonder what Axl reacts to see her gothic girlfriend," Axl (THOJATUW) wondered but scared a little.

"I don't want him to see..." Ala muttered, sticking the doll into her blood stained pocket. "Not like this... Realize hearing my thoughts will haunt you..." she finished.

"Oh! Okay," Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"But you look cool in gothic lolita. It's like a band called 'Happy Birthday Massacre'. Blue is my favorite song. Anyway, what are you doing here in the stage? I was kinda curious," Tyro raised a brow. She doesn't want to be rude but she thinks that Ala is going to sing.

"You mean Birthday Massacre... it's not called, 'Happy Birthday massacre."... I'm singing... since you want me to so badly..." she replied, nearly psychotic, with a slight insane grin across her face.

"Really! Yehey!" Tyro cheered.

"Um... I have a bad feeling about this," Axl (THOJATUW) is shaking nervously.

"I like gothic songs. So, let's hear it," Hillarie agreed.

"Me too. I listened a lot of songs," Sora nodded.

"Zero, protect me," X (THOJATUW) whined.

"C'mon, X. It's not that bad," Zero (THOJATUW) smiled and patted X's head.

"When should I go...?" Ala asked.

"Um... If you like right now on the stage, that's okay," Tyro answered.

"Aren't they expecting you...?" Ala asked.

"Oh! They won't mind. Just sing if you like. We're listening to you," Tyro smiled.

"Alright." She muttered, slowly walking out onto the stage. She looked out in the crowd, a sad expression on her face.

Tyro noticed Ala's expression. 'Oh no! Did I force her again?' she thought in her mind.

The crowd confused and tilted their heads. They were wondering what Ala will sing. Nervous or not. They prepared.

She stood in front of the mic, looking up before she opened her mouth to start singing. She began to sing...

(Asleep - Emily Browning)

Everyone listened to Ala's sad song. They clapped their hands for around applause. Someone let out their tears. Tyro wiped her tears.

"I think it's a sad song but it's beautiful. It's like I watch 'The Fault in Our Stars'," she commented.

"Now, I remembered that movie," Axl (THOJATUW) wiped his nose with a handkerchief.

Ala walked over to them, looking at Tyro. "Something wrong...?" She asked.

"Oh! Nothing, it's a wonderful sad song. You can take a rest for a while," Tyro smiled.

After Tyro sang 'God knows' and 'Lost my music'(by Aya Hirano), the crowd cheered with happy mode.

"Okay, next is my friend. Are you ready?!" Tyro cheered.

Everyone cheered. They are ready and pulled out their handkerchives for Ala's sad song.

"I'm really excited to hear Ala's song again," X (THOJATUW) smiled.

"See? I told you it's not that bad," Zero (THOJATUW) nodded.

"Ala, you're up," Tyro called.

"Alright..." Ala mumbled, getting up.

"Alriiiiiiight! Ladies and gentlemen, the gothic lolita princess is hereeee! DOLLFACEEEEEEEE!" Tyro shouted with excitement.

Everyone cheered.

"Dollface? Well, she looks like a doll after all," Hillarie commented.

"I can't believe that Ala is a goth chick!" Sora shocked.

"Ala's stage name is Dollface?" X (THOJATUW) confused.

Ala walked by them, walking over to Tyro. "I'm ready..." she stated, looking at the crowd.

"Dollface! Dollface! Dollface!" the crowd cheered with excitement.

"They're cheering for you, Dollface. Go for it!" Tyro cheered.

"I wonder what they react about this. She's pretty nice," Axl (THOJATUW) wondered.

Ala pulled a crate out on the stage, sitting on it with her legs crossed, the mic in her hand. She put her mouth to the mic, starting to sing...

(Doll house - Melanie Martinez)

The crowd blinked and realized. "Oooooooh! That's why your name is Dollface... YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH! Encore! Encore! Encore!" they cheered with excitement.

"Wooooow! I knew you're awesome," Tyro gave thumbs up and smiled.

"It's not creepy at all. Lucky Axl, his girlfriend is a cute gothic lolita," Axl (THOJATUW) surprised.

On the next day at Ala's room, all the flowers, gothic dresses, creepy dolls, chocolates and any gifts are for Ala. They're like a mountain of Mt. Fuji. Ala, Tyro and Rockie watched the video on YouTube.

"Wooohoo! Ala has a lot of gothic and emo fans. So lucky!" Rockie giggled.

"Whoa! 9 million view already. I didn't record it but some fans of yours posted it. They gave you a lot of gifts," Tyro surprised and pointed at Ala's gifts.

"I don't... really like getting gifts much." she replied nervously, rubbing the back of her head. She was back in her regular clothes.

"Well, they're from your fans, Dollface," Rockie giggled.

"Did Axl and Ricky know about you being a gothic lolita? I mean, you're pretty cute in black darkness princess. Why you didn't tell them?" Tyro asked.

"Because... for some reason I get, overly disturbing. Besides, do you honestly think a walking doll looks cute?" she asked.

"Well, Chucky doll, Annabella doll and any scary dolls are scary... but you are BEARY CUTE!" Tyro replied.

"Besides, we both like your styles. We're still like your songs. This song creeps me out," Rockie showed the video to the girls. "The title is 'Let my feeling reach you too' by Tyro," he said.

(Let my feeling reach you too – Ibuki Mioda)

"You just haven't heard one of my songs..." Ala stated, listening to Tyro's song.

"I heard you singing 'Goodbye my Santa Monica Dream', 'Vivi', 'Dollhouse' and 'Asleep'. Also your music that you created," Tyro remembered. She heard her creepy music that Ala listened. "Waah! Rockie, don't listen to that creepy music that I made!" she shocked.

"Whaaaaaat?! She IS a gothic lolita. she's not scared of it. Right, Ala?" Rockie asked to Ala.

"You should be more scared of me..." she muttered, as she took out a disc."Play this..." she said, as she handed Rockie the disc.

(Puppet – Ib)

"Hmm... That's a good song. I'm very sad about this song," Tyro commented.

"Huh? It's like a cute, haunted doll song. This one is creepier," Rockie played Tyro's music.

(Need - The Birthday Massacre)

Ala gave a hurt look. "S-s... so you think it's bad...?" she asked sadly.

Tyro shocked. "No-no! I like your songs. It's very gothic, cute, awesome," she cheered. She punched Rockie's head. "Don't do battle of the creepy songs, Rockie," she glared at him.

"Ayeayeaye! You're so mean," Rockie whined.

"Anyway, let's check Sora's invention," Tyro suggested.

"Invention?" Ala asked.

"Yup! Sora invented a portal to go to our dimensions without her power. So, c'mon!" Tyro replied.

Tyro and Ala saw Sora is fixing the invention while Thorn, Fortune and Lolli watched her.

"Oh... she seems awful busy..." Ala muttered, watching Sora.

"We'll be going soon." Thorn stated, looking at them.

"Phew! It's done," Sora removed sweat from her forehead.

"What's that?" Tyro pointed at the big flat gem stone.

"It's a portal transporter. It can teleport you to this dimension to your dimension," Sora explained.

"Cool!" Tyro surprised.

"So, who wants to try?" Sora asked.

"I guess I'll try..." Ala muttered, walking over to her.

"Me too!" Tyro volunteered.

Sora, Ala and Tyro stepped on the portal transporter. Sora opened the controller at the right side of the corner. She pressed the violet button and the purple star spinned around and they teleported to the MH main lobby at Tyro's dimension.

"It works!" Sora cheered.

"AAAAHHH! OH MY GOD! IS THAT NICA ISABELLA AND DOLLFACE?!" The fan girl screamed with excitement. All the fans looked at them.

"Should I be concerned at all?" Ala asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Ala. They were our fans. So, you should be grateful," Tyro replied a smile. She went closer to her fans. She was signing the autographs and talked to them like a good, normal pop star. For Ala, her fans are normal, gothic and emo fans.

"You must be Dollface. Wow! You look different but I still love your songs. Can I have your autograph?" the black fan girl asked. She gave a notebook and a pen to Ala.

"I really love your gothic dress and your limbs of dolls. It was very interesting. You are the princess of the dolls," the gothic chick commented.

"Your songs make my heart shattered but it's still beating that you rose me from the dead," the emo guy commented.

The little girl went closer to Ala and gave a drawing of her in gothic lolita and herself with a smile. "M-Ms. Dollface, I made a drawing just for y-you. I-I hope you like," she said nervously.

Ala gave an overwhelmed look. "U-um... I-I need to get used to it..." she muttered, as she took the notebook and pen, later signing it, and giving it back. "H-here..." she smiled when she saw the little girl, she crouched down. "Hi there." she said, as she gently took the picture. "Aw, this is cute. Thank you." she muttered, as she hugged the little girl lightly.

"You're welcome. I want to be like you so that I can scared the bullies and I can wear doll clothes too," the little girl smiled and hugged Ala back.

Tyro and Sora smiled at Ala. After the fans went home, They went back to Ala's dimension by pressing the pink button.

"So, how are you and the fans?" Tyro asked.

"That little girl gave a sweet drawing of you and her. I think she's a huge fan of yours," Sora smiled.

"Seems that way... wont they notice I'm gone?" she asked, looking at them.

"Gone?" Tyro raised her brow.

"Well I mean, I'll be going home soon." she replied.

"Huh!" Tyro and Sora shocked.

"But I thought this is your home, at MH base. Where are you going? When are you going?" Tyro asked.

"No, I mean, my dimension." Ala replied quickly.

"Ooooh! I thought you're going the other country. Phew! That was close," Tyro sighed in relief.

"You don't need to worry. I created the portal teleporter to teleport your dimensions. That way, you can see each other every day or depends on you because maverick hunters can be very busy," Sora said.

"Yeah! So, we can see each other and learned about more," Tyro smiled.

"I might come by often, Axl usually keeps me home anyway... worries about me." she replied, smiling. "If you want, I could show you the other dresses I have, Tyro." she finished, scratching her cheek with a finger.

"Wow! Really! I'm so excited!" Tyro cheered.

"Well, I'm going to work on the mailbox. See ya later," Sora opened the portal. Before she goes, she looked at them. "I'm glad I choose you two," she smiled and left. The portal is close.

"Ala... Can we make a time capsule?" Tyro asked.

"If you want to..." Ala replied, looking at her.

"Great! Tell Axl, Ricky and Alyssia about this. You should bring memorial things, okay?" Tyro winked.

On Friday at the forest, The two Axls, Ala, Ricky and Alyssia brought their memorial things. They are waiting for Tyro.

"I think it brings us memories. The forest is that Axl, Ala, Tyro, Sora and I first met to beat the glitch wolf. Tyro is a memory card," Axl (THOJATUW) chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to have memories... Even bad ones." Alyssia smiled.

"Ala's the same sometimes." Axl (BD) stated, smiling.

"Hey, guys!" Sora arrived.

"Sora, did Tyro brought you here?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"Yeah... She told me that I was here in this forest... um... about Tyro," Sora said nervously.

Tyro was here in gothic lolita. Her short dress is black with blood stained. Her accessories are chained necklce with a cross pendant, belt choker with ruby, sharp gold finger ring, piercing at the right ear and chained bracelet with skulls. Her hair is a ponytail with black veil. Her boots are black with belts, chains and blade heels. Tyro brought a small coffin.

"Wha' zup, everybody!" she greeted with a smirk.

"God forbid..." Axl (BD) grumbled under his breath, Ala smiling as she hugged Tyro tightly. "Cute though..." Alyssia smiled bright.

"Aw! Thanks, Aly-chan. I think being a fashionista likes to wear different clothes," Tyro smiled. She hugged Ala back and snuggled.

"Well, You're still very cute with that outfit. Let me picture of you," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled. He took a picture with his IPhone.

"So, did I scare Axl and Ricky about my gothic lolita?" Tyro asked.

"Have you seen how Ricky and Ala dress?" Axl (BD) asked, Ricky grinning with a smirk.

"I guess that's a no..." Alyssia mumbled, Ala chuckled.

"Okay! So, I brought a time capsule to place your precious memories in it," Tyro showed the small coffin to them.

"Is that mean we should put a dead rat in it?" Sora asked jokily.

"Heck no! Our memorial things," Tyro replied.

"Well, we brought our things. So, who goes first?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

"How about the toothpicks? If red, last. If green, first." Tyro held the seven toothpicks.

Everyone grabbed them and pulled it out.

"Red! Lucky!" Sora cheered.

Axl and Tyro got non-color.

"I'll be sixth and Axl is seventh," Tyro said.

"Who goes first to show your memorial thing?" Axl (THOJATUW) asked.

Axl (BD) pulled a green one. "Well, this is from me and Ala, since both of our things are in the same thing." Axl (BD) stated, as he showed them a photo album.

"You and Ala have the same precious ! That's romantically sweet!" Tyro cooed.

"I saw the pictures. It was very funny," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Are you sure to put the photo album in the coffin?" Sora asked.

Tyro put the small coffin down and opened it.

"Yes... I look ugly anyway." Axl (BD) chuckled.

"Took a bunch of selfies with me sleeping." Ala sighed.

"That's okay. You two are the perfect couple," Axl (THOJATUW) commented.

"Then, put it here," Sora smiled and pointed at the coffin.

"Who will be next, Ricky or Alyssia?" Tyro asked.

Ricky put a chain in the coffin. "Here..." he muttered.

Alyssia smiled, putting a book into it. "Something that an old friend gave me." she stated.

Sora looked at Ricky's chain and Alyssia's book. "That's a beautiful things you put it," she commented.

"A chain and a book?" Axl (THOJATUW) raised a brow for curiosity.

"Ricky, what is your precious memory about your chain? Aly-chan, what is the title of your book? Who is your old friend by the way?" Tyro asked.

"Look inside it.." Ricky muttered, pointing to it, seeing as how it was a locket.

"Well.. Red gave it to me, it's called Clockwork." Alyssia replied.

"Red gave the book to you. That was... cool. I didn't know you two have storytelling," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Okay," Sora nodded. She opened the locket. Everyone looked at it.

A picture of Ricky and Axl (BD) sat inside, Ricky looking around the age of 5, his hair much shorter. He smiled as he hugged Axl (BD) tightly, with his arms around his Fathers neck, Axl (BD)'s smile showing great happiness of his child.

"Aaaaaaw!" Everyone surprised.

"Axl, you're the great dad. That's why your persona has chains because Ricky has a chained locket. Tyro, let's get married and have babies," Axl (THOJATUW) cried for the tears of joy.

"Okay... If I'm eighteen," Tyro nodded.

"Stop overreacting, Axl! You're up," Sora glared at Axl (THOJATUW). She closed the locket and returned it to the coffin. "Seriously, Ricky. I like you and your dad took a photo about this. It touched my heart," Sora smiled at Ricky.

Axl (THOJATUW) stopped crying. He pulled out his gun(Axl Bullet) with a seashell keychain and placed it on the coffin.

"Ricky sort of slammed his way into our lives on his own..." Axl stated, sighing.

Ricky chuckled. "Even as 0's and 1's I was still evil..." he smirked.

"Oh!" Tyro got it.

"Why your gun has a seashell keychain, Axl?" Sora asked.

"Well, my gun was stolen by Tyro at the age of seven because she used it to kill the maverick and also part of the training in seven years. I was kidnapped and imprisoned by the mavericks in one year. Then, Tyro rescued me at the age of fourteen. For the seashell, she gave it to me as a lucky charm. We both fought Sigma with his 'ultimate weapon' but our love and friendship are the most ultimate power of all. Sadly, my gun is broken after we beat the hell out of him. So, I decided this as a memorial thing," Axl answered.

"I could fix it if you want..." Ricky muttered, looking at it. "It is pretty beat up... most likely the barrel and trigger are broken." he finished.

"Nah... Just leave it be. I have any guns at home," Axl smiled.

"Okay, Tyro. You have the precious thing that you want to put it," Sora asked.

"Well... Is it okay to put something bad or funny memory that I want to remember?" Tyro asked.

"You sure? I can tear it apart and rebuild it." Ricky replied.

"I guess so..." Ala muttered.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that my gun doesn't need repairs. Besides, it's my important thing and I put it on the coffin already," Axl said.

"Well... Okay," Tyro put the envelope in the coffin. "That will be open if Axl and I getting married and having babies," she pointed. She pulled out the two, black thongs.

"Is that yours?" Sora asked.

"Nope... These are not for me and Ala. We discovered these from the treasure chest...And... Heehee..." Tyro snickered as she covered her mouth.

"Why the hell are you carrying underwear around?" Axl asked, with an ;-_-;

"A-ah..." Ala chuckled.

"For the precious memory, duh! Just find out in the future," Tyro tossed the two thongs into the coffin.

"Okay, I think I know... Sora, what's yours?" Axl asked.

Sora pulled out her drawing book. She showed the drawings of Tyro, Axl, Ala, Axl(BD), Ricky, Alyssia, Thorn, Sopheria and everyone.

"I can draw a bit too... so can Mom." Ricky stated, looking at the sketches.

"Wow! Is that your drawings? That's a lot," Tyro surprised.

"You drew all of us. I'm impress," Axl (THOJATUW) smiled.

"Yeah..." Sora unfolded the biggest paper. It's a drawing of everyone as a family group. Axl and Tyro were together. Axl, Ala and Ricky were smiling as a family. Alyssia is holding the doc in her arms. Thorn, Fortune, Lolli, Hillarie, Sopheria and Ravine were like sisters. Angelo, Marionetta, the two Signases and the Red Alerts cheered. X, Zero, Alia and Iris were like a double date. X and Zero were holding hands. Rockie flew into the sky. Angel and her father are on the clouds. Sora is in between Ala and Tyro. All of them are happy and the colorful butterflies are the background.

"You really did a lot of these..." Ala stated, smiling.

"Yup! I have a lot of memories about them. So, I can't say too much," Sora smiled. She folded back her drawing. She placed the drawing book into the coffin.

Tyro noticed a CD on Sora's side. She picked up and read. Her eyes are widened. "Oh! Yuck! X and Zero *&%#! Wait! X and Zero are yaoi couple!" Tyro shocked.

"Wait! Let me see!" Axl (THOJATUW) looked at it. "Huh! They're gays at your dimension, Axl?" he asked with a shock.

"Well yeah why?" Axl (BD) asked.

"What's on the disc?" Ala asked nervously.

"There's a *^%$ video about them in this CD," Tyro answered.

Ala blushed heavily. "O-oh. H-How did you get that?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Sora. Sora snatched the CD and tossed into the coffin. She closed it. "It's better to bury. To make sure that X and Zero shouldn't watch this," she opened the portal, went there and closed.

"Um... Who will dig up the dirt?" Tyro asked.

"I'll do it," Axl (THOJATUW) got the shovel and dug up the dirt to make a big hole.

"Should we watch the %$# or just leave it be" Tyro asked.

Everyone went silent. "U-um no..." Ala mumbled, blushing.

Axl (THOJATUW) finished to dig up the hole. "It's done," he said.

Tyro placed the coffin into the hole and Axl (THOJATUW) buried it. After that, Tyro put a tombstone on the place that the coffin was hidden.

'R.I.P.

Axl's pet'

"Tyro, I don't have a pet. Why you did that?" Axl (THOJATUW) pouted.

"If I use X mark from the treasure mark, the stranger will get it... Well, let's wait until we have kids... Ala, did you remember the note I wrote that said 'To Ala',? It's okay that you don't need too. The song is 'Dango Daikazoku'," Tyro asked.

"O-oh, sure." Ala replied, smiling.

"Then, let's all sing together...! Wait! Axl can't sing," Tyro remembered.

"Um... Tyro, there's something that Axl and I do something that we didn't tell you," Axl (THOJATUW) said.

"Hmm?" Tyro raised a brow.

"Oh my god... They're swingers, Tyro." Ricky muttered, smirking. "Gay!" he yelled.

"No, Ricky. We're not gay," Axl (THOJATUW) shook his head. "We fixed something that Axl can't do. Now, it fixed and worked. Thanks to your dad," he replied.

"Papa Bear? What did you and Axl do? What did you fix?" Tyro asked.

"My voice is what they fixed..." Axl (BD) muttered.

Ala smiled nervously. "D-did you actually let them?" Ala asked. "It felt more forceful." Axl (BD) replied.

"Oh my gulay! Axl, what! Whoa!" Tyro shocked.

"To be honest, Mr.A told us that he can fix Axl's voice. We both scared but we can trust him. So, I gave my half voice to Axl," Axl (THOJATUW) explained.

"Then, what happened?" Tyro asked.

"It works. I teach him how to sing," Axl (THOJATUW) replied.

"Ooooh!" Tyro got it.

"I don't really like it... it's not meant for me." Axl (BD) mumbled.

"Why is it that despite how I told you all to leave him alone, you continued to be block heads and mess with his voice anyway?" Ala asked.

"Sorry, I just want to fix it. Besides... I gave my voice to him because I want to remember something with him," Axl (THOJATUW) replied nervously.

"Hey! Hey! I know that I'm kinda shock of what happened but please no fighting... Listen, The reason why we do the time capsule because we might get separate depends on our ways but we're still seeing each other again with meeting new people or old ones. In the future, we can share our precious memories for our future children. So, we must sing the Dango Daikazuko because all our friends are the part of our family. The two Axls are like twin brothers. Ala and Sora are like my sisters. It's like a big happy family, no matter we're from other dimensions or even more different. We all want to share the memories we have. Good or bad, that's the part of our lives," Tyro explained, hoping there's no fighting and listened to her explanation about the time capsule.

"I know what the capsule is for Tyro. No need to explain it..." Ala mumbled, irritated.

"Oh my G! I gave a bad day for you all! Waaaaaaaaah!" Tyro cried.

"Huh! Tyro!" Axl (THOJATUW) shocked.

Sora walked by. "Yo! I'm here for a song- Why Tyro is crying?" she asked.

"Tyro, please don't cry. You don't have a fault," Axl(THOJATUW) tried to keep Tyro down.

"My mom didn't mean anything you know." Ricky said, patting her back. "Let's just get to everything alright?" Ricky asked, smiling.

"...Wow... I never seen that coming," Sora pouted.

After fifteen minutes, Tyro stopped crying. Everyone begun to sing.

 _Dango dango dango dango dango my family_

 _There is a stubborn roasted dango_

 _And a gentle bean jam dango_

 _If we could gather them together_

 _we'd have a family_

They sung happily together that they remembered the good old days, even bad ones.

 _The baby dango smiles and it always_

 _cradled in all its parent's love_

 _And the elder dango sits back_

 _and muses over memories_

The glitch incient and Avarice's evil plans are over. Angel and the Hellish Demon lived happily in peace.

 _What if everyone could see that just by holding hands like the dango family_

 _You will find love_

 _Now the little dango town is slowly blossoming into the bright world I dream of_

They were holding hands as they sing. They looked each other with their smiles. They were happy that they met each other and created a new family. They shared the memories they have in their lives, If they were in trouble, they will help each other no matter what. They are the maverick hunters. They are stronger than the mavericks and demons.

 _Just beyond the starry sky the rabbits on the moon_

 _Wave and smile down upon the world below_

 _Roll up all the little things that make you sad and find_

 _All the things that make you happy_

"Thank you... everyone..."

The End?


End file.
